The Story
by Violet D
Summary: When the Wizarding World and the Demigod Nation collide: ties are woven, enemies are made, battles are fought, and hearts are bound . Blood is shed, doubts are conceived, heroes are made, and it may just be the beginning and end of the next generation.
1. Lies and an Overheard Conversation

**My first fanfic! Please please please comment and review! More chapters coming soon :)**

1. Lies and an Overheard Conversation

Let's get one thing straight before I begin.

I have no imagination.

Never did.

Never will.

Which is quite ironic because you're going to need a monstrous imagination to believe what I'm about to tell you.

But here's another fact of life:

I don't really care if you believe me or not. All I know is that this is my story.

The Story.

And nothing you say is going to change that.

[[[[]]]

My whole life used to be this huge question mark.

It still is.

Now though, the question mark is considerably smaller.

[[[[]]]

Against all odds, I am a half-blood.

A demigod, I guess, would be the more appropriate term since I learned that there is more than one kind of half-blood.

But now I'm getting ahead of myself.

This part of The Story starts on a Saturday in early August. Saturday used to be my favorite day of the week.

The key phrase in that sentence was "used to be".

Anyway, on this particular Saturday, I walked into a closet in the new apartment on the Upper East Side. Of New York City that is.

But you already knew that.

I turned around, looking to see if I had missed the door Mom had pointed to when she told me where my room was.

But there were only three other doors along the hall: one for my parents, one for Luke, and one for the loo.

Sorry, bathroom.

It's going to take me a bit to lose the British lingo.

But again, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I turned back to the closet and realized.

This was my room.

I wish I could say I was thrilled.

But that would have been a lie.

And someone I know now doesn't like lies, but I don't like her.

To call it a bedroom would be an exaggeration.

A closet is the only word I can think of to describe this sorry excuse for a room, which only held a rusty bed-frame with a rickety old box spring, and a dresser with the mirror busted out.

I see that there's a window seat though. It almost makes the room look bigger than it's seven by seven foot dimensions.

Almost.

I sigh.

It's just like the fourteen other places I've lived.

[[[[]]]

I think of this time in The Story as black and white, because whenever I look back, I see the walls of this room painted grey, instead of yellow.

But maybe that's just me.

[[[[]]]

I leave, walking back down the hall to the kitchen.

Which is no prize either.

I wonder what it would take for my parents to get us a decent apartment. It's not like we're poor.

I don't think.

Both my mom and dad work at the Empire State Building. I don't know what they do there, but I know it's not janitors.

I grab the two cardboard boxes marked "Thalia" in my scribbled hand, and start walking back down the hall.

Do you think it's a little sad that I can throw my whole life into two cardboard boxes?

Because I do.

[[[[]]]

The second door on the right.

This is Luke's room.

I'm level with the door when I hear them.

You'd think they'd keep their voices down if they didn't want to be overheard.

But I guess my family isn't that smart.

I press my ear against the door, and can hear Luke clearly, "I just don't understand why we can't tell her."

Call me an eavesdropper, but what would you do if you heard your brother talking about you?

I pressed my ear harder against the door, and could now hear Dad say, "It's for her safety; she'll be more protected if she doesn't know."

"But," Luke starts to protest.

"The best way you can help her Luke," Mom interrupts calmly, "is if you just worry about your own training at camp. We'll just have to live it day by day here. I still think she has the potential. She just has to… channel it."

"Riiight…" I hear Luke say uncertainly. I doubt he knows what she means by that.

But I guess I don't either so I probably shouldn't be talking.

"So are we clear here, Luke? You start Monday, and we're not breathing a word of it to Thalia."

Gee, thanks Dad.

I hear Luke sigh, "Yeah, alright. I won't tell her, but I'm not saying I like it! 'Cause I don't!"

"I know," Mom, says soothingly, I can see her in my mind, walking over to pat Luke on the back. "We don't like it either."

[[[[]]]

I used to think that my well-being was the most important.

Now I think differently.

[[[[]]]

What is Luke training for?

What do I have the potential for?

What is Luke protecting me from?

These are the first questions that spring into my mind. I try to quietly make my way back to the closet, already learning where the creaks in the floor are.

I hear Mom and Dad whispering in the hall, but about what I can't tell. I sigh and shove my clothes into random drawers, messily.

I have no patience for neatly folded clothes, a trait that my mother despises.

Dropping the empty box out into the hall, I carefully open the next one.

This is the box that holds my life in it.

On top is my sketchbook. I open it carefully and remove the cluster of pages I've torn out over time. These are my favorite drawings, the ones that have hung in every bedroom I've had since I was able to sketch.

Digging in the bottom of the box, I find the tape. I stick each one up carefully around the frame where the mirror used to be on the dresser:

The sunset on the beach in Maine.

The elderly couple sitting on the bench in a park in New Hampshire, watching the geese.

The young couple sitting outside the ice cream parlor in Massachusetts, watching their son lick his dripping waffle cone.

The rain streaking down my bedroom window in Delaware.

The autumn leaves blowing past the trees, slowly falling into hibernation in Maine.

The portrait of Hattie.

The portrait of Ben.

I set the sketchbook on the dresser and turn back to the box.

That's when I notice my parents standing in the doorway.

Awkwardly.

"I've always loved your drawings," Dad says, coming to stand in front of my collage. "Especially this one." He points to the sunset on the beach.

"Thanks," I mumble. Mom still stands in the doorway, her smile stiff, and her eyes the color of an evening rain.

"How's everything going?" Mom asks quietly.

"Fine," I say warily.

She nods. Is that it? I look away, stepping around Dad to take out my jar of charcoal pencils and tin of collected seashells from various beaches. I set them noiselessly on the dresser and turn back to see Mom and Dad looking at each other, their eyes intense, as if having a silent conversation.

Sometimes it's scary the way they look at each other.

"Thalia," Mom begins, but then pauses, clearly looking at Dad over my head for help.

"Don't sugarcoat it, Annabeth. Just tell her."

"Um… What?" I ask. Does this have something to do with what I heard through the door? "I'm not in trouble already, right?"

Mom shakes her head, laughing uneasily, "Of course not, Thal. We just wanted to tell you that Luke is going to summer camp for the rest of the summer, and Dad and I have extended hours at work."

"Okay, that's great, but what am I supposed to do all summer?"

"You can go out if you must," Dad answered, "just leave a note, so we won't worry."

"You could just get me a cell phone," I mumbled, although I thought I already knew the answer.

"No, you don't need a cell phone," Mom said a little too harshly. "You know that by now. Besides, look how long Dad and I have been getting on without them."

I grumble a bit, turning back to the box on my bed, taking out the old Jules Verne book that was a gift from my grandpa for my tenth birthday, and set it on the dresser on top of my sketchbook.

I realize that Mom and Dad are still in the room. "What?"

They start, and both turn to look at the drawings around my dresser, avoiding my eyes.

I know they've lied.

Seeing them looking at the picture of Hattie that I'd drawn less than two weeks ago, I decide to make them squirm. "Why'd we have to move, again?"

"You know the answer to that too, Thalia," Dad says, not looking away from the charcoal drawings.

"I don't think I do. The reason always seems to change every year. That's right, every year. Don't you guys get tired of- leaving?" I catch myself before I can say _lying._

"Sure Thalia, we get tired of leaving."

They never answered the first question.

"Do you think anyone ever notices that _I_ don't like leaving every year? Maybe it was great in the beginning, when making friends was easy, but do you know how hard it is to start a new school _every year?"_ I feel my voice rising, but Mom and Dad keep their eyes glued to the drawing of Hattie.

"Why did we have to leave Maine? Again! It was finally the place I had friends! Well…" I look at the portrait of Hattie. "A friend. And you've taken that away from me again! And never- _never- _have Luke or myself _ever _gotten an explanation for that." I stop, out of breath, and realize that I sound like a spoiled brat.

Mom and Dad finally turn around and give me _the look._ The look that says, _I'm going to say that I'm sorry you feel that way, but what I'm really thinking is that I'm really not sorry for you at all._

"We're sorry you feel that way," Dad begins. What do you know. "But Mom and I are doing the best we can." His eyes, the same as mine, give me a cold look, "We'll let you finish unpacking now."

They leave the closet then, with a last glance back at the drawings.

I wait until the door is closed.

Then I throw myself across the bed and try to keep myself from screaming into the pillow.

I stare up at the cracked ceiling instead, hoping they feel terrible.


	2. Taxicab Road Kill and Cold Water

**Yay! My first fanfic! Please please please comment and review! I should be making updates about once a week so please check back! And thanks so much to my best buds: Peter, Lizard and Rosanna, for who The Story would't be so far or amazing without. 3**

2. Taxicab Road Kill and Cold Water

I wake up Sunday morning with a splitting headache. The early sunlight shines through the window, burning the inside of my skull. I close my eyes, the light burning red on the backs of my eyelids.

Knowing I won't fall back to sleep I carefully get up, trying not to move my head too much as I sit down in the window seat, folding my legs beneath me. I close my eyes against the sun and lay my head against the glass.

It feels like heaven on my throbbing head.

I watch the people hurry by on the street beneath me. They all have cell phones in their hands, briefcases under their arms, trying in vain to catch a cab. Only a few walk at a leisurely pace: a couple with a dog, an old woman with a large handbag, and a family of five, craning their necks, looking at everything around them.

Hurriedly, I reach for my sketchbook and flip to a new page.

I've always wanted to sketch the people walking by on the street, but they're all in such a rush that it's impossible to do.

There's something special about this family though, and it's not the fact that they're tourists.

The mother and father lead the little group, holding hands. She has flaming red hair, as does the girl, clinging to her forearm. The two boys behind him are having a silent fight, pushing and shoving each other.

I hold my pencil to the empty page, waiting for the moment when I could copy the scene onto the paper.

The taller of the two, the one with auburn hair, pushes his brother. The brother loses his balance and stumbles into the street. It would have been quite comical if there hadn't been a cab speeding past at that exact moment.

The breath catches in my throat as the cabdriver slams on the breaks and screeches to a halt three inches from the boy. He holds out his hand, as if he could hold the cab away from him.

I realize that this is my moment. Quickly, I sketch him, trying to memorize the way he stands with his hand held out, the angry look of the cabbie, the way his hair sticks up at the sides.

I press my hand to the window, willing him to stay still until I can finish, but he's already hopped back onto the sidewalk. He smiles then, giving the cabdriver a little wave.

He's pretty cocky for a guy who almost got run over, but I like his smile.

I sit frozen as he gives his brother another shove and runs a hand through his dark hair, making it stick up in all directions.

I almost like it better that way.

He nods to his mother, who looks to be scolding him and his brother. The little sister wags a finger at them, but she's grinning and giggling. After the excitement dies down, the family turns and starts walking again.

I tilt my head to keep the family in my view as long as possible. But then they turn the corner and disappear.

I wish I could follow them.

Calling up the image in my mind, I try to finish the drawing as best I can. When I'm satisfied, I rip it out of the sketchbook and tape it up next to the other pictures around the border where the mirror used to be.

[[[[]]]

I try to avoid the looks my parents and Luke are giving me today by staying in my room.

It isn't working so well.

By 11:30 my headache is gone, but I'm so hungry I could die.

I close my sketchbook and set it back on the dresser.

No one else interesting has walked by my window in the time I've been sitting here.

I wander down the hall to the kitchen, glad to see that I'm the only one there. I pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and race back to my room before anyone can talk to me.

How pathetic I am.

I decide to start reading Jules Verne for the twenty-seventh time.

Literally.

I was just getting to the part when they get to the center of the earth when Luke comes barging into my room.

"You know I have a door right?" I ask by way of greeting. "Knock next time."

"Well good morning to you too." Luke looks _at_ the clock on the dresser. "Actually, afternoon is more like it. Are you going to sulk in here the whole summer?"

"I don't see why it matters to you." I say, turning the page. "You're going to be at summer camp."

This shuts him up for a moment. I see his mouth set into a thin line out of the corner of my eye as he turns to look at my drawings mounted to the mirror. Or where the mirror used to be.

"Why don't you ever color them?" He asks, pointing to the sketches, still not looking at me.

"I might mess them up." I say sulkily.

He whirls around to look at me then. "What is your problem? It's just a move Thalia, not the end of the world."

I snap my book shut.

"Maybe it would be fine if it was just _one _move _Luke._ But it's not. This is the _fourteenth_ move, big difference. I don't know about you, but I had friends back in Maine, and back in New Hampshire, and back in Delaware, just to name a few. Don't you get tired of leaving? Of going somewhere new, just when you're starting to get settled? Because I do. But no one ever seems to be worried about what I think of anything, do they?"

I glare at Luke, willing him to challenge me. I think this is the longest thing I've ever said to him.

Luke frowns, "Maybe they're doing it for a reason, Thalia. Think about that the next time you fly off the handle."

I hate the look he's giving me. Luke may only be twelve, but from the way he looks at me sometimes, you'd think he was two years older than me rather than younger.

I try to ignore the unsettling feeling in my stomach as I point to the door. "Out. I don't need any of your high and mighty talk today. Have a great time at camp. And that door better be closed when you leave like it was before you walked in here."

With that, I flop back on my bed and open my book back up to a random page, trying to control the color of my face.

I see Luke give a last calculating glance before he turns towards the door.

"It's the thought that counts Thalia, just remember, it's the thought that counts."

And with that, he closes the door tightly behind him.

Lying back, I stare up at the ceiling, again.

It appears as if there is a new crack in the yellow paint.

I sigh.

Family.

You've got to love them.

[[[[]]]

I stand under the steaming stream of water.

For such a crappy place, the shower's actually pretty nice.

The water has always helped to calm me, so that's why whenever things get rough I take a shower.

It's like I can almost feel the worries and doubts washing down the drain as the scalding water cascades down my back.

Almost.

I think back to the conversations I had, first with my parents, and then with Luke.

It's obvious they're hiding something.

I start to feel like I'm standing on the other side a glass wall.

I can see Luke and my parents, but I'm not with them. Something, as thick or thin as that glass wall, has separated us.

For the life of me, I cannot think what that something could be.

I stand in the shower.

I stand.

And stand.

And stand.

As long as I'm not thinking about the temperature of the water, it gets colder. But as soon as I accept the fact that I've used all the hot water, it steams up again.

Finally, Luke starts banging on the door. "An hour long shower? Really Thalia? C'mon! The fish are calling! You've used up all the water in the ocean!"

I roll my eyes, reluctantly shutting of the water. Saying goodbye to the last streams of water rushing past my toes, I grab my towel and wrap it around myself.

Opening the door, I move to push past Luke, but he catches my arm. At first, I think he's going to apologize for our "discussion" earlier, but he says instead, "How is your hair dry already?"

Self-consciously, I reach up to run my fingers through my… dry… hair.

Question mark to show confusion.

I think back to our argument this morning. I remember that look of superiority in Luke's grey eyes only too well. I won't give him the satisfaction now. "You mean your hair doesn't dry this fast?"

Before I can get a clear look at the reaction on his face, I spin around and hurry back down the hall to my room. The bathroom door clicks behind me, and I hear the water turn on.

I feel the beginnings of Luke's scream, racing down the hall and slamming me in the back.

"THALIA!"


	3. Day, Night and Flower Petals

**Please comment and review! Updates coming once a week. Thanks to everyone who's viewed and please keeep reading! **

3. Day, Night and Flower Petals

_The air was thick and heavy. I could feel it around me like water. Breathing in and out slowly, I open my eyes._

_I'm standing in the water. _

_Literally standing in the water. _

_Not treading, or floating, but standing. Looking up, I can see the surface. Light filters through and shines at an angle. _

_The thought of the surface seems to pull me up. I find myself standing above the water._

_ I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. _

_I'm standing on a line, separating opposite ends of the earth. There is one island, only big enough for maybe two people and the large, old olive tree growing in the middle. Besides that, the rest is ocean, pure and blue, for as far as the eye can see. _

_ But that's not what catches my breath. To the left of the island, way up in the light sky, reflected in the sea, is a blazing sun. Its rays reach like fingers and run through the fluttering leaves of the olive tree, shadows bleaching the sand of the island. Tiny ripples of water tickle the toes on my bare left foot_

_ Up to the right, a moon, white and serious, looks down on the dark glass of the ocean. Peppering the silent leaves of the olive tree with pinpricks of light. _

_It's utterly breathtaking. I just stand and take in my surroundings, the sweet smell on the sun side and, somehow, the smell of darkness on the moon side. _

_ I want to move to the island. I want to run the sand through my fingers and feel the warmth of it between my toes, but taking a step forward, I fall through the surface. _

_The last things are the sun and moon, winking down at me, before the blue and black consume me and I'm lying back in bed._

[[[[]]]

The sound of the door slamming is what woke me.

I lay in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.

I turn over and look at the clock.

6:34.

I'm on my own now for the rest of the summer.

[[[[]]]

I have the apartment to myself. What to do first… should I stay in bed until noon? Eat all the food in the cabinet? Draw until my fingers crumble off of my hand?

No, no and somehow, no.

I've never been able to lay in bed forever. I get too restless. There's no food in the cabinet to eat, and no matter how much I love to draw, I would prefer to keep my fingers attached to my hand.

Since we just moved, I don't have any friends to hang out with. Not that I had many to hang out with at our old apartment. Thinking about friends makes me think of Hattie and my promise.

Getting out of bed took a lot of effort, but I made it to the laptop in my parents' room.

Hey Hattie,

We moved in yesterday. It sucks. My parents and Luke are lying to me and my bedroom is a closet. Literally. The only good thing is… well there's actually no only good thing. Missing you already, how is life without me? Boring? ;) I thought so. Oh well email me back ASAP!

Love, Thalia

I hit the send button and close the laptop.

I shower, a short one today, eat a stale piece of toast, and finish unpacking.

By then it's almost 7:15.

Yippee.

Ugh.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

I rearrange the little that's in my room and I don't think there's a single mite of dust under the bed. A room can't be anymore spotless than mine.

Walking into the kitchen, I see the boxes that still need to be unpacked. I decide I'll be a good daughter and unpack the rest of everything.

Though I don't see why I should. Mom and Dad haven't been very good parents lately if you ask me.

I shove the china into one cabinet, the silverware into this drawer, and the dish clothes into that drawer.

I'm down to two boxes then. One is marked clothes and the other office. I peek into the clothes box and see that it's Mom and Dad's clothes. I lug the box into their room and drop it on the bed.

Back in the kitchen, it's just the office box. I find it strange that this box is marked office. We've never had an apartment with an office in it.

Not that I can remember anyway.

I open the box to find nothing that I would think to find in an office. There's not much in it. Only a quarter of the box is filled.

I take every piece out one at a time, examining it. It's nothing I've seen before, and I doubt Luke has either. Must be Mom and Dad's things. But I don't know why they would keep these things.

It all looks like junk to me.

There's a black ballpoint pen and an old, beat-up Yankees baseball cap.

There's an orange shirt with the words "Camp Half-blood" across the front. Probably some geeky club Dad or Mom was a part of in high school.

There's a torn backpack with the words "Waterland, Denver" on it.

I didn't know my parents had been anywhere in the world except the eastern coast. They never talked about anywhere else.

Inside the backpack, way at the bottom, are a few loose coins that look pretty cheesy to me. A few words are written around the edge of them, but in a different language. Letting the coins slip through my fingers, I drop the bag back into the box, and am just about to close it when something catches my eye.

Reaching down, I find that it's a little plastic baggy, filled with dried flower petals. But they don't look like any flower petal I've ever seen before.

They seem to gleam and shine, even though they look like they've been dead for a pretty long time. A few seeds are nestled in the corner of the bag. I guess they're the same kind of flower as the petals.

Unzipping the bag, I take one out and run it between my fingers. It's soft and smooth, white and oddly… warm. Like the sun is shining through it.

I take out four of the little seeds. There must be dozens in the bag, so I don't think anyone will notice that these are gone.

I hope no one will notice that I went through this box.

Somehow I don't think my parents would be too pleased if they found out.

I gently set the "office" box in my parents' bedroom. I run the seeds through my fingers again.

There's something sweet about them.

Running back to my room, I shove open the window. A warm breeze washes over me. The sun's rays warm my face and the sounds of New York hit me full blast.

It's a beautiful summer day.

I'm glad to see that there's a little soil still in the window box. I haven't planted much before but I think I get the jest of it.

I dig my palm in and make a little well for the seeds. I drop them in, one by one, letting them slip through my splayed fingers.

Running to the kitchen, I grab a little plastic cup and fill it with water. Back at the window, I spill a little of it over the soil. I sit back, admiring my handy work.

We'll see how that looks in a couple weeks.

[[[[]]]

_I sit on the dayside this time. The sun warms my back. _

_The water laps gently around me, but somehow I don't get wet. _

_I guess because it's a dream. _

_There is no breeze, only among the leaves of the olive tree. From this angle, I can't see much of the night side, only the dark, glassy ocean slanting out from either side of the island. _

_I stretch out and lay on my back on top of the water. I think I need a name for this place. _

_This place: where everything seems to balance out. _

_I can faintly hear voices at the back of my mind, starting to pull me away. _

_Footfalls and voices. _

_They pull me back. I'm slipping through the water; my last sight is the sun, its rays reaching down after me._

My eyes fall open as I gasp. It's like I'm not breathing when I'm in that dream. I can hear Mom and Dad's whispers slinking down the hall and under my door.

I turn to look at the clock. It's 10:27.

They're back.

I wonder how Luke is at "camp."

But I could really care less right now. I want to be back in Half.

Half. With the sun in my face and water all around. I'll see them in the morning… maybe.

But right now, all I wanted was to fall asleep, to fall asleep and be in Half again.

I drift off with a sickly smile drifting across my lips.


	4. Questions and a Seashell

**Thanks to everyone who has commented! I really appreciate it. **

4. Questions and a Seashell

Tuesday was the day the rain set in.

I wake up to the pattering droplets against the window.

It's 7:36.

Everyone has been gone for about an hour.

I won't bore you with what I did that day, which was nothing in case you were wondering.

I was curled up in a ball, as small as I could get so that I could fit my whole self in the window seat.

Sitting with my sketchbook, I was drawing Half.

I have to say, I was doing a pretty good job.

Just when I was holding up my drawing, admiring the way I had copied the place exactly from my dreams, I saw them.

Sitting up quickly, I knocked my head against the window. Swearing inwardly, I tried to find them again… yes!

The family of five, the ones I had seen a couple days ago.

I knew it was them. I don't think there are many people with the shade of red hair that the mother and daughter have.

The father and auburn haired boy led the group, talking animatedly with their hands. The mother followed behind them, smiling. The darker haired boy and the little girl walked arm in arm, whispering and pointing.

His hair was the same color as his father's, just like mine.

But there was something odd about them.

Something I couldn't quite place, something besides the fact that they happened to walk past my house _again, _at the exact moment I was looking outside.

As they turned the corner, I looked back out at the rest of the people, all boringly ordinary. All rushing past with huge umbrellas and baggy rain jackets, and that was when it hit me.

The family wasn't worried about the rain. Not that that's a big to-do, but they weren't wet. They didn't have any umbrellas or raincoats, and they still looked perfectly dry. Their clothes and hair looked fluffy and light from what I could see.

But maybe that's just it. I'm sitting way up here, looking through a window; it must've been a trick of the light.

But no matter how hard I try to convince myself, a tiny part of me knows my mind wasn't making this up.

For one thing, the sky's as dense as a thick blanket. There's no light to play tricks on the eyes…

[[[]]]]

Xandria was finished washing dishes and halfway done waxing the kitchen floor when Father left for the Ministry at 8:00.

"That work better be done when I get back, Squib." Father said by way of morning greeting.

"Always is." Xandria intoned, not looking up from the floor.

He Apparated with a curt nod.

The day would have passed just as slowly as any other if Xandria hadn't had anything to think about.

But today she did.

The girl with the dark hair, the one sitting in the window seat, had haunted her dreams now for a week.

Xandria had a feeling that something was going to happen to her, and that she was the only one who knew.

But she didn't know where the girl was, or what was going to happen, or even who she was.

All Xandria knew was that she was real, and soon, she was going to need help.

"Miss Xandria?"

Xandria turned around to see Tilly, her only friend, standing three inches from her face. Xandria started back at the sudden sight of the house-elf.

"Is Miss Xandria having bad dreams again?" Tilly asked, clearly worried.

Xandria tried to give a reassuring smile, "They aren't exactly _bad _dreams."

Tilly wasn't buying it, "Has Miss Xandria gone to her brother? Mr. Xander might be having the same nightmares-"

"He's not." Xandria interrupted as her twin zoomed by on his broomstick outside the window, closely followed by Noel.

"But Miss-"

"Tilly. When will you stop calling me Miss Xandria? We're practically on the same level, in fact, you're above me now that you get paid under the law. I'm just a lowly Squib, kept secret by her ashamed family. It was obvious the moment I was born that I was the unlucky one. And dreaming of a girl halfway around the world is just the icing on the cake."

"Tilly was only trying to help-"

"I know," Xandria said, wrapping her arms around the slight house-elf, "and I love you for it. But really, I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about."

And just as the last word was out of her mouth, Xandria slumped to the floor, dead to the world.

When she came to, the whole family was standing above her, looking as if they'd seen a ghost.

Father and Xander stood as if they'd expected what had happened.

Mother and Amethyst stood with the hands on their mouths, completely abashed.

Noel, of course, looked bored.

And Tilly stood in the corner, looking as if she her about to cry.

"What happened?" Xandria asked groggily, sitting up slowly.

"Nothing." Father said, his eyes vibrant. "Tilly, take her upstairs."

But when he thought the kitchen door was closed behind Xandria and Tilly, Father turned to address the rest of the family. "Meet me in the drawing room, there are plans to be fashioned. The Prophecy has been made."

[[[[]]]

_ I sit in the night side. The water is so smooth underneath me I might as well be laying on thin air. _

_The moon shines above, and I can see the face in it, winking at me. There is no whisper of the wind on this side of Half. The only thing that I can hear is my breathing, slow and steady. _

_This side of the olive tree stands still. There aren't any stars here, nothing but the moon to light up the night._

_ Turning my face to the island, something catches my eye. There is something wedged in the sand, glimmering in the harsh moonlight. _

_I've never seen anything in Half besides the tree, the sand of the island, the sun, and the moon. Standing slowing, I glide on top of the water to the edge of the island. _

_I've tried before to touch the sand, but every time I get a centimeter away, I wake up._

_ I reach my hand out, directly above the glimmering object. A small cyclone of water begins to move around it. _

_There is a tingling in my fingertips. _

_The rushing water encircles the object and begins growing, taller and taller until it's at eye level. I reach to retrieve the object. _

_I still can't really tell what it is; my vision's starting to go hazy and dark. Holding the object tightly to my chest, the cyclone of water splashes back down around my feet and the ocean goes glassy again._

[[[]]]]

I wake up to the sound of the door slamming.

My breathing stops completely.

It's 1:53.

I lay in bed for a moment before I realize that I am holding onto something so tightly that my fingers are starting to gleam white.

The object from Half!

I turn on the light, temporarily blinded. Once the red splotches disappear from my vision, I examine the seashell.

It's white, with a clasp connecting the two shells.

Almost like a locket. I pry it open, to find-

Nothing.

THUMP! More muffled voices coming from the front door.

I start, trying to hear what is going on before I slink out of bed and down the hall.

I sling the silver chain connected to the shell around my neck and stuff the shell down my shirt before I reach the end of the hall.

Peering around the corner, I see Mom and Dad standing in the living room at the front door, their clothes shredded and tattered, blood streaked across their arms and faces.

What were they doing out so late?

"Well, that was exciting!" Dad says breathlessly. There's a clicking sound coming from something in his right hand, but I can't quite see what it is in the near darkness.

Mom sighs heavily, "You don't say… I haven't seen one of those in… forever it seems." She laughs.

Before Mom shuts the door behind her, I notice the small pile of black and gold dust sitting innocently on the threshold.

I smell something fishy.

I look back at Mom and Dad, who now have their arms around each other.

Oh please, shoot me now!

I look behind me, with a disgusted look, only to realize the Luke isn't here.

He's usually my accomplice in these eavesdropping excursions.

I sit for a few more minutes, watching them with their bloody faces and tattered clothes.

And that's when I crack.

What do they think they're doing? Leaving me here alone in the middle of the night!

By the state they're in, they look as if they could've _died._

I think about Luke, the look on his face the last time I talked to him, just before he left.

He knew what was going on, and he didn't tell me.

Well, I've had enough of this lets-keep-secrets-from-Thalia.

I'm going to get some answers.

[[[[]]]

I sit in the window seat, running it over in my mind.

Over and over again.

I _might _have over-reacted.

Just a bit.

It's 6:47.

I look down at the street, realizing a little late that it's still raining.

It's very appropriate though. The grey sky matches my mood, and the water runs down the window like the tears I thought I would have shed.

But my eyes are dry and instead, I just feel empty inside.

I can still see their faces in my mind as I stomped up, crashing their little party.

"_What_ is this?" Whoops. I sounded like them.

When they didn't answer, I continued, "Do you have any idea what this looks like to me?"

They didn't answer, just stared at me, mouths open.

So I answered for them, "It looks insane! And you better wipe those looks off your faces before I slap them off!"

I can't help smiling to myself now that I'm not so angry anymore. Yeah, yeah, I realize you probably shouldn't talk to your parents like that.

Their mouths clamped shut immediately.

"Thalia," Dad reached out a hand. "Thalia, I can explain."

I flinched back. "Can you?"

"Percy…" Mom gives Dad the tiniest shake of her head.

"You know what," I interrupt. "I don't want to hear it. It'll just be more lies. And frankly, I don't think that I can take anymore of your lies."

"It's for your protection, Thalia." Dad exclaims. "How long is it going to take for you to see that?"

I groan. "Again with the protecting! How long is it going to take for _you_ to see that I don't need protecting! I'm almost 15 years old!"

"Thalia," Mom sighs. I can tell she's getting sick of arguing with me. "You don't know what you're saying. You don't know the kinds of things we're trying to protect you from."

I look down at my feet. "I would if you would tell me."

They shake their heads in synchronization.

"No."

Ouch.

"But why _not?_" I stomp my foot like a two-year-old having a tantrum.

"Thalia Grace Jackson."

Uh-oh. Use of the middle name. Never a good sign.

I look up suddenly at the tone in Dad's voice.

He points to the door, "If you do not like the way this family is being run, then you may as well leave. I don't know how long it's going to take before you can get the idea into your _thick skull _that we are not lying to you. We never were, and we never will. Your mother and I have always done our _damnedest_ to do what is best for you, and frankly, I'm not sure how much you've deserved it lately. I don't want to hear another word about us not wanting to tell you anything, because we do. Your brother included. By gods Thalia, there is no one in this world who wants you to know the truth more than I do."

He stopped, seemingly out of breath.

I stared at the floor, astounded.

Mumbling a few incoherent words, I turned and hurried back down the hall, being careful to slam my door so that the sound would echo back to the living room and my parents.

Now, I lean my head against the window.

There are still four things worrying me:

Dad had the ballpoint pen in his hand. The one from the "office" box.

Mom had the old Yankees cap in her pocket. Also the one from the "office" box.

Dad said, "By gods Thalia, there is no one in this world who wants you to know the truth more than I do." Don't most people just say God?

And do I even have to mention the clothes and the blood?

The rumbling of thunder brings me out of my head.

All of a sudden, I can't stand sitting here, looking out this window anymore.

I can't stand being in this apartment anymore.

I jump up and throw some clothes on, tie my hair in a knot, and grab my jacket before slamming the door and racing out to the street below.


	5. Sketches and a Box of Chocolates

5. Sketches and a Box of Chocolates

The wind and rain hit me as soon as I stepped out the door.

I was drenched to the bone by the time I made it to the subway.

Getting on, I breathed a sigh of relief.

And then I saw there were no more seats.

Now sighing in frustration, I made it to the back, grabbed hold of a pole, and held on for dear life as everyone around me jostled, elbowed, and shoved to where they wanted to be.

I wasn't sure where I was going.

I guess I would know when I got there.

Right then, I was just happy to be _out_.

Out of that smelly, stuffy, old apartment.

The subway jolted forward, and I was on my way… somewhere.

I pull my hair down. It's so wet now, if it gets much heavier, it'll pull my head off.

I shake it out, or as well as I can shake it out with people standing on top of me.

Water droplets fly out, and I get some pretty frosty glares from the people who got showered.

Not that I could see how it mattered.

They were wet enough already.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the pole in front of me, searching for my happy place.

It doesn't take me long to realize that I don't have a happy place.

I have no idea where I'm headed; all I know is that I can't stay on the subway all day.

Glancing around at everyone, I feel a pang of jealousy.

They all look like they're headed somewhere. Whether that is to work or a day in the town.

I watch the people around me, being careful not to stare, trying to think of their stories. Trying to think of anything to keep my mind off of the empty apartment waiting for me back on 74th Street.

The stately man in the gray suit next to me is a lawyer defending a man falsely accused of murder. He's on his way to the trial now.

The pale blonde across from me is a waitress at a bar; saving up every penny she can for college, and coincidentally having an affair with the bar owner.

The old lady who just got out of a mental hospital fills that huge carpetbag with photos of her grandchildren whom she loves and misses dearly. She begs her daughter to let her visit, but the daughter doesn't trust her anymore. Not since the hospital.

There's a weathered man in the middle of a divorce, fighting for the custody of his three young kids.

There's a girl scribbling in a drenched notebook. She's an aspiring artist, but no one understands or appreciates her work, so she's stuck in medical school, working for a degree she really doesn't want.

That boy is fast becoming a football star. He has a beautiful girlfriend and millions of friends at school, but waiting at home, he's got a drunk, abusive father.

Suddenly becoming very depressed with my stories, I try to think of something else.

Maybe Hattie has emailed me back. I'll be sure to check when I get home.

I wonder if the mysterious seeds I planted have sprouted, or has all the rain drowned them?

How is Luke doing at camp?

Nope, wrong thought. Now I'm angry again.

I cast my eyes around for a distraction, seeing the boy I labeled as a football star again.

I sigh, turning back to stare at my highly interesting pole when I think, _wait a second_.

He's not a football star.

Double take.

I inconspicuously look back at him over my shoulder.

Yes, it's him. I'm positive. The auburn hair, the smile, the brown eyes...

He's the older brother in the family that's been walking past my window. He's the one who pushed his brother into oncoming traffic.

My heart beats a little faster.

If the older brother's here, that means the younger can't be far behind.

I glance around…

And stop.

My first thought: _Of all the days to forget my sketchbook._

There he is, sitting with his younger sister, right in my view. How did I not see him before?

His green eyes gleam as he and his sister break out in hysterics. I stomach jolts a little as I find myself wishing I were in on their joke.

I look away, so that he won't turn and find me staring.

_There has to be a piece of paper…_ I will one to appear before me with a _pop! _

But nothing happens.

Turning around, I see the girl I tagged as an artist.

"Excuse me," I ask politely, tapping her on the shoulder. She starts, turning around to face me. I catch a glimpse of the paper she was drawing on. There's a complex abstract design that twists and entwines, making me dizzy just looking at.

_Maybe I was right about her… _I think to myself.

She raises an eyebrow, starting to look annoyed. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind. Could I have a piece of paper?" I ask quickly, pointing to her notebook.

She turns away and rips out a soiled sheet, passing it to me over her shoulder.

"_Thank-you._" I breathe, but she's already back to drawing.

What I thought was a drenched sheet of paper is now crisp, crinkling between my fingertips. _No time to think about that now._ I chide myself.

_Pen. Pen. Pen. _Is the only thing going through my mind now. _I need a pen._

My eyes fall on the grandma just out of the mental hospital. She has a pen sticking out of one of the many pockets in her bag. I snag it. _I'll return it. I'll return it._ I reassure myself.

I turn back now; ignoring the annoyed grumbles of the people I push backwards as I try to get him back into my line of sight.

_ There! _

I lean my knee against the pole, smooth my paper against my knee and set my pen to work.

I'm feeling a strong sense of déjà vu as I will this green eyed boy not to move, and it's almost as if he can hear me, because he sits completely still.

Smiling, I lift up the finished sketch of him. I couldn't get the exact shape of his eyes, but I think I did pretty well for a crammed, moving subway.

Carefully placing the pen back in the old lady's bag, I start to feel incredibly grateful that he never looked up to see me drawing him. That would be an awkward conversation:

_Hello._

_ Hi._

_ What are you doing?_

_ Drawing._

_ May I ask what you're drawing?_

_ Sure._

_ What are you drawing?_

_ You._

_ I'm sorry do I know you?_

_ No, I don't think so._

_ Then why…?_

_ Well you see I've been watching you from my window, you know, because you walk by everyday and I just thought you were really cute, so when I saw you sitting on the subway, I just couldn't help myself…_

_ Uh-huh…._

Yeah. Not a conversation I would want to have.

But the more I think about it, the more I start to wish he had looked up, because now I'm starting to wonder: Who was he? What was his story?

As the subway screeches to a halt, I zip the sketch of him into my jacket, not wanting to crease it. Most of the passengers start to get off, the old woman with her pen and the young artist.

I scold myself when my stomach sinks as the boy and his siblings file off of the subway. I stand on my tiptoes, keeping him in view as long as possible. Memorizing his wet, windswept hair and his glowing green eyes.

I clutch my sketch closer to me, feeling half sorry and half disgusted with myself.

The pitiful part of me wins out.

"Good-bye." I whisper.

"What was that?" I look around to see an old grumpy-faced man with a hearing aid staring sourly down at me.

"Nothing." I say quickly, looking away.

There was an old movie on TV a while ago called _Forrest Gump. _I watched it, because I remember that it was a weekend when Hattie was at a soccer tournament. The whole movie stuck with me, but there was one line in particular: "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never do know what you're gonna get."

I don't think anything could have been truer.

"Yeah, that's right," the old man starts saying next to me, "kids these days, always mumbling. You can never hear a word they're saying… teach them a lesson," he grumbles, "Why when I was a kid-!"

I stop listening and decide to get off at the next stop.


	6. Pine Tree Circle and Flying Enchiladas

**Thanks to those of you who have viewed, reviewed and kept reading this far! Keep leaving comments, good or bad they really help!**

6. Whispers, Pine Tree Circle, and Flying Enchiladas

She slunk down the hall without making a sound. The house was pitch black but it didn't matter. She knew this house like she knew Peter, and she knew Peter like the back of her hand. Unfortunately, the door creaked when she closed it but everyone else was upstairs asleep. No one would realize she was gone.

A warm wind sped around her as she walked away from the shadows of the house and into the moonlight of the forest. Peter was waiting for her exactly where he said he would be, inside a little group of pine trees. From the outside, the trees look too close together. But if you know the right place to sneak through, as she does, there's a little opening where at least two people can fit inside.

"Noel." Peter slipped out of the shadows of the pine trees. Noel stopped, every time she saw him… it was like that first time on the Quidditch pitch… "Peter." She fought the urge to run and jump into his arms. She was Noel Elswood. She had self-control. But he looked just as he had that night… that night when he had told her… she swallowed back stale tears. There had been too many shed on him.

But he had come back... maybe he had changed his mind…

Peter took a step forward, "Noel… I'm sorry. If it means anything, I was wrong." Noel hesitated but then thought, _This is Peter. If I can't trust Peter, I can't trust anyone._ He was standing in front of her now. Only a foot away. Too far away.

"If it means anything… I think I'm in love with you." Noel wanted to make the space between them disappear, "But you said… you said there was no chance for us. That it would just make everything worse…" Peter moved forward so quickly, grasping Noel's wrists in his hands.

"I was wrong. I realized that after you left. I realize now though… that… if you feel the same way…" His eyes met hers, the gold streaks in them shimmering in the moonlight. Noel nodded mutely. She hadn't expected it to be like this. She had expected herself to be uncontrollably angry, but instead… instead she felt all the hurt and longing bubbling up inside her, threatening to burst. She swallowed and nodded again, "Yes."

"Yes, you…?"

"Yes, I love you." Peter smiled and kissed her. Her arms circled his neck. His lips were sweet, just like they always were before a full moon. Separating, Noel ran her fingers along the gold streaks in his dark hair.

A burst of red and orange splattered the dark sky as the sun began to rise. They watched the last shadows of the moon fading along the horizon. "It's a full moon next week." Noel whispered, tracing a line up and down Peter's arm. His eyes hardened. "Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"_We're_ not going to do anything. You know you have to stay here. You can't be with me when I Turn…"

"I could if you took the Wolfsbane potion…" Peter shakes his head.

"It's way too complicated." Noel knew this would be the answer.

"I just… don't want to leave you again…" Peter took her face in his hands so that she had to look directly into his eyes. They glittered and danced in the rising sun, "I'll see you when you go back to Hogwarts, I promise. We'll make this work." He lightly kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and finally planted a lingering kiss on her lips. Without another word, he disappeared into the forest as silently as he had appeared.

Noel floated into the mansion again. She was cutting it close; everyone would probably start waking up soon. She knew every place on the stairs to avoid so that they didn't squeak under her light footsteps. She thought about Peter, his arms around her, his promise, _I'll see you when you go back to Hogwarts, I promise. We'll make this work._ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she walked right past Xandria, who was sitting in the old Victorian armchair looking out the front window at the rising sun as Tilly finished scrubbing the fireplace.

"What do you think you're doing down here?" Noel asked, surprised. Xandria raised an eyebrow.

"I think I could ask you the same question."

Tilly's big orb-like eyes were shining and her hand stilled on the mantelpiece that she was cleaning.

Noel shot her a venomous look that sent her back to work with a squeak. Turning back to Xandria she said menacingly, "Don't talk back to me, Squib."

But Xandria ignored the comment, as she usually did now, "You look a little flushed, Noel. Who were you out in the forest with?" The corners of Xandria's mouth twitched upwards.

"You better watch your tongue, Squib, before I _slice it out."_ With a final glare and a swish of her white-blonde hair, Noel disappeared up the stairs.

[[[[]]]

"Hey, Uncle Grover!"

The wind pushes me through the doors of Uncle Grover's Enchilada Shop. The sweet and spicy smells of cooking pastries and warm enchiladas fill my nostrils.

Grover isn't really my uncle. He's an old family friend. Grover looks up from behind the cash register, "Thalia! Just the girl I wanted to see!"

I smile at his usual greeting and carefully walk around the caution wet floor sign. Fortunately, I'm close enough to the counter that when I slip, I fall onto the stool at the counter next to the old-fashioned register.

Grover comes up to me and smiles. Hopefully he was the only one who saw my blunder. "The usual, Thalia?" He asks me. I nod. He smiles and disappears back into the kitchen.

I'm thankful for how many people are in here. The sounds of them talking, laughing, and eating Grover's "world-famous" enchiladas makes me feel a little less lonely.

"Yeah Thalia! Back in New York!" I groan a bit as Ben barges into the restaurant on his skateboard.

Before he can stop, Ben skates into the wet floor sign and slips on the slick floor, sending the sign and his board flying three feet in the air. I try not to watch as Ben does a face plant behind me. In slow motion, his skateboard flies in circles until it lands with a nice _SPLAT!_ Right in someone's enchilada.

The meat, cheese and sauce explode into their face.

Silence.

His skateboard rolls off the table and lands with a crack on the linoleum.

More silence.

Grover comes out then with my grilled cheese and a sigh. "Here ya go Thalia. BEN!"

"Hey Grover." Ben says from the floor.

I keep my eyes on my sandwich. Not wanting to look at the poor person with the enchilada for a face.

"How many times," Grover asks, enunciating each syllable, "do I have to tell you NO RIDING YOUR SKATEBOARD IN THE RESTAURANT?"

Ben jumps up, brushing off his pants. "At least one more time, Grover." He says with a smirk.

It's a mystery to me how his face wasn't burning off. The restaurant was still deathly silent.

Grover throws his hands up with an exasperated groan, "You'll be cleaning that up, _Benjamin_!" He says over his shoulder as the kitchen door slams behind him.

Ben turns to me. "What's got his panties in a bunch?"

_Face meet palm._

I can slowly hear people going back to their lunches, beginning to talk again.

"I think it's you."

"Psht. Naw, I _know _it's me."

"Ben, when I get back out there…" Grover lets his threat hang.

Ben looks at the angry customers with the enchilada problem. I've still refused to look.

"Yikes." He says, "Better get to work. Care to help, Thalia?"

"Yeah right. Not even in your dreams. Besides," I say, taking a bite of my sandwich, "I'm a customer."

"You don't even pay!"

"Well, if you want to get technical," I take another bite, "I'm eating. Plus, I just like to watch you suffer."

"Ouch. I've missed you too."

I turn back to my sandwich and smile. I've known Ben for as long as I can remember. He's my only real friend. He's Grover's nephew, and he's always been that clumsy. He claims it's because of the slight limp he has. And he claims he has the limp from falling off his skateboard a few too many times. The older I get the less I believe him though….

I can hear whoever got the face of enchilada starting to get angry.

"Sorry about that, can I get you anything? Another enchilada? A nice piece of paper towel? Chocolates? Flowers…? An apology-? No. None of the above?" I will Ben to just shut up before he gets a nice punch in the jaw.

"I think the flowers sound nice. Don't you James?" Another in the party asks.

The customer ignores them, "C'mon Al, Lily, we're going back to the hotel."

"Actually," The same voice says. I think it must belong to Al. "I'll be staying here for a while. You'll tell Mum and Dad not to worry, yes?"

James doesn't reply. A young girl's voice that must belong to Lily pipes up, "I will Al. Don't worry."

"Okay. 'Bye Lil."

I feel a blast of wind as the door opens and closes.

Ben walks past me again with a smirk. I roll my eyes and take another bite of my grilled cheese. Don't ask me why I order grilled cheese in an enchilada shop, that's just how it is.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I recognize the voice of the boy who told James that he'd be staying a while. Al was his name.

I look up and hope that my face isn't as red as it feels.

"Uh," I try to swallow the lump in my throat, "yeah I mean no. I mean no the seat's not taken, so yeah, you can sit there."

I look back down at my sandwich, trying not to meet the eyes of the boy from the subway.

There's a pause before he asks, "So, how'd your drawing turn out on the subway?"

I look up involuntarily, realizing I've just given myself away.

My stomach sinks and I have to clench my fist underneath my jaw so that it won't drop.

Al grins.

_Should I play stupid? _I ask myself. _Well, he already knows, there's no point._

"Listen," I begin, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

He laughs, a laugh that makes me feel not so embarrassed. "It's okay. It's kind of flattering, actually."

Another pause.

"Can I see it?" He asks, almost cautiously.

"Um… you don't want to see it." I say, looking away again.

"Aw, c'mon. It's of me. I think I have a right…."

I sigh, unzipping my jacket to remove the drawing. I hand it to Al with a slightly shaking hand. I can't help watching his face as he studies the picture.

"This is good." He says finally, looking up too quickly for me to glance down. His green eyes meet mine, and I know that he means it.

There's also something else in his eyes that I can't quite place.

"Yeah, thanks." I say, reaching up for it, but he pulls back.

"It isn't colored." He says laying the paper on the counter.

"Why does everyone say that? Yes, I realized that it's not colored. Thank you." I say sarcastically.

"Well, why not?" He asks unfazed.

"_Because_ I don't know. I'm afraid of messing it up. They always look good enough when they're not colored so I decide not to try. Plus colored pencils never have the right colors. Nothing is ever just _red _or _blue_, so even if I did color, it's never how I remember it looking_._"

Al nods as if thinking it over. "I still think you should try."

I sigh, looking back at my cold sandwich again.

"Do they watch you a lot?" Albus asks.

I look up and he nods towards the window looking from the kitchen into the rest of the restaurant.

There stand Grover and Ben with their mouths hanging open watching me talk to Al. _What is so surprising about me talking to someone? _I want to ask. They don't move, frozen like codfish. "Don't you two have orders to fill or something?"

They start, looking frenzied at being caught in the act. They both turn to go opposite directions, but run into each other instead. "Sorry, sorry." They mumble before hurrying around each other and back to work.

"Sorry," I turn back to Al, "the last time I was in New York I was seven. I don't think they're used to me doing things on my own yet."

Al nods looking back down at the drawing still lying on the counter, and I look at his profile and realize that Al is not the right name for him.

"Is Al short for something?"

He looks up. "Albus."

"Albus?"

"Albus."

I nod; I don't think I've ever heard that name before, but it suits him much better than Al.

"And you are…?"

"Thalia."

"Thalia?"

"Thalia."

We smile and I realize that he's probably thinking the same thing about my name as I was thinking about his.

"Well," he says, standing up and zipping the sketch into his jacket, "let's go get those colored pencils."

"Ugh," I groan, "You're going to make me, aren't you?"

"Pretty much." He says with a grin.

"Fine." I say, standing up and pushing my plate away. "Bye Grover! Bye Ben!"

"Bye Thal!" I hear their voices coming from the kitchen.

Albus holds open the door, "Where to?"

I step out into the rain. It's let up a bit, I think, "I know just the place."

[[[[]]]

"Here," I motion for Albus to stop. I look up at the large sign above the old building.

Dare To Draw.

The last time I walked through this door I was seven years old. It was the last place I went before we moved to Rhode Island.

Mom had always brought me with her when she came here. She claimed that it was the only place that carried the blueprint paper she used for work. But I think it had something to do with the owner.

Miss Rachel Elizabeth was the one who first sparked my love for drawing. This was the place where I got my first sketchbook and set of pencils.

Albus and I push through the door. I walk up to the glass counter at the back of the shop.

There sits Miss Rachel Elizabeth on her wooden stool behind the counter.

Right where Mom and I had left her seven years ago.

"Miss Rachel?" I ask hesitantly.

She leans back on her stool with a glassy look in her eye. Remembering her episodes from when I was a child, I take a step back.

Albus steps up next to me and I can feel his arm against mine.

For some reason this gives me the nerve to continue.

"Miss Rachel Elizabeth-"

But now she's talking.

I look at Albus, but he just shrugs as if to say, "You brought us here."

I turn back and try to hear what she's saying but it's so quiet, I can't make out but a few words: "Two races… yes… war… never good. Living without a heart that could be difficult, poor girl. But a betrayer… could that be-? No. And the hero… dear gods could that be-"

BAM!

Miss Rachel looked as if she got an electric shock, and it didn't help that her red hair already flew out of her bun at all angles.

I whip around to see Albus standing at a shelf with a pile of sketchbooks in his arms. I catch his eye, and he smiles a bit sheepishly before slamming the books back on the shelf.

"Thalia? Is that you?" asks Miss Rachel as the echo from the books dies away.

"Yes Miss Rachel." I say, turning back to her.

She gets up and leans over the counter to peer into my face. She's wearing the same worn, paint-splattered overalls as the last time I saw her too. "I thought so." She whispers, narrowing her eyes. "I'd know those eyes anywhere- your father's eyes."

Albus comes to stand next to me again. Miss Rachel doesn't look away, and there's something flickering in her eyes now, but I can't quite tell what it is.

"Percy didn't mention that you were coming back." She whispers so quietly that I can barely hear her.

"Well, he's been busy with-"

Albus clears his throat and Miss Rachel looks over at him with scrutinizing green eyes. "What can I help you with young man?"

Why does she talk like this? Like she's an old woman? Rachel doesn't look any older than Mom and Dad; in fact, she doesn't look any older than the last time I walked up to this counter.

"We're here for colored pencils." Albus says.

"Those are right over here." And Miss Rachel leads us with a wave of her hand to a wall of pencils in every color imaginable.

"Now these ones here…" I try to listen as Miss Rachel starts to ramble on about the different pencils in front of us, but I can't get that look she gave me out of my head.

The look she gave me when she mentioned my dad.

There was only one time that my Dad brought me to _Dare to Draw_ instead of Mom. I don't remember much of what they talked about, only that Mom never stayed to talk to Rachel that long.

"Are these all right Thalia?" Albus's voice is right next to my ear.

I jump before looking at the pencils in his hand.

He holds back a grin.

The colors are the exact ones I would have picked out. I nod in answer to his question and reach into my pocket.

"Oh no." He says, taking some coins out of his pocket and handing them to Miss Rachel. She raises an eyebrow at him before taking the money back to the register.

"You didn't have to do that!" I protest.

"Relax Thalia."

I love the way he says my name.

Trying not to stare too long into his eyes, I start to make my way for the door.

"You come back more often!" Miss Rachel calls back from her post behind the counter. "And tell your father I say hi!"

I look back and wave. "Of course, Miss Rachel, and thanks for the help!"

I didn't miss that she specifically told me to say hi to my dad.

Albus closes the door behind us as we step outside.

"It's stopped raining." I say, looking up at the sky to where the sun is fighting to break through the thick clouds.

Albus nods, looking at me with a slight tilt of the head. His eyes are bright and I can still see that unidentifiable something shining beneath the greenness.

"What?" I ask at his look.

He shakes his head. "Nothing." There's a moment of hesitation before he reaches out and takes my hand.

I don't push him away.

"Let's go." And I can audibly hear the smile in his voice as we start out down the street.

I hope he can't hear my heart beating as loud as I can.


	7. Smoke, Spades and Secrets

**Thanks again to those of you who have viewed. Please leave me a review or something; let me know what you're thinking! School's back in session now (woo-hoo) so I'm going to try REALLY hard to keep regular updates going once a week, but please stick with me and keep reading!**

7. Smoke, Spades and Secrets

By the time we make it to Central Park the sun is breaking through the clouds and we strip off our jackets to sit on the still dewy grass.

I haven't been to Central Park since I was seven, but it seems as if Albus has been there recently as he leads me to a small bank off of a stream that winds through a secluded corner of the park.

Albus lets go of my hand and sits down across from me.

Pulling out the sketch and the colored pencils, I bite my lip.

I nervously smooth out the piece of paper again on my lap and finger the colored pencils lying on the grass next to me.

"Are we waiting for Christmas?" I look up and give Albus a look.

He just smiles, his green eyes glowing again.

Picking up the green pencil, I study the color of his eyes for a moment before setting the pencil to paper.

Everything is silent for a while save the chirping of the birds, the scratching of the pencils and the din of the city sounding far off in the background.

"How's it looking?"

I jump, my hand sliding a fraction of an inch across the paper, but not enough to ruin anything.

As I squeak, Albus leans forward to get a look, but I pull the sketch back.

"Uh-uh. You'll wait till I'm done. Now shut up, I'm almost finished."

Carefully setting down the last pencil, a brown one, I hold up the sketch to get a good look at it.

"Now can I see?"

I sigh, handing the paper to Albus. "It's not very good…."

There's a few moments' pause as he stares at the drawing before he says, "Thalia, you're a perfectionist."

I slide over and look at the sketch of him over his shoulder. "Look there. That's where my pencil slipped." I point to a place on the shoulder of his black jacket. "The colors blended there," I point to where the red of his sister's hair overlapped with the grey of the seat behind her, "and-"

"Thalia, I wouldn't have been able to see those spots if you hadn't pointed them out, and actually," Albus pulls the drawing closer to his face, "I still can't see them even after you told me."

"Fine." I say as I lightly, cautiously, set my arm on his shoulder.

He doesn't move.

"I will say I did a pretty good job coloring your eyes." I say.

He turns his head, catching me by surprise. Our faces are only inches apart.

There's a sweet smell on his breath: mint toothpaste and… pumpkin.

"Was coloring as bad as you thought it'd be?" He whispers.

I take a deep breath, the need to memorize his face coming over me.

I shake my head.

"Good." He hands the drawing up to me, and slides out from underneath my arm.

Holding the drawing close, I sit back on my heels as he stands up, feeling slightly rejected.

But that's stupid.

Isn't it?

He holds out his hand. "C'mon. The clouds are rolling back in. We don't want to be stuck in the rain."

As he pulls me up, I think about the look in his eye before he turned away. There was that something extra there again, that something that I couldn't quite place before.

And now I know what it is.

A secret.

[[[[]]]

We make it back to my apartment just as the rain begins to fall again.

I didn't really mean for Albus to walk me all the way up to my door, but once he was there, I decided that I'd rather talk to him than to myself.

I lead him straight back to my room, not wanting him to see the rest of the apartment and it's tininess.

Not that my room's a prize either.

He heads right to the bureau and looks at my drawings.

I sit on the bed, trying to read his face.

He point's and laughs when he gets to the portrait of Ben.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing," he answers, "just thinking about this morning."

I can't help but laugh too. "Was your brother really angry?"

Albus turns to face me, "James loves pranks, but only the ones that aren't on him."

I smile and get up to tape the finished, _colored, _sketch of Albus on the mirror border.

It looks strange, the vibrant color mixed with the gloomy charcoal of the others.

I guess I'll just have to color the others.

"I have so many sketches; soon I'm going to have to tape them up on the walls as well." I say.

Albus nods, looking at me again.

"What's that?" He asks suddenly, pointing to the seashell hanging around my neck.

I had totally forgotten I'd been wearing it.

"Oh, um… just a… gift from my grandfather."

What a lie.

And he can tell.

But Albus doesn't pry, and we're on to talking about different things.

He's going into his 4th year at a boarding school in England that he attends with his brother, sister, and eight of his nine cousins.

He lives in a place called Godric's Hollow.

His parents are in New York City on business.

And he's leaving August 31st.

I chided myself as my stomach dropped at that last part.

I didn't mind that we were just talking about him.

His life sounded way more interesting than mine, plus I guess I'm just a sucker for British accents.

It's almost half past eight when we pause.

"I have to go."

I try not to look too reluctant at letting him out the door, but he pauses in the doorway before I close it.

"Will I ever see you again, Thalia?" He asks. I smile, half glad that I wasn't the one who had to ask.

"I think so, Albus." I meet his eyes, only to see the secret, more pronounced than ever.

He nods once before turning and disappearing down the stairs.

I stand frozen for a moment before I close the door and race back to my room. Hopping into the window seat, I can just make out his dark head through the rain.

Albus turns and waves, then disappears around the corner.

[[[[]]]

The firelight reflected in Xander's eyes. The floor was cold under Xandria's bare legs but it didn't matter. She had to know what they were planning. Father sat in the chair she'd been sitting in this morning, staring blankly ahead of him. Mother stood behind his chair, her hands squeezing the back so hard her knuckles gleamed white in the firelight.

"You understand why, though don't you Xander?" Xander turned back from the fire to face his father, "Of course."

Noel, sitting on the arm of Amethyst's chair in the corner, her waist length hair pulled over one shoulder, sighed. She looked up at Father, "I still think you're going about this the wrong way. I thought you wanted to be _better_ than Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Amethyst's eyes widened, "Noel! He knows what he's doing! He was a-" Father looks up from the fire, smiling imperiously at Noel, "Your sister's right Noel, I know what I'm doing, as does Xander," he turns back to his son. "Correct?"

Xander swallows. "Yes, Father."

"Right then," Father stood and beckoned Xander forward, "Come here." Slowly, Xander walked and stopped directly in front of his father. Xandria tilted her head to better see through the keyhole. Father pulled his wand out of his sleeve and set it against Xander's throat. Even in the darkness, Xandria could see his Adam's apple quivering. Father's wand tip began to glow as he chanted words Xandria couldn't hear through the keyhole, and inscribed something in the hollow of Xander's throat. When Father withdrew, Xander immediately clutched his throat. Whatever Father had marked him with, it was still glowing a bright fiery orange.

"Come here, Xander." Father stood in front of the fire now, a small, ornately carved bowl in his hand. Mother looked as if she wanted to run to Xander, but held onto the chair to keep her planted. Amethyst didn't look much better. Her dark hair gleamed in the flickering light, her hands wound convulsively around each other. From the way she sat, Xandria knew she was next.

In front of the fire, Father pointed his wand at the fire, chanting more words Xandria couldn't make out. Suddenly, a blaze began to glow in the carved bowl sitting in the palm of his hand. First sky blue, then poison green, then blood red. Xander looked up at his father, who nodded. Reaching into the folds of his jacket, Xander pulled out a small dagger, the hilt a carved bone. Placing his shaking hand directly above the bowl, Xander slashed down the size of his palm. A shallow cut, but still just enough to make Xander wince.

Noel looked up from examining her fingernails, suddenly interested. As Xander's blood spilled into the bowl, the fire blazed, as did the mark on his throat. Smoke curled up from the bowl, creating wisps of grey- were those spades? - In the cold air of the house. "He will lead us." Father whispered. "When the time comes." He held out the bowl to Xander, who blew out the flames and threw the ashes into the fireplace, where more smoky spades began to curl.

Xandria sat back on her heels. Her father's words floated back to her, as heavy as those smoky spades, "Now that the prophecy has been made, we know they're trying to form an alliance through the girl and boy. Kill them, and it will fall apart. You will be a leader Xander, when the time comes." When Xandria had sat outside this door two nights ago and heard those words, it had just seemed like a far off dream. Now Xander was branded. Whatever that meant for him, Xandria knew it was nothing good.

Peeking back through the keyhole, she now saw Amethyst standing at the fire, Father's wand at her throat. Xander sat in Father's chair, rubbing his throat and staring into the fire. Not wanting to see anything more, Xandria stood and tiptoed silently back up to her bedroom in the attic, careful not to step on any of the creaking stairs. She hoped the Hunters would return soon.

She had her answer for them.

She wanted out.

[[[]]]]

Xander's throat burned. It all felt like a dream, the way the fire burned in different colors and the spades circled up to the ceiling. Amethyst stood in front of father, the bone-handled knife clutched in her pale fingers. He wondered if she actually believed in what she was doing, or if she was just doing it because she was scared of Father. Whatever the reason, Noel was the opposite. She sat on the arm of the chair in the corner, examining her fingernails again. She looked up at Xander, as if she could hear her name in his thoughts. Across the room, her pale eyes flickered in the firelight. She raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking, _Did it hurt? _He gave her a curt nod and went back to staring into the flames.

As Amethyst threw the ashes from the bowl into the fire, Father turned to Noel, "It's your turn." Noel just shook her head, "I don't think so." Father's eyes flashed in the firelight, "What do you mean you don't think so?" Noel took out her wand and twirled it casually between her fingertips, sending gold and silver sparks flying out of the end.

"It's late, I think I'll be getting to bed." As she stands, Father whips out his wand and points it at her heart. Noel just raises an eyebrow, tilts her head as if she's only slightly interested. Silence.

"We've relayed all the secrets to you, you know our plans." Father whispers hoarsely. Noel just smiles, "I never agreed to anything, I never said I would let you mark me. You say you're nothing like Voldemort, and yet your plan is exactly the thing he would do. I know it will fail, and I don't want to be a part of it." Amethyst shudders, whether from the cold or her sister's words, Xander isn't sure. In response, Father sends a curse flying at Noel, who conjures a Shield Charm instantly. Xander is, again, reminded what a good witch she really is.

Noel's eyes light up with the promise of a duel, but before she can fire another curse, Xander finds his voice, "Stop!" he stands, turning to his father and upon seeing his maniacal gaze, pauses, "She's… right… we never made her swear to anything. We took it for granted that she would join. It was our mistake…" A pause. "Let her go." Anger etches deep lines in Father's face. Noel just looks genuinely disappointed. "Oh, well," she says in a mock tone of regret. Flashing a smug smile at Father, she twirls her wand around her fingers and floats gracefully from the room.

[[[[]]]

_I think this is the first time I've ever been troubled in Half. The water laps at me but I don't feel it. I can only feel Albus's gaze, trained on me. He has a secret. Something he wants to tell me. But he can't bring himself to do it. I want to pull my hair out and scream like a little three year old in my frustration. I don't know why he affects me like this. I've known him less than a week, and yet it feels like… I do know him, or I've been waiting for him._

_I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't notice the fish until he's on top of me. It's a big fat one, lime green and hopping out of the water. I'm so startled, I almost scream._

"You have better things to be doing than ogling at wizards and swimming in ponds." _It bubbles, hopping in and out of the water. _

_I must've misheard. It must have been a lack of oxygen getting to my brain. The sun beats down on my back and night air freezes my toes. There is no such thing as wizards, and there is definitely no such thing as talking fish. _

_Especially in Half. _

_ If I repeat the words in my head long enough, that'll make it true, right? I look over at the olive tree, standing majestically on It's Island. _

_The night sky presses down on me, and everything fades to black._

[[[[]]]

Thalia!

I wish I were there with you! It sounds awful. Of course it's boring here without you, which goes without saying. School starts soon so I'll be starting freshmen year without you : ( let me know if life gets any better!

Hattie

I sit in the window seat, waiting for the clock to blink 11:00.

Thursday passed quickly with Albus by my side as we took a probably illegal swim in the stream in Central Park.

Friday passed slowly when he told me to meet him after 11:00 at the Empire State Building.

I send a reply back to Hattie:

Hattie,

Yay! Luke left for camp and my parents are at work for an undeterminable amount of time. Things could be a lot worse. I met up with Ben, who I haven't seen since Delaware when I was 10. Met Albus too. I'm actually going to go see him now. Have fun in school!

Thalia.

I hit the send button and look at the clock again.

10:59.

I hope he won't mind that I'm early.

[[[[]]]

The moon was yellow.

Leaves crunched silently under Noel's feet as she made her way to the circle of pine trees. A rustling in a nearby bush caused her to start.

Pointing her wand, she whispered, "_Stupefy!"_ Only to see a fat red squirrel fall to the ground, out cold. Noel sighed. She'd been so jumpy since Amethyst and Xander had been inducted, worried that Father would be there; ready to get her for not cooperating.

Noel steps through the opening in the trees and looks around. Peter isn't there yet. She sits down on a boulder and looks up at the stars.

The moon shines down and Noel's mind starts to wander.

A tap on her shoulder sends her flying twenty feet in the air. Whipping her wand out, a curse on the tip of her tongue, she turns to see Peter step out of the trees. He holds his hands up, "Noel." Noel lets out a sigh, "Bloody hell, Peter! Give me some warning!" Peter's eyes glint in the moonlight as he steps forward.

Noel slides her wand back into her boot and wraps her arms around Peter's neck. As he wraps his arms around her waist, their lips touch and a shiver runs down Noel's back.

She didn't think she would ever get used to the way she felt when he touched her. All she could do was drown in him, feel his arms around her, feel his lips pressed against hers...

As she pulled away, Peter smiled. He put his arm around Noel's waist as they walked farther into the forest.

She stared up at the moon, a day dreamy look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Peter's voice brought her back.

"Mm?" Noel looked up at him questioningly. Peter smirked and said,"I asked you what you were thinking about."

Noel looked away, "Oh, just… school… Quidditch." Peter smiled, "I remember one certain Quidditch match against Gryffindor…" Noel turned and punched him. "No seriously! The best Slytherin played game I've ever seen…"

Noel smiled. It _had_ been her best game, especially against Gryffindor. Thinking about that day made Noel's spine tingle. The first look she'd had into those dark eyes…

They made it back to the Circle, the sun just starting to rise. Her stomach clenched. She could feel Peter tense next to her. "Noel…"

She could barely look at him. "I'll see you… in Diagon Alley." But as she turned to walk away, Peter pulled her back towards him, "Noel…"

"Peter, there's nothing left to say. I hate this just as much as you do." He just nods, "I love you, Noel. I promise this will work."

Noel nods, "I love you too."


	8. Hunters and the Flame Runner

8. Hunters and the Flame Runner

Sneaking out of the house was easier than I thought it'd be.

My parents' door was closed, and they didn't hear the squeaks that the floorboards made as I tiptoed to the door.

I'm out of breath –and glad it's not raining- when I stop in front of the Empire State Building.

It's 11:34. I stand in the middle of the sidewalk, people shoving and elbowing past me.

Where is…?

That's when I see a dark head by the doors. I can't see his face but when he pushes the door open I see the glint of a green eye.

Pushing through the people, I burst through the doors. The heel of a converse shoe disappears through the door that leads to the staircase. Forcing my hair out of my face, I throw open the door and start to dash up the stairs, vaguely wondering why no one stops me.

Every time I round a corner of the staircase, I can just see the heel of a converse shoe, disappearing around the next bend and up the next set of stairs. Above my heavy breathing, I can just hear the pounding of his footsteps. After an agonizing amount of time, I come to a door. There are no other stairs. I brace my hand against it, trying to catch my breath, a terrible stich sticking knives in my side. I suppose I should just be thankful I made it up alive.

Although with my luck, I'll probably die right here, right in front of this door…

As my breathing starts to even out, my heart starts to race as fast as it had when I was running. Why did he ask me to meet him here? My hand finds the door handle and I shove it open, stumbling out onto the roof.

A figure stands at the edge of the balcony, looking out over New York. With the intensity of the lights behind him, a shadow covers his face. But then he turns, and his green eyes burn brighter than any light in the city around.

"Thalia," Albus steps toward me, "I'm glad you came."

[[[]]]

It was suddenly impossible to breathe again. Partly because of the insane beating of my heart and partly because of how high up we are.

Albus walks forward until he's so close that I could reach out and touch him. His eyes gleam so that I want to reach out, close the space between us. But a crooked half smile turns the corners of his mouth up.

I want to slap the look off his face. One, because there's nothing to be smiling about, and two, how it turns my stomach, making me feel like I'm floating…

Albus lifts his arm so that his hand rests just inches from my face. My heart is going crazy, beating a tattoo against my chest. Just as I'm about to close my eyes and lean into him, he drops his hand, "I have something to tell you."

My stomach drops. I can feel what little color is in my face fade.

My mouth goes dry and I have trouble forming the word, "What?"

This time when he reaches out, his hand touches my face, and sends volts of electricity coursing down my spine. He traces a line down from my cheekbone to my lip, "You wouldn't believe me…" He whispers. I can see the secret in his eyes, growing larger and larger, threatening to overwhelm… I reach up and take his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together, "I will," I look up into his eyes. "Just tell me."

"I'm a wizard."

I don't think I really processed what he said, "You're a what?"

"A wizard."

"At what?"

"What?"

"What are you a wizard at?"

Albus knits his eyebrows together, "Magic?"

I take a step back. Why do I believe him?

His eyes darken, "I knew you wouldn't believe me." He turns his back and goes to stand at railing, looking over the city. I go to stand next to him, "It's not that I don't believe you it's just…" My mind wanders back to Half and the fish with the bubble voice, _"You have better things to be doing than ogling at wizards and swimming in ponds."_

"I wasn't _ogling_ at him." I mutter to myself.

Albus turns to me, "_Who_ weren't you ogling at?"

Color rushes to my face and my eyes grow wide, "Nobody!"

Albus smiles, the hurt look leaves his eyes as he pulls something out of his pocket. He holds it between us.

"A stick?" I ask utterly confused. Albus smiles and waves the stick between us. With a shower of sparks, a rose appears out of thin air. As Albus twirls the stem between his fingers, its iridescent petals shining in New York's lights.

He pushes my hair back and puts the flower behind my ear. His fingers linger a moment at the base of my neck. I stare up into his eyes, and then back down at the stick.

He pulls his hand away as he looks down too, "It's a wand." When I shake my head in confusion he says, "It's what I use to channel my magical powers." I raise my eyebrows. "Here," He opens my fingers and places the wand in my palm, closing my fingers back around it. "Oak and dragon heartstring." I stare up at him, "_Dragon_… _heartstring_?" He smiles.

I turn the wand over in my fingers. A certain energy emanates from it, warm to the touch. I look up to see Albus's eyes trained on my face again. "It feels like-"

"Like what?" His eyes bore into mine.

"Like it's-"

"Gravitated?"

I nod, "Towards you." How does he know what I'm thinking all the time? Well… hopefully not _all_ the time…

He nods, "The wand chooses the wizard." He says simply, even though I don't see anything simple about it.

In the span of about five minutes, what I thought was the stuff of fairytales has turned out to be real. I hand the wand back to Albus because it seems to like it better that way.

We stand there watching each other for a bit, the lights of New York flickering in the background.

"So you believe me?" Albus asks hopefully, his eyes cast around at anything but me.

I shake my head, "You just made a rainbow rose appear out of thin air. How could I _not _believe you?"

He laughs, "I have to show you something." He walks to the other side of roof and turns back to me, "Just… don't scream okay?"

I shake my head, completely mute now. What's he going to do? Albus stands on the edge of the roof. He looks over for a second, then back at me, grinning.

Then he jumps off the roof.

Wait, _what?!_

I have to shake my head to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. But no, Albus is definitely not where he was two seconds ago. I don't even have time to process the thought of screaming before I race to the edge of the roof and look down. I squint. I can't see him… anywhere. We're too high up for him to hit the ground already… right?

A pathetic squeak escapes me. Covering my mouth, I stare down at the ground. What just happened? My head starts to spin, and I barely register the sudden gust of wind whipping my hair around.

"What're you looking for down there?"

I whip around to see Albus, his eyes glowing in the near darkness. "You just… just…" I can't form a complete thought. That's when I notice Albus is sitting on a… "Is that a… a…" I give up, "What is that?"

Albus looks down as if just noticing that he's hovering over the ground. "Flying broomstick," He says modestly. And that would be when I crack. I sink to the ground, covering my mouth. Magic wands and appearing roses? Bring it on. Guys jumping off the _Empire State Building?_ A little squeal but not much more than that. Now _flying broomsticks_ is what Thalia Jackson can't handle?

Seriously?

I take a deep breath and stand up. Albus smiles sheepishly, "I know it's a lot to take in." All I can do is breathe slowly… breathe slowly and nod.

I walk around him, levitating on his broomstick three feet in the air. On my fourth time around the broom, Albus sticks his hand out in front of me, "Do you trust me?" I just stand there; staring at his hand like it's a poisonous snake.

He asks again, _"Do you trust me?"_ In response, I grab his hand. It doesn't seem real, the way he swings me up onto the back of the broom behind him. It's like I'm watching it all through another person's eyes, not my own.

My vision starts to go fuzzy, looking down at the roof three feet below. I must've started to slip off because Albus grabbed my arms and, slowly, wrapped them around his waist.

"I've got you," He says. "Ready?" I tighten my grip in response, and we shoot off into the night.

[[[]]]]

For the first half of the ride, I keep my eyes shut tight. When Albus looks back at me, he laughs. I open my eyes a crack and Albus says, "You know, I'm having a little trouble breathing. Would you mind," Is it just me or are his cheeks a little pink? "Loosening your grip… just a bit."

I realize then how tight my arms are clasped around his waist. Now I feel my face going red as I release my grip and promptly start to slip off the broom. "Eep!" Albus pulls me back up again and I loop my arms back around him, hopefully not as tight as before.

The cold air hitting my face brings me out of my stupor. After a while, I become less tense. Albus must realize it too because he asks, "You ready for this?" Before I can answer, he leans forward as we loop and zoom across the sky, weaving around the buildings.

Hours later, we get back to the Empire State Building. I hop off the broom.

Just when I was getting used to being in the air… Albus jumps down behind me, holding the broom upright in his hand. In a fancy gold script, the words Flame Runner are written down the handle of the broomstick. Albus sees me looking at it and smiles, "Fastest broom in the world… at the moment. Rumor has it there's going to be a Flame Runner 470 out in the next couple months."

I nod, "Thanks… for tonight." I look up to see his eyes trained on me again.

But I'm glad to see now that there's no secret in them anymore.

I reach out, and wrapping my hand around his neck, gently plant a kiss on his cheek. I freeze, realizing what I've just done. I can feel Albus tense underneath my fingertips. Before I can do anything else to ruin the moment, I turn around throw open the heavy metal door, and start racing back down the stairs.

I stop halfway down the third flight of stairs.

What am I doing?

Opening the closest door, I go looking for an elevator. When I finally do find one, I push the down arrow.

And wait.

And wait.

Why isn't it working?

I push the button again, but nothing happens. "Here, let me get that for you," I turn around to see an older version of Albus standing behind me.

His dad. Oh poop. He steps forward to swipe his personnel card in a scanner next to the button. A light flashes and the doors open with a ding.

Well then. I feel stupid. I step inside after Albus's dad, trying not to make eye contact.

Has Albus told his parents about me?

"Thalia, isn't it?" I flinch, giving myself away. I turn around, only to see the same eyes as Albus's staring down at me. My stomach gives way and I can feel my face flushing. "Ummm…"

"Sorry," He says, holding out a hand, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I work with your mum and dad."

Oh. Okay. I reach out and gingerly take his hand, "Hello, Mr. Potter." The elevator doors open with a ding and I step into the lobby. "Nice meeting you," I wave to Mr. Potter and try not to bolt outside.

Pushing through the revolving glass doors, I turn and run into someone. Mumbling an apology, I step aside, only for the person to grab me by the shoulders. "Thalia!"

"Albus! What are you doing? How'd you get down here…?" His eyes flick to the broomstick in his hand.

Right.

I don't think I'll ever get used to that. I hear the door behind us start to spin.

Crap.

"Albus!" I push his arms away. "Albus, go!" I say it with more force than I meant to, and his eyes flicker uncertainly.

"What? Wh… why?"

"Ah, just, Albus! Your-" I gesture towards the door.

"Albus?" Harry Potter comes to stand behind us. He doesn't even seem to notice that I'm standing there.

I try to take a step back, but Albus catches my eye and I freeze.

"What are you doing here so early, Albus?" Harry's eyes bore into his son's identical ones.

"Oh! Yeah, ah, right, I was just here… Mum wanted to know when… you were going to be getting… back!" Albus said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Oh, so her meeting got canceled?"

"What meeting? I mean… Yes. Yes it did."

Harry shakes his head, "We'll talk about this later. When your mother's meeting gets let out."

Albus looks down and is suddenly fascinated with his shoes. Harry nods satisfactorily, and finally seems to notice I'm standing there, "Oh, Albus, I almost forgot, have you met Thalia, here?" Harry pats me on the shoulder.

I hold my breath. Albus looks up at me, the tips of his ears reddening, "Um, no, can't say that I've had the pleasure."

He holds out his hand and stifling a laugh, I take it.

Albus holds onto my hand a little too long.

I pull back and turn to Mr. Potter, "I should really get going." Harry's eyes flash, hovering on the flower that's still in my hair.

My hand twitches to take it out, but I decide that would be too obvious.

Harry just smiles, a smile that makes me smile too.

I start backing up down the sidewalk, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Potter. You too, Albus." Albus winks at me from behind his father's back.

But I see his smile fade as Harry turns back to him and grabs him by the ear, dragging him back the opposite way, back to their hotel.

[[[[]]]

A wolf bays in the distance, jolting Xandria out of a restless sleep. Moon fall. Just when they said they would be here. She'd decided to sleep in her clothes last night, to be ready for this exact moment. Jumping out of bed, she tidied her room, even though everything was already too clean. Looking down through the tiny window, she saw a silver arrow stuck point down in the ground below. Time to go.

At the door, she takes one last sweep of her room. It may have been small, only big enough for the cot laying on the floor, the small chest of drawers and some of her drawings stuck up to the low ceiling.

But her family had cared enough to give it to her. She could've been a whole lot worse off. She didn't deserve them, no matter how cruel they were sometimes… But no matter how many times they said so, she knew they didn't want her. After the first time she had talked to the Hunters, Xandria had paid close attention to the way her family treated her. And she came to the conclusion that she was more of a loyal puppy than a sister or daughter to them, with the exception of Noel, of course.

Noel was always the exception. To Noel, Xandria had never been anything more than a useless worm. No magic, no worth. That was what Xandria thought Noel's motto would be.

Creeping down the stairs, she ran her hand along the walls, saying good-bye to the manor she had lived in since the day she was born, fourteen years ago. And now she was leaving. But it was for the better. For everyone, she reminded herself.

Especially for her.

Outside, she stared through the forest, following the baying of the wolf. She came to a circle of pine trees; she'd walked past so many times before, but never thought anything of it. Now though, she found a small opening between some branches, and snuck through.

The wolf stopped howling. It stood straight in front of Xandria; its yellow eyes glowing in the early morning sun. A few girls, no older than her, stood behind the wolf, bows and arrows in hand. One of them stepped forward, the one with spiky dark hair, the one named Thalia, the one Xandria had spoken to last time.

"Are you ready?" Xandria nodded. Good-bye Ambrosia Manor, good-bye Father, Mother, Xander… Thalia waved a hand in front of Xandria's face, "Hey! What's your name?" Xandria blinked. This was her chance to start over, away from her family, away from the wizards… "Z." Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Zee?"

Xandria shook her head, "No, Z. Like the letter." Thalia gave a curt nod, obviously not entirely convinced, and mumbled something under her breath about people in Britain. A smaller girl with chocolate brown hair, still standing behind the wolf, gave a little cough.

Thalia started, and then shook her head, trying to clear it, "Right then… Z. So you know you're never going to get married, you'll never die, unless you're killed in battle, and you'll be forever faithful to Artemis." Z had been thinking about this for the last three weeks, of course she was ready. But her stomach still flipped and flopped as she nodded her head yes.

Thalia's electric blue eyes glinted, "Good. Then repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Z repeated the whole thing, but after she was done, she didn't feel any different… Thalia turned to look behind her at the girl with the chocolate brown hair, "Lady Artemis, do you accept Z's pledge?"

The girl, Lady Artemis Z now realized, stepped forward, walked around the wolf, and placed a hand on Z's forehead, "I accept your pledge, Z." There is a trickling sensation, starting from the point where Artemis's hand touches Z's head. "You are now a Hunter of Artemis," She whispered, and lets her hand fall back down to her side.

And that's when Z started to feel different. With a renewed energy, she smiled. Thalia and Artemis smiled too and gestured to the other Hunter and the wolf still standing behind them. Feeling like she could run million miles, Z followed them out of Pine Tree Circle, out of Ambrosia Manor, and out of her old life.

[[[[]]]

Noel woke up, breathing heavily, not entirely sure why… She laid back, the flash of green still imprinted on the backs of eyelids, as it always was when she woke up.

Her heart slowed again… and that's when she heard it. A wolf, baying, like the howl it makes at a full moon. She jumped out of bed, immediately awake. It couldn't be a full moon, not yet anyway… Noel walked across the room to the double windows and peered down at the pristine lawn below.

Everything looked normal; the moon was just starting to fade, long shadows darkened everything in view. The wolf bayed in the distance again, causing Noel to tense up. But she shook her head. It didn't make sense! She kept an extremely close eye on the full moon now, and even if it was a full moon- _which it wasn't! – _She reminded herself again. Peter wouldn't be here. He was in Hogsmeade.

Noel ran her fingers through her long, white-blonde hair.

Just as she was about to turn away from the window, she saw a shadow move across the grass. Squinting, she could just make out of the shape of a girl, running along the front of the house. What was she doing?

In the waning light, it took Noel a minute to realize who she was. "_Xandria…" _She whispered with disgust. It was like Xandria could hear Noel's whisper, though the window and across the lawn. Noel watched Xandria stop at the edge of the forest and look behind her, looking for the source of the whisper.

Noel braced her hand against the window, ready to jump out of the way if Xandria were to look up.

Turned out she didn't have to worry. Xandria took a deep breath and turned back to the forest, disappearing into the trees.

_Forever. Ha! _Noel thought._ One could only hope… _She sighed. "Good riddance, Xandria Zoe Ambrosia," Noel muttered, taking her wand off the dresser next to her and twirling it between her fingers. "We won't be missing you," A shower of red and silver sparks shot out of the end of Noel's wand, "Filthy squib." She smiled as the wolf howled again in the distance, and a vision of Xandria meeting up with it flew through Noel's mind.

The thought faded quickly though. She knew from Peter's stories that you shouldn't wish a werewolf onto anybody. Noel sighed. _Even a squib, _she thought bitterly.

Turning away from the window, Noel twirled her wand aimlessly between her fingers, sending more sparks flying through the air. Standing in front of the full-length mirror, Noel took in her appearance, white-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, the thin, white scar running down the side of her neck…

Noel sighed and pulled her hair over her shoulder to hide the scar from view. Taking a deep breath, Noel closed her eyes and started to walk back across the room to her bed, only to trip on something and fall to the floor, cursing.

_That was a first…._

Looking around, Noel saw what she had tripped on. Crawling back, she slid the book from the restricted section into her lap, and opened it to the page she had been reading last night.

Standing up, Noel brought the book back to bed, "Lumos!" and in the light of her wand, she started to read.

[[[[]]]

I hurry down the street, constantly looking behind me, but for what I don't know. I pull the rose out of my hair, surprised that Harry hadn't commented on it.

Twirling the stem between my fingers, I watch the flickering colors dance. I brush the petals against my cheek, remembering the feel of my lips pressed against Albus's cheek. I can feel my face flush and I look behind me again.

By the time I get back to the apartment, it's after 3:30.

I have trouble getting the key into the door. When I finally push it open, a hand comes up behind me and brushes my shoulder. I gasp so loudly the hand covers my mouth. I spin around, half-hoping to see Albus, only to see Ben, his blue eyes bright, _"Where were you?"_ His voice is so demanding, I stop and stare. His hand falls down to his side, but his eyes still bore into mine.

"What are you doing here? It's like… 3:00!" I finally ask.

_"Where were you?" _He asks again, grabbing my arm and shaking it.

"I… I was," I shake my head. "Wait, why does it matter? Why would I tell you?"

Ben runs his hands through his hair, and turns away, "It's just… I'm not supposed to tell you…" My vision starts to go a little fuzzy and I sink to the floor outside the open front door. Do those words remind you of anything?

"Ben…" He turns back to me and in a flash is kneeling at my side clasping my hand in his. This is too weird…

"I'm sorry Thalia. I wish I could tell you. It's just… it's for your own safety," Here we go with the safety thing again.

Before I'm completely aware of what I'm doing, I'm on my feet, my arm at Ben's throat, pinning him against the wall. I try to ignore the look he's giving me.

"If someone tells me those words one more time," I press my arm harder, "I am going to murder them." I snarl.

When Ben sees that I'm still not telling him anything he sighs, a disappointed look clouding his features. Why does my stomach drop at his look? "Fine. I suppose you've already heard that one from your parents." _Whaaat?_ Ben takes a deep breath as I let remove my arm, somewhat disgusted with myself for being so soft.

"There are… things… that are trying to hurt you, and I… I'm your protector. I'm supposed to protect you from harm. That's why I needed to know where you were." A few things go through my mind:

Wait a second _Ben _is protecting me, the clumsy boy with the limp?

And protecting me from _things. _Such a descriptive word.

"Uh…" Wow. Real intelligent, Thalia… Ben smiles, "I know it's probably a lot to take in, but…" Why do I believe him? I give him a hard, scrutinizing look, to see if he's lying, but he holds my gaze and I step back.

I hardly hear what he says to me. All I can think about is that this is the first piece of information I've gotten since I listened to Luke and my parents through the door last Saturday when we moved in.

This thought gives me a little burst of energy. After a pause, Ben grasps my arm, "Thalia, promise me you won't do anything stupid. Just know… if you're ever in trouble… I'll be there." He reassuringly squeezes my arm one last time and steps back.

With a nod, I step back into the apartment and close the door behind me, my last glimpse of Ben's blue eyes, wide with concern.

Floating down the hall and into my bedroom, I try not to run into any walls in the complete darkness. I barely have time to push off my shoes and set Albus's rose on the table next to me before my eyes fall closed.

I wake up when someone walks into my room and sits on the edge of my bed.

Keeping my eyes closed, I pretend to be asleep as Mom strokes the side of my face.

"See Percy," she whispers, "she's here."

"I could have sworn I heard-"

"But you didn't. It's just all the pressure with Olympus and the Ministry. I told you she was fine."

Now Dad is sitting on the other side of the bed. He leans down to kiss my forehead, "Are we doing the right thing?"

"What else can we do? I still have faith in her, she's a survivor."

"Keep your voice down, Annabeth; we don't want her to wake up."

I feel the bed shift again as Mom gets up. "Oh look Percy," She's standing at the window, "Someone's been going through our stuff."

Dad stands to join her. "Moon lace." Did my flower in the window box grow?

Annabeth snickers, "C'mon Percy, it's time to go."

As they close the door behind them, I open one eye to see the flower I planted, its satiny petals shining in the moonlight.


	9. Warnings and a Lot of Mud

**Please leave me a review! Thanks for reading.**

9. Warnings and a Lot of Mud

I wake up to a tapping on my window. Lazily opening my eyes, I look to the window. The petals of the moon lace have closed with the rising sun.

_Tap. Tap. _

A small brown owl taps its beak against the window again. I jump up and throw the window open. The owl swoops in and lands on the top of the dresser.

_Hoot._ It sticks out a leg, and I see a note attached to it.

It has to be from Albus.

Cautiously, I keep one eye on the owl as I remove the note from its leg.

It sits there, calmly waiting. Once I have the note, I expect the owl to fly back out the window.

But it doesn't.

"C'mon. Go," I point to the window.

The owl just blinks as if I've told it the stupidest thing on earth.

"Go," I motion to the window again, but when it still doesn't move, I sigh and unfold my note.

Thalia,

This is Penny. She's our family owl. In the Wizarding world, this is how we get our mail around. Lily named her. If you can, meet me in Central Park after 10 today. I hope you aren't in shock still about our ride last night.

Albus.

P.S. Penny is going to want some water before she leaves.

I fold the note up and set it on the dresser next to his rose.

Penny looks down at me expectantly.

"Wait here. I'll go get you something."

Coming back with a dish of water and a bit of toast, I set them on the windowsill. Penny jumps down, nips my finger in what I can only guess is an affectionate way, and starts to eat.

When she's finished, she looks back at me, her amber eyes glowing. With a final hoot, she disappears back out the window.

[[[[]]]

I'm at our corner of Central Park by 10:23. Albus is already sitting on the bank of the stream, his broomstick lying beside him.

"Hey," I say as I sit down next to him. It looks as if the rain has finally left us. There's barely a cloud in the sky.

He looks over at me, "Hi."

We sit in silence for a minute, but it's not awkward.

The day passes.

I take Albus to get ice cream because he's never had it before.

"That's awful!" I exclaimed when he told me.

"Have you ever had treacle tart?" He shot back.

"No, but-"

"That's awful!" He mimicked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and ordered two cookie dough sugar cones.

We go swimming again. Illegally.

Sitting on the bank, I lay back, sun drying.

Albus and I talk, and I can't believe that I've only known him for four days. It seems like four years.

I try not to think about the fact that he's not going to be here forever either. Trying to distract myself, I lay back, looking up at the clouds, "Can you tell me about being a wizard?"

Albus looks down at me, "I actually wasn't supposed to tell you I was a wizard. Statue of Secrecy."

"But you did."

Albus smiles and lies back next to me, "Remember that boarding school I told you about? It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a special school just for wizards."

"And you're whole family is wizards?"

"Yes. My mum's family, they're pureblood. They have all magical blood. My dad, he's a half-blood, like-"

"Like what?"

"Well, he had one parent that was pureblood, my grandfather, and my grandmother, she was muggleborn."

"Muggle?"

"A non-magical person. Like you."

"Ouch."

"It's not an insult. At least not from me. Some people might say it as an insult. Anyway, my dad is still a half-blood even though his mum was a witch. That also makes me a half-blood."

"Wait she _was_ a muggleborn?"

"Well, she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I didn't know her. It was before I was born."

I nod, "So even if you married a pureblood witch, your kids would still be half-bloods?"

"Yeah."

"That's confusing."

Albus laughs, "Anyway, Hogwarts is amazing. It's a big castle in the middle of nowhere. No one knows exactly where it is. And Godric's Hollow, where I live, that's a Wizarding town, named after one of the founders of Hogwarts."

"I'll have to get there sometime."

Albus smiles and keeps talking. He tells me about a place called Diagon alley, and Hogsmeade, and something about Quidditch. I don't really understand, but he seems to be happy telling me.

My late night and four hours of sleep catch up with me, and without meaning to, I fall asleep, listening to the sound of his voice.

[[[[]]]

_Something's changed in Half. There's a tense feeling in the air, and it's suddenly a lot harder to breathe. I stand as close as I can to the island without touching it. The warmth of the sun beating down on the sand warms my face. I want to run and climb up the branches of the olive tree until I reach the top, but I know I can't._

_ I want to lie down in the water and lose myself like I used to, but again something's changed. I look cautiously over my shoulder. I expect to just see the water stretching out, but there's something there. My knees buckle and I fall to a heap on the water, all in slow motion. There's someone- no, something – there. _

_ A shadow. Dark and haunting, it stretches endlessly behind me. It's not my shadow though. At first glance, it looks like a human shape, but the longer I stare at it, the more misshapen it becomes. I look in every direction, but there's nothing around that could cast that shadow. _

_ I want to scream. Half is supposed to be the place of perfects. Not anymore. I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. I remember all the nightmares I had as a little girl. All the ones where you try and try to scream but no sound will escape your lips. Giving up, I lay my face against the water and watch as the shadow creeps closer and closer to me over the sea._

My stomach drops as a cold hand grasps my wrist.

[[[[]]]

I open my eyes to see Albus leaning over me, his green eyes anxious.

"Thalia?"

I look around. We're still on the bank of the stream in Central Park, but now I just can't shake the feeling I got while in Half.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You fell asleep, and then you started to shake all over. You kept opening your mouth like you wanted to scream."

I sit up. "Lovely," I say, rubbing my head.

"Does this happen a lot?"

I laugh uneasily, "No, this would be a first."

Albus looks up at the sky, "C'mon, we'd better get going."

The clouds must've rolled in while I was sleeping.

I try to hide the shaking of my knees as I climb onto the back of the Flame Runner.

With the clouds and the darkening of the sky, no one sees us fly back to the apartment. My head pounds as I wrap my arms around his waist, laying my head against his back.

Albus lands in a deserted alley on the side of the apartment building. Sliding off the broom, I collapse onto the filthy ground. Albus rushes to my side.

"This isn't going to be a regular thing is it?" He asks, pulling me off the ground.

"I hope not," I say, bracing myself against the wall.

Somehow, we make it back up to my apartment and I collapse onto my bed.

"Hand me my sketchbook."

Hurriedly, I draw what I saw in Half: the dark shadow stretching endlessly over the water.

"This is what I saw," I say, handing the sketch to Albus.

He looks at it, his brow furrowing, "This doesn't look good."

"No. It doesn't," I sigh, leaning back against the pillows.

I'm almost asleep when I hear a clicking at the window, "Is that Penny?" I ask, my words slurring.

"No," Albus says quickly. He sounds scared.

I open one eye as Albus opens the window and a large grey owl swoops in, dropping a letter at the foot of the bed and flying back out.

Albus takes a shaky breath before opening the envelope. A woman's voice fills the room, coming from the letter:

We have received intelligence that a Conjuring Charm was used at the Empire State Building on the morning of August 15 at two minutes past twelve.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' statute of Secrecy.

Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office, Ministry of Magic

Everything falls silent.

"Is that bad?" I ask cautiously.

"Um… yeah Thalia. Just a bit."

I close my eyes again, not wanting to see the look on his face anymore, "I'm sorry if it's my fault."

Albus kneels on the edge of the bed, "It's not Thalia. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

How much I want to believe him.

"I won't leave Thalia," He says, stroking my hair, "I'm right here."

And I fall into unconsciousness, wondering why that comforts me so much.

[[[[]]]

When I wake up the next afternoon, Ben is sitting in the corner of the room.

"Oh," I groan, "the Protector."

"Hey Thalia," Ben says, ignoring my comment. "How're you feeling?"

I sit up, "Better." I try to say with confidence. And it's true, my head isn't pounding and I don't feel like I'm about to throw up.

"Well I hope you feel better than you look because you look like- never mind."

"Thanks."

"Hey I just tell it like it is. And I saw this," He holds up the drawing I made before I blacked out, "this is the kind of _thing_ I was referring to."

"I figured."

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Ben, really-"

"I'll go get you some water."

How did he know?

After he comes back with my water he says, "I should be getting back to Grover. Just be careful okay? And I'll be here if you need me. Protector, you know."

"Okay Ben, and thanks."

For the rest of the afternoon, I have time to rest and mull over what happened in Half and Central Park, and what I should do next.

As a result of all this time, I have come up with a plan. Not a great plan, not even a good plan. Okay, it's not really a plan at all, but it's all I have.

Later that evening, when Albus walks into my room, I decide not to beat around the bush, "I want to go back to Central Park tonight."

My expected reaction from him: "Absolutely not. Did you completely forget what happened the last time-"

What he really said: "Okay."

Well… that was easy.

[[[[[]]]

"So… what're we doing here?" I ignore Albus and step into the water, up to my ankles, my knees, my thighs… I was right to come here, there's something in the air that tells me I'll find out what's going on tonight.

I look slowly around, Central Park panning out before me. A smell wafts through my nostrils, making me cringe, the smell of rotting plants and moldy mud. I turn back to see Albus standing right behind me. I squeak and jump backwards, barely able to catch myself.

"Sorry. It's just… I don't really understand why you wanted to come back here, when the last time…" He trails off.

"Yeah, well… that was the last time. I need to figure out what's going on, and this is where it'll start to make sense," I say with a lot more confidence than I feel.

"How do you know-?"

"I just do, okay?! Please don't tell me you've never had a gut feeling before!" I whirl around to face Albus, wondering why I'm so irritable all of a sudden. But before I can push him down, like I really want to, he looks up and I catch his eye.

The greenness engulfs me and I freeze. I don't know how long we stood there, in the middle of the stream in Central Park, but it was too soon when the same rotten smell found its way into my nose again. I look around, "Do you smell that?"

Albus starts, but then looks around as well. He takes a deep breath, his nose wrinkling in disgust, "Ugh, what's that, do you suppose?"

I shrug my shoulders, "No idea…" That's when I hear it, a trickling of water, getting louder and louder. I turn to look behind me, but see nothing.

What is it?

When I turn back to Albus, a scream starts to bubble in my throat, "ALBUS! BEHIND YOU!"

But it's too late.

The ghost of a long muddy arm reaches out and hits Albus upside the head, sending him flying across the stream and into a large boulder at the bank. My stomach clenches as a sickening crack rings out across the water. I can distantly hear someone scream, and realize it must be me.

I want to run to Albus's lifeless form, but am paralyzed with fear as the person who hit Albus steps into the moonlight.

It's not a person at all, but a thing.

A monster.

Ten feet tall and completely covered in mud. Little twigs and bits of sea grass stick out of the creature's head, and glowing red eyes dance cruelly in the darkness. The stench is overwhelming, making my eyes stream.

A low, gravelly voice rings out across the water, "Poseidon's blood. Haven't had any of that for centuries!"

And the monster charges.

I barely have time to gasp and step out of the way before it rushes past, muddy arms outstretched, just missing me by inches. Just then, Ben's words as he looked at my sketch pop into my mind, _"This is the kind of _thing _I was referring to."_

So this is the monster that owns the shadow that I saw in Half….

I chance a glance at Albus, still lying limp against the rock, and feel my stomach clench.

Mud-man turns around to face me again, his red eyes glowing like poisonous rubies. He starts to slowly advance, the smell becoming increasingly unbearable. I try to back up, but, of course, stumble on a rock, and fall with a splash. Mud-man stops and looms over me, his head up in the clouds.

I try to stand back up, but I feel my ankle crack as it breaks, and I fall back down. A low rumble issues from the monster's mouth, a cold, mirthless laugh. He pulls his arm back, ready to strike. I hold my hands up to my face, not seeing any other possibilities…

Is this seriously the end?

That's when I feel it, the pulse of the seashell necklace around my neck. It's telling me something… if only… as Mud-man starts to bring his fist down, I force myself to roll over.

His fist comes down hard in the water, squarely hitting the rock I just stumbled on. As his roars ring through the night, I search the water for anything I could use as a weapon. My necklace is pulsing like crazy… c'mon Thalia….

Mud-man is standing over me again, cradling his bruised fist against his muddy torso, "Sacrifice yourself, Granddaughter of Poseidon, and I will spare the rest of your… precious family…"

I start to get shakily to my feet, letting the water trickle through my fingers until something solid is sitting in my clenched fist.

I glance down to see the gleaming, silvery hilt of a watery sword, held tightly in my grasp. I glance up at Mud-man to see a flicker of uncertainty pass over his face, "Fat chance, Bucko." I mutter before I swing the sword, aiming for his stomach, about the only thing I can reach.

Unfortunately, my ankle decides to give out at that exact moment and I end up cutting two-thirds of the way through Mud-man's leg.

He gives a strangled cry before splashing down into the stream beside me. The monster's leg starts disintegrating into a yellowish dust, but he's not dead… yet.

I walk up to Mud-man's head. He sees me with the sword in my hand and starts spluttering, "Please… I… I..." I wield the sword over my head, the cool hilt swimming between my fingers.

With a deep breath, I bring the blade crashing down on the monster's neck.

Mud-man stops protesting and I turn away from the gruesome sight.

My necklace is still pulsing, but less urgently than before. I hold up the sword in the moonlight, its watery blade shimmering like the stream around me. I hold up the seashell and pop the clasp open. The sword starts to vibrate excitedly in my hand and I suddenly know what to do.

I start to push the tip of the sword into the seashell. Soon, all that's left of my weapon is a little puddle of water lying in the seashell.

Just like magic.

I close the seashell back up and hold it tightly in my hand.

_Just like magic._

I whirl around to see that Albus is still lying on the bank with a big gash in his head.

Any thought of triumph immediately vanishes as I limp over to collapse on the grass next to him.

Pushing the hair out of his eyes, I take a good look at him. He might as well be dead from the way he looks, his pale skin shining in the light from the moon and the little pool of blood surrounding his head.

I gently slap his face, "C'mon Albus… wake up!" He doesn't move. I press my ear to his chest and can barely make out his heartbeat.

I press my ear to his mouth to hear… nothing. He's not breathing! I know what I have to do… but do I have the nerve?

_Thalia. _I chide myself. _You just fought off a ten-foot man made of mud, and you don't think you can give a dying person CPR?_

I start to pump the spot just over Albus's heart, "C'mon Albus… c'mon…"

I remember when I was six, back in New Hampshire, my dad used to bring Luke and I to a swimming pool that was close to our old apartment.

Good times.

But, there was this one time in particular that sticks out in my mind. I think Luke was too young to remember it now, but I was just old enough for it to scare me.

I think it was a lifeguard break and this little three year old was walking past the pool when he slipped in. My dad had to jump in and save him. The boy wasn't breathing, kind of like Albus now, and that was where I learned how to do CPR, from my dad. I remember sobbing, praying that the boy would wake up. Dad had shushed me, showed me what to do if this ever happened again to someone. This is the first time I've ever had to do it, but everything is fresh in my mind like it was that day.

Stopping for a moment, I feel Albus's pulse again. Oh, thank God! It's a bit stronger, but he's still not breathing…

I pull the hair out of my face and take a deep breath. Pinching Albus's nose shut, I tilt his mouth open. I start blowing air into his lungs. I can see Albus's chest slowly moving up and down.

"C'mon, Albus," I whisper between each breath.

I start to get light headed by the fourth breath, and a little worried by the sixth breath.

Shouldn't he be breathing already? If he's not dead yet…

"ALBUS!" I finally scream, shaking his shoulders.

What if he doesn't wake up!? It would be all my fault!

Tears start to cloud my vision as I take one last deep breath. But this time, something happens. Albus gasps, his arms pulling me closer to him as he starts to kiss me.

My eyes pop open, a squeak of surprise getting caught in my throat, but I don't pull away.

Albus pulls me closer and closer, until I'm lying on top of him. I kiss him back, his arms tightening around my waist, like he could never get close enough.

After what seems like a million perfect years, I'm so out of breath, I start to see stars.

Slowly pulling away, Albus's eyes start to open, "Thalia?" he whispers.

My heart almost stops beating at the sound of his voice. My throat closes up, and I can't speak.

He reaches up and pushes a strand of hair back behind my ear, smiling weakly. All I can do is stare at him, wondering what just happened.

"THALIA!" My head whips around to see the silhouette of a boy standing on top of the hill above us.

As he starts to race down the hill, I realize it's Ben.

I scramble off of Albus as Ben comes up to us, a smirk creeping across his face. I want to slap him so bad; I have to sit on my hands.

"Where have you been?! Jeez, some protector you are!" I snarl.

Grover comes racing up behind Ben, "What happened here?" His eyes widen as he sees the big pile of golden sand, still sitting in the middle of the stream, and Albus with his head wound. His eyes finally fall on my ankle, bent at a weird angle. I suddenly remember that it's broken, and wonder how I could be standing on it…

"Get in the water," Grover orders.

"Uh… why?"

"Thalia…" he says in warning.

"Okay, okay."

I step back into the stream, and immediately feel my ankle start to mend, scratches and cuts close up on my arms. I look up at Grover and Ben questioningly, "How…?"

"It's time," Grover mutters to Ben, "get her to camp as soon as possible." He walks into the water to give me a warm hug, "I'm so proud of you Thalia. We all are."

And he turns and trots away. Wait… trots?

That's when I realize there's something weird about Ben as well. I have to squint in the darkness, "_What is that!?"_ I point to Ben's legs, which are now furry. I look closer to see that they're goat legs, right down to the hooves.

"I'll explain once we get to camp, right now, we need to _move."_

I glance helplessly at Albus, "But- "

Ben sees me looking at him, "You can heal him," he sees my blank stare, "help me move him to the water."

[[[[]]]

Ben and I brought the half-conscious Albus back to his hotel room.

"Send me an owl?" I whisper as I try to help him fall into bed.

"Of course."

Ben knocks on the door again, "Thalia…"

I look back at Albus, "I have to go, I…" I want to say something more, but am not sure what.

As I stand up, Albus grabs hold of my hand, "Thalia, I…" I look back into his eyes, not surprised to see them already trained on my face, "Thank-you." And he lets go of my hand as I open the door and walk with Ben from the Potters' hotel room.


	10. Camp Creating Complications

**Please leave me a review! Good or bad, it all helps!**

10. Camp Creating Complications

"Where are we going?" I ask Ben.

He turns around, skipping backwards on his goat hooves, "You'll see, we're almost there!" We start up a hill, and when we make it to the top, I freeze.

A huge pine tree stands next to me, overlooking a valley below. "Welcome," says Ben, "to Camp Half-Blood."

"Where exactly are we?" I ask as we walk down the hill towards the three-story farmhouse.

"Camp Half-Blood," He says, "the safest place for people like you."

"And who are the 'people like me'?" I prompt.

"Half-bloods. Demigods. Well, you're more like a Quadrigod since both of your parents are Demigods but that can get confusing."

I think about Albus and his half-bloods, "What do I have half the blood of?"

"A god. A Greek god, specifically Poseidon."

None of his words sink in, and I stop, a blank stare coming across my face.

Ben stops too, "Do I need to spell it out for you?" He sees the look on my face and continues, "Your dad, Percy, he's one of the most famous Demigods alive, he is the son of Poseidon. Your mom, Annabeth, she is a daughter of Athena. They save the world, fall in love, and BAM! There you and Luke are."

"That's a lovely analysis."

"Yeah, well, it's all I have time for. Chiron is waiting in the Big House for you. Anyway, since both your parents had a different Greek god for a parent no one was sure which cabin you'd be in."

"Cabin?"

Ben ignores me, "It's obvious now though. Your brother's staying in Athena, and you'll have cabin three all to yourself. No one was sure if you'd ever be staying in it at all. Some children of demigods, the god blood isn't as prominent and their powers don't develop. That's what we thought was the case with you. But your parents, they had faith, kept you safe all these years just in case, and here you are. Just a late bloomer."

"Thanks."

I'm silent for a moment as we make our way farther down the valley, headed for what must be the Big House.

"Who's your godly parent?" I ask, indicating Ben's goat legs.

"Satyrs don't have godly parents. I'm not like you, Thalia. I'm part goat, not god."

"You're a pretty good protector though," I tell him.

"Thanks," He mutters, "you were my first job. I'm just glad it went better than Grover's first."

"What happened to-" But Ben cuts me off as we jump up the steps to the Big House.

"Ben is that you?" A voice calls from farther inside the house.

"Yes! You were right about Thalia too!" Ben yells back, indicating for me to follow him.

"Well of course he was!" Another gruffer voice says as we step out another door at the back of the house and onto a large white porch.

There, a small table is set up with two men sitting playing a card game.

"Thalia!" The man in the wheelchair exclaims, wheeling towards me, "Welcome home."

I glance at Ben and he smiles encouragingly. "Um, thanks…"

"Chiron, child."

I blink, "Wait, Chiron. Like from the stories?"

Chiron laughs, "I see Percy and Annabeth have taught you well."

"No offense," I say, "but aren't you supposed to be part horse or something?"

Chiron smiles and pats his wheelchair, "I usually use this when new campers arrive. To alleviate some of the shock so it doesn't come on all at once."

"Another Johnson?" The other man at the table exclaims. He doesn't look up from his cards as he waves a finger at his glass, causing it to fill with a dark, carbonated liquid, "I thought I was done with them! Only 28 more years, and I can't get a moment of peace."

"It's Jackson, actually, Sir," Ben cuts in quietly.

"Do I look like I care?" He looks up menacingly at Ben, a wild look flashing though his black eyes.

"Um, no sir," Ben mumbles, looking down at his hooves.

"That's right. Now am I dealing you in or not?"

"Actually, Sir," Ben states with a bit more confidence, "I was about to show Thalia around the camp."

"Ah yes, run along to your swordplay or whatever it is you so-called heroes do," He says waving a hand impatiently.

"Yes Sir," Ben says, turning to me. "Ready Thalia?"

"Oh, ah yeah," I say glancing down at Chiron again.

"You'll have to excuse Mr. D, Thalia. He's been in a bit of a time out for the past 75 years," Chiron mumbles to me in an undertone.

"Are you going to play or not?" Mr. D growls to Chiron.

Leaving the men to their card game, I follow Ben back though the house and out the front door.

[[[[]]]

I walk into Poseidon's cabin, and my first thought is the dust.

I can tell that it's been forever since anyone else lived here.

"How long has it been since-?" I turn to ask Ben, but he's already galloped off, leaving me to rest in peace.

"I guess I'll ask you later, then."

Realizing how tired I am, I flop on to the bed.

[[[]]]]

I wake up later to the sound of arrows flying past my cabin window. It takes me a moment to remember where I am.

Then I remember the monster, Albus, and Ben, bringing me to this place… Camp Half-Blood. The sun out the window is low in the sky, and there are shouts and screams echoing all around me.

I slide off the bed when I hear the knock on the door.

"All rested?" Ben asks, stepping inside.

"Yeah, I guess," I say, stretching.

"Good. Because everyone's having a free hour now so I thought I'd have you meet some people before dinner."

[[[[]]]

"Stop here," He says.

It's a grey building with an owl carved above the doorway, and a brass number 6 hanging in the owl's beak.

I look at Ben, "Athena?"

He nods. I step cautiously through the door behind him, unsure of what to expect.

The walls are filled floor to ceiling with books. About five blondes are clustered around a table, concentrating on a disintegrating scroll between them. They all have blonde hair and grey eyes, just like…

Luke.

"Thalia?"

My stomach churns at the sound of Luke's voice.

I hope I don't look as stupid as I feel when I realize that this is the camp Luke's been at all summer.

I turn to face Luke. He's sitting on one of the bunk beds pushed up against the far wall, tinkering with a small metal object.

What do I say?

I haven't talked to him in… I don't even know how long….

Oh yeah, I remember now, _"__It's the thought that counts, Thalia, just remember, it's the thought that counts." _

That was the last thing Luke said to me, standing in my doorway back at the apartment. The other people at the table turn to look at me as Luke stands and walks toward me.

"So… Thalia… what's up?"

I can feel my mouth fall open in shock, "_What's up? I haven't seen you in how long, and all you say to me is 'what's up?'" _Some people from the table start to turn and stare at us as my voice starts to get squeaky.

Ben must be able to smell the emotions rolling off of me, "Ah… c'mon Thalia, they seem busy. We'll meet up with them after dinner. Maybe."

I open my mouth to retort, but when I see Athena's cabin members' faces, I decide walking out the door would be a better idea.

I'm halfway out the door when someone puts their arm across the doorway, blocking my way.

Blinking, I stare blankly at the arm, walking my eyes up slowly to see the tan face of a boy of about seventeen.

His blonde hair is windswept and he looks at me intently, his grey eyes flashing with something that lets you know that he knows that you think he's hot.

In other words, an ego.

And a very big one at that.

"You're Thalia." It's not a question.

"Yeah," I try to hold his gaze.

"I'm Tyler Mason. Cabin leader in Athena."

"Hi."

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood," he says, dropping his arm and sliding into the cabin, "I hope you enjoy your time here."

I try not to run as I follow Ben away from the grey stares of Athena's children. I don't want to look back, but the one time I do, I see Tyler's face peeking out from a window.

He flashes me a blinding smile and lets the white curtain fall.

A shiver runs down my back.

His tone might have been sincere, but there was something in his words that has given me a strange sense of foreboding.

"Well that was fun," Ben says in an attempt to lighten my mood.

"I can think of a lot of other words to describe that experience other than _fun."_

"Yeah well- oh, hi," Ben smiles at something over my shoulder.

I turn around to see one of the Athena girls that was sitting around the scroll at the table.

"Hey!" She says with an inviting smile, "I heard you were Luke's sister."

"Um, yeah," I say, the corners of my lips turning up. Her smile is somewhat contagious.

"I'm Sarah," She sticks out her hand, "Sarah Audrey."

"Thalia Jackson," I take her hand, "But I guess you already knew that."

"Jackson? I didn't know that part…" She mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing. Have you met Seth yet?"

"I don't think so," I say hesitantly.

"Well c'mon then! He's got to be the nicest son of Ares the camp has seen since… well ever! I can take her from here Ben," She says to him, looping her arm though mine, "Why don't you go find yourself some tin cans or something."

Thinking he might find that somewhat insulting, I'm surprised when he smiles, "Thanks Sarah. See you at dinner Thal."

The Ares cabin has a crude red paint job and a boar head hanging above the door.

Sarah sticks her head in the door, "Is Seth here?"

I hear some grumbles and threats to catapult her into Tartarus, but Sarah just takes it in stride.

"If he's not I can come back later," She says with a sweet smile. I stick my head in next to her to see five or six burly kids lounging around, a couple picking their fingernails with knives.

At Sarah's last words, they all point to the back of the cabin, strong senses of dislike clouding their eyes.

"Thanks guys!" Sarah says, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the cabin, the Ares campers following my every step with almost red eyes.

Sarah leads me to a dark corner at the back of the cabin, out of earshot from the other campers.

"Seth?" She asks quietly, letting go of my arm.

"I thought I heard you coming, Sarah," A dark voice comes from the corner. Slowly, my eyes adjust to the sudden darkness and I see someone sitting on one of the bunk beds.

"Who's with you?"

Sarah turns back to see me standing a few steps behind. She gives an exasperated sigh, and I let her drag me to the edge of the bed.

Seth turns towards me, looking up at my face. I look down at his, and realize it's useless, standing in front of him.

Seth is blind.

Angry red scars, hardly muted by time, wind their way continuously across his face. His eyes are closed, four white scars running vertical on each eyelid.

He must be able to feel me looking, "Pretty ugly, huh?"

"No," I whisper hoarsely.

He chuckles humorously, "You don't have to lie…"

He trails off. "Give him your hand," Sarah whispers in my ear.

"What?" I look at her, eyebrows raised.

She nods to Seth, who extends a hand, palm up, to me.

I look back at Sarah for confirmation. She nods encouragingly with a smile.

Extending my hand, I place it somewhat curiously in Seth's pale fingers. A slight smile steals over his face, something synonymous to peace pulling at his scarred features.

It seems like a long time that he runs his hand along mine, tracing the lines of my palm, trailing up my forearm to some of the scars I acquired from Mud-man.

I become enamored with watching his face as he whispers words that only he can hear.

And all of a sudden, he's satisfied. His hand falls to his side, but mine stays frozen in the air a moment before it falls back as well.

"Thalia Jackson," He mutters. "We've been waiting for you."

"So I've heard."

Seth and Sarah smile.

"C'mon Thalia," Sarah says, taking my arm again, "the dinner bell's about to sound."

Just then, a conch shell horn blows, signaling supper.

"'Bye Seth," I call back to his darkening form on the bed.

"See you around Thalia. Sarah."

Outside, Sarah starts leading me to the open pavilion.

"So what's his story?" I ask her.

She hesitates before saying, "Monster attack on a failed quest. He was trying to protect his brother, but the monster was too fast. Before he could do anything, his brother was dead and the monster had turned. Gouged out both his eyes and half the skin on his face. Seth hasn't been out in the world since. But he practices like a mad-man every day, so I wouldn't try to go up against him in any swordplay practice."

"What's the deal with the hand thing?"

"Once he got back, he prayed to his dad for help. For his brother back. For his sight back. All Ares gave him was his so called 'gift.' Seth can tell who you are through your battle-wounds."

I don't have an intelligent response to that, so I'm quiet until we reach the open pavilion.

"You'll be sitting over there," Sarah points to the empty table waiting for me.

"All by myself?" I whisper.

Sarah gives my arm a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry. I'll be right over here. I'll meet you after. Just follow everyone else and you'll be fine."

I watch Sarah go to sit down next to my brother. Luke turns and catches my eye.

He starts to open his mouth, but is interrupted by Chiron's booming voice echoing over the pavilion, "Would everyone please take his or her seats, dinner is about to begin!"

Chiron starts talking, praises to the gods, so on and so forth. I try to listen, but am too busy staring at Luke, who's too busy avoiding my gaze.

Finally, Chiron stops talking and sits down, as Mr. D stands up.

"Greetings to all you brats sitting out there again tonight, I see you've made it through another day… unfortunately." I glance at Luke, who has suddenly become fascinated with his fingernails.

Mr. D keeps talking, blah, blah, and blah.

From what I can see, most of the people around me are being careful not to look this guy in the eye.

I can see why, he has a big chubby face with a fat, red nose. He looks like he just got out of bed. His hair is so black it looks purple, and his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt is rumpled.

He starts to sit down, but Chiron leans over and whispers something in his ear.

Mr. D gives an exasperated sigh, and stands back up, "I have just now been informed, that a new camper arrived today, please welcome, Tasha Johnson."

Everyone looks around, searching for the new girl. I start looking around too, and then realize that it's me, and this jerk has just messed up my name.

Chiron stands up and says, "I think what Mr. D meant to say was that our new camper's name is Thalia Jackson."

At this, the campers around start whispering and then they get louder, "Jackson!? Did he just say _Jackson_?!"

I can feel my face start to redden. Luke glances at me, a slight smile on his face.

Chiron waves his hands for silence, "Thank-you, thank-you, all right settle down, now." Everyone eventually shuts up and turns back to the front, "Now I trust you will all make her feel welcome in her first few days while she gets used to the way we do things here. Now, I believe we've waited long enough, let dinner begin!"

One table at a time stands up and walks to a buffet table on the edge of the pavilion I hadn't seen before.

I walk up to the table behind Luke.

It's filled with big, juicy grapes, strawberries, four different kinds of cheese, seven kinds of bread, and a big serving dish of fettuccine. I give Luke a sideway glance, and see that he's smiling, "Ooh, Italian night!"

"What are they talking about?" I mutter in his ear, "Why does it matter if our last name's Jackson?"

"Our last name?" Luke says, his eyebrows rising, "I think you mean yours. I'm Luke Chase."

I shake my head at him, uncomprehendingly, "_Why _did you take Mom's name?"

Luke rolls his eyes, "I was smarter than you and told Chiron before that I wouldn't want to be compared to the _famous Percy Jackson." _He whispers back.

"Well, guess _who_ would've known that if _someone's _last words to me hadn't been, it's the stupid thought that stupid counts. _What was that even supposed to stupid __**mean**__?"_

Luke shakes his head, "What you just said didn't make _any _sense."

"Well it did in my mind!" I say in a huff and stalk back to my lonely table, bowl of fettuccine in hand.

Looks like things are going back to normal…

I sit on the top bunk, looking out at the rest of the cabin. It smells like the ocean, which I can see just outside the window.

The abalone walls shine in the darkness of the cabin, and a faint trickling sound from the saltwater fountain in the corner helps to calm me.

When I examined the fountain earlier in the evening, I saw that there was a huge crack down the side.

I lie back on the bed, wondering what my mom and dad did when they were here that made them so famous.

Well, Dad mostly, if nobody knows Chase is my mom's maiden name.

[[[[]]]

I come back late the next afternoon after my first sword-fighting lesson.

Besides the fact that I totally embarrassed myself by tripping over Tyler's foot and almost skewering myself with my sword, I think it went pretty well.

Everyone was amazed to see the sword that I brought out of the seashell.

Sarah named it Whitewash because she said that every time I swung it, all she saw was a flash of white before my watery blade crashed against the celestial bronze of whomever I was training with.

When I got back to Cabin three, I expected it to be completely silent besides the trickling of the cracked fountain in the corner.

I didn't expect my dad to be sitting in front of the fountain, the misty image of Harry Potter staring back at him.

"Have you gotten anywhere with them?"

Harry shakes his head, "No. Have you?"

Dad chuckles darkly, "They've hardly wanted the help of their own children, the heroes, for over a millennia. I don't know how much it will take to get them to trust a whole other race."

Harry nods, obviously thinking hard, "Minister Shaklebolt is for it, I think. It's just a matter of getting the Wizengamot on our side, but they're almost as stubborn as the Olympians."

Percy gives a real smile this time, "Almost."

"I'll talk to you when I have news, but right now you have someone waiting for you."

Dad sends his arm flying though the image, making it disappear, and whips around to see me standing just outside the door.

I stare at him for a moment, his stance, and the way he holds his hand over his pocket, as if he were armed, waiting for an attacker.

I have to tell myself to close my mouth.

"Hi Dad."

He ignores my greeting, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh just that last part about someone waiting for you," I lie. "Who was that?" As if I didn't know.

"Just someone from work," He says, running a hand through his hair. And then he's my dad again. An easy-going smile falls across his face, his green eyes are teasing, as if nothing had happened.

He walks up to me, folding me in his arms. I take in his sea-salty scent. As if he's been swimming in the ocean.

"Brought your stuff," He says, pointing to the two cardboard boxes on the bunk, "and this." He picks up a pot from the table, and I recognize the moon lace plant immediately.

"Thanks Dad," I say, hugging him again.

He asks me about how I like camp so far, and I tell him about the people I've met and the friends I've made. I tell him about the difficulty of training, but how much fun it can be.

I also tell his about the whispers that broke out during dinner when my name was announced.

"Why did everyone just about blow up when they found out my last name was Jackson?"

"Oh, I might've – defeated the Titan Lord- saved the world from evil such persons- won a battle against a god… all single handedly of course… can't imagine why people around here would still know my name…"

"Daaad…"

"Alright, alright, I might've had a little help."

"You seriously did all that stuff?"

"Thalia… would I lie to you?"

"Ah…"

"It was rhetorical. I'm sorry, Thalia, but do you see why we had to hide it all from you?"

"I guess…"

"Good. Then you're ready to train. Just think, you'll be battling gods in no time!"

"Um… is that – normal – demigod stuff?"

Dad laughs, "If you're amazing like I was, or am."

"Thanks, Dad."

When I tell him that Ben is a satyr, he laughs.

"Is Grover a satyr too?"

Dad nods and laughs, "He was my protector when I came to camp."

"Are families of satyrs assigned to families of half-bloods?" I ask.

Percy shakes his head, biting his lip, ghosts of the past blowing the humor off his face. "Grover isn't actually Ben's uncle. That was just part of the cover for you. Grover took Ben in when his was parents were… ah… eaten. By a Cyclops."

I decide there's not really anything to say.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes, me wondering if I should mention anything to Ben.

"Ben mentioned something about Grover's first mission not going so well. That wasn't you was it?"

Percy sighs, "No, I wasn't the first. On Grover's first mission, he tried to bring three demigods to camp. One was your mother, and she was just seven. The other two," Dad gets a faraway look in his eyes, "they were you and your brother's namesakes."

"Thalia and Luke?"

"Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. Thalia died on Half-Blood Hill." Dad motions to the crest of the valley where the massive pine stands, "When Zeus, her father, saw her die, he preserved her essence in that pine tree."

"Is she still there?" I ask, standing next to my dad at the window.

Percy shakes his head, "She stayed there until the end of my second summer at camp, five years later." He clears his throat, "Cronus brought her back, just to shake things up a little bit." A disgusted look crossed his face, "but she joined the Hunters of Artemis a year later."

"What're they?"

"Girls who pledge themselves to eternal maidenhood. They follow Artemis, hunting. And they can only be killed in battle. Otherwise they're immortal."

"And this Thalia?"

"She's still alive."

I nod, "And what about the Luke you were talking about?"

Percy's face turns to stone and he almost snarls, "Luke died a hero. Everyone makes mistakes. Luke's mistakes may have led to a war, but in the end, he died a hero. And if anyone ever tells you differently, I give you full permission to thrust that new sword of yours," he nods towards the seashell around my neck, "straight though their heart."

I have to tell myself to close my mouth again.

Cautiously, I put my arm around his shoulders. He turns and hugs me, almost pulling me off the ground, "I'm so proud of you Thalia. You and your brother both."

"I have to go find Luke and your mom," Dad says releasing me, and I see that there is no sign that he's about to cry, not that I had expected there to be.

In fact, I would have been disappointed.

When he leaves, I open one of the cardboard boxes on my bed.

Albus's iridescent flower and my drawings lie on top. I pick up the flower, rubbing its perfect petals against my cheek before setting it on the table next to my bunk.

I catch myself thinking of all the times at Central Park, when we ate ice cream, went swimming, and rode Albus's broomstick.

I have my drawings to remember, but I wish I could see him one more time before he goes back to Hogwarts.

I look back at the cracked fountain in the corner, and can still see Harry's misty image.

When I came to camp, I thought that there would be no more secrets.

But it turns out now that there are even more than before.

I flop down on the bunk, looking across the cabin to the closed petals of the moon lace.

Being a demigod complicates everything. I sigh.

And it's only my second day.


	11. Winners, Losers, and Ice

**I know this is kind of getting repetitive, but keep reading and reviewing! You guys are great.**

11. Winners, Losers and Ice

"You're getting better Thalia," Seth says, disarming me.

Again.  
I try not to look back at Tyler, who has been chopping the heads and arms off of the dummies since Seth and I walked in for our sword-fighting lesson.

"C'mon Thalia," Seth says, his sword slicing the air three inches from my face, "stay concentrated."

I take a deep breath, trying to parry Seth's sword, only for him to disarm me again, Whitewash clattering to the floor.

"What is with you today?" He asks exasperatedly.

"I don't know, it's just-" I was about to argue the fact that the blind guy was better than me, but I knew that wouldn't work on Seth.

"Thalia, why don't you let me help you with that disarming technique?" Tyler walks up behind me.

I turn around, "I don't want your help, Tyler." I say, not trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

"I got your back," Seth whispers in my ear.

Tyler ignores me, "So you just start out like-"

"_Mason," _Seth says coldly, "take the hint. She doesn't want your 'expertise.'"

I can hear the quotes in Seth's voice around his last word.

The fake warmth in Tyler's eyes evaporates, "Listen _Blind Boy, _you-"

My fist clenches around Whitewash, "_Say that again." _I snarl though gritted teeth.

Tyler opens his mouth, his eyes turned to stone, but I raise my sword, ready to strike.

But Seth is still faster than me.

I watch the look of surprise on Tyler's face as the flat of Seth's sword careens past me, connecting with Tyler's face.

Tyler stumbles back, cupping his hand around his broken nose.

The look in his grey eyes is murderous and I can't help but smile.

I look over at Seth, who's trying to keep his cool composure, but I can tell he's dying to fall to the ground laughing.

The conch shell sounds, signaling dinner, and Seth and I start for the pavilion, leaving Tyler's menacing eyes behind us.

[[[[]]]

I dump half of my food into the fire as always, as my sacrifice to the gods.

On my way back to my lonely table, I try not to meet Tyler's gaze, knowing I'll burst out laughing.

Unfortunately, Tyler got some nectar for his nose right away so it isn't so mashed up, but he does have a cute white bandage on his nose.

Halfway through the meal, Chiron stands up and says, "Capture the Flag will be on Friday, so start finalizing your teams over the next two days."

A buzz breaks out across the pavilion. I see Sarah looking over at me, smiling and giving me the thumbs-up.

I guess Capture the Flag is a good thing.

Everyone starts to settle down, and there's a lull in the conversation when Rachael from the Hecate table stands up and shouts, "No!"

I don't know much about the Hecate cabin: only that the campers have varying abilities, Rachael is the cabin leader, and the blonde she's standing over is Emma.

I turn to look at Hecate's table along with everyone else.

"What?" Emma asks, trying to look innocent, but I don't think an innocent look has ever crossed that girl's face.

"I heard what you were thinking," Rachael says, "and it's _not_ going to happen!"

_So that's what her ability is. _I think to myself. _Mind reading._

I see a girl at the Aphrodite table turn back to her food, flipping her hair back over her shoulder and continuing to talk to her friend next to her. Apparently this isn't the first outburst from Hecate's table.

"What's not going to happen?" Emma asks, still trying to act innocent.

"They made _me_ cabin leader for a reason," Rachael snarls.

"Oh that," Emma says, "I'm going to make it happen. And you're not going to stop me."

"You better not try anything you little-"

"Rachael. Sit down," Emma's voice has a new softer tone in it.

Rachael sits, her eyes glassy.

"Thank you. Now, say the words. You _will_ make me cabin leader."

Silence.

"_Say it." _

"I will make-" Rachael shakes her head, bringing her out of her stupor, "No! You will not be leader!"

Chiron stands up then, "Thank you girls, for that lovely ending to our dinner, but that really is enough."

Emma turns away, her persuasive spell falling off of Rachael, and the meal continues.

[[[[]]]

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

I roll over; it's just a dream. Snuggling down, I'm almost asleep again when the tapping gets louder.

_TAP. TAP. TAP. _

I bury my head under the pillow, "GO AWAY!" I mumble sleepily to myself. But the tapping gets louder still.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I groggily sit up, staring at the door, which has begun to shutter. Someone's trying to get in! Fully awake now, my heartbeat begins to speed up.

Is it Tyler? Coming to avenge his broken nose? I try to steady my thoughts. He was a jerk, he deserved it.

Slowly, I see the door start to ease open. I crane my head to see who it is, but there's no one there.

I clasp my seashell tightly in my hand, ready to strike. I can feel the water inside rippling smoothly around.

The door stands wide open, the stiff breeze from the sea racing through the cabin and making the wind chimes above the door ring eerily.

The room grows colder and colder by the second.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. I start climbing down the ladder, but I'm shaking so bad, one of my feet slip off the rung and I crash in a heap on the floor with a loud squeak.

I stand up cursing, when I hear a snicker from the corner of the cabin. I freeze, my heart racing again. _Just the wind,_ I tell myself, and walk across the rest of the cabin to tightly shut the door, and turn the lock.

I scurry back up the ladder, ready to bury myself back under the covers. But on the top rung, instead of grabbing the mattress to pull myself the rest of the way up, my hand clasps something thin and watery, something I can't see. I immediately let go, and with a scream, land in another heap on the cabin floor. Ouch.

By now, I'm just about hyperventilating. I run back to the door, trying to open it.

WHY ISN'T THE STUPID THING OPENING?

I hear a thud behind me, and start shaking the doorknob even harder. A stifled scream escapes me, as something tightens around my mouth. I start to scream even more, thrashing, kicking, anything to get away from… whatever's got me.

But whatever's got me is also stronger than me. It drags me to the middle of the cabin floor. I'm still kicking, trying to break free. My screams can hardly be heard under the invisible hand over my mouth.

"THALIA!" I immediately freeze when I hear my name. The voice came from right above me, but there's no one there. I know that voice too… but it's impossible…

"Thalia, I will remove my hand _when you shut up."_ I guess it is possible… I stop moving completely, and the weight holding me down disappears.

I quickly sit up, "Albus?" I whisper, "Where are-?" With a slight whooshing sound, Albus is standing in front of me, a long, silvery cloak held under his arm.

My stomach drops into my toes and my heart almost stops. Albus just stands there, his green eyes glowing.

"How did you-?" Albus kneels down in front of me, grasping my hands in his. Is he remembering what has suddenly started replaying in my mind? It's hard to meet his gaze, and he stands up, turning his back on me to look out the window.

Finally, I can't take the silence anymore, "How'd you know I would be here?"

Albus doesn't turn away from the window, "Everyone's talking about you, Thalia. It wasn't that hard after you went to bed and everyone was still outside, pointing to your cabin and mumbling about Jackson's daughter."

Ouch. They call me _Jackson's daughter?_ I'm starting to see why Luke used Mom's last name.

Silence rains down again, filling the cabin with a slight ringing sound. I want to turn away, look at anything but the back of Albus's head, but somehow, I can't.

"Sooo…"

I take a deep breath, "Sooo…"

More silence.

"I missed you." Barely more than a whisper, but loud enough to almost make my eardrums burst.

I turn my back on his, holding my breath. What to say, what to say… I know what I really want to say…

"I missed you too," I mutter quickly.

Crap, did I really say that out loud?

I can hear the smirk in Albus's voice, "What was that?"

"You _know_ what I said."

"I do. I just want to hear it again."

I give an exasperated sigh, "You have _got _to be the cruelest person I've _ever_ met."

"Fine then," I glance over my shoulder to see Albus throwing the cloak back over himself, hiding him from view, "I'll just go."

"Wait, Albus! Where- where'd you go?" I spin around in a circle, but Albus is nowhere to be seen. "I didn't mean it?" My voice comes out as a squeak. I turn in a circle again, "I know you're there, Albus… somewhere."

"I see you, Thalia."

"Yeah, I bet you can. How come I can't see you?"

"Invisibility cloak," I whip around to face the corner where Albus's voice came from. I walk over to the corner, slowly reaching out to feel… nothing. Where did he-?

"Boo." It's just a whisper, right in my ear. I scream, jumping backwards into Albus and knocking us both to the floor.

We lay on the floor, laughing hysterically. Albus pulls the invisibility cloak off, but before he can do anything, I take it from his hand, "If you want it, you'll have to get through me first."

My words hang like a thick blanket over us, smothering our laughter. Albus's eyes glow a vibrant green as he moves closer, closer, until the only thing separating us is the invisibility cloak. I lay back on the floor, Albus's face only inches from mine.

I close my eyes, remembering Albus's lifeless form by the stream, and my heart twists, "Don't," my lips just brush his as I whisper the word. I slowly open my eyes to meet Albus's piercing stare.

My stomach drops at the hurt I see in the greenness.

"It's just; you're going to be leaving soon… going back to London. I'll never see you again, and it'll just make everything harder… for both of us," My words come out in a rush, and Albus looks unconvinced. I'm letting him slide away, farther and farther away.

"Please, trust me." You don't know how much these past weeks have meant to me.

Albus gives a quick nod, and as he turns away, I see a glint of fire in his eye. He picks up the cloak, the watery fabric sliding between my fingers. He walks towards the door, throwing the cloak around himself.

"Albus –"

Albus stops at the door, completely invisible except for his head, "You're right, Thalia. I shouldn't have kissed you in Central Park. I let myself go, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed, or tried to kiss you –"

"Albus, that's not what I –"

"I know what you meant. I've been thinking about the same things. It's just… I can't stay away. It'd be better for both of us if I did but… Thalia, don't tell me to not come back."

"Albus, I'd never – "

But before I can finish my sentence, Albus flips up his hood, opens the door, and disappears into the night.

I almost didn't expect to see him again after that, but he came practically every night.

We never talked about him leaving, or that we both had ideas about being more than just friends.

[[[[]]]

Noel hurried down Knockturn Alley, constantly glancing back over her shoulder. She had just managed to get away, away from the rest of them, away from Father's hawk-like stare.

She dodged a haggard looking witch and ran the rest of the way to Borgin and Burkes. She stopped in front of the door and peered in through the window, wrinkling her nose.

Noel had only been inside Borgin and Burkes a couple of times, and she had no desire to set foot back there any time soon. Not because the things inside scared Noel, but because they stank of Death Eaters.

It was quite disgusting – to Noel.

Noel stepped down the alley to the side of Borgin and Burkes. The ground was littered with brittle rat skeletons, and Noel walked carefully so as not to get any blood on her boots.

The farther she went, the darker it got, and soon she couldn't see four feet in front of her. She pulled her wand out of her boot, and whispered, "_Lumos!"_ A little blue light lit at the end of her wand, to reveal Peter standing not a foot in front of her. Noel jumped in surprise. Peter smiled, his face contorted in the faint light.

"I knew you'd be late."

"I'm sorry. You have no idea what it's like with him watching you every second of the day."

"At least you're here now," and Peter steps closer.

"I have something to tell you," Noel says in a rush.

Peter's eyes flicker expectantly. Noel takes a deep breath and shoves her wand back in her boot. The sudden darkness weighs on Noel's eyes, but Peter quickly lights his wand. This is what she'd been waiting for, how would he react?

Noel took another deep breath and concentrated. She slowly felt herself begin to shift. Noel closed her eyes. It wasn't painful. Not as painful as the first time anyway.

When she opened her eyes again, she could see everything clearly, the buildings on either side, the shattered skeletons under foot – well… under paw actually, and the shocked look on Peter's face.

Peter knelt down in front of her, looking into her eyes. She knew they were her distinguishing feature; all Animagi had one. Noel tried to figure out the look on Peter's face. It wasn't a look she'd ever received before, and one she hoped never to get again.

Noel concentrated on changing back, the claws retracting back into the hands, the fur growing back into her body. Soon she was herself again, standing over Peter as he stared at a spot behind her. Noel knelt back down in front of him, trying to meet his gaze, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Are you angry?"

"Do I look angry?"

Noel didn't answer this question. In fact, this silence, this was even worse than outright anger, this was pure disappointment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter finally asks.

"You would've told me not to do it."

"You shouldn't have done it, Noel. Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught? Not being registered and everything –"

"How do you know I'm not registered?"

Peter gives her a look.

"All right, I'm not registered, but –"

"Do you know what an unregistered Animagi sentence is, Noel?"

When she didn't answer, Peter continued, "Azkaban, an undetermined amount of time. Most likely a life sentence."

Noel didn't say anything. She'd known this of course; she'd known this the moment she'd started in her third year.

"Why did you do it?" Peter finally asked.

Noel remembered in her third year learning about Animagi. She'd stolen the book out of the restricted section that night. She'd never really had a reason for becoming one, but she kept at it. She kept at it and kept at it until her fifth year when she met Peter. And that was when she had a reason.

"I did it for us, so I could be with you."

Peter shook his head, "You are with me, Noel. Every second of everyday, you're with me."

Noel nodded, "You're with me too."

Peter stood up, and backed silently down the alley, the wand light quickly fading, leaving Noel sitting in the darkness.

[[[[]]]

Friday comes quickly. The camp is buzzing with plans for that night's game of All-Camp Capture the Flag.

"Don't worry about it," Sarah reassures me on the way back from dinner Thursday night, "it can't _possibly_ be as bad as my first game. I lost it for my whole team, was ignored for a month… but everyone's okay with it now!"

"What happened?" Though with Sarah, I'm not sure I really want to know.

"Long story. Involves a donkey, a few bumblebees, and a couple stray arrows." And I was right.

"And besides," she continues, "you're with us. You'll be fine, as long as you don't annoy anyone before tomorrow night – kidding!" She laughs, seeing the look on my face.

[[[[]]]

At 7:00 Friday night, the whole of Camp Half-Blood makes its way towards the edge of the forest. Everyone clad in heavy armor, armed with their swords, knives, bows, arrows etc., stops at the small stage where Chiron and Mr. D are standing.

"Welcome, welcome, come along, let's get on with this," Mr. D waves his hand impatiently, "alright, blue team, led by Tyler from Cabin Six has allied with cabins three, seven, eleven, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen." I look around at my teammates.

Some from cabin fifteen, Hypnos's cabin, god of sleep, have already started snoring on some moss just on the border of the forest. I glance at Sarah, who looks as if this is perfectly normal.

"On the other hand," continues Mr. D, "the red team, led by Lennox of cabin 13," I glance over to the red team to see a tall girl with long black hair, steel grey eyes, and a scary grin on her face.

I notice that some of the campers standing around her, mostly children of Ares, are giving her evil glares, clearly not happy that she's leading their team, "has allied with cabins four, five, nine, ten, fourteen, nineteen, and twenty."

Mr. D drones on, "As always, the whole forest is fair game, the flags must be prominently displayed, the creek is the boundary line, all magic items are allowed, however, unfortunately, maiming and killing is not. Dessert privileges will be lost if you decide to take such actions." I look around to see that everyone looks completely serious about this.

These people must be really serious about their desserts.

"Prisoners may _only _be disarmed, no matter how much it pains me to say it, and lastly Chiron, here, serves as battlefield medic and referee. Now go on, I don't want to see your faces anymore," Mr. D waves his hands as everyone begins flocking into the forest.

I follow Sarah and the rest of the Blue team to a large pile of rocks I know are called Zeus's Fist. Tyler, the tall, blonde counselor of the Athena cabin, treks up the rocks to stick the blue flag at the top.

It's perfectly visible, yet hard to get to.

Everyone starts moving towards his or her designated spots. As the conch shell horn blows, I stand at the edge of the creek, looking out into enemy territory.

There isn't much to do. I can hear the screams and yells of people fighting in the distance. My armor starts to get heavier and heavier by the minute. I play with the seashell necklace in my hand, wondering if there's any point to me being here.

I open the seashell, the waters of Whitewash swirling opaquely inside. I flip the seashell upside down, letting the sword reintegrate in my hand.

The cool hilt is oddly reassuring. I don't know how long I stand there, thrusting the blade of the sword into an invisible opponent, practicing everything I've learned after the past week.

Suddenly, a whoop and scream echo a lot closer to me than before. I whip around to see the tall dark girl from the red team, swooping down the hill with the blue flag waving behind her like a large raven.

Lennox, daughter of Hades.

I shift on my feet, ready to hit her before she crosses the creak. Luke, Tyler, and a couple other people from the Apollo cabin are chasing after Lennox.

A shriek from the other side of the creek makes me turn around to see Sarah, streaking along with the red flag billowing like a long cape behind her, four or five red campers brandishing their swords at her, trying to trip her up.

I make a split second decision. I run to the edge of the creek, raising my sword over my head and bringing it down to strike the water.

A wall of water explodes upwards, just as Sarah and Lennox reach opposite sides of the creek. I see it all happen in slow motion: Lennox hits the wall of water, bouncing backwards and hitting the ground hard, losing grip on the blue flag while Sarah keeps running, right through the water, the red flag clasped tightly in her grasp, to victory.

There's a silence, as the water rushes back down into the creek. I stand there panting, the sword held limply in my right hand.

Everyone stares at me. I try not to meet Lennox's gaze, which has almost gone red with hatred.

Chiron canters up, "Heroes, behold, the winners of tonight's capture the flag, the blue team." The rest of the campers start running up, and create a circle around Sarah, Lennox still sitting on the ground, and I.

They all stare at me, the sword in my hand, the red flag now turned blue in Sarah's hand.

Then, the blue team let out an earsplitting cheer, lifting Sarah and I onto their shoulders. I look back to see Lennox, sitting in the dust, surrounded by a mutinous looking red team.

I laugh. Glancing around for Luke, I see him standing next to Tyler. They're both grinning, and I grin back at Luke.

"Much better than my first game!" Sarah screams over the roar of the winners.


	12. Hellos, Goodbyes, and Just Doing the Job

12. Hellos, Goodbyes and Just Doing the Job

By Monday morning I've just about fallen into a routine, but on Tuesday we had some unexpected visitors.

"What's going on with everyone?" I asked Sarah as we made our way to breakfast.

She looks around at everyone's scowling faces.

"Hunters," She says mildly. "The Hunters are coming."

I remember my dad talking about Thalia, my namesake, joining the Hunters of Artemis.

"Do they not show up very often?" I ask.

Sarah shakes her head, looking up at the ever-cloudless sky.

"They prefer to be hunting with Lady Artemis. They only show up once in a while. I don't think anyone likes them much, they can be…."

"Arrogant. Annoying. Self-righteous."

I grit my teeth, trying not to let Sarah see my annoyance as I call back to Tyler over my shoulder.

"They must be your best friends then," I retort, "you'd fit right in."

Grabbing Sarah's arm, we hurry up to the pavilion, leaving Tyler behind.

I can feel his eyes burning holes through the back of my head, and I finger Whitewash protectively.

[[[[]]]

Seth, Sarah and I were sitting by the canoe lake when Ben came galloping up to us.

"Thalia," He says breathlessly with a smile on his face, "your dad wants to see you. He's waiting outside Artemis Cabin."

I look back; shrugging at Seth and Sarah, then follow Ben.

My parents are standing with Luke and another girl who I haven't seen before. She has a silver circlet in her black spiky hair, and her electric blue eyes are light as she smiles at my mom and dad.

She and my parents are talking like old friends when I walk up.

"Ben said you wanted to see me."

"Yes," my dad says, putting his arm around my shoulders and nodding towards the other girl, "meet Thalia."

She smiles, "So this is the girl you named after me. We're almost the same age already. You're fourteen?"

"Yeah," I say, crossing my arms. There's something about this Thalia that makes me feel somewhat small.

"Two years and you'll have passed me up, unless you join the Hunters. Are you going to?"

I stiffen a bit as I remember what my dad said about the Hunters vowing to eternal maidenhood.

Mom glances at my face and then back at Thalia, "Really, she's just found out about being a half-blood, we don't need to-"

Thalia looks back at me, a slight grin on her face. "So she's already in love," She mutters, loud enough for us to hear.

I try not to turn red as Luke's head whips around to face me, but I give credit to my dad for not faltering.

"You'd better keep an eye on her, Percy," Thalia says, not taking her eyes off my face. "It was nice meeting you," She says to me.

I nod as Thalia turns to hug my mom. Dad takes his arm from around my shoulders to embrace Thalia.

She looks back at me one more time before walking into Artemis Cabin.

[[[[]]]

I was walking back to my cabin after dinner, thinking about what I'd say to Albus tonight, when I suddenly felt like I was being followed.

Looking back over my shoulder, I expected to see Tyler, but instead saw no one.

I hopped up the steps and onto the porch, trying to ignore the feeling that there was someone standing just behind me.

It turns out I was right.

"You're Thalia?"

Surprising myself that I didn't jump, I turned around to see a girl sitting on the rail on the corner of the porch.

She had a silver circlet in her hair.

"And you are?" I asked in response.

"Z. Part of the Hunters."

"Are you here for something?" I asked when she didn't say anything. All I really wanted to do was get inside and sleep for a while before Albus showed up.

"You're in trouble Thalia," She said, looking at a point just over my head.

_If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that…._

When Z saw that I wasn't convinced, she tried a new tactic.

"I've seen things… that are going to happen. I don't know how you're part of it, or when it's going to happen, but there's a storm coming."

That got my attention.

"What do you mean you've seen things? Like the future? What have you seen?"

"I don't know. It's just little parts that come to me in dreams. I've seen you, or someone who looks like you, and if what I've seen is true, you're not going to be alive for very much longer."

Silence.

"So you're here to give me a death sentence?"

She shrugs, "I'm just here to tell you not to do anything stupid. You know who your enemies are. Don't trust them."

"What have you seen? How will I die?"

Z smiles sympathetically, "I can't tell you. And even if I could, I seriously don't know."

She hops off the porch railing and starts walking away.

My blood finally starts pumping again and I remember what Thalia asked me today, about joining the Hunters. Would immortality save me from what Z has seen?

"What's it like, being in the Hunters?" I call after her.

She looks back, "I haven't been following Artemis for long, but it's great so far." She pauses for a moment, "I wouldn't be the best judge though; anything is better than the life I left behind."

Then she's gone, disappearing into the darkness.

I open the door and step inside, locking it behind me.

Lying in bed, I try to reason with myself.

Do I believe Z? Would I join the Hunters to save my life? It seems like the easy option.

But could I stand abandoning Albus, to just take a chance at saving myself?

[[[[]]]

_I'm back in Half. I have that feeling, like visiting an old friend. Everything is familiar, yet you don't know what to say. Half hasn't changed: the sun and moon still sit in opposite sides of the sky, the massive olive tree still stands righteously on the little sandy island, and I still lay in the water, trying not to wake up._

_ But I've changed. I'm a demigod now, training at Camp Half-Blood. Whitewash pulses and I lay on my stomach, feeling the water rush between my fingertips._

_ "Thalia…" I can feel myself smile as Albus's voice floats lazily in my ear. _

_ I feel his hand brush against my shoulder, and Half starts to fade._

_ But this time, I'm not crushed to see it go. I have something to look forward to now when I'm awake._

[[[[]]]

"Did you let me do it?" I asked Seth as his sword clattered to the floor. I'd been trying for the last hour to disarm him, but nothing had worked until now.

"Absolutely not."

I gave him a look.

He laughed, "Honest to gods, Thalia, I did not let you disarm me."

I rolled my eyes, but on the inside, I was kind of proud of myself.

The conch shell sounds, signaling dinner. Seth and I start packing up.

"I'll go put these away," I say, taking Seth's shield and my own. "You go up to supper."

Seth hesitates.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" He asks quietly, nodding to the corner where Tyler is still practicing.

I fake a laugh, "I'll be fine. Remember, I'm a lethal disarmer now."

Seth snorts, "You do it once and suddenly you're the expert?"

I shove him out the door, "I'm just that good."

He walks away, looking back over his shoulder at me every few seconds, though I don't see how it does any good, seeing as he's blind.

I shove the shields into the supply closet, listening to Tyler's heavy breathing, when suddenly it stops.

Refusing to look back at him, I start making my way to the door.

I am just reaching for the door handle, when I hear a whooshing sound coming straight at me. My instincts kick in and I duck, just in time for the knife to fly above my head and bury itself in the door, where my head was seconds before.

I don't have time to turn around before Tyler is on me, pulling me off the ground like I weigh nothing.

With less than an ounce of effort he flings me across the room. I hit the wall, groaning as I slide onto my face.

But he's still coming.

Adrenaline kicks in and I spring up, opening the seashell and pouring Whitewash into my clenched fist.

Tyler raises his sword blade over his head and brings it down against Whitewash, the force resonating up my blade.

I push his blade up, a screeching sound filling the practice room. He lays everything on me, every technique he knows, and it's all I can do just to block him.

From the look in his eyes and the way he's fighting, I can tell that Tyler doesn't have a friendly practice session on his mind.

He's trying to kill me.

Coming close to finishing the job a few more times than fits in my comfort, I decide to see if Seth was lying to me or not.

I try to disarm Tyler. I come close, but at the last second he turns it around, and forces me to drop Whitewash.

With his sword pointed at my throat, I try to keep my composure.

I stand there, slowly putting my hands up, trying to act like a good prisoner.

And he takes the bait.

Dropping his sword a fraction of an inch is all I need.

I try to dive for Whitewash, but Tyler sees me coming.

He kicks my sword behind him and rams into me, his weight knocking me to the ground. Before I can even try to stand, he's on top of me, his sword forced against my throat.

I can barely breathe, let alone fight back.

"This isn't just about your nose anymore is it?" I rasp.

With every word, Tyler presses his sword harder against my throat until I can feel a thin trickle of blood sliding down my neck, "I'm sorry it had to be you Thalia. You see- they want you dead. I'm just doing the job."

He releases his sword a fraction of an inch, and I gasp, taking in as much air as I can. "So now you're taking orders?" I try to ask spitefully.

Tyler forces his hold again, "I'm not the one lying on their deathbed am I?" He snarls, centimeters away from my face.

I try to work up something to spit in his face, but he covers my mouth before I can.

"It was certainly entertaining though. You thinking you were so smart all the time. It made me laugh a couple of times. But now, to tell the truth, I'm getting a bit bored."

He takes his hand away from my mouth as his sword starts to cut deeper. I can't think of anything to do. No one will come back for me, will they? Not in time anyway. And screaming is certainly out of the question.

I guess Z was right….

_You're just going to give up?_ The little voice in my head says. _You just got here and now you're going to give it all away to this guy?_

"Wait!" I croak.

Tyler's hand stills imperceptibly.

"You haven't really told me why you're killing me."

"And why would I do that?" He growls, "That would be playing fair. It's your fault, you made the wrong move."

I'm trying to come up with some good last words, when I'm interrupted by a slight cough from behind Tyler's head.

He looks back, and I can just catch a glimpse of the silver circlet on a head of dark hair.

Thalia?

"I really don't think you want to do that," I recognize Z's voice from last night.

Tyler's sword releases a bit and I can almost breathe.

He moves his head a bit more, and I can see Z pointing an arrow at his head.

Everyone is frozen as we realize that we're at a stalemate.

And I'm at the bottom.

If Tyler kills me, Z would kill Tyler. If Tyler tries to go after Z, she'd send her arrow through his heart.

I am completely powerless in this situation.

It seems like an eternity that we stay there, Z standing above Tyler and me. I hope Z comes up with something soon though, because with every breath I take, everything gets dimmer and dimmer.

The door creaks open slowly at the other end of the practice room, and I feel Tyler tense above me.

Chiron steps in, barely clearing the top of the doorway.

"What's going on here?" He asks solemnly. "Why were none of you at dinner?"

Silence.

"Practicing," I finally say when no one volunteers anything else.

Chiron raises an eyebrow, "Tyler, get your sword off of Thalia's throat; Z lower your arrow."

They both do as told, and I gasp in a couple of breaths. "I will be talking to both of you later," Chiron says to Z and Tyler.

"Thalia, you'd better come up to the Big House with me."

Z helps me up and onto Chiron's back, careful to step on Tyler's foot as she walks past him.

[[[[]]]

I wake up to the sound of the infirmary door opening and closing. I know it is Albus even before he takes off the cloak.

I don't know why they made me stay in the infirmary tonight. I felt fine after I drank some nectar.

"Thalia?" Albus sounds worried. I can't help but smile at the thought that he worries about me.

"I'm here," I whisper. He comes and sits on the edge of the bed, leaning his broomstick against the wall.

"I went to your cabin and you weren't there. I thought you were avoiding me," He smiles.

"Ha-ha. I would be in my cabin but they made me stay in here," I said, sitting up, "for absolutely no reason at all."

Albus raised an eyebrow as he noticed the slightly red cut on my throat. "Then how did you do this? When you were busy doing absolutely nothing?" He asks, tracing the clean line with his finger.

I try not to shiver between the thought of how close I was to dying today and Albus's touch, "Well, ah, Tyler… might've almost killed me."

Albus sighs, sitting back, "You have to be the worst person I know at making friends."

"Well, at least I didn't die like Z predicted I would."

Albus freezes, "Is there something you didn't tell me?"

"There was this Hunter, Z, she came to my cabin last night. I think she can see the future. She told me that if what she saw was true, I wouldn't be alive very much longer. Today that would have been true, if Z hadn't come and stopped Tyler from slicing my head off."

"Well it sounds like I have a lot to thank this Z for," Albus whispers, leaning forward.

I'm glad it's dark so that he can't see my cheeks reddening.

"Wait," He says, stopping. I chide myself when my stomach drops as he leans away. I drew that line pretty thick, and I don't think he'd cross it, "You have to give me the whole story."

I tell him how Tyler attacked me, what he said, and how Z came in when I thought it was going to end.

By the time I'm finished, Albus's mouth is hanging open and he's pacing beside the bed.

"Would you say something please?" I ask after he stops and stares at me for about three minutes.

"Something."

I roll my eyes, "Seriously. What are you thinking?"

"Well at first I was thinking about kissing you, but then I decided not to, so now I'm thinking about how beautiful you look."

I cough, "Uhh…" I guess he did cross my plainly marked line. "Seriously. What are you thinking about?" I repeat myself.

"Well now I'm thinking about how your eyes shine-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off, trying not to grin like an idiot. "Did you even hear a word of what I said the whole time or-"

I stop when I hear the click and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. I look to Albus who raises his eyebrows and smiles as he pulls his cloak around him.

My door opens, and one of the nurses who tended to me earlier pokes her head in, "Is there something wrong in here? Whom were you just yelling at?"

I look around, trying to find where Albus went. "Um… no. Just a dream… really," I say when she looks at me weird, "I'm fine. I'll just go back to sleep now."

The nurse opens her mouth to say something else, but Albus takes that exact moment to poke me in the side, making me jump with a squeak.

"What was that?" The nurse asks, opening the door wider. "Are you okay?"

"I am _fine," _I say through gritted teeth. "If I could just get some _sleep, _I'd be fine."

The nurse nods again skeptically, but closes the door. I hear her walk back down the hall and close her door again.

Albus comes back out from underneath the cloak, "That was a great jump. I honestly wasn't sure if you'd react or not since you're all 'trained' and everything."

"Yeah thanks for making me look like a spaz. That was a nice touch."

"Maybe word will get out and all of your enemies will leave you alone so you won't almost be beheaded again."

I pause, "Are you really worried?"

Albus rolls his eyes, "I don't think I have anything to be worried about. You can handle yourself. I won't be worried until you are."

This time I can't help myself. I bound off of bed and wrap my arms around him. Albus doesn't hesitate to hug me back.

"Thank you so much for saying that," I said, looking up to meet his eyes. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Albus smiles and I realize how close we're standing again, with his arms wrapped around my waist, "And you better of not said it just to get back into my good graces."

"I meant every word," He whispers. There's a pause, and I'm about to pull away before he gets any ideas about kissing me again, when he leans forward and lightly presses his lips to the skin below my ear.

My breath shudders a bit and I try to keep myself from leaning closer into him.

He pulls away and smiles. I try to move, but I find it physically impossible. Albus laughs and lifts me up with almost no effort, laying me down on the bed.

"Try to stay alive until I leave, okay Thalia?" He asks, getting his broomstick.

I'm still frozen for a moment my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I shake my head. "Uh. Uh. Yeah."

Albus chuckles again as he throws open the window.

"Wait a second!" I say when I realize what he said. "You don't care if I die after you leave?"

Albus laughs. "You're funny Thalia," He says before flying out the window.

[[[[]]]

The Hunters leave late Thursday morning. They let me out of the infirmary just in time to say goodbye to Z.

"Hey," I run up behind her.

She turns around, telling Thalia that she'll talk to her in a minute.

"Listen," I begin. "Thanks for yesterday. You were right."

Z smiles, "I'm just glad I was there. I don't know what I would have done with that on my conscious."

"How'd you know I was there anyway?"

"I saw it."

"Well at least your vision wasn't right. I'm still alive."

"For now," Z says. "Don't worry about it," She says at the look on my face, "I'll be there if you ever need anything."

"Thanks again," I say as she spontaneously gives me a hug before walking away with the other Hunters.

I watch them as they start walking up the Half-blood Hill.

"You gonna take me up on my offer?" I look behind me to see Thalia standing with her arms crossed.

"I think I'm good," I say.

She nods stiffly, "You'll think about it. Let me know when you change your mind."

I can hear the certainty in her voice.

She starts to walk past me, but I call after her, "What makes you so certain that I'll change my mind?"

Thalia shrugs, "You were the whole reason the Hunters came to camp."

"What do you-?"

But she's already running away up the hill.

[[[[]]]

"Thalia, you have to come with me," Sarah says, running up to my table after lunch.

"What's wrong?" I ask, setting my fork down.

"It's Seth. He thinks it's his fault that you got hurt. He thinks you're dead. He's just been in the practice room cutting through the walls. I'm afraid if he doesn't know that you're okay he's going to kill himself. He won't listen to me. I keep telling him you're fine. But… would you just come?"

I'm already halfway to the practice room.

I throw the door open to see him slicing the walls and the dummies to bits.

At the sound of the door opening, Seth whips around, ready to attack.

"If you come one step closer, Tyler, I swear I'll kill you."

"Seth!" Sarah cries. "It's Thalia! Will you believe me? She's standing right here next to me!"

"No," Seth says, lowering his sword, "you're just lying again. She's dead and it's all my fault."

"No Seth!" Sarah walks up to him, trying to reason with him. "Thalia, say something!" She yells back at me.

I just stand frozen, not sure what to do.

"Thalia! C'mon just say something!" Sarah almost screams.

I open my mouth, and then close it again.

"See Sarah, what'd I tell you," Seth says, shrinking back from her. "She's not here."

Sarah looks at me accusingly, her eyes narrowing as she tries not to cry.

Seth turns away, raising his sword and bringing it down against the wall with a thud.

Sarah backs away, crying freely now, refusing to look at me. I stand frozen for a moment, watching them both.

Seth's hand slips and he drops his sword. Leaning up against the wall, he rests his head against his arm.

He looks defeated.

Why does he look defeated?

Why would he care if I were dead? Is it like what Z said when she told me she'd hate to have my death on her conscience?

I walk up to Seth, feeling Sarah's piercing gaze all the way there.

He doesn't look up when I stop in front of him. Why would he? It wouldn't do him any good. He just thinks that it's Sarah still.

Gently, I take his hand and put it against mine. He turns his head towards me, but still doesn't say anything.

I place his fingers on the scars from Mud-man. I hear his intake of breath; know I'm breaking through to him.

Finally I brush his fingers along the scar on my throat; the one Tyler gave to me yesterday.

Seth's hand jerks away.

"Will you believe me when I tell you it's not your fault?" I whisper.

Seth shakes his head, "I'm just glad you're alive."

I laugh through a choked sob, "Me too."

[[[[]]]

I'm waiting up for Albus on Friday night.

When the door opens, I know it's him. His Flame Runner leans up against the wall and the door closes.

I can't tell where he is until he runs into the table next to the bunk.

"Ouch," He says as I laugh, burying my head in the pillow.

"That's what you get for trying to be stealthy," I tell him between laughs as he takes off the cloak.

"You still have this?" He picks up the iridescent flower on the nightstand.

"Of course I do. I'll have it till it dies," I reach up to steal it from him, but he holds it out of reach.

"You're going to be having it for a while then."

"That's okay with me," I get up to try to take it again, but he holds it above his head.

"Did you get into any more near-death situations while I was gone?"

"No. I was a good girl, and everything was perfectly, horridly boring."

Albus rolls his eyes and puts the flower in my hair.

"Thalia, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"So… say you met this girl over vacation…" Albus looks down at his shoes, "and you really like her..." I sat back down on the bed and folded my hands, listening intently. "And you were going back home in two days, and you were never going to see her again…" Albus looks up at me and back at his shoes again quickly. "Would you kiss her right now?" He says in a rush.

I stare at him blankly for a moment and then stand up, walking around him, "So… say you met this guy when he was on vacation…" Albus continues to stare at his shoes, "and you really like him…" I draw a line from his shoulder across his back, "and he was going back home in two days…" Albus looks back, catching my eye and looking back down again, "and you were never going to see him again…" I stand in front of him, tracing my finger along his bottom lip. "Would you kiss him right now?" I whisper.

Albus looks up and holds my gaze this time. Reaching up, he takes my hand, wrapping it around his neck, never once looking away.

I close my eyes as he presses his lips against mine. It's slow at first, his arms wrapping slowly, hesitantly around my waist.

When I don't push away, his lips became harsher, his kisses more intense. I feel my fingers winding in his hair; feel his fingers tightening on my back.

There's a dim part in my mind telling me we're digging an even deeper hole for ourselves.

But right now I'm not too worried about it.

I pull him back with me until we fall onto the bunk. I can't help but drown into him. Until there's nothing left but him and me.

He pulls away, his green eyes vibrant. I can tell he's trying not to grin like a fool.

Unfortunately, I think I am.

He leans down again, kissing my neck, the skin underneath my jawline, and finally my lips again. I toy with the hem of his T-shirt, but before I can think about anything beyond that, something tickles the far-out edges of my brain.

I pull away, placing my finger against Albus's lips.

"Do you smell that?"

Albus tries to tell me it's nothing between kisses, and I almost succumb to the sweetness of his lips, but there's still something there.

"Seriously," I say. "Don't you smell anything? It's like…" I take a deep breath again, "Like something burning."

Albus sighs and takes a deep breath in through his nose. I can tell he wants to ignore it, but there's definitely something there. He stands, pulling me up with him.

I'm allowed to stand, relishing in the fact that I'm wrapped in Albus's arms before the crackling starts.

I break away, and turn so that I'm back to back with Albus.

We turn in a circle, the crackling getting louder, and the smell getting stronger. There's a sizzling sound and flames start popping up on the inside edges of the cabin.

They start racing each other around the perimeter, in front of the window, the other window, and finally the door.

"Albus…?" I ask hesitantly.

He takes out his wand. We continue moving in a circle, watching the orange flames snake quickly up the walls

"Any ideas?" Albus asks.

"Not a one." The fire keeps moving upwards, towards the ceiling rafters, blocking off all escape routes. The smoke is already making it difficult to breathe.

"How did it start?" I ask, off topic.

"I think we can worry about that later, right now we're kind of stuck in the middle of a building in which the roof is going to cave in in about two minutes."

I look up to see that he's right. The fire has started to twist around the rafters, making the ceiling creak and groan.

We're silent for a few moments, trying to think of something to get us out of this mess.

"Thalia! Try and summon some water to stop it!" Albus yells over the groaning walls of the cabin. The smoke continues to get thinker until I can't see Albus standing right behind me.

I concentrate on the water in the canoe lake, and try to bring it towards the cabin. I hear a whooshing sound, and a tidal wave of water breaks through the window, soaking everything.

Except the flames.

The fire still rages, maybe even greater than before.

I keep trying to spray water at the flames, and Albus tries shooting jets of water out the end of his wand.

Nothing works; the flames keep going, making the ceiling and walls weaker and weaker by the second.

There's no way out, and I'm just starting to get a little discouraged when Albus yells and knocks me to the ground, just as the first rafter falls from the ceiling in a huge shower of sparks and heat.

I hardly have time to breathe before the next rafter falls. I hear the crack and the scream before the pain explodes up my leg. My breathing comes in short gasps, and the smoke doesn't help.

Albus's face comes into my line of vision, "Thalia. Oh my God. Thalia can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you," I say through gritted teeth, "the board fell on my leg not my head."

"Okay. Stay with me here. You're okay. I'll have to move the rafter."

I'm dimly aware of how calm Albus sounds. I try to compose myself and wiggle out from under the board as Albus tries to push the rafter off my leg.

But it's not working. I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming as the rafter grates against my leg.

The last rafter falls, and the ceiling begins to sag; Albus and I are completely surrounded by fire.

My eyes burn from the smoke, and I turn to Albus. He looks back at me, the fire reflecting in his eyes.

"Hold on Thalia."

"It's no use," I call, struggling under the rafter.

"If you're suggesting I leave you," Albus says, "the answer is no."

He pauses before, "Okay, I'm going to try to lift it a bit, and you try to slide out. Ready?"

I brace my arms against the floor, "Ready."

Albus lift the rafter barely an inch, but it's just enough for me to pull myself and my dead leg out.

I sigh as the pressure is relieved, and then I see my leg.

Are feet and kneecaps supposed to bend that way?

I can tell Albus is trying not to look at it.

He pulls me up so that I'm leaning almost all of my weight on him.

"I'm not even going to try standing on it," I inform him, indicating my leg.

Albus takes out his wand, "Good idea."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get into a lot of trouble. But it's not your fault."

He raises his wand and yells, "_Expulso!" _

There's a flash of white light, as the whole far wall of the cabin falls outwards. The explosion knocks us back.

I brace myself to feel a burn as we fall into the fire, but there aren't any more flames.

Parts of the ceiling start to rain down, and Albus and I start dragging ourselves out through the hole he just made in the wall.

The forest stands just behind my cabin, so I hop and drag my leg to just beyond the tree line.

Collapsing in the grass next to Albus, I can hear the shouts of the other campers, making their way to see what happened.

I sigh, leaning my head against his shoulder, watching as the rest of my cabin collapse into a pile of smoldering wood. "Why'd it have to end like this?" I ask.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be," Albus says quietly.

"I don't believe that."

Albus is silent, "You should go back, get something for your leg."

"Then you'll leave."

"I have to Thalia. Especially now that…" He trails off.

"Now that what?"

At my words, and owl comes swooping down, dropping a large envelope into Albus's lap. It's not Penny, but a large screech owl.

"Now that this," Albus slices open the envelope with his finger, and the same woman's voice from the last letter Albus got reverberates off the tree trunks:

We have received intelligence that you performed the Expulso Charm at twenty-two minutes past two this morning in a non-wizard inhabited area and in the presence of a non-wizard. The severity of this breath of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to confiscate your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International confederation of Wizards' Statue of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 10 A.M. on August 30th.

Hoping you are well, yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk.

Improper Use of Magic Office.

Ministry of Magic.

I stare up at him, dumbfounded, "Oh my gods, Albus, I am so sorry!"

He holds up a hand.

"What did I tell you already? It's not your fault. I would have done the same thing over again, if given the choice. We made it out alive. I'll just tell the people at this hearing that it was for our lives. They'll have to understand."

"I hope so."

We're silent for a moment. Almost everyone is running around the burned cabin now, calling my name.

"You better get back," Albus says resignedly.

I reach up and kiss him, one last lingering time, "Send me an owl?"

"Of course," He says, staring down at me. I try to memorize his face.

I watch him jump onto his broomstick (which he was able to remember when we escaped the fire) and disappear from view as he whisks his cloak over himself.

"Bye Thalia."

I hear a rustle of the branches as he takes off. I sit for a moment, listening to everyone in frenzy behind me, listening for a rustle of branches, signaling that he came back.

But it doesn't come.

"Bye Albus."


	13. ThatParticular Clause and a Ratty OldHat

**Thanks so much for all the comments guys! They really mean all the difference to us writers :) and yes, I realize the spacing is a little off in the chapter title, but it's too long :P**

13. That Particular Clause and a Ratty Old Hat

Albus tiptoed up the stairs, trying to wipe the ash off his face before he entered the hotel room.

He had to slide behind a vending machine when a group of kids ran by, totally oblivious to the fact that he was carrying a broomstick around.

The door was locked when he got to it.

He could have sworn that he'd left it open when he left….  
_Oh well. I'm already expelled. What is one more spell going to do?_

"Alohomora," He whispered, and there was a click as the lock moved.

He crept in, careful not to let the door make a sound as it closed.

Albus couldn't get more than three steps before the lights were flipped on. He froze, broom in hand, staring into the face of his mother.

"What could you be doing at this late hour?" Ginny asked, arms crossed.

"Early, actually…" Albus trailed off at the look on his mother's face.

"Either way, what were you doing?"

"Ah… just going for a ride," Albus raised his broom.

"Going for a ride," Ginny repeated, "then I wonder, what could this hearing be about?"

Albus shuffled his feet, "Ah… what hearing is this Mum?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Albus. You have so many of them. Let me clarify," She threw the ministry letter under his nose. "This one at 10:00 tomorrow morning for using the _Expulso _charm. What could you possibly have been using the _Expulso _charm for?"

"Oh, ah… you know, that's kind of a funny story…"  
"And we'll be glad to hear it. Just at another time," Harry interrupted, entering the room with Lily.

"Albus?" Lily asked, her eyes wide. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing Lily, go back to bed," Albus said, trying to subtly wipe some more ash off his face.

"Come along, Lils," Ginny said, holding out her hand, "we'll let your father deal with him."

With a last look at Harry, Ginny and Lily disappeared into the back room.

"Albus," Harry walked past him and held the door open. "Let's go for a ride," He said, grabbing his broom as well.

Albus followed in silence as Harry dove and spiraled though New York, finally landing in on a bridge in Central Park.

_The same one he'd taken Thalia to. _Albus realized after a moment.

"What happened this summer, Albus?" Harry asked without preamble.

Albus had always been able to talk to his dad, but in this instance, he found himself tongue-tied.

"What do you mean?"

"I would have expected James to get a warning, with all the pranking he likes to do, if any of my children were ever to get a ministry letter. I, however, did not anticipate _you _getting a warning, let alone _an expulsion letter."_

Albus was quiet, shuffling his feet.

"Did you meet someone this summer Albus?"

Albus tried to look impassive, but he couldn't hide from Harry.

"How did you know that?" Albus asked, clearing his throat.

"It's what you get when you've been friends with your Aunt Hermione since you were eleven."

Albus wasn't sure how much to give away. How much trouble would he be in?

You can't_ be in much more trouble. You've already been expelled._ He thought.

But he still didn't say anything.

"Albus Severus Potter," Harry said suddenly. "You must tell me something, or I'm not going to be able to help you at your hearing tomorrow.

Albus was quiet for a moment before launching into the story.

Harry listened intently, his lips pursed.

"So you see, I had to, or we would've died. That has to count for something right? At your hearing didn't they let you off because it was in self-defense?"

Harry was quiet for a moment before, "No two cases are the same, Albus."

"Am I going to be expelled, Dad?"

Harry was quiet again, "I honestly don't know Albus. You've got quite a mess on your hands."

"Well what would you have done?"

"The same as you did. It was a very brave thing for you to do. Are you still worried about being put in Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Albus smiled, remembering his first morning on Platform 9 ¾.

"Do you remember that Albus?"

Albus nodded.

"You remember what I told you. And know that, whatever happens tomorrow, I'll be on your side; however, I can't say as much for your mother," Harry says with a smile.

[[[[]]]

I woke up in the infirmary.

Again.

This time, they wouldn't let me out.

No matter how much of a fit I threw.

My mom comes in late in the afternoon. "Do you have any idea who could have started the fire last night?"

_I have a pretty good idea…._

"Not really…" I say.  
Mom sighs. "Thalia, dad and I have talked it over, and we don't think camp is the safest place for you at the moment."

"Seriously? Nowhere is safe. I was in the mortal world, and that wasn't safe. And now I'm here, the supposedly safest place for people like us. And now that's not safe. C'mon, what's next, a magical world?"

"Ah, actually… "

"What? No. You're not taking me_ anywhere. _I finally got here. I finally _belong, _and you're not taking me away from my two friends. That's right, two."

"I can take you anywhere. It's for your own good."

"_Don't _start with that again. I can take care of myself." Our voices start rising.

"Obviously you can't, since you needed a _wizard _to save your sorry ass."

"How can you know about that?" I shout.

"Because I know _everything._ It's not my fault you got your father's seaweed brains._" _

"GAH!" I exclaim exasperatedly.

"Thalia, why is it that every time we talk, we're always yelling?" Her voice lowers a bit.

"I don't know, maybe because you're a b-" I yell.

"HEY!" She cuts me off.

Percy walks in, "What the _hell_ is going on in here?"

"SHE STARTED IT!" Mom and I say at the same time.

"All right girls, break it up. You sound like a bunch of two year olds!"

"Two year olds don't talk." Mom tries to say knowingly.

"Some do." I say, peering out the window.

"Fine, then they don't use the vocabulary we were using." She corrects herself.

"Whatever," I say, lying down and hiding my head under the covers.

"Maybe you can talk to her, but I'm done. We're leaving tomorrow, Thalia. Whether you've said goodbye to your two whole friends or not."

She stalks out, slamming the door.

"You really should go easier on her. She does love you," Dad says, standing next to the bed.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure, she doesn't go very easy on me."

"Don't worry she didn't go easy on me either. I had to ask her six different times for her to marry me," He laughs.

I roll my eyes.

"It's not going to be that bad. You'll be okay, and you'll be back before you know it. Besides, we're going to Hogwarts, I hear it's great there."

My head pokes out from under the covers. "Hogwarts?"

"Yeah have you heard of it?"

"Nooo…"

"Well just make the best of it. We get to ride the Hippocampi there too."

I smile. Sarah told me about the water horses just a few days ago.

Dad pats my head. "Get some rest now."

Before he walks out the door I ask, "Why Hogwarts? Why take me to Hogwarts?"

"Because we'll be able to keep an eye on you."

[[[[]]]

They finally let me out of the infirmary just in time for dinner.

Afterwards, I caught up with Sarah and Seth.

"Hey."

"Hey you're okay!" Sarah says, giving me a hug.

"Yeah but I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What, where?"

"Um… someplace called Hogwarts?"

"Sounds stupid," Seth says.

I hide a smile. "Yeah I don't want to leave you guys."

"Then tell them you're not going," Sarah says.

"The point isn't really negotiable."

"Oh. Is Luke going?"

"I don't think so. He's still safe here. He doesn't have a killer on his tail."

They nod.

"I'll be back soon though."

I give them each a hug before asking, "Can you guys do me one last favor though?"

[[[[]]]

I walk into the practice room flanked by Sarah and Seth.

Tyler turns.

"Wouldn't have expected to see you out of the infirmary so soon," He says.

I shrug," Just had to come say goodbye."

I take pleasure in the little flash of uncertainty that passes through his grey eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going on a little trip, but don't worry, I'll be safe. And I'll be back soon."

I walk across the room and kiss Tyler's cheek.

"You still haven't told me why you tried killing me, or who you're working for," I whisper in his ear.

Tyler takes things a step further. He bends down, unexpectedly smashing his lips against mine.

I can't pull away for a moment, sucked in by his hotness. "I promise, next time we meet, you'll get your answer," He whispers back.

Pushing him away, I turn around and walk out with Sarah and Seth, trying to ignore their stunned faces.

"You think you're so brave, yet you couldn't come in here by yourself," Tyler called after me, but I didn't look back.

[[[[]]]

"Disciplinary hearing of the 30th of August in offences committed by Albus Severus HYPERLINK " wiki/Harry_Potter"Potter, resident of Number 6, Blue Wishing Way, Godrics Hollow. Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, and witness for the defense: Harry James Potter."

Albus fiddled with his shirtsleeve, trying not to make eye contact with his father.

"You are here for using the Expulso charm during the summer, in the middle of a non-magical inhabited area."

Albus noticed how they didn't say 'muggles'."

"Did you, or did you not use the said spell?" Minister Shacklebolt asked.

"I did, but only because of the fire."

"Fire is hardly reason to use the Expulso charm."

"But it was wizard's fire. Expulso is the only way to stop it."

A murmur broke out among the Wizengamot.

"Your wand showed no signs of having used a fire spell. Do you know who did it?"

Albus shook his head, "No."

"See, so it was in defense of his life and the life of this… young girl that he used the spell, and Under Clause Seven of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery—"

"I'm sure we are all familiar with that particular clause," A man spoke up, looking pointedly at Harry, "but what was Mr. Potter doing at Camp Half-Blood in the first place?"

Albus sneaked a glance at Harry, to see him glaring at the other man.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Robert Ambrosia makes a good point," Shacklebolt says.

Albus started at the sound of the name.

_Xander's dad?_

"What were you doing at Camp Half-Blood that morning, Albus?" Shacklebolt asks.

"Uhhh…"

"See, he has no answer," Ambrosia puts in. "I think that decides the matter there."

"However, he did save a girl of the Half-Blood race." Harry said. "Which is important to the… progress of the alliance."

More murmuring.

"I am prepared to guess, however, that he did not know anything about the alliance," Ambrosia countered.

"Let's put it to a vote," Shacklebolt cut in. "Those in favor of expulsion," Robert Ambrosia was the first to put his hand up, followed by 24 others.

Albus stomach churned. It would come to one person.

"And those in favor of clearing the accused of expulsion." 26 people slowly raised their hands.

Albus glanced at Harry, trying to get a response, but to no avail.

"And second," Shacklebolt continued. Albus looked around, slightly confused. "Those in favor of pressing no charges against the accused." Less than half raised their hands. "And those in favor of removing the privileges of the accused's broomstick until the end of the second Gryffindor Quidditch match."

Albus had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from calling out in frustration.

The rest raised their hands, Robert Ambrosia the last, clearly angry about not getting Albus expelled.

"Then it is decided," Shacklebolt said with a quick wink at Albus. "He will not be expelled; however, he will not be able to use his broomstick or play or practice until after the second Quidditch match."

And Shacklebolt taps his gavel against the wood, signaling the end of the hearing.

[[[[]]]

"Where do you think Platform 9 ¾ is?"

"Between Platforms 9 and 10?" I mutter to myself.

"What was that?" Dad asks me.

"Nothing, nothing."

We're walking through King's Cross Station, looking for the platform with the train that will take us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"It says that the Hogwarts Express leaves at 11:00 sharp, so that gives us 25 minutes to get to the platform." Mom tells Dad.

We walk past platforms 9 and 10 for about the fourth time, but this time, I see a flash of flaming red hair.

I whip around, expecting to see Albus's sister Lily, but there's a different girl my age, standing there with a huge trunk, and a cage with a small grey owl.

"Hey Dad, look at her," I point to the girl with the owl, "I think she knows where –" But as I point to the girl, she starts running away.

No, not running away, she's running towards the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. I cringe just as she is about to hit the wall, but instead of hitting it, she runs right through it.

I turn to Dad, "I think you found your entrance."

[[[[]]]

Noel was so ready to get on that train, she was just about jumping. There were only eight minutes left until eleven, but it felt like eight hours.

As she said a curt good-bye to Father and gave a warm hug to Mother, she started walking to the compartment door with Amethyst.

She was just about to climb on board, when she saw the only downside to Hogwarts: Albus Potter.

She'd hated him since he came to Hogwarts two years after her, for reasons she'd rather not think about.

Albus looked over at her, and she was glad to see that there was hate and a little fear reflected in his eyes.

[[[[]]]

"Dad, do you realize with this- punishment- I won't be able to try out for the Quidditch team?"

Harry looks sideways at James, "Maybe your brother will save you a spot on the team."

James snorts.

Harry looked back at Albus to see him trying not to look at Noel as she got onto the train, "Try to be nice to her this year, Al."

Albus looks at his father disbelievingly, "_Why_ would I be nice to _her?"_

Harry shakes his head, "People just… aren't always as tough as they make themselves out to be."

Albus stands there totally miffed, but before he can ask what his father means, Lily and Mum come up behind them, "Ready to go Al? The trains going to leave in five minutes!"

Albus nods, and with a last hug from his father, and a last kiss from his mother, he hurries onto the train with Lily.

[[[[]]]

I started banging my head on the window around 12:30. Mom and Dad left an hour ago when they went to talk to the driver.

I've got to be the only person in the universe who can get on a wizards' train, only to get stuck in one compartment – alone.

I am positive Albus is on this train somewhere. I'm so positive, in fact, that I can almost feel him through the walls.

Finally, I can't take it anymore.

I slowly open the compartment door and peer out. I'm at the front of the train, and to the left I can see my parents, backs turned to me, fully immersed in a conversation with a plump witch standing behind a trolley full of food.

I silently slide the door closed behind me, and start to tiptoe down the corridor, looking for someone – anyone. I walk past compartment after compartment, looking for a flash of dark hair, or the glint of a green eye.

I'm about halfway through the train when I hear voices behind me – my parents' voices. Fortunately, I see an open compartment door just up ahead. I slip inside, seeing right away that this compartment isn't empty.

Five other girls look up at me, questioning looks on their faces. I watch my parents walk past the compartment out of the corner of my eye, oblivious to everything.

I turn back to the girls, all about my age. They look pretty normal to me, except for the girl with outrageous purple hair.

She must see me starting at her, because she asks, "Sorry for sounding rude, but who are you?"

I stutter, "Oh, ah… sorry. I'm – Thalia. I'll just be going –"

I'm just about to slide out of the compartment, when a girl with incredibly long, golden hair steps in front of me, "Are you in Slytherin? Sent to spy?"

"Um…"

"She's in Slytherin. I think I've seen her before." Says a girl with dark brown hair, sitting by the window.

"I haven't seen her before," says the girl with red hair that I saw going through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

"And you know all the students in Slytherin?" asks a girl with dark blonde hair.

"Well no, but –"

"Exactly. I think –"

"Excuse me," I break in, a little agitated, "_what_ is Slytherin?"

"Well that settles that." Says the girl with the long gold hair standing next to me; her eyes exploding like little blue and green fireworks.

"She could be lying –" insists the girl with dark blonde hair.

"She doesn't look like she's lying to me…" mutters the girl with purple hair, "Most Slytherins are so proud, they'd rather die than say that they aren't in Slytherin."

"Well than who is she? Hogwarts doesn't get new students does it?" asks the girl sitting by the window.

"Hello!" I wave my hand around at them all, "I'm standing right here! Would someone like to explain –?"

"I think," cuts in the girl with red hair, "that _you_ should be the one explaining a few things here."

"Okay, who…?"

"I think the more appropriate question would be _what. _Whatare you?"

This is the weirdest question anyone's ever asked me. The five girls in the compartment are all on the edges of their seats, literally and figuratively.

"Well… I'm a half-blood."

"A half-blood? She doesn't look like a witch!" says the girl with dark brown hair at the window.

"Do witches look different than muggles?" asks the girl with purple hair with mock surprise, "How come no one told me about this?" She says, twirling her fingers through her purple hair.

"What house are you in?" Asks the golden haired girl next to me.

"House?" I ask, confused.

"What's your last name?" asks the girl with red hair.

"Jackson, but why does that –"

"Jackson? Sounds like a Hufflepuff name if you ask me." Puts in the girl with blonde hair.

"Hufflepuff? Sounds more Ravenclaw to me." Says the girl with dark blonde hair.

"Excuse me?" says the girl with purple hair, "Are you saying I don't even know the people in my own house?"

They all start squabbling. I glance at the girl with the golden hair next to me. She smiles at me and rolls her eyes, "Alright, enough. _I said_ _enough!"_ She says a little louder. All the girls turn back and look at me expectantly.

"I don't know what any of you are talking about –"

They all open their mouths to say something, but I keep talking, "I'm just looking for Albus Potter."

They all look at each other, eyebrows raised.

"There_ is _an Albus Potter here, right?" I ask hopefully.

"Well yeah," says the girl with red hair, "he's my cousin, but how do you know him?"

That would explain the red hair.

"Is he on the train somewhere?" I ask, ignoring her question.

"Well, yeah, but –"

"I was just heading over to his compartment," the girl with gold hair cuts in, "I'll take you over there with me."

"Thanks…"

"Adelaide."

"I'm coming too!" says the girl with purple hair, standing up. She comes to stand next to Adelaide and me, "I'm Violet." She says, holding out a hand. I take it, wondering if her name and her hair is a coincidence.

"Wait for me!" the girl with dark brown hair hurries over to stand next to Violet, "I'm Isabelle, by the way, Isabelle Taylor."

I nod, as the girl with red hair comes to stand behind Adelaide, "Rose Weasley, one of the many here. You'll meet them all soon enough." I smile.

Maybe they aren't so bad after all.

"Well I don't want to be stuck here by myself." The last girl, the one with dark blonde hair, stands up and joins us, "I'm Allison."

We all walk a short way down the corridor; Adelaide stops and knocks on the door before opening it. We all file in, me the last to enter. I hardly have time to squeeze into the room before I see him.

I freeze. Why does it feel like a million years since the last time I saw him? I watch Albus, thinking I'll just back out of the compartment and he'll never know I was here. But he sees me before I can move, and the smile freezes on his face as our eyes meet.

He's standing in front of me, my face in his hands before I can take another breath. Everything else around us fades away until we're the only two in the room.

I smile, "Hey Albus."

"Does anyone else feel like they don't know what's going on?" Albus lowers his hands from my face, and I fall back down to earth – hard. I look around to see the guy with almost black hair who spoke.

"Ah," Albus turns towards the others in the room, "guys, this is Thalia."

"_We_ know that." Says Adelaide.

"We don't." says a guy with curly brown hair, turning away from looking at Adelaide.

"I know you don't, Henry –" starts Albus.

"Is she in Slytherin?" asks a guy with blonde hair.

"No, Charlie, she's not in –"

"Well, she's not in Ravenclaw!" shouts the boy with dark brown hair.

"I know she's not in Ravenclaw, Jack, I can explain –" Starts Albus again.

"And if she's not in Gryffindor, that means she'd have to be in Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff, Albus, seriously? That's low… that's even worse than a Slytherin!" shouts a guy with jet-black hair.

"Will, she's not a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin or anything else! She's –"

But no one was listening. They were all shouting amongst themselves, trying to decide what house I was in. Finally, Albus shakes his head and takes my hand, leading me out of the compartment.

We walk in silence for a little bit, until Albus asks, "How'd you get here, Thalia?"

I think about it a couple seconds, "I'm not exactly sure. My parents just came to the infirmary the afternoon after the fire, and said I wasn't safe. They didn't really say why here though. I think I have an idea what it's about."

Albus nods, "You weren't supposed to leave your compartment were you?"

"No, I probably wasn't."

We walk in silence a little longer.

I nod, "So what are Hufflepuff and Slytherin?"

"There are four Hogwarts Houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each named for one of Hogwarts founders: Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. When you get to Hogwarts in your first year, you get sorted into one of the four houses, and that house is pretty much your family."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. Where dwell the brave at heart."

"Really?"

"Why, does that surprise you?"

I shake my head, "What are the other houses' characteristics?"

"Ravenclaw, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind."

"Is Violet in that house?" I ask.

"Yeah. So are Jack and Isabelle."

"And why is Violet's hair purple?"

"That," said Albus, "is an excellent question that you will have to ask Violet."

"She never told anyone?"

"No one. The only thing I know is that it was on this train before her second year. I'm not sure if she did it herself or if someone else jinxed it, but if I had to, I'd put my money on a certain person in Slytherin."

"And who would that be?"

We stop at the edge of another compartment door, "Her. Sitting in the middle with the white blonde hair. Noel Ambrosia."

I look around the corner and peek into the compartment. I see four people all sitting around the girl Albus was talking about: Noel.

"They don't seem so bad." I tell Albus.

From the way they're all laughing, they don't look much different from the people we just left. Noel definitely doesn't look like the kind of person to turn someone's hair purple.

"Are you kidding?" asks Albus, "They radiate evil. Especially Noel. Look at her now."

I glance back into the compartment to see the five Slytherins all-glaring at us, wands in hand.

"Don't make eye contact." Whispers Albus, but too late. Noel's pale blue eyes flash as she sees Albus standing behind me.

She twirls her wand around in her fingers, purple sparks, the color of Violet's hair, shooting out of the end.

A slight smile curls her lips, cold and cruel.

"Never mind!" I whisper, "I take it back!"

"Too late now." mutters Albus and I look back to see the compartment door slide open as Noel flicks her wand.

"Albus Potter," she says, a bored look on her face. "Looking for Quidditch plans? Oh no, that's right. You can't play."

She twirls her wand around again, more purple sparks flying out the end.

"Why can't-" I start, but Albus elbows me in the side before I can finish.

Noel's cold gaze shifts to me and an amused smile spreads across her lips, "So," she drawls, "this must be the little demigod."

"How did you-" I start but Albus cuts in, "Leave her alone, Noel."

Noel's smile broadens, "Make me," she whispers as she raises her wand to point it at Albus's heart.

Albus pushes me out of the way and fires a curse at Noel before I can take another breath.

Noel blocks the jinx, an insane grin sliding across her face.

She whispers a few words and sends a burst of silver light flying through the air, and hitting Albus square in the chest. He falls over, stiff as a board.

I stifle a scream and fall to the floor next to Albus, "What did you do to him? Bring him back!"

"You mean you don't know the _simple_ counter-curse to the body-bind jinx?"

I look up to see Noel's pale blue eyes trained on my face, cold with amusement.

"Noel?"

A girl with the same sharp cheek bones as Noel steps out of a compartment a little ways up ahead and starts walking toward us, her soft brown hair swirling around her face, "Noel what are you –"

The girl stops at Albus's feet, looking down at me, a similar smile to Noel's curling her lips, "I see… the demigod has arrived."

"Wha –?" I start, but the other girl turns to Noel, "Do you want detention for the rest of the year before we even get to school?"

Noel sighs, "Oh, come on Amethyst, just one little jinx can't hurt…"

Amethyst raises her eyebrow at her sister and Noel sighs again, flicking her wand, and making Albus shudder and stand up, pure loathing written all over his face.

"See, Noel, now was that really so hard?" Amethyst says over her shoulder as she walks back to her compartment.

Noel twirls her wand idly between her fingers again, suddenly fascinated by the silver sparks shooting out the end, "Yes, yes it was. I think I died a little bit inside."

She laughs at her own joke, and so does Amethyst as she slides her compartment door shut.

Noel's smile fades, and she brushes her long hair over one shoulder.

As she turns away, I see a thin, white scar running down the side of her neck. Before I can stop myself I say, "Where'd you get that scar? Did a jinx get the better of you?"

Before I can do anything, Noel's face shuts down and her wand is at my throat.

She opens her mouth, but Albus clears his throat, and she glances over her shoulder to see his wand pointed at the middle of her back.

She rolls her eyes, but backs off with a look of disgust, "Watch it half-blood, you don't belong here like you did at your stupid camp."

She turns away and pushes Albus out of her way with a last sneer, "See you on the pitch, Albus, or not." And she walks back into her compartment gales of laughter echoing out into the corridor.

"How do they know I'm a demigod?" I ask quietly.

Albus shrugs, "I have no idea."

"And who was that other girl?"

Albus sighs as we start walking again, "Amethyst, Noel's sister and the only person she listens to. Right here."

I peek around the doorway of another compartment to see Amethyst sitting there with two other guys, "Who're they?"

"Scorpius Malfoy is the blonde one and that one," he nods to the other guy with brown hair, "that's Xander Ambrosia. Noel and Amethyst's brother."

"They don't look like they're related."

"That's what everybody says."

"So are all Slytherins evil?" I ask.

"Almost every witch and wizard who's gone bad has been in Slytherin. But they're not all evil… at least I don't think. They're supposed to be cunning and resourceful."

"And Hufflepuff?"

"Loyalty. Nobody says it, but they're kind of the misfits."

"So why can't you play Quidditch? Is it because of me?"

Albus shakes his head. "It was my punishment from the hearing."

I nod, trying not to feel guilty. "So what position do you play?" I ask.

"I'm seeker."

"And Noel is..."

"Seeker and captain of the Slytherin team. She's also one of the best seekers that's ever set foot in Hogwarts, including me and my dad."

"So that's why you guys are like… enemies?"

"That's part of it I guess. She's hated me ever since I stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express in my first year, even before I started playing Quidditch."

"And why's that?" I ask confused.

Albus shrugs, "No idea. Do you think I could just walk up to her and ask her? You saw what happened today…"

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and soon we'd be arriving at Hogwarts. Albus walked me back to the front of the train, to the still-empty compartment waiting for me.

I turn back to Albus whose green eyes are trained on my face again, "I'll see you at the Start-of-term feast."

"What is-"

"If not," Albus continues, "look for the portrait of the Fat Lady."

And before I can ask what that's supposed to mean, he turns around and disappears down the corridor.

"Alright then." I mutter to myself as I slide the compartment door open and slip inside.

Not two minutes later, Mom and Dad come back into the compartment. I try to look as bored and dejected as possible.

"Ready Thalia?" Dad asks, "We're almost to Hogwarts!" He looks like a kid in a candy shop. Ten minutes later, the Hogwarts Express screeches to a halt and the hallway outside fills with students in black robes. Hogwarts uniforms.

I follow Mom and Dad down the corridor, squeezing past the students, whom are all staring at us, whispering to each other, "Who are they? New professors? What about the girl? I didn't think Hogwarts got new students after first year…" and so on. The doors open and everyone starts spilling out onto the platform outside. I step off the train, careful not to step on the backs of anyone's robes.

The first thing I notice is the ginormous man waving a lantern and calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years follow me! To the boats!" I stop and stare, only to get elbowed in the stomach by some passing people in robes with green trimming. They sneer at me, but I'm too busy looking for my parents to notice.

"Psst." I whip around to see Albus standing behind me. "Where are your parents?"

I shake my head, "I was following them and then I got pushed around by," I point to the guys who had almost knocked me to the ground, "and then I lost my parents." Albus nods, "Slytherins. Watch out for them."

"Albus, where'd you go?" Albus looks back and calls to Henry, "Be there in a minute." He turns back to me, "Maybe your parents have already gone to the carriages, c'mon." I follow Albus at a bit of a distance, down the hill and into a wide gravel road lined with large black carriages.

I see my parents sitting in one already, looking around for me. I watch Albus out of the corner of my eye, jump into a carriage with Henry, Will, and Charlie. I walk slowly to the carriage, careful not to bump into anyone. As I hoist myself up into the seat next to dad, I'm just about to ask how they plan on getting these carriages to move, when they jolt to a start to the sound of invisible hoof beats.

[[[[]]]

Old friends. That's what the thestrals have become to Noel. People have learned not to give her weird looks as she walks up to the seemingly empty space between carriages. But Noel knows better. She hears the whispers that fly around school, but she's learned not to care. There's a reason she can see what the others can't. Reaching up, she lays her hand on the snout of a skeletal thestral. Reaching deep into the pocket of her robe, she pulls out a few roast flavored Bertie Botts's beans which she's found the thestrals have a particular fondness for.

Slight footsteps come behind her and Amethyst lays a hand on her arm, "C'mon Noel." Noel looks down into her father's deep blue eyes. "You don't remember them do you?" She asks. Amethyst shakes her head, "But you do, don't you?" Noel looks back into the black eyes of the thestral. It huffs and stamps its hooves, ready to go. She looks away, painfully reminded of that black night, so many years ago. But Noel nods, clearing her head, she can't afford for anyone to see a look of weakness on her face, "I try, but it starts to slip away…"

[[[[]]]

"How do you think they get the carriages to pull themselves?" I ask curiously as I pull my head back into the carriage.

"Magic." Dad says mysteriously, like he knew, but he wasn't going to tell me. I smile, "What do you think Hogwarts will look like?" Mom points out the window, "Like that." My hearts speeds up as I peer out the window, seeing my first glance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A large lake, like black glass, holds the boats carrying the first years to school. I can just make out the beginnings of a large forest on the side, but Hogwarts takes up most of my view. The huge gothic castle looms in the middle of everything, its spires reaching up to pierce the starry sky.

"Wow," is all I can say. "Yeah," Dad says, "You'll have fun here, Thalia."

[[[[]]]

"Are you sure we're even supposed to be here? Where are we going to be staying anyway?" I ask, but my parents are officially ignoring me.

"You should stay in Gryffindor, definitely. Best house ever." I whip around to see Albus standing at my shoulder. He gives me a quick smile, but I just try to act confused. A slight look of recognition is starting to slide over Mom's face, "Are you-?"

"Oh, come on," I look around to see Noel gliding towards us, "It's not nice to lie Albus." She drawls, dragging her long, perfectly manicured fingernail across Albus's back. He flinches, a look of pure loathing flickering in his eyes. With a final jab, Noel smiles and floats away, each click of her heal echoing, even in the din of the Great Hall.

Mom totally ignores Noel, which I give her credit for, "Are you related to Harry Potter?"

Albus smiles again, Noel totally forgotten, for the moment, "I am. His son, actually. He told me you might be here today."

"Is Harry here?" Dad asks.

"No," Albus says with a slight look of disgust. "But he's - "

"That will do Potter." A woman in black robes, her hair tied in a severe bun at the top of her head, walks up to us. At home, she would be the kind of teacher to get pegged as strict. "Thank you for welcoming our guests, but I think I can take it from here." Clearly dismissed, Albus gives me a quick wink and walks away, joined by Henry and Will.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, Headmistress here at the school." We all shake hands, and she and my parents start talking about business that I tune out. I look up, and see that there doesn't appear to be a ceiling. It looks as if the high walls of the hall reach up and open into the starry sky outside. _What happens when it rains _I wonder. I make a mental note to ask Albus about this later.

"What about Thalia?" Dad is asking.

"What?" I ask absentmindedly, turning back to see Professor McGonagall's stern grey eyes trained on my face. I suppress a shudder.

"I think Gryffindor will do for now." She says briskly and walks away, her robes billowing slightly around her.

I watch her walk up to the long staff table at the front of the hall. Turning back to Mom and Dad I ask, "So… what does that mean?"

"Thalia!"

I look around to see Adelaide waving at me, "C'mon! You're with us now."

Turning back to Mom and Dad I see them nod in confirmation. Okay. I can do this. I walk down to what must be the Gryffindor table and sit down in a spot between Adelaide and a sour-looking Allison. I smile at her. She doesn't smile back. Instead, I look at Adelaide, "So what are we all doing here?" I ask.

She smiles, but it's not a smile that makes me feel stupid, "It's the Sorting Ceremony. You know, when all the first years get sorted into their house. Then it's the Welcoming Feast."

I nod, looking up at the ceiling again, the hundreds upon hundreds of candles floating below the star-speckled sky.

"It's enchanted." Adelaide says. I look at her, raising an eyebrow in question. She points upwards, "The ceiling. It's not really the sky, it's charmed to look like the sky outside."

"Really?" I ask, looking upwards again.

"Yeah, and-"

But just then, a professor with auburn hair pulled back in a bun walks into the hall, followed by a train of students who can't be more than eleven years old.

"The Sorting!" Adelaide whispers to me.

I watch as the terrified students make their way into the hall, looking anxiously up at the staff table. I can't see what's so scary. The professor sets the stool down and opens a large scroll; starts to read the names. Most of the students hurry up, weak kneed, trembling as they stuff the old, battered wizard's hat onto their heads.

"Chang-Barry, Katherine."

A black haired girl scurries up to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat bursts out. Applause comes from the Ravenclaw table.

"Corner, Nicole."

"RAVENCLAW!" More applause.

For some, it takes only a few seconds for the hat to open its mouth at the brim and yell out one of the four house names to the rest of the hall. Other students sit on the chair, glancing worriedly upwards before the hat makes its decision.

"Macmillan, Bert."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yells immediately.

"The hat looks at their virtues, their characteristics," Adelaide whispers to me, "to decide what house someone should be in. It's never been wrong yet! Sometimes I wish it would just hurry up though. I'm starting to get hungry!"

"Parkinson, Andrew."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat calls with no hesitation.

I smile, looking around at all the empty platters and dishes lining the four long tables in the hall. I wonder how the food is…

"Thomas, Logan."

The hat hesitates for a moment before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Just as the last person is sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall stands up from her chair in the middle of the staff table. She nods, a thin smile on her face. "Enjoy the feast." Is all she says.

The moment she sits down, food begins appearing up and down the Gryffindor table. I feel my stomach growling, and start piling my gold plate with anything within my reach. Pork chops and mashed potatoes, green beans and stuffing. I take a bite of mashed potatoes, the butter melting in my mouth, and I know that Hogwarts food is nothing compared to Camp Half-  
Blood.

In a good way.

"What do you think?" Albus asks me between bites of steak and kidney pie. I swallow and nod. "Delicious."

"So," I look around, searching for a topic of conversation. "What pulls the carriages that brought us here?"

Everyone stops mid-chew to stare at me. I shrug, "What?"

"Mum told me they were Thestrals." Rose mutters, setting down her fork.

Albus nods, "Yeah. I heard Mum and Dad talking about them once. Supposedly, only people who have seen death can see them."

"See what?" They all look at me, confused at my question. "You said people who have seen death can see them. Well, what can they see?"

"Why don't you ask Noel?" James says mysteriously, jumping up from behind his brother. Albus starts, throwing his fork into the air, splattering James with steak sauce. James ignores the laughter, wiping his face clean on the back of Albus's shirt.

"Who has Noel seen die?" asks Will.

"Well," Fred says, creeping up behind his twin, but Roxanne is ready with a fork of mashed potatoes aimed for his face.

"It was said that Xander had a twin… and Noel killed the twin!" Fred wipes the potatoes off his face, licking his fingers clean. James appears beside him, stroking his chin thoughtfully,

"There are many rumors. But we can't really go up and ask her. She'd kill us! Just like she almost did in first year, remember that Fred?"

"Ah, yes. The joys of pranking." Fred looks off into the middle distance, reminiscently.

"What'd you do to her?" Rose asked, laughing.

"Tried. You forgot the 'tried' part." Roxanne adds.

Fred flicks her in the back of the head. "We tried to die her hair red and gold the night before the first Quidditch match. It ended up backfiring, though."

"Do we want to know how?" Charlie asked warily.

"No. No, you probably don't."

Roxanne turns to Charlie. "Yes you do, Charlie. It's bloody hilarious."  
"Well, if we must tell you," James begins, "She was in the Slytherin locker room, so we peeked through the door and aimed for her head, but she saw us first and hit us with the body-bind curse. She ended up dying our hair green and silver. Professor Longbottom made her change it back before the match though. She wasn't too happy about that."

"Yeah," Charlie says at the mention of his dad. "Don't forget the _long _in my _bottom_."

Everyone bursts out laughing as the food disappears off the platters. Professor McGonagall stands raising her hands for silence.

Fred and James go back to their seats just as McGonagall starts talking, "Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts." She begins. "Filch would again like me to remind you of the vast amount of items that are forbidden here at Hogwarts. Seventeen more items have been added to the list that is still hanging on Mr. Filch's door if anyone feels so inclined to check it. As always, the Forbidden forest is off limits to any and all students."

"Lastly, I would like to introduce the Jacksons', who are demi-gods visiting from New York. Annabeth and Perseus," McGonagall motions to my parents, "and their daughter Thalia, who will be residing in Gryffindor house," a million pairs of eyes find their way to me. I notice the only one not looking is Noel, who is examining her fingernails in the corner of the Slytherin table, looking bored. "Are our guests, and will be treated as such." McGonagall sends her steely gaze over the four tables. "I would also like to announce that this year," there is a collective breath from the students, "Hogwarts will be housing demi-gods for two weeks in the spirit of magical cooperation, to… better acquaint the two magical races. Now, tomorrow classes will start and I, along with the rest of the professors, expect a good year of hard work. Now, off to bed with you."


	14. Puppies, Doubts, and a Chase

14. Puppies, Doubts, and a Chase

The morning came quickly. I woke up to the sounds of the other girls in the dorm, starting to get ready.

"Time to get up!" Adelaide called over, smiling, "you don't want to be late on your first day!"

I groan, turning over.

"Here," Evelyn Jones, the other girl staying in the dormitory, walked over with a pile of black robes in her hands, "McGonagall brought these up this morning. You'll want to wear them unless you want detention."

"Thanks," I smiled.

[[[[]]]

"Hey," Albus said, waiting for me in Gryffindor Common Room.

We walked to the Great Hall, filling our plates with toast and eggs.

A screech echoed though the hall and the post flew in with the owls.

Penny dropped with a small white note behind Albus's plate.

_Have a wonderful first day. Don't forget about tea with Hagrid. Love, Mum and Dad._

"Who's Hagrid?" I asked, reading over Albus's shoulder.

"Hogwarts Gamekeeper, Keeper of the Keys."

"Uhhh…."

"We're going to go visit tomorrow."

The hall started to clear out as people begin to make their way to their first classes.  
"Potter," We turned around to see McGonagall with a long piece of parchment trailing in her grasp.

"Potter," She said again, looking down the list and then waving her wand, conjuring a smaller piece of paper, which she then handed to Albus.

McGonagall waved her wand again, but before handing me the paper, she scribbled something out and rewrote it.

Handing me the paper, I saw that it's my schedule. At the top Potter, Albus is scribbled out, replaced with Jackson, Thalia.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"You will be responsible for attending classes and completing any non-magical homework throughout your stay at the school. You will have the same classes as most of the Gryffindors. If you have any questions, you will be sure to ask one of the girls in your dormitory, or myself."

"Yes, ma'am," That was the first time I'd ever said that in my life, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

Turns out, I was right. McGonagall gave a rare smile and turned around, heading back for the staff table. "Weasley!" She barked.

"Which one?" About eight red heads turned to face her.

She sighed, clearly trying to win a losing battle, "Please keep me from having to see your sorry faces in detention this year. That goes for all of you. You too Potters."

Albus smiled. "Let's go. We've got Astronomy first," He said, glancing at his schedule before hurrying out of the hall.

"Or we might get detention," He said as an afterthought over his shoulder with a smirk.

[[[[]]]

I followed Albus and Rose to their classes, trying to keep up with half of what was going on.

Carnivorous plants in Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Longbottom almost got his finger bitten off before he could replant the acid green plant.

I tried not to get hit by the flying spells in Defense against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. Professor Augustine had to get Charlie down from the ceiling after Rose performed Levicorpus on him. "Just like your father…." Augustine mumbled.

Potions with the Slytherins was one of the only classes I could do anything in. I tried to help Albus and Henry by cutting up the ingredients they needed to brew a cure for boils.

Albus tried to shield me from the icy glares shot my way from the table where Scorpius, Amethyst, and Xander were sitting. It didn't work. Professor Malfoy kept breathing down our necks, criticizing everything I attempted, her grey eyes full of contempt.

I met Hagrid unofficially in Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws. We almost died laughing when Will and Jack's fire crab got loose, scuttled manically around the grounds and into the school, shooting fire and setting the tapestries a flame.

"Stop that crab!" Hagrid kept shouting as we ran around like chickens with our heads cut off. I shot out streams of water, dousing the flames that the crab had started.

Peeves the Poltergeist made an appearance, flinging chalk and moldy pieces of cheese at us, all the while slurring a long string of profanities. "Don't make us call the Baron!" Violet screeched up to him as he chucked another piece of green mozzarella at her head.

"What is going on?" McGonagall hurried down the hall, clearly amazed at how quickly things had gone awry.

We all froze, Albus and Will wrestling with the crab in the middle of the hall, the rest of us trying to douse the flames.

"Sorry, Professor," Hagrid said, ushering the crab and us back out onto the grounds, "lesson went wild. Won't happen again."

[[[[]]]

Late the next afternoon, Albus and I set off across the grounds for tea with Hagrid.

It was the first day of school that we were assigned homework, and I wasn't looking forward to the Potions essay that was waiting for me back in the common room.

I had to admit though, writing any kind of wizarding essay was a whole lot better than doing algebra equations back home.

Albus knocked on the door of the hut, answered by the loud booming barks of three dogs just on the other side.

Hagrid answered the door, and I was forced not to flinch as his full size filled the doorway.

He was at least twice as tall as the average man, and at least twice as wide.

He answered us with a grin and a bone-crushing hug for Albus. The three boarhounds assaulted us, as Hagrid ushered us inside.

"So, this is Thalia," He patted my shoulder, making my knees buckle. "Take a seat! Care for some tea?"

"Oh, ah, sure," I said, taking a seat at the large round table next to Albus.

"Don't eat the rock cakes. You'll break your teeth," He whispered in my ear.

I gave him a look, but he just raised his eyebrows and shrugged, as if daring me to.

I decided not to eat the rock cakes.

"AH, stupid dog!" Hagrid yelled as one of the boarhounds jumped with his front paws on the counter, snuffling at the kettle on the stove, and knocking it to the floor.

"Wolfgang! I mean, Barth- no Fangette? Ah, GET YER PAWS DOWN!"

The dog hopped down, completely unfazed and came to put his slobbery muzzle in my lap.

Yum.

"That's Bartholomew," Albus pointed to the dog next to me. "That's Wolfgang over there, and Fangette is the only girl. They're brothers and sister, completely identical so Hagrid can never tell them apart. I only know that's Bartholomew because he has a particular liking for rock cakes," As Albus said this, he slid one off the table and into the dog's mouth.

"How's yer father these days Albus? Haven't seen him in a while. Reckon' he's been pretty busy at the Ministry, eh?"

"I suppose."

"Has he been getting along with the Wizengamot at all?"

"What?" Albus asked, looking interested.

Hagrid slammed down his teacup, "That is none of yer business."

"But you brought it up! Now you have to tell us."

"I absolutely do not. You'll tell that to no one."

Albus laughed, "All right, all right."

We talked through the rest of tea, about school and what Camp Half-Blood was like. Hagrid was particularly interested.

On our way to the door, I looked out the window and noticed a large boulder out in the yard. It said R.I.P. Fang. His bark was worse than his bite in large shaky letters.

"Who was-?" I turned to ask Hagrid, pointing to the stone outside the window. Albus stood behind him, shaking his head fervently.

I put my hand down quickly, but the damage had already been done. Hagrid started sniffling, his eyes growing red and puffy.

"We really better be going, Hagrid," Albus said, putting his hand on Hagrid's arm. Hagrid angrily wiped the tears from his grizzled face.

"Of course, Albus. Yeh'll be sure to come and see me again soon, yeh hear? You too, Thalia, it was-"sniffle, sniffle, "It was real nice meeting yeh. Yer parents seem like real nice folks too."

We said our goodbyes, and I tried not to notice the tears still slowly dripping into Hagrid's beard.

Our trudge back up to the castle was made in silence. Halfway up to Gryffindor Tower, Albus rounded on me, "Why'd you have to go and ask him about that?"

My mouth dropped in surprise at the frustration glinting in his green eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"Well, don't mention it again. You saw what happened to him. You should have seen him in second year after it happened. Couldn't get him out of his hut for a week! All he did was sit in there, crying and making rock cakes. He finally made so many of them, we had to throw them to the squid in the Black Lake because the puppies were getting sick from eating so many!"

"After what happened?" I had to run to keep up with Albus.

"Fang died."

"I gathered, but who-"

"He was Hagrid's boarhound. I don't know how long Hagrid had him, since he was a puppy, but he died when I was here in second year. Old age. Hagrid couldn't bear to get rid of his puppies, they reminded him too much of Fang."

I nodded. The only pet I'd ever lost was a goldfish in second grade. My dad had to flush it down the toilet after Luke fed it too much and it went belly-up.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know."

Albus sighed and put his arm around my shoulders, guiding me up the changing staircase, "I know, it's just that… Hagrid's very emotional. You saw that today. My dad tells stories about him when he was in school. Hagrid was friends with an acromantula; he won a dragon egg off of somebody in a pub, and sobbed like a baby when he had to give it up because it almost knocked his hut down."

I nodded, not really sure what an acromantula was, but certain that it was something quite large and hairy, after I'd seen Hagrid's choice in dog breeds. He wasn't really your type of lap dog; carry it in a purse dog owner.

Albus and I stepped through the portrait hole after giving the password (Bubotuber Blossom), and made our way over to the fire, where the rest of the fourth years were congregated, working on homework.

I picked up the parchment and quill that Adelaide had lent me, trying to ignore the look Allison had been giving me when Albus and I had walked into the common room, hand in hand.

[[[[]]]

We spent the weekend outside, everyone getting as much time in the sun as they could, knowing it was one of the last weekends to do so.

Albus, Allison, Adelaide, Rose, Charlie, Henry, Will, Jack, Violet, Isabelle and I all sat and claimed our territory underneath the beech tree on the bank of the Black Lake.

I vowed to myself that when I left, I would have a hundred drawings to take with me.

So far, I had 43.

"How does it look, Albus?" I asked, holding up my finished sketch of the castle reflected in the lake.

Albus opened one eye lazily, looking over at my drawing, "It looks beautiful."

I groaned, knowing this would be his answer. "No it doesn't! It's awful!" I complained, ripping out the sketch and throwing it in the lake in front of me.

"Thalia, no!" Albus started. Everyone else jumped, and leaned forward in sync, watching with regret in their eyes as they watch the paper drift away with the current.

I laughed, "Got you!" I reached out, pulling the paper back to land, "It's charmed parchment. Doesn't get ruined by water."

Everyone groaned and laughed at how gullible they were. I smoothed out the drawing and went to sit against the tree with Albus.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the addition to our group, a boy who hadn't been there the day before.

Albus opened one eye, "Ravenclaw."

I elbowed him, "Which one?"

"Oliver Chang-Barry."

"What kind of a name is that?"

Albus shrugged, "My dad went out with his mom in fifth year. From the stories my dad tells, she was an idiot. Obviously, since she married an unknown muggle: Michael Barry."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm friends with Ravenclaws. What do you expect?"

I shrugged, "Okay, so why's he here now?"

"I'm just trying to take a nap. Go ask Violet, I'm sure she knows. She knows everything. Just like your mum."

I glance at him, to see his eyes still closed, "How do you know about that?"

"I know everything."

"Why does everyone I know have to be such creeps?"

"Watch it Thalia. You're one of us now."

"Ah, that'll be the day."

I get up and go to sit next to Violet.

"Where's Isabelle going?" I ask her. Violet looks up from the flower she grew out of the grass to watch Isabelle walking away with Oliver.

"She's ditching us for her new boyfriend."

I looked at Violet's purple head, "You don't seem jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

I shrug, watching the petals from Violet's flower drift across the surface of the lake, basking in the heat of the sunshine.

[[[[]]]

I could say that the next week was just like the first, but that would have been a lie. Everyday brought something different, a new creature, a new spell, or a new person. I dove into my essay writings with a kind of mad fervor.

"If you make your transfiguration essays any longer," Rose told me one night when we were sitting in front of the fire, "you'll put my mum to shame."

Everyone laughed. I smiled sheepishly. I had to remind myself that everyone here was basically family. One day, I'll meet all these people they make jokes about, and I'll know all the stories.

But for now, I would just have to deal with being left on the outside.

Albus and I were walking back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner Wednesday night. I was getting a little better at finding my way around, but I didn't think I'd ever know all the secrets and short cuts that Albus was able to use.

He held back the tapestry for me and we started up the hidden staircase.

"Watch the trick step," He said, pointing as we hopped over.

We continued up, but stopped when a crack sounded behind us. I looked over my shoulder.

And my blood ran cold.

There standing in all ten feet of his glory, was Mud-man, back from the dead. I tried to calmly take a shuddering breath. His ruby eyes glowed ever more brightly. I knew monsters were never really dead, but how could he find me here?

Albus stopped when he realized I wasn't walking beside him anymore.

There was another crack, and suddenly, Mud-man wasn't standing there anymore.

A black hooded figure with a rotting hand protruding from its cloak was hovering there. A cold feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, and I clasped Whitewash in my fist.

Just to be safe.

"Albus, what's going on?"

But instead of answering, he took out his wand. The black figure glided forward.

"Riddikulus!" And the gross hand of the monster fell to the ground with a thud. I could imagine the hideous face under the hood looking confused.

"JAMES!" Albus yelled.

Laughter exploded out from behind one of the suits of armor lining the hall, and James stepped out onto the stairs. "You always fall for it. It's golden. Too bad Fred wasn't here to see it."

Albus was seething, and James couldn't stop laughing.

"Stick around if you want a show. Fred's gone down to get Noel. We're going to see what she's really afraid of."

I could see Albus arguing with himself. Stay with your brother who just pranked you again?

No.

But stay and watch the possibility of Noel making a fool of herself?

Definitely.

Albus and I snuck behind another suit of armor, waiting.

Fred ran up a few minutes later, out of breath with a huge grin on his face, "She's coming."

"Does she suspect?" James and Fred started talking.

"What are they doing?" I asked Albus.

"It's a boggart. A magical creature that takes the shape of what you most fear. They're trying to prank Noel again."

"I can't wait to see this." I whispered.

Albus smiled.

Not thirty seconds later, there was a swish at the bottom of the staircase as the tapestry was pulled aside again.

I glanced at James and Fred sitting next to us, malevolent looks gleaming in the eyes.

Noel's boots came into view, clacking against the stairs. She hopped gracefully over the trick step, her Slytherin robes curling around her feet.

She stopped, as if waiting for something, and I took a moment to wonder what Fred could have possibly done to make her come up here.

Any second now the boggart would appear….

There it was, a few steps down from Noel.

Crack. As it tried to decide what form to take.

Noel turned, a slight smirk on her face.

Crack. As the boggart tried flipping to another form.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

With every crack, Noel's smirk widened.

And James and Fred's expectant smiles lessened.

The boggart was buzzing, almost smoking with the effort. Crack. Crack. Crack.

The problem wasn't that Noel had too many fears.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

But that she has no fears whatsoever.

Finally, the boggart gave into the pressure. With a final and resounding CRACK! It blew in a tiny puff of smoke.

Silence.

"That didn't turn out how you wanted it to, did it boys?" Noel asked the seemingly empty staircase, darkly cheerful.

Albus and I looked over at James and Fred, wide eyed.

"What now?" Albus mouthed.

"There's no need to hide." Noel took out her wand, talking in a voice as if she were calling to a frightened child. "Come out, come out wherever you are…." As if it were an innocent game of hide and go seek.

"Run." James and Fred mouthed back in unison.

"I'm really starting to wonder how long it's going to take you to realize that I'm not easily pranked… Not like your Demigod pet." Noel's voice had lost its mimicking tone.

Albus tensed beside me. I placed a hand on him arm. "Don't." I mouthed.

Noiselessly, he took his wand from his pocket, and nodded to James and Fred.

A final salute before battle.

I held up a finger.

One.

Two.

THREE!

Albus and burst out from behind the suit, racing down the staircase.

He sent a shield charm over his head, one of Noel's curses bouncing backwards and forwards, side to side around the hall, finally hitting a suit of armor which melted into a heap of goo.

Noel was calmly following after us, sending jinx after spell after curse right over our heads.

Albus and I flew around the corner to meet Noel's backup, Amethyst and Scorpius, making out against the wall with Xander standing a little farther down, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

And I didn't blame him.

But then he saw us, and a new light sprang into his hard brown eyes.

There was no time for us to run the other way now.

"Never keep your wand in you back pocket, my friend!" Albus yelled back to the startled Scorpius as he snagged Malfoy's wand from his back pocket, throwing it back over his head as we continued running down the corridor.

Now, all four Slytherins were running, trying to catch us.

Up a corridor, down a corridor. Up a staircase, down a staircase. Past a Hufflepuff, through a ghost.

I was lucky I was with Albus, or I wouldn't have made it.

"In here," He kept saying, taking me through yet another secret passage or hidden hallway.

Finally, the Fat Lady was in sight, but so were the Slytherins, at the other end of the corridor.

Albus and I kept running.

Almost there.

Not 50 feet away.

Almost there.

Another spell swung past my face.

Almost there.

We looked back over our shoulders.

We're going to make it. We're going to get away…

BOOM!

James and Fred, who had come running from the other direction, knocked into us. We fell with an OOF! to the ground in front of the Fat Lady.

The portrait snorted awake, "What's the commotion! Honestly, I was just falling asleep!"

"Let us in!" We screamed, watching as Noel and her gang came up dangerously close.

The Fat Lady folded her arms, looking down imperiously.

"Password?"

"Bubotuber Blossom." James snarled in a whisper, constantly looking over my head at the oncoming sea of green. "Now c'mon open up!"

The Fat Lady sniffed, but opened, and we all clamored though.

Noel skidded to a halt, Amethyst, Scorpius and Xander tripping to a stop behind her.

Fred hurriedly swung the portrait door closed, but I have just enough time to wave, grinning into Noel's furious blue eyes.

James, Fred, Albus and I all erupted into laughter, safe on the other side of the portrait hole from the Slytherins' mutinous glares.

[[[[]]]

Adelaide and I were at breakfast early on Friday morning when the post came. A large owl thudded to a halt, splashing in my glass of orange juice.

Adelaide yelped when she got a shower.

"You've got mail," I told her, motioning to the owl.

Adelaide shook her head, "He's sticking his leg out for you."

I untied the note and opened the crumpled piece of paper.

Thalia,

How is Pigfarts? Oh, no, Seth is telling me it was Hogwarts, sorry.

Seth and I are staying year-round here this year, and things are starting to get… crazy. The Hunters have been back, and I guess Z says hi. I'm sure you'll know what that means because I was quite confused when she told me she knew you. Anyway, Tyler is as much of an ass as ever. Sorry, I don't have any other way to put it. Luke is going back to school for the year, we're not sure where, but I'm sure your parents will know. Seth wants to know if Hogwarts is stupid. I told him it wasn't but he won't believe me. Shocker. Anyway, let us know how things are ASAP! We miss you.

Sarah & Seth

I smile, folding the letter up and turning to Adelaide, "Do you have a piece of parchment I could use?"

I start to write my response as the Gryffindor table begins to fill.

Hey guys,

Yes, it's Hogwarts, and no, Seth, it's not stupid. The food may even be better than camp's. The people are really nice here, or most of them. I can't do too much in classes but it's pretty fun all the same. I could really use Sarah for writing all the essays.

What are the Hunters doing back at camp again? I can only imagine what Tyler is like. I actually haven't really seen my parents since we got here, but I'll be sure to ask them about Luke when I do.

Thalia

[[[[]]]

Everyone knew it was the day of tryouts because Albus didn't say a word from the beginning of the day until he and I sat down with Rose and Charlie in the Quidditch stands.

James Potter was captain; he started things out by saying: "Welcome to another year of Quidditch. First for this year, we're going to _beat_ the Slytherins. I don't care if they have Noel or not."

Everyone down on the pitch shuffled his or her feet. Albus tapped his foot impatiently.

"Second," James continued, "if there are any first years down here trying to get a spot on the team, it's not going to happen. I don't know what you guys are thinking every year, but the rules never change."

Four kids make their way into the stands, avoiding the looks from the older students.

"Third, just because you had a spot on the team last year does not mean you automatically get a spot this year. And lastly, due to some… developments… over the summer, we've lost our seeker until after the second Gryffindor match."

Everyone looked up into the stands at Albus. I could feel my face turning red, even though no one had mentioned me.

"So, I'll be taking over for seeker until after Albus's sentence is up," James said, "therefore, the position of the second beater will only be temporary. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, "What'd he do?" someone shouted, but James didn't answer. He started putting people through the paces.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Albus, but he didn't acknowledge me. He just sat forward, scrutinizing every move that every person made.

I turned to Rose and Charlie, "So what's going on?" I asked. This was my first taste of what Quidditch was really like.

Rose shrugged, "I couldn't really care less. I'm just here because Adelaide is trying out for the person who throws that big red ball around."

I snorted, "Chaser, Rose. And that big red ball is the Quaffle."

She smiled, "Whatever. I'm not even going to mention how sad it is that the demigod knows more about it than I do."

I looked down at the pitch to see Adelaide's golden hair glinting in the hazy sunlight.

By the end of the night, Gryffindor had its Quidditch team, and Albus had yelled himself hoarse.

Henry Tobias clinched the spot as Keeper.

Fred Weasley was first Beater and Will Thomas made it as temporary second beater.

Allison Wood, Roxanne Weasley, and Emily Finnegan all made it as Chasers.

I stood with Albus as he waited to walk back to the castle with his brother.

"What do you think, Albus?" James asked.

Albus shook his head, "Good luck."

[[[[]]]

Amethyst sat with Scorpius, curled up in the Victorian chair in front of the fire.

"She's my sister," She told him again.

Scorpius smoothed her hair down her back, "I know that. But family doesn't matter. Some people-"

"Noel wouldn't defy the bloodline."

"Then why didn't she join?"

Amethyst sighed, "I told you. She never believed in the old ways, so why would she now?"

Amethyst looked over to the table in the middle common room to where Noel was sitting trying not to glance over at her sitting with Scorpius.

"Does anyone know?" Amethyst whispered, running her finger along the almost transparent line of the Spade on Scorpius's throat.

He shook his head. "How could they?" He whispered, pressing his lips against the identical mark on Amethyst's throat.

"Noel isn't a traitor," Amethyst whispered more to herself than to Scorpius.


	15. Birthdays and Butterbeer

**Another ****chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it. Really appreciate everyone still reading and making comments! Yay! Special shout out to wildpersonguy~~ ready to read some more? :D**

15. Birthdays and Butterbeer

"It's clear." James said, tapping the map and whispering, "Mischief managed."

Six more people went out through the portrait hole and started making their way towards Ravenclaw Tower.

Once everyone who wanted to go was gone, James folded up the map and Albus and I started off with Roxanne, Fred, and him.

When we were almost there, Violet came skipping down the hall to meet us, her purple hair swishing with every movement.

"The door is being gracious enough to give us easy riddles tonight." She said smiling airily. "It must know we're in a hurry to get in."

Violet led us the rest of the way down the hallway, and up a spiraling staircase. At the top, there was only a door, tall and wide, with no handle, nothing but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Reaching out, Violet knocked, waiting for something.

"Something that is voiceless and cries, wingless and flutters, toothless and bites; mouth less and mutters." A voice like bells comes from the eagle knocker.

"What-?" I start to ask, but Albus's shushes me, all eyes on Violet.

She thinks for a moment, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"The wind." She says after less than a minute.

Everyone lets out a breath, as if they'd been holding it since the eagle had asked its question.

There was a click and the door creaked open. James and Fred slid past Violet, smiling and thanking her.

I follow Albus in with Violet, and was swamped by the sudden increase in noise level. Music blared from unseen speakers, and everyone from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses was there, talking and laughing and trying not to step on everybody else's feet.

A huge blue and bronze banner hung from the ceiling, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK! written in huge letters, shining in an array of colors.

Jack was the center of attention; after all, it was his party.

Violet disappeared, searching for Isabelle and Oliver; I was left with Albus.

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked.

Albus shrugged, "His birthday's only once a year."

I rolled my eyes, "But do the Gryffindors come over here a lot? Like to parties?"

"Only all the time." Albus led me over to a table. "Here," he said, handing me a drink. "It's butterbeer."

I gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't worry," He laughed, "it's non-alcoholic. We don't break the fire whiskey out till later."

I took a sip, and it was delicious, warm and fluffy.

"Watch out though," Albus said, putting his own drink to his lips. "James and Fred like to jinx the food."

I coughed, hoping against hope that I wasn't about to be turned into some sort of creature, which seemed to be James and Fred's specialty.

Albus laughed, "Only kidding. But seriously, they do tend to jinx the food they bring up from the kitchens."

"C'mon," He said, leading me to the middle of the crowd where Rose, Charlie, Will and Allison were talking.

A good song came on, and we all started dancing; I felt again like I had at camp when I realized I finally had real friends.

"Where's Henry and Adelaide?" I asked when I realized who was missing.

Rose snickered, "They're busy."

"With what?" I asked, thinking that we hadn't gotten much homework this weekend.

"Um..."

I looked around to see everyone looking at everybody else.

My face turned red, "Oh..."

They all laughed. "They'll be around later," Rose told me

From that time on, I didn't think about anyone else. I just focused on how much fun it was to be surrounded by my friends, and how nice it was to not have Allison shooting daggers at me for once. I wrote a mental note to myself to ask Adelaide about her.

Violet joined, soon followed by Isabelle and Oliver, and everyone taught me about wizard music. What was good and what was bad.

Early in the morning, we all toasted to Jack, and some seventh-years uncorked a bottle of fire whiskey which was passed around the tower.

Everyone began dancing again, and James and Fred snuck back in with a Ravenclaw fifth-year, laden with food from the kitchens.

Henry and Adelaide soon followed, and Henry was the only one that night to eat some of the food that was brought up by James and Fred.

Within seconds of his first bite, there was a squawk and a mini explosion of yellow feathers as Henry was transfigured into a canary.

Everyone turned to search for the noise, and started laughing. Adelaide hurried up to him, trying like to hell to keep the smile off her face.

"Behold!" James and Fred yelled from the front of the crowd, "One of my father's personal favorites," Fred called, "Canary Creams!"

Within a minute, Henry had molted his feathers and was back to his regular self. Adelaide reached up and kissed his cheek, and both of them were laughing along with everyone else.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of red and bronze, and soon the Gryffindors were starting to sneak through the corridors, back to their own tower.

The older students were helping the younger students, some of who had fallen asleep. I saw Will helping his little brother Logan across the tower, the first-year dead on his feet.

Albus and I were the last ones to leave, just behind James and Fred who were finally done with directing Gryffindors back to the tower safely.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked quietly as we snuck along by the light of his wand.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You survived your first Hogwarts party," He said as we stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

I was starting to get tired; losing my energy rush from the contagious euphoria that was rushing though everyone's blood at the party.

"You want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Albus asked quietly.

I tried not to look confused, "Of course I would, why wouldn't—"

And then he kissed me.

We stood there in front of the portrait hole in complete darkness, and I couldn't help but smile.

There was only one word to describe moments like this: perfect.

The Fat Lady snorted awake, and we broke away, trying not to look guilty.

"Wh—what? What is-?" Then she saw us, "What are you two doing out here? It's 5:00 in the morning! Honestly…" she said, opening without either of us giving the password.

We snuck though, the portrait hole closing, just able to hear the Fat Lady muttering, "Honestly, the things I've had to witness and deal with over the years… I should get a raise…."

Albus and I turned into an empty Common Room, the embers in the fire a dying orange.

He walked me to the bottom of the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.

"Good morning." He said, kissing me again before turning and disappearing up into the boys' dormitory.

[[[[]]]

We were some of the only Gryffindors that were able to get our butts out of bed and into Hogsmeade after about four hours of sleep.

Adelaide stayed back, not because she wanted to but because no one was physically able to wake her up. Allison was asleep too, but I had a feeling she just didn't want to deal with me.

Albus and I walked down to the Great Hall with Will, Rose, Charlie, and Henry.

The weather was starting to get cooler and I shivered as we made our way across the grounds, waving to Hagrid as we passed.

They were all talking excitedly. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend and they all wanted me to see everything.

Rose and Charlie took me to Honeydukes where they bought me a chocolate frog and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Watch out for that one," Albus said, pointing to a grayish bean in my hand. "Looks like pepper." I gave him a look, but he just shrugged. "Your funeral."

I ate it, just to show him, and I almost choked.

"Okay, you were right," I rasped, through his laughter, trying to get the overwhelming taste out of my mouth.

We walked past Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop later in the morning.

"Look, there's Oliver and Isabelle!" Rose said, waving through the window.

They waved back, Oliver half-heartedly, Isabelle with a big grin on her face.

Will took us into Zonko's, and we spent the afternoon exploring all the different jokes and pranks lining the shelves.

"This is nothing compared to my Uncle's shop," Albus told me. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes. We'll have to take you there sometime."

I smiled, "Sounds great."

Albus was quiet for a while as we continued through the shop.

[[[[]]]

Noel could hear them now:

"Where'd she go?"

"Has anyone seen Noel?"

"No, we thought she was with you?"

"How can we always lose her like this? Honestly, you'd think one of us would see her walk off."

"Obviously not, since she disappears every Hogsmeade weekend."

"Well, she comes down with us every time, so she has to be in the village."

"I bet she goes to the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh please, why would she have any reason to go there...?"

And so on.

Noel smiled as she rounded the corner stopped in front of the dumpy apartment building.

Peter lived where no one would suspect him. In a shabby building like this, in a wizards village, a face that was shown as little as Peter's was virtually unnoticeable.

Noel had tried to convince him many a time to get a better place, with all the money he had there had to be another possibility, but he just simply said no.

That he liked being close to the school, the place where it happened.

Noel had never really understood the logic behind this, but she didn't argue.

She liked that fact that he was so close by when she was at school.

But all that would change soon, because next year was her last year, and they'd go to get a place of their own, where no one would look at them strange for being "different" and the Ambrosias wouldn't be there every waking moment of the day, especially Father.

Noel looked up and down the street before reaching for the doorknob.

The door creaked open and she disappeared up the stairs.

Peter was waiting for her, standing over the stove, making a late breakfast.

Noel walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, Noel."

"Hi."

Peter turned around, and kissed her, and Noel welcomed the distraction for a moment. She let herself slip away, only aware of Peter's body and hers, fitting together perfectly.

Peter pulled back, "Don't want to burn the eggs," he said, turning back to the stove.

Noel smiled and went to set the table. She'd been here often enough; she knew where everything was.

Because all of the school was milling around the village, she and Peter were usually forced to stay inside his apartment, not that Noel minded. A day spent with Peter was what she usually needed to prepare herself for the following week of annoyances, mainly Gryffindors.

Not to mention that it was nice not to have everyone giving her sideways glances as she walked through the village.

Noel spent the day lounging in Peter's lap, hardly saying a word, yet speaking about everything.

The sun began to slip down the western side, and the moon faded into the darkness.

Almost full.

"You can't come with me, Noel." Peter said, reading the thought in her eyes before she'd even had time to curl her tongue.

"I can if I want to. And I will."

Peter slid out from under her, standing in front of the window.

He shook his head, "Why must you insist on throwing your life away?"

"I don't consider spending time with you wasting my life."

"Me, maybe, but certainly not a monster."

"You know I don't see you that way."

"I'm not saying you should, but keep close to your family and friends, Noel. Don't take them for granted. Don't throw them away."

"You're my family, my friends."

He laid his hand against the window, gritting his teeth, searching for the words to convince her. He came back and sat next to her, cupping her face in his hand. The sleeves of his shirt were pulled up; exposing the mark on his left forearm that was the reason he was what he was today.

"I love you Noel, but I can't promise that I won't hurt you."

"You won't." Noel whispered. It was times like these when Peter made her stomach flutter, not sure what he was going to say next, his face completely closed.

"How do you know?"

"I trust you. You know that."

"Yes. But I don't want you to throw away everything you have, for someone who can't guarantee your safety. Nothing is forever, Noel. I trust you know that."

"But you are," Noel countered immediately. "You are my forever."

Peter nodded solemnly, and there was silence, yet neither of them moved.

She glanced involuntarily at the mark on his arm again. The mark that had finished everything: her family, her home.

However, she couldn't help but wonder if that profane mark was what had started her and Peter.

He caught her looking at it, and he set his arm down, hiding the skull and snake. "No man can gain eternal life. It's not possible."

Noel licked her lips and stood, inching towards the door. "But you have."

"Ah, but I am no longer a man, am I?" Peter watched her as she stood frozen for a moment in the doorway, then shook her head slightly and left him behind.

[[[[]]]

The last week of September flew into October, taking with it the warmer weather.

I honestly hadn't expected anyone to know about, or care really, that my birthday was coming on the 3rd.

Although I'm not going to lie that it would be nice to have Albus say something.

Everyone went through the week quietly, except Noel who I heard stories about in increasing

numbers.

"Did you hear… her friends lost her in Hogsmeade again… she got in a fight with another Hufflepuff… so and so saw her out on the grounds Monday night… she got in another fight with another Hufflepuff…."

And so on.

It's becoming quite apparent that Noel may dislike Hufflepuffs even more than Gryffindors.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Albus muttered in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts and back into the middle Friday's Potion's class.

I tried to ignore the looks that people were giving me as I bent down to pick up the dish of chopped frog spleen that I'd dropped when Albus had startled me.

"Nothing set in stone." I replied, trying to make it sound as if I actually had potential plans.

"You want to go break some rules?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"You don't want to get detention, do you?"

Albus shrugged. "We won't get caught."

I rolled my eyes. "Famous last words."

"So you in or not?"

"I don't know," I said, putting my books back into my bag, as the bell was about to ring, "What rules are we breaking?"

"I guess you'll just have to meet me in the common room at 11:11 to find out."

I smirk, "Why 11:11?"

The bell rang, and he smiled a very cheeky grin, "'Cause I already know I'm your wish."

[[[[]]]

I bounded down the last two stairs and into the Common Room, telling myself to not get my hopes up, that it wasn't about my birthday.

Today, at officially 2:12 this afternoon, I turned fifteen years old, and I was ready to celebrate with breaking some Hogwarts rules.

Hopefully cake would be involved somewhere. I like cake.

I found Albus waiting for me at the back corner of the common room.

"Tsk tsk, Thalia. You're twelve seconds late. What's wrong with you." He said sarcastically.

"So sorry." I said as he opened the portrait hole for me and we climbed out into the hall.

Albus took the Marauder's Map from his pocket, whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map of the school appeared, Filch and Mrs. Norris's dots hovering on the other side of the castle.

"So where are we going?" I asked, walking beside Albus as he studied the map.

"Patience, young one. Good things come to those who wait." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Puh-lease. Young one. Technically, I am the older one here." I said, elbowing him, trying not to hint too heavily that it was my birthday. I hadn't heard from one person today even a syllable of the phrase happy birthday, and I was trying to tell myself that I didn't care.

But I really did.

"Well, if we're being technical here," Albus said, taking a sharp right, "I will be a legal adult before you."

I scoffed, "That's only because of idiotic wizarding laws."

"Or is the muggles that are idiotic?" Albus asked, looking at me for the first time.

I shook my head. "I'm not a muggle."

"Yet you follow their laws…."

We continued our debate until we reached a hall lined with portraits.

"For free food, all you do is tickle the pear." Albus said, seeming to quote something from someone.

"What?" I asked completely and utterly lost.

"Tickle the pear."

"Huh?"

"The pear. You tickle it."

"What pear are you speaking of and why on Earth would I tickle it?"

"The pear on the painting, and to get free food. Honestly Thalia, are you not listening? Are you secretly blonde?"

"Yes, I dye my hair in my free time. Just to hide from you the fact that I am blonder than Noel."

"That's pretty blonde. But, you know she's pretty intelligent… In the art of murder."

"Um… what? And I love how far off track we've gotten. Back to tickling this pear."

"Right, so, observe." He said gesturing to the painting of a bowl of fruit-ohhh, "This pear, when tickled," he rubbed his finger across the pear. "Will open a magical door, and present us with fantastical food. For free. Comprehend?"

I maturely stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, I'm not a moron, but you-" I cut off with amazement as the painting swung inwards, revealing a kitchen full of delicious looking – and smelling – food, and as Albus pointed out before, free.

"Happy Birthday, Thalia," he said beaming at my expression. "And were you about to call me a moron. Out of all people, when we know Henry."

I burst out laughing as Albus takes my hand leading me to the back of the kitchens, sitting me down at a table with a fondue pot resting in the middle.

He pulls out my chair for me, like a proper gentleman, when we both know that's not even remotely close to being the case. I don't laugh though, it's all so sweet.

Taking my seat, feeling like I'm in a movie, I realize, this is by far the most effort anyone has ever put into my birthday.

He pulls out his chair across from me, and a small creature with overly large ears and bulging eyes immediately services us.

The elf sets two small plates and spears down in front of us, along with a platter filled with fruits and other various sweets and treats.

"Can Winky get anything else for kind Mr. Potter whom is much better than the other Mr. Potter."

"No, no, Winky, we're good for now. You work too hard."

Winky nodded, a small smile forming across her face, scurrying away.

Albus was suddenly quiet, licking his lips. He pulled out his wand, and silently lit the wick of the candle standing next to the fondue pot on the table between us.

Albus takes the lead by grabbing a spear and a strawberry, and covering it in the chocolate sauce. I follow him, hoping that my grinning face isn't as obvious as it feels.

The chocolate tastes like it was made in heaven itself, and i can't help but sigh as it hits my taste buds.

Albus smiled upon seeing my face, "You like it?"

"I'd have to be an idiot not to like it."

"Well..."

I kicked him under the table, and he snorted into his plate.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"So, besides me, what did you want for your birthday?" He laughs.

"How are you so sure that i even wanted you?"

"You're here aren't you, and who wouldn't want this face?"

"Hey, I just came for the offer of free food and trouble."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

We lapsed into silence for a moment, and I tried not to notice the many pairs of overly large eyes staring at us from around the corner.

We sampled everything; it was all delicious, not that I was surprised.

"You didn't answer the question." Albus said, and I tried not to let my face turn pink as I felt his foot rest against mine.

"What question was that?" I cleared my throat, wiping the crumbs off my hands and selecting another juicy red strawberry. It wasn't cake, but it would do just fine.

"You know. When I asked you what you wanted for your birthday. You never did give me any ideas. This was the best I could come up with. I hope it was enough."

"This is perfect, Albus." I was mad at myself for being such a chicken and not meeting his gaze, but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to lift my eyes.

"But what did you want, really."

"A unicorn." I replied sarcastically.

"Those exist, you know, so what do you really want?"

I actually thought about it for a moment.

"I just wanted someone to be there with me to tell me happy birthday."

"Well then, happy birthday Thalia." His smile was warm and inviting, like he actually cared.

And that's when I realized he really did.

I picked up my stick and speared a piece of pound cake, dipping it in the chocolate. The chunk of cake slipped off the spear and into my lap on the way to my mouth, leaving a streak of chocolate down my face.

Smooth.

I could tell Albus was trying hard not to crack up, but when I laughed, he did as well.

"Wait," He said as I reached for a napkin.

He stood up, and came around to lean on the table next to me.

Leaning down, he began to kiss me, licking the chocolate off my chin like they do in those cheesy romantic comedies.

Only this wasn't comedic or smelling of mozzarella, this was real.

He leaned back, smiling against my lips.

I smiled too.

"Are you done?"

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about food again.

"Oh, ah... yes I'm full. You?"

Albus nodded, lacing his fingers in mine, never once dropping his gaze from mine.

"Let's go, I've got another surprise for you."

"What-?" He pulled me to my feet and out through the fruit ball painting, calling a thank-you back to Winky.

We walked through the hallways in a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

"So what are we-?" I started to ask, but Albus shushed me, wrapping his arm slowly around my waist.

"Well, well, well," Noel's voice floated towards us, "what are two Gryffindors doing out at this hour?"

"We could ask you the same." Albus added smartly as Noel appeared out of the shadows.

"See, but I don't care as much as you do, and having information withheld from you irritates you quite a bit, doesn't it Albus?"

I could tell Albus was starting to get annoyed; the sweet boy who had just given me a candle-lit dinner was slipping away.

"Why do you hate us so much, Noel?" I blurted out. Albus fingers tightened on my hip in warning.

"Him... I have my reasons," Noel's icy blue gaze floated to mine, "You... it's strictly principle." She said simply.

She turned the other way and continued down the hall back to Slytherin Common Room, but then stopped and walked back.

Standing two inches from, she stared down at Albus, her eyes narrowed.

My voice caught in my throat, and my heart started beating fast. I could feel Albus's doing the same.

Noel silently began reaching into the pocket of her robes, and we both knew she was going for her wand. I would have time to take out Whitewash and slice her before she'd have Albus up against the wall.

"What reasons?" I said quickly.

Noel didn't take her eyes from Albus, "Nothing that concerns you, Demigod."

"I think they do concern me."

"In what way?" She said still not looking at me.

"Well, you've involved me now, both of you."

"Stay out of it." Noel said, still not looking at me, "You don't belong."

She looked Albus over one more time before sweeping away down the fall, blending into the darkness like a black cat.

"I would kill you in a heartbeat." I called down the hall after her. Albus was still standing silently behind me.

Then her voice was coming from behind us, "I would love to see you try."

I turned around to see her towering behind us, looking down her nose, a smirk curling her lips. She was daring me to.

Right here, right now.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to find her thoughts, but she was as elusive as a hand full of water.

"My heart isn't as cold as yours." I said quietly, but every word could be heard in the cold and empty hall.

Noel's eyes flashed, and her hand twitched in her robes again, but she forced it to her side.

"Yet." Was all she said before slipping past us and leaving for her own common room.

I could feel Albus seething at my shoulder, and I wasn't doing much better.

Finally, Albus grabbed my arm again and we started on. I was a little sad to see that we were making our way back to the common room, that my birthday night was already over.

But then the portrait hole opened, and all our thoughts and worries about Noel vanished into thin air as the chorus of "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALIA!" hit our ears.

Both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses were there, and my first surprise party began.

We partied the rest of the morning away, dancing like we would die tomorrow.

And who knew. With Noel, I'm sure anything was possible.

As the sun began to rise, we all slowly made our way up to our dorms.

There was a note on my pillow:

Happy Birthday, Love.

Dad and Mom (Luke too.)

I smiled as I fell into bed.

Maybe it hadn't been such a bad birthday after all.


	16. Pranks, the Match, and Flying Rumors

**Please read, read, read! Review, review, review! It's the only way I know if you like it- THANK YOU!**

16. Pranks, the Match, and Flying Rumors

"Where were you?" Catrina asked, leaning over the table and calling to Noel as she sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast, looking harassed. "What happened?"

"Hufflepuffs. That's what happened. Or what shouldn't have happened."

"I know. It seems like they're worse this year."

"Like, is it just me? Or have the first years, like, multiplied?" Another girl on the other side of Catrina broke in.

Noel was about to ignore her, but then she saw the gold trimmings of her Hufflepuff robes, clashing in the sea of green.

"What are you even doing here? This is the Slytherin table, you annoying dimwitted twit! No one likes you! No one likes Hufflepuffs! URG!" Noel finished her rant and stalked out of the Great Hall.

It wasn't like she was going to eat anything anyway.

She pleaded with the fates that no one would follow her, and she got her wish for once.

She just wanted to be alone for the moment, away from the prying, pitying stares of her 'friends' (and she used that term lightly), and the idiotic, boneheaded shenanigans of the Hufflepuffs, namely the first years that she was forced to share her school with.

They thought they were allowed to sit at the same table as her (which was against school rules, might she add, not that she usually cared for school rules, but in the case of Hufflepuffs, all rules should be followed, even some unwritten ones).

They thought they could talk to her.

They thought they could look at her passing in the hall.

They thought they could use the same spells as her, that they were at her level.

They thought they were funny, and that people liked them.

They thought they could walk through the same school as the rest of them (even the Gryffindors were more competent than the Hufflepuffs).

They thought they could breathe the same as her.

They needed to be put in their place.

They needed to know what she was capable of.

And that was when her prayers were answered.

She was a little ashamed of herself when she realized they came in the form of two Gryffindors.

"Hello, Noel." James and Fred stopped, in front of her, arms crossed, not even the slightest joking smirk on their faces.

They meant business.

Noel smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Hello, boys." She drawled patronizingly.

"We hear you've been having some troubles with the Hufflepuffs." James said.

"Has anyone not been?"

"True," Fred said. "We'd like to offer our... expertise to you. Granted you're up to breaking a few rules, we'll help you get back at the Hufflepuffs."

Noel didn't show any flicker of emotion in her eyes as she responded, "I'm listening."

James smiled, "But you can't go terrorizing any other houses. Only the Hufflepuffs."

"I can't promise anything either way."

"If you help us this prank will be the best this school has ever seen, if not..."

"And why do you need me, boys."

"Well, we don't like you, but we're not going to pretend that you don't terrify everyone who's ever met you."

"Including yourselves?" Noel smirked.

James grimaced, "Well..." he paused.

Fred broke in, "Yes, including ourselves."

"Well boys, you just made yourselves a deal with the devil." She smiled innocently and floated down the hallway to the Slytherin common room.

[[[[]]]

"WHAT?!" Albus screeched. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"

"Jesus, Albus, it's only one prank, it's not the end of the world." James retorted, not lifting his head from his transfiguration essay.

"WELL, WITH NOEL IT VERY WELL COULD BE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S CAPABLE OF!"

"And you do?" Fred scoffed, sitting on the arm of Roxanne's chair, criticizing her every written word.

Everyone was back in the common room, sitting in front of the fire as a thunderstorm raged outside, laughing as the Hufflepuffs flew ungracefully across the Quidditch pitch, trying hopelessly to keep control of their old butterflies as they braved the storm for practice.

At least no one could say they weren't determined.

I sat, trying not to laugh as Albus ranted at his brother and cousin.

James had told me what their unlikely group had planned, and even in my head it sounded like it was going to be fantastic.

Although, if I were a Hufflepuff, I'd be terrified.

"Well, at least I don't pretend that she's not capable of stabbing me in the back when I, willing mind you, enlist her help in a prank that very well could get me suspended."

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Albus." James smirked, glancing pointedly at me.

"Oh, ouch. Albus, that one had to hurt." I tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably in the process.

"Whatever. But if you guys get yourselves killed, don't come crying to me."

"Oh, Albus, you silly goose you, how could we come crying to you if we're no longer living?" James smiled.

"Yes, Albus, no longer living." Fred echoed.

The entire common room erupted into laughter as Albus threw his hands up in exasperation and stalked up the dormitory stairs.

"Oh, guys, now look what you've done." I said, smiling as I stood up to follow him.

"Oh, come on, Thalia, we were just kidding!" Fred called after me.

I rolled my eyes as I ran up the dormitory stairs after Albus, followed by cat calls and shouts of 'OOOHH'.

Opening the fourth year door, I see Albus stalking back and forth, back and forth.

His head jerks up when he hears me come in. "They are literally going to be killed."

I let a small smile slip onto my face. I'm reminded again how cute his accent is.

"Literally?" I ask, mimicking his hand motion and the way he talked.

"Thalia," he says as he continues pacing, "I know what the word literally means, and I literally mean literally. They are literally going to be literally killed."

"Literally?" I asked again.

"Literally, Thalia. I'm not kidding."

"Do you get the same feeling that the word literally is starting to lose its meaning?"

And that's when he started laughing.

And then I started laughing.

And we couldn't stop laughing.

[[[[]]]

The next day, the Great Hall was in a buzz.

News that Noel had teamed up with James and Fred had spread throughout the entire school.

Everyone knew, except the Hufflepuffs.

We went through our morning classes in a daze, just waiting for all hell to break loose after lunch.

Every day after lunch, a small group of Hufflepuff first years made their way to class using the third floor corridor.

Today, they would be victims.

[[[[]]]

"So... Noel and I were shouting quite vile, okay very vile, things at Freddy boy here, when the Hufflepuffs came."

"At first they just stood there like"

"Um... what should we do."

"Being the morons that they are, they simply continued down the corridor towards us."

"That was when Noel fired the 'fatal' curse at Fred, hitting him square in the chest. All of the blood bags exploded magnificently." James continued his story, using elaborate arm motions.

"So I fall down, all like 'death as befallen unto me.'" he reenacted dramatically.

"And those idiots stand there, just, just, stock still, like ohmygod, he just died. We just witnessed murder. Oh holy crap. You'd think they'd help him, or possibly run, but no. They don't."

"That's when James turns towards Noel and says, 'Looks like we've got a few witnesses on our hands.' And she turns back to him, looking dead serious, and says 'Now, I don't think we can trust them to be quiet.' One brave idiot pipes up 'We're Hufflepuffs, we're loyal. You can trust us.'"

"And Noel goes, 'Oh, but I don't believe we can.' That's when she cast her patronus towards the back of the group, and none of you have ever seen it, but it is one of the most terrifying things I have ever seen."

"Big, and malicious, with big claws and humongous fangs. The deadliest panther. Now, Noel's pretty scary herself, but this... this was an extension of her terrifying-ness."

"In complete terror Fred says, in his last dying words, 'Holy hell, what is that.' The Hufflepuffs whip around to see the Panther, readying to pounce. At that moment the smallest, most terrified Hufflepuff turns to the one next to him and goes, 'I think I need to change my pants.'"

Everyone had been sitting in forward in suspense, but now they sat back, clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"So, so..." Fred tries to control his laughter again, spitting the words out, "So, I snort, trying not to make it too horribly obvious that I'm not really dead, and one goes 'his last dying snort!' Noel turns to them, and flicks her wand, making her panther disappear, and continues to say, 'Well, have you learned your place yet?' When none of them move, she says, 'Come, come, then. Who's next?'

"Their faces are quite priceless at this moment, as they shuffle forward as one big loser mob."

"So they're all standing in front of me now, and just as Noel is about to 'kill' the one that came forward at her request. I reach out my hand and grab one of their ankles. Her blood-curdling scream was quite, quite fantastic. We all burst into laughter, including Noel. She turns to them once more and says, deadly quiet, 'I hope you've all learned your place.'"

"They all run off screaming that 'he's back from the dead!', except for the one in the back, who waddles."

[[[[]]]

James and Albus continued training the Gryffindor Quidditch team, preparing the last tactics for the first match of the season against Slytherin.

Noel's and James and Fred's alliance against the Hufflepuffs was severed quickly after the prank, and their relationship with the Slytherin seeker went back to normal.

Hatred and the need to win burned in the seven sets of eyes every time a Slytherin walked by, be it in the hall, in class, or in passing each other on the way to practice.

Albus didn't say anything the morning of the first Quidditch match.

"Why don't you eat something?" I asked, putting a fork of eggs in my mouth.

Albus just stared at his empty plate, not saying anything.

Adelaide, Rose and I started out for the pitch along with everyone else, Albus trailing behind.

On the way to the stands, we walked past the locker rooms, and I could tell Albus wanted to be in there with the rest of the team, suiting up and getting ready for the battle against Slytherin.

I slowed down so that I was walking beside him, shoulders touching, "C'mon Albus, it'll be fun. You've trained them well. They'll fight hard."

"They better."

I'm not really used to Albus looking this somber. I would really hate to be on the opposing team when he's actually playing.

We squeeze in: Albus, Adelaide, Rose, Charlie, and I along with the Ravenclaws.

Violet and Isabelle are waving a large sign reading "GRYFFINDORS GO!"

From the moment the first whistle blew, the game was close, dirty, and loud.

The commentator was having problems keeping up, the Quaffle moved so fast. Within the first four minutes, both teams had a goal, and Slytherin was racing around the pitch, aiming for the goal. Henry deflected it, and Allison Wood caught it, racing underneath two Slytherins, back to get the goal.

So many fouls were called, and a fight broke out in the air halfway through.

Will was doing a pretty good job at Beater, hitting a Slytherin in the face and knocking out his tooth was definitely a highlight of the game.

Gryffindors banded together with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs against the Slytherins, but Albus still topped their decibel level.

Noel and James quietly circled the pitch from above, searching for any sign of a golden glint.

Slytherin was up 130 to 110, and Albus was about ready to blow. I don't think he took a breath during the entire match.

Suddenly, Noel swooped down, James on her tail. She tried to fake him out, but it didn't work. He pulled out of the dive and sped back up to the top. A minute passed, and this time, both seekers were streaking across the sky.

Everyone pushed and shoved, trying to get in a better view, trying to get a glimpse of the snitch.

Noel and James were side by side, both stretching their fingers as far as they could for the golden ball ahead of them.

Everyone had their eyes trained on the seekers. They didn't see what was happening on the rest of the pitch.

There was a collective gasp as James's fingers curled around the snitch.

Instantaneously, James fell back a fraction of an inch just as Will hit the bludger with full force, aiming for Noel, but hitting James square in the chest instead.

James's hand pulled back, releasing his light hold on the snitch as the breath was knocked from his lungs. He spun out and away with the force of the bludger, but managed to keep his hold on his broom.

Noel streaked ahead and closed her fist around the snitch. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, signaling Slytherin victory.

The stands were silent as all the players landed. Even Albus wasn't saying anything. He'd gone stark white, his mouth hanging open.

The players circled around Madam Hooch on the ground, none of them knowing what had happened.

A steady roar from the Slytherin side of the stands was starting to erupt.

James staggered over. Noel turned around to face him, her lips moving, but no one but James could hear her comment. Obviously it was a snide one, because he whipped out his wand, curses flying.

Noel fought back, and chaos broke lose.

The rest of the Gryffindor team was trying to get closer to James to pull him back, but it was impossible without getting hit by a jinx.

Even from where we were sitting, I could see the mad glint in Noel's eye.

Everyone was on the edge of his or her seats, but then, Albus was out of his seat. He took two steps to the edge, yelling, "Aresto momentum!" as he jumped over.

_ Wait, what?_

I grabbed Charlie's arm next to me and dragged him along in my wake as we started sprinting down the many steps to the ground.

We broke out onto the pitch, dodging the colorful bullets that flew past us, streaking after Albus who had now joined the duel.

Allison screamed as a deflected jinx hit her, angry red boils breaking out on her face.

James and Albus were working together like they'd done it a million times before; looks of pure loathing and determination etched on their faces, but Noel could keep up easily.

I ran up behind him, grabbing his arm to pull him away. "Stop it!" I screamed.

The jinx he let off would have hit Noel if I hadn't pulled his arm away. I could see Charlie out of the corner of my eye, going with the rest of the Gryffindor team to hold James back from firing any more curses.

Albus rounded on me, "Shut it! I would have had her! What'd you do that for?" He shouted, pushing me back.

"What'd I do that for? You're the one jumping down and into the middle of a fight! She's just trying to egg you on, you following the bait!"

"Shut up!" He said shoving me again.

"I will not! You're going to-" I grabbed his arm and whipped him around again when he tried to turn back to fire another curse at Noel.

"Shove off Thalia!"

"I will _not! _You're going to end up _killing someone!"_ I said, bringing my hand hard across his face.

He finally stopped then, and stared down at me, his mouth a fine line.

"Stop it," I said with conviction.

"What is the meaning of all this?" McGonagall said, hurrying down onto the pitch.

She took in the scene, Allison with her face full of boils, the Gryffindor team and Charles holding James from firing any more curses. The Slytherin team standing in a huddle looking smug. Me standing with Albus, a red mark starting to form on his face. And Noel, off by herself, a venomous smile glinting in her icy eyes.

"Never in all my years…." The headmistress muttered to herself. "I do not know what just happened, but there will be consequences. Mr. Potter," She said, turning to James, "you will suspended from the next match."

"But Professor!"

She shot him an icy glare and he shut up.

"Mr. Potter," She said, turning now to Albus, "I cannot suspend you from Quidditch because of your circumstances; however, I will be taking 60 points from Gryffindor for your actions. And you're lucky I won't take more. Detention too. Professor Longbottom will decide what is appropriate, being your head of house. Now for the rest of you…" She turned to the rest of the team.

"What about her?" Someone shouted from the stands, indicating Noel.

McGonagall sighed loudly, "Unfortunately, she was forced to act out of self-defense." She said pointedly at Albus and James, "There won't be consequences."

I could feel the rage radiating off of Albus next to me.

"As for the rest of you," She turned back to the team, "this was a despicable game. If you know what is best for you, it will be cleaned up by the next match."

And that was that.

I trudged with Charlie a step or two behind the team and into the locker rooms.

"I'm sorry, guys…" James was saying.

"You should be," Albus said dangerously quiet. I could almost see his body wracking with anger. "You were bloody awful, the lot of you. WHAT WAS THAT? We go out there and _embarrass _ourselves in front of Slytherin."

"Albus."

"In front of the whole school! We've trained better than that! We're better than that!"

"ALBUS! YOU'RE NOT CAPTAIN!" James yelled.

"We'll you're not acting like captain either!" Albus retorted. "So one of us should be!"

"You're not on the team right now. You had to go get yourself _suspended!_"

"And I don't see you doing any differently!"

Everyone was standing quietly, preparing for another fight to break out.

The brothers glared at each other, both daring each other to move.

"Practice begins tomorrow. James and I both may be suspended, but that doesn't mean anything. James is still captain, and if he decides to slack off, yours truly will be ready to step up and run you into the ground."

And with that, Albus turned on his heel and stormed out, leaving the rest of us with wide eyes.

We all stood stock still with our mouths hanging open, catching flies. Albus was usually so soft spoken; even his own brother couldn't believe his ears.

Silently, they started gathering their things, not looking at each other as we made our way out of the locker rooms.

I started walking back with Henry, because of course, Allison wasn't acknowledging my existence, when James came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you, Thalia?"

I look back at Henry, but he just shrugged and kept walking.

What was this about?

James licked his lips, "Have you ever flown before, Thalia?"

I thought back to the top of the Empire State Building.

"No."

He nodded. "I'm sure Albus will teach you?"

"For what? It's not like I'm going to be playing Quidditch any time soon."

"It's funny you say that..."

"What?"

"Well... with Albus and I suspended from the next game yet, you're just as good of a choice for seeker as anyone."

Silence.

"Thalia, why are you looking at me like that?"

I closed my mouth. "You want _me _to play seeker?"

"Only for the next match, then we'll have our team back. You don't know how much it would mean to the team. Especially Albus."

I decide to ignore his comment. "You do realize that you're asking the Half-blood who has never picked up a broom before right?"

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"Just as long as you're sure. I don't want the fall of Gryffindor House riding on my shoulders."

"The match is against Hufflepuff. Don't think that this will be the end of the world. I have complete faith in you."

"Well, you're captain, I guess you know what you're doing."

"My brother doesn't seem to think so." James muttered to himself as we continued back up to the school.

[[[[]]]

At 8:00 on Monday night, Albus made his way out of the common room and down the hall. He didn't talk to anyone, didn't look at anyone as he slid through the portrait hole.

Was he ashamed of what he did after the match?

Not particularly.

He knew for a fact though, that Thalia was.

Why did this bother him so much?

Albus could still feel where she'd slapped him.

Rounding the corner and taking the stairs as slowly as he could, Albus stopped in front of Neville's door.

No, he was at school. It was Longbottom's door.

How could Charlie go through everyday with his Dad at the front of the classroom?

But now he was getting off track.

Taking a deep breath, Albus knocked on the door, insanely hoping that Neville might be out.

But of course, Albus never got what he wanted.

"C'mon in, Albus."

Slowly, he opened the door, and shuffled across to stand at Neville's desk.

"Take a seat." Neville indicated the chair across from him, never looking up from the parchment he was scribbling on.

The chair squeaked as Albus sat down, and then there was silence.

Albus's finger started tapping against his leg involuntarily.

What did Longbottom have planned for him?

Neville was a family friend. He wouldn't do something too horrible, would he?

But he was all for the punishment fitting the crime, and Albus did have to admit he had attempted to seriously injure someone...

The silence stretched itself out until it's breaking point, and Albus was about ready to stand up and walk out.

With a flourish, Neville folded up the parchment and set it in the corner of his desk.

Albus peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw his father's name written carefully in the corner.

Clearing his throat, Albus looked back at Neville, who was leaning back in his chair, surveying him.

"What do you think is fair for you to do for detention, Albus?" Neville asked quietly.

Albus looked down and shrugged. "I don't know, Sir."

"Well, it's a good thing I have an idea then."

Silence.

Neville leaned his elbows on his desk, commanding Albus's gaze. "You are going to go into Slytherin common room and apologize to Miss. Ambrosia for assisting in her attack."

Silence.

"Did you hear me, Albus?" Neville asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know why you're dragging this out, Professor. Just tell me what my detention is, and I'll go do it."

"You think I'm joking." Neville, leaned back, smiling a bit.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, Professor, but I don't think you're that mean."

Neville held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry to disappoint you. But that's you're detention for tonight."

"You can't be serious."

Neville stood up and held the door open for Albus. "Come along, I'll take you down now."

"Professor, please. You don't know what you're doing. I'll get killed in there. It's the snake pit."

"Which is why I'm going with you. I've got you're back."

"How can you say you've got my back when you're the one who pushing me over the edge?"

"Better to get it done quickly. The sooner you go in, the sooner you can get out."

"Professor, please. I'll do anything. I'd rather..." Neville came and pulled Albus up and out of the room by the arm, "I'd rather clean the trophy room by hand with a toothbrush. Can I do that instead? That's a very worthy punishment."

"I'll keep that in mind." Neville smiled as they continued through the halls and down the dungeon door.

Stopping in front of the common room, Neville whispered the password, so that Albus couldn't hear.

"You're sure I can't clean the trophy room?"

"Positive."

Albus's breath caught in his throat as the door slid open and the whole Slytherin house was displayed before his eyes.

Hoping not too many people had noticed, Albus looked one last time at Longbottom before jumping head first into the viper pit.

[[[[]]]

"That was quick." Adelaide looked up from her parchment as Albus slunk into the common room and collapsed in the chair next to Will.

"Yeah, well, I have detention Wednesday now too."

"I thought McGonagall only assigned you detention for today and tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"She did." Albus stared off in the distance, not looking at any of us.

"You got a detention for your detention?"

Albus smacked his lips. "Pretty much."

"Do we want to know what happened?" Allison asked.

I was silent, just watching.

"I had to apologize to Noel."

Collective gasp.

"What'd you do?" Squeaked Adelaide.

"Apologized to Noel."

"Obviously not, since you got another detention. What'd you say? I want the exact words." Rose sat forward.

"Well, I went in there and I stood in front of her, and I was about to say I'm sorry, but she just looked at me. You know how she does that. I tried to look at her and not say anything snide, but it didn't work."

"'Have anything to say, Albus?' she asked me. And I said i was supposed to say that I was sorry. 'Well, get on with it.' By this time the whole common room's looking over at us, and all I can think about is... is... anyway, I told her I wasn't sorry, and she just raised an eyebrow. 'No?' All I could do was shake my head. I told her I wasn't sorry for any of it, and started walking out, but Neville didn't let me."

"_He _made you apologize to her." Adelaide asked disbelievingly.

Albus nodded, still not looking at anyone. "I went back, and I looked her in the eye and said sorry. She said 'no you're not,' and I said 'you're right, happy?' She smiled that smile like she won, 'extremely.' Then I left before I did anything else I might regret."

"Neville wasn't happy." He continued. "That's why I have to go Wednesday too."

We lapsed into silence, knowing Albus wouldn't say anything else.

I watched him pick up parchment and a quill and start his potions essay.

The common room started emptying out as midnight came and passed. Soon, it was just Allison, Charlie, Albus and I sitting around the fire.

I stood up, finally finished with my transfiguration essay and walked past Albus on my way up to the dorms.

And stopped.

I backed up a couple steps and looked at the essay over his shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Potion's essay, what's it look like?"

I coughed to keep from laughing. "Potions essay."

Hurrying up the stairs, I laughed as I sat down on my bed in the dorm. Albus's essay floated before my eyes.

This boy was never going to get out of detention.

[[[[]]]

The next night, Albus left at 8:00 in bad spirits.

At 10:30, he still wasn't back.

"Hey Charlie," I whispered, sitting on the arm of his chair. "Do you know where Albus keeps his invisibility cloak?"

Charlie smiled, and I followed him up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

[[[[]]]

Albus arrived at Longbottom's door again at 8:00.

This time he didn't even have to knock. "Come on in, Albus."

"You're not going to make me apologize to the Hufflepuffs tonight, are you?" Albus asked as he stepped into the office.

"What?" Neville looked up from the letter he was writing. Albus saw this one was addressed to Luna.

"Nothing."

Neville stood up and came around the desk. "You get your wish."

Albus narrowed his eyes, confused. "What?"

In response, Neville handed him a toothbrush.

[[[[]]]

At 11:00 I was standing outside Longbottom's office door.

Not that anyone could see me.

I could hear Albus talking to Neville about his last detention tomorrow, something about the Forbidden Forest...

Finally he came out, and I followed him as he started walking to his death.

Just kidding.

Halfway up the staircase, I started to wonder when he was going to notice that someone was following him.

Talk about paranoia.

[[[[]]]

Noel started to wonder when she was going to notice that someone was following her.

[[[[]]]

We reached the top of the staircase, but instead of taking a left towards the common room,

Albus turned right.

Crap, did he know that I was there? Even beneath his cloak? Impossible. I hurried up silently so that I was walking in sync two steps behind him. He never looked back once.

I felt an evil grin spread noiselessly across my face. Now I could see how Noel enjoyed frightening people.

"PYTHON!" I screamed, throwing my arms around Albus and knocking him to the ground.

It's something we did at my old school.

"GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!" Albus yelled out in surprise as the hood of the cloak pulled away from my face.

I didn't really intend for me to end up lying on top of him, but with the way things played out, I was; I could feel his heart beating out of his shirt.

"Did I scare you?" I tried to ask innocently, but my laughter was already echoing down the corridor.

"No shit, Salazar!" Albus was trying to look furious, but failing miserably.

There was silent for a moment, and then our laughter burst like a volcano, and we were rolling around on the ground, not even trying to control it.

"How cute."

Albus and I froze, thinking it was a teacher.

"Oh, it's just you, Noel." Albus said, standing up and brushing off his pants.

"Just me?" Noel asked quietly.

Albus didn't look at her as he helped me up. Continuing down the hallway, we didn't look back.

I could feel Noel's gaze slicing holes in our backs at our indifference to her.

Laughing again, we made our way back to the common room. Albus was just about to give the password when my stomach did a flip-flop.

"You have your cloak, right Albus?"

He stopped, stark white. "No, I thought you had it."

We exchanged one look and started racing back with one thought on our minds: Noel.

"It's not here. She took it." Albus sat up on his heels.

"I'm so sorry, Albus." I whispered.

"You should be."

"Well, then." I said, standing up and stalking back to the common room.

"Thalia, wait," Albus hurried behind me, grabbing my arm. "I'll just ask for it back from her in the morning. It'll be fine."

"Now who sounds like the naïve one?"

We glared at each other, and then Albus snickers.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Can you believe our luck?" He asks, laughing now.

And then I'm laughing too. "Karma's a bitch."

[[[[]]]

We made it to breakfast early Wednesday morning. No one knew what happened last night, how could they? Hardly anyone knew Albus had an invisibility cloak, let alone that it was stolen last night.

Noel and her posse were already sitting at the table, Amethyst, Scorpius, and Xander not far behind.

"Good luck," I whispered to Albus as he stood up. "You're going to need it."

[[[[]]]

"Noel." Albus walked up behind her, his arms folded across his chest.

She took her own sweet time turning her head towards him. "Oh, Albus," She said, hardly looking at him, "What a lovely surprise."

She sounded like Voldemort returning from the dead would be a more welcome surprise than hearing Albus talk to her.

"Give it back." Albus muttered quietly, so that only her circle could hear.

Unfortunately, Noel was a more than satisfactory actress.

"Give what back, Albus?" She asked quietly. No one was really interested yet, still eating breakfast or putting the finishing touches on an essay.

Finally turning to look at him, Noel immobilized him with her gaze. She was going to give him hell for brushing her off last night. He'd taken things for granted, that she wouldn't hurt him at school, surrounded by professors.

But everything was about to change.

"Give it back." Albus repeated himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Noel answered sweetly.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Albus whispered, dangerously close.

A few at the table had turned their heads to hear what was being said.

Noel's eyes widened as she continued her act, "Albus, once you've given that to someone, you can't get it back."

Albus pulled back quickly in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Albus." Noel turned back to her empty plate.

There was a silence as everyone's minds worked on hyper speed to figure out what the Gryffindor and Slytherin were talking about.

Amethyst gasped suddenly. "NO!"

Noel looked at her halfheartedly, and shrugged. "Yep."

Scorpius nudged Amethyst, "What's going on?" Amethyst turned to whisper in his ear, never once taking her eyes from Albus's face.

"Amethyst!" Scorpius jerked away, looking from her to Noel.

Amethyst shrugged, "What? I didn't do it."

Amethyst's words were already spreading up and down the Slytherin table like wildfire.

"What did you do?" Albus asked, leaning down to whisper in Noel's ear.

"It's not a matter of just what I did." She muttered back, letting her voice hang softly at every syllable.

Albus turned to go, but was stopped as Noel's voice fluttered over to him, "Albus, I really am sorry."

He tried to ignore her, but it was hard with all the looks he was started to get from every table in the hall.

Replaying the conversation in him mind, Albus searched for a piece that would reveal Noel's schemes.

And then it dawned on him.

To keep from throwing up what little breakfast he had eaten, Albus made a beeline for the exit.

"Congratulations, Little Brother!" James blocked his way.

Geez, did good news spread fast here.

"It's not true." Albus said, half heartedly, knowing his efforts would make a difference.

James grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to deny it. In a way, I totally understand. Although, I don't think that Dad will. Or Thalia for that matter."

"It's not true!" Albus yelled out against his will.

James shrugged and was on his way.

Albus practically sprinted from the hall, but still managed to get a few interested looks.

Up in the dorm, he collapsed on his bed, and the truth completely sunk in.

This wasn't just a matter of his invisibility cloak anymore.

Noel had made it into a matter of his virginity as well.


	17. ThePainfulTruth,SpeakingUp,andLostPoints

**Hi guys! Another chapter here. I just wanted to say thanks to all you regular reviewers: Toe Walker, Haley Renee, CrystalVeins, SalmonInYaFace, Silver45, Hermes' Little Girl... I hope I'm not forgetting anyone. Anyway, please please review! You don't know how much I'll love you for it :) Good or bad, it all helps!**

17. The Painful Truth, Speaking Up, and Lost Points

"Are you okay?" I whispered, hesitating at the door.

Albus groaned, lying facedown on his bed.

"I'll take that as a maybe?" I asked, crossing the room to sit carefully on the edge of his bed.

He just groaned again, still not looking at me.

"You know you still have to go to class right? Or you're going to look… guilty. Like what she said was true."

No answer.

I looked around the dormitory, sighing. Albus wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

"Um, Albus?" I asked, walking up to the side of his bed, setting my hand on his shoulder, "Is there…" I cleared my throat. Why were things suddenly so awkward? Oh yeah… that's right. Noel.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

There was a pause before he turned his head. That smirk spreading across his face.

"Well… there is one thing." He said, his voice low.

I raised my eyebrow at him, walking my fingers slowly up his arm, "And do I _want_ to know what that is?"

"_Well…" _His fingers drew a slow circle closer to my hand resting on the bed close to his knee.

I knew what he was going to do a second before he did it. I could feel my face turning a slight shade of pink, but still I let it happen.

Grabbing my hand, he brought my arm up around my head, forcing me onto the bed beside him, my arm forming a pillow, our fingers entwined.

I'm not sure if that sounds smooth, but it was, made in one swift, fluid motion.

And now I found myself trapped, not sure which way to look, or even how to breathe.

_Oh gods._

Silence for a moment. Why am I so nervous? This is Albus!

"So what are you going to do with me?" I asked, the same smirk curling my mouth.

Albus laughed, resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled into his hair, trying not to be aware of every part of him pressed against me.

"Anything you want." He whispered, bringing his lips to my ear.

I bit my lip, knowing he could feel my heart beating like crazy out of my chest.

But then again, his was doing the same.

Involuntarily, my fingers twitched, and his light hold was broken. As was the spell.

His head jerked up, and I could see my face reflected in his wide eyes.

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

I swallowed, stuttering, "Um… ah… no. Don't be. It was… ah… my hand just twitched, really. It's all right."

I am well aware that I sounded like a complete idiot, but maybe that's because I was one.

Blindly searching, I found Albus's hand, reinforcing my grip.

"So what do you want?" he asked me again, laying his head back next to mine.

"For you to be my friend." the words didn't come out exactly as planned, but luckily Albus didn't take things the wrong way.

"I am. Always will be." I felt his lips press against my jaw, and it was hard to get my response out in coherent words.

"But… friends don't keep secrets, and…" I trailed off.

Instantaneously, Albus's head jerked up, his eyes meeting mine, somewhat accusingly, "This isn't about Noel, is it?" He asked, an edge visible in his voice.

"Well…" I tried not to look too guilty.

I could feel his body rack with anger, "Thalia, you can't believe that two-faced b-"

"Shush." I said, placing my fingers on his lips, squeezing his hand. "Don't get angry. I just…"

He cut me off, and his voice was quiet, like he'd wanted to say these words for a while now. "I know we're fifteen. And things change, but right now…"

Trailing off, he searched my eyes for something. All I could do was nod.

"I know." I whispered.

His eyes glowed, and I could just see the beginnings of a relieved smile.

I reached up to brush a piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes, my fingers falling still at the back of his neck, winding playfully, and then I was reaching up, and I was kissing him. And he was kissing me.

I couldn't think straight for a moment as his hands ran quickly up and down my back, my legs. My fingertips trickled from his hair to his arms, trying to keep as much control as possible, but it was getting harder.

It could have been hours or minutes, but I'm going to go with the latter because before anything else could happen, the door was opening, and someone was calling back down the stairs, "Just a second, I'll be right down. I just have to… grab…my…" Charlie turned to see us, eyes wide, deer caught in the headlights. "Herbo-logy… book…"

He trailed off, taking in the scene of Albus and I, hair mussed, knotted and twisted together.

Clearing his throat, Charlie started backing up, closing the door, "But I just realized I can borrow one from my dad."

Albus looked back down at me, and I had to bite my lips to keep from laughing.

"This isn't good." I said.

"Definitely not," he scrambled off of the bed and me as a herd of elephants started stampeding up the stairs.

I was barely able to make it under the bed when the door burst open, and the Gryffindor fourth years crowded their way in.

Allison was in the lead, and I had to keep from puking on the carpet right there.

Then came Charlie, "It is okay guys. Really. I can just borrow a book from my dad, it's no big deal."

Will, Henry, Adelaide, and Rose all filed in, scanning Albus's bed.

"We, ah… just wanted to come see that you were all right, mate." Will said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." was Albus's reply.

"Noel didn't bother you too much?" Rose asked anxiously.

Albus shrugged. "I've learned not to take her seriously."

"Everyone else seems to though. Take her seriously, I mean." Henry piped up.

Albus finally looked up. "Thanks for that. Makes me feel loads better."

Henry shrugged. "Just warning you."

"You coming to class?" Adelaide asked nervously.

"I kind of have to, don't I?" Albus retorted.

"Then, ah… what are you doing up here?" Charlie asked.

A hesitant pause before Albus answered, "Just, um… looking for my socks."

I had to keep from hitting my head against the floor in embarrassment.

"You're socks?" Charlie asked skeptically. "But you've already got them on."

Leave it to Charlie.

"Yeah, well… I'm looking for my socks for tomorrow. It's all very planned out." Albus turned his back on them, pretending to search through his trunk.

"Oh, well then we'll leave you to it. See you in class, Albus. C'mon everybody."

Charlie started back down the hall, but no one followed. They all just stared dumbfounded at Albus, who continued to look as innocent as possible, searching for socks.

I telepathically willed them all to leave. They must have gotten the message, because finally, one by one, they began to head back down to the common room.

Everyone, that is, except Allison.

I wanted to knock my head against the floor and never have to feel again, but of course life isn't like that.

Instead, I had to witness her feet pad silently up behind Albus's. She reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, an abashed look on his face.

And then she started talking.

"Ever since the end of last year, I've been thinking…"

"It's over." He stated unfeelingly.

She gaped at him, her hand poised in the air just in front of him. "You never did give me a reason why." She whispered, barely able to look at Albus.

I lay under the bed, writhing in pain. Mostly because of what was being said above, but partly because my leg had fallen asleep.

"I told you why at the end of last year." Albus said, turning back to his trunk again.

"It's because of her isn't it?" Allison didn't say it in a mean way, but she definitely didn't say it lovingly either.

"She has a name. And I haven't seen you act kindly to Thalia once since she came."

"And why should I." Allison snarled.

There was a pause.

"Because if you still cared for me, even a little, you'd understand that it would have never worked between us, and you'd respect that this is who I want to be with now."

"Don't tell me _you're _trying to make me feel guilty? Do you have any idea what it was like?" Allison almost squeaked. "When you came up to me two days before the end of term, and told me you were going away for the summer? And when I told you I'd write, you said don't bother?"

"I don't remember saying it that harshly."

"You didn't have to. It was implied. And now I see you walking around with her every chance you get, holding or talking to her every spare moment."

"I'm sorry Allison, I told you I was sorry."

"And you just broke it off last year like… like… like you knew you were going to meet her. Like you'd already replaced me."

"Why do we have to talk about this Allison? You're just hurting yourself."

"You haven't even looked at me once this year, Albus. When I got on that train, I thought we might have a chance again, that you were just being stupid. I would have taken you back in a heartbeat. And then I saw her. She walked right into the compartment like she owned it. And I knew it was over."

"You know I don't want to hurt you. I can't tell you how sorry I feel, but it'd just be hurting us if we went out again."

"Hurting _us_?" Allison narrowed her eyes. "_We've_ already been hurt Albus."

Albus was about to put in another apology, but Allison was already out the door. I hoped that wasn't her sobs echoing up from the common room, because then I would've felt bad.

Waiting a moment, I was finally able to wriggle out from under the bed.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Albus said, coming over to help me up.

I shrugged. "At least I know why she hates me now. And she has a good reason. Did you seriously break up with her like that?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I don't remember me being that harsh."

I shook my head. "Guys never remember things being that harsh."

I followed Albus down to the common room after Allison had left for class. We were just about to leave when I realized that something was missing from my bag.

"I'll be right back." I left Albus waiting at the bottom of the girls' dormitory. "Forgot my transfiguration book."

Albus sighed, "Well hurry up, we're already late as it is."

I ran up the stairs three at a time.

My stomach dropped when I noticed that Allison was sitting on her bed, trying to dab away the red puffiness around her eyes.

Tiptoeing to my bed, I hoped insanely that she would let me go. Digging my book out of the trunk, I was about ready to leave when something caught my eye.

The invisibility cloak was sitting on my pillow, crisply folded, with a note set on top.

Next time you'll be more careful.

~N

I crumpled the note up in my fist, for a moment forgetting that Allison was just across the room.

How did she get up here? When?

My fingers formed into a fist at my side, and then I knew that I was jealous. Jealous of Noel. Of her power. With a few simple words, she was able to turn the whole school against the guy that they all liked, maybe even respected.

And that's why she'd given the cloak back. Because she knew she'd already won. She'd achieved her goal of ruining Albus's life. What use did she have in keeping what she'd stolen?

It was apparent for both Albus and I now though: think that Noel doesn't need to be taken seriously, and you'll pay the price.

Flattening out the note again, I stared at Noel's perfect penmanship, not seeing anything really… just wondering why.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

I whirled around, stuffing the cloak and the note under my pillow, brought out of my head to the sound of Allison's voice.

"Excuse me?" I asked, as if I hadn't heard her the first time.

"I said, who _the bloody hell_ do you think you are?" Allison enunciated.

"Thalia Jackson, if you hadn't caught that yet." I realized after the words were out that this probably wasn't the time to be snide.

But Allison ignored me as if I hadn't said anything, "You've ruined everything. You shouldn't be here. And I'm not just talking about him. You don't belong here. You never will."

I couldn't help myself, "That sounds an awful lot like something Noel would say."

Allison turned up her nose as if the name alone brought along a stench like death. "Don't you dare compare me to her. You don't know me. You don't know anything about things here. You-"

"THALIA!" Albus yelled up the stairs. "GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE EVEN LATER!"

"I'm coming!" I called back down, hoping my voice didn't crack the way I heard it.

Turning back to Allison, I couldn't meet her gaze. How much of what she was saying was true? I didn't want to let myself think that way…

"Well go on." Allison waved me away. "He's calling you."

I was almost out the door when her voice came up to me again, cold with the effort of remaining unfeeling.

"Treat him well… while it lasts."

I looked over my shoulder at her, finally meeting her gaze. "You can bet on it."

Trudging down the stairs, I sighed when I saw that Albus wasn't waiting for me.

He'd already left.

I was just pushing open the portrait hole when someone came and grabbed hold of me from behind.

"BASILISK!" Albus yelled.

I inhaled sharply and then laughed. "What are you talking about?" I turned around to look at him after I'd caught my breath again.

"That's what you did to me the other night, right?" Albus was looking confused.

I laughed. "Albus, that was a _python_."

Albus's ears turned red. "Ah. Well at least I had the right animal."

I rolled my eyes as we started through the hall. "Right."

"What's up?" Albus asked when we started outside to the greenhouses, and I hadn't said anything for a while.

"Nothing." I shrugged, my mind racing back to the dorm.

When he tried to take hold of my hand, I tried not to make it too obvious that the itch on my head was invented.

What had he done to Allison? Not that it affected me… in a way it did. I just wanted to know. Needed to. And how much of the rumors were true? I was still kicking myself for doubting him, but even as we walked through the seemingly deserted hallway, every face in every portrait turned to look, point.

At him.

I licked my lips, the wind biting my cheek. My mind still up in the dormitory, wondering about the cloak, Allison, Noel.

"C'mon." I said as I started running. "Longbottom's going to be pissed. We better hurry. Unless you want detention again of course."

Albus ran his hands through his hair, making my heart flutter painfully. "God no."

The door slammed as the wind swept us into the greenhouse. Everyone in class turned to look, but Albus and I avoided their gaze, including the professor's as we made our way to a table with Will and Rose.

"Would either if you like to explain why you're so late today?" Longbottom inquired. "Potter?"

No answer, so he turned to me. "Jackson?"

"No, sir."

Neville sighed, like what he was about to do was paining him. And I knew it was. No teacher liked taking points away from their own students, but fair was fair.

"Ten points."

Well… it could have been more.

"From each of you."

Crap.

Everyone started to turn back to the task at hand, something I was not in the mood for.

The whole class, I couldn't help but notice all the slanted looks Albus was getting, it made Rose angry.

"Would you just _try_ to concentrate Thalia?"

"Sorry…" I mumbled, sighing.

What a wonderful morning. And I was willing to bet that things were only going to get worse.

[[[[]]]

Albus walked into Longbottom's office for his last detention. Hopefully.

"Hello, Albus."

"Hullo, Professor."

"Ready for your detention."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Before you start though, I want to ask you something."

Albus waited.

"I've been hearing quite a few rumors about you today, Albus. Are any of them…?"

"Oh, god, no professor. Not at all."

"Well that's a relief. Because I just sent the owl to your dad."

"What!?" Albus was stricken.

Neville laughed. "Only kidding. Come along, Albus."

"Yeah…" Albus grumbled.

[[[[]]]

"You want to help me with something?" I asked, setting down my quill and sitting next to Rose as Albus left for his last detention.

"What is it?"

I whispered my plan in her ear, and she smiled.

"Sounds great."

I sat then, trying to concentrate on finishing my homework, but every minute it was getting increasingly harder.

First was the fact that immediately after Albus had left the common room, the rumors continued at full blast.

Albus seduced Noel.

Noel seduced Albus.

Puke.

They did it in the prefect's bathroom.

Puke. Puke.

Noel was pregnant.

Did these people have brains?

And finally…

That I caught them together and there was a threesome.

WHAT!?

Rose looked at me with wide eyes after we heard that one.

If it hadn't been bad enough, that last one was said by a group of first years sitting obliviously behind us.

Rose noticed that I was about to explode, and shook her head, but I didn't acknowledge her.

Stomping up on the table, I knocked over a few inkpots, but didn't care one bit.

"Okay, listen up all you blithering idiots."

I was surprised that I'd taken almost the entire room's attention. Except for a small group of third years in the corner playing wizards' chess. But I knew how to fix that.

Shooting a jet of water back at them, they shook they're heads and looked up at me, their eyes narrowing as they wiped he water away. But I really couldn't have cared less.

"All right. Now, I realize that some rumors started circulating this morning about a few people. And let me just put them to rest now. They're not true."

"Yeah, did Albus tell you that?" Some sixth or seventh year shouted.

"Believe what you want, but you would have to be a completely blind, senseless idiot to think it's true. I've heard a lot of things today, most of them making me want to hurl and die. I know I haven't been here as long as most of you, but that should just make it even more obvious. I've only been here, what? Two months? And I already know _for a fact_ that this is absolutely positively impossible. You all should know even better."

"And another thing. He's in your own house for gods' sake! Make fun of Noel all you want, I don't like her either, but Albus? He hates her just as much as you, if not more. No, you know what? He does hate her more, so for you to believe this crap is just despicable!"

Silence. Most mouths were open.

"Okay, you can go back to your homework now." I muttered, falling back down into my seat next to Rose.

She was gaping at me.

_Everyone _was gaping at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

They started and turned back to their books.

But Rose still stared.

"_What?"_ I asked again.

She shook her head. "I never could've done that. That was great. Thank you."

I shrugged. "Yeah well… someone had to say something."

At 10:30 Rose and I went up to the dorm, followed by glares and stares, which I ignored.

Thank the good gods above that the invisibility cloak was still crammed under my pillow. Stuffing it in my robes, I was just about to leave when the note fell to the ground.

Rose stooped to pick it up before I could, but I snatched it from her before she could read a word.

"What was that?" Rose asked, her eyebrows arching.

"Nothing." I pushed the note into my pocket and pretended to check my watch. "C'mon, let's go. He'll be leaving soon."

Leaving the common room, we threw the cloak over ourselves and set off for the hallway with the trick step.

We stopped at the bottom, waiting. I grinned at Rose.

"I can't wait to see his face." Rose whispered.

We only had to wait about ten minutes for Albus, and then he was walking through the tapestry past us, just as expected.

Silently, we followed him halfway up the stairs, and stopped just in front of the trick step.

Albus was almost to the top.

"I always win, Albus." I said, trying to imitate Noel's voice. I guess I was pretty convincing.

He froze, completely rigid.

Rose smiled as she sent a curse flying, purposely missing Albus by just an inch. He reacted immediately, flying a curse straight back, but missing us completely since he was unable to see where we were.

Rose stopped for a moment as we stepped up the stairs and behind him, ready for the push.

Albus turned every which way, searching for Noel, or so he thought.

"Show yourself you cowardly-" he started, but wasn't able to finish as we shoved him.

Tumbling down the stairs, he landed perfectly, his arm wedged up to his shoulder in the trick step.

"NOEL!" He screamed.

"Yes?" I asked. I looked over at Rose, barely able to contain my laughter, and saw that she wasn't doing much better.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Fiine. If I have to." We walked down, and I reached out my hand, the rest of me, and Rose, still under the invisibility cloak.

Albus eyed my hand suspiciously, mouth hanging open at the thought that Noel might actually be helping him.

"Well, come along, I haven't got the time to wait on you." I was really good at this impersonating Noel thing.

Maybe a little too good.

Albus grabbed my hand, but instead of me pulling him up, he pulled me down. I stumbled forward, my leg getting caught in the trick step as well.

The invisibility cloak pulled off so that just Rose was hidden.

"Thalia?!" Albus shouted.

"Nice going, hot shot, now we're both stuck."

"But, wha… what? What's going on? I heard Noel and… and…"

"And?"

"Well, she was firing curses at me. Wait a second! How'd you get the cloak back?"

"Are you hearing and seeing things now?" I patted his shoulder.

"That was _you_?!"

"I'm very good at this impersonating thing."

"But… but, how did you. What? Who fired the curses?"

There was silence for a moment as I tried to think of something. But then Rose squealed, as her laughter finally broke loose.

"ROSE WEASLEY!" Albus screamed again.

"Sorry Albus, but your face was positively priceless!" She could barely get the words out for laughing so hard.

"Get us out of here!" Albus demanded.

"All right, all right, your majesty. I'm coming." Rose reached down and pulled me out. With both feet on the ground, we started walking up the staircase.

"Hey! I think you've forgotten someone."

I looked back. "I don't see anyone… Do you Rose?"

She pretended to look confused. "No one. Except the idiot stuck in the trick step."

"Do you think we should help him?" I asked contemplatively.

We both looked at each other and smiled. "Nah." We said in unison.

"You guys!" Albus yelled after us. "It's not funny!" He started thrashing around, trying to free himself.

Rose and I went back down and pulled him out.

"I can't believe you," he said, but he was laughing with us. "You got me. I really thought Noel was there."

"We got you so good. And that's what happens when you get detention. Maybe it'll teach you a lesson." I poked him in the ribs.

"Ha, yeah maybe."

Albus grabbed his cloak and we set off for the common room.

"Thalia stood up for you today." Rose said quietly after we'd stopped laughing for a moment.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Rose…" I looked at her.

"Yeah," She said, ignoring me. "She got up on a table, showered the kids who weren't listening and ratted everybody out for spreading rumors. It was great."

"Sounds like it." Albus grinned at me. "Thanks. I was getting kind of tired of trying to ignore them."

I shrugged, "Yeah, well. I didn't want to hear them come up with anything worse than they already had. You should hear some of the sick minds in this school."

We were quiet again, and then laughing.

Making it back to the portrait hole, Albus waved his cousin inside.

"We'll be right in." He told her, stopping me from jumping inside.

"Okay." Rose said, wiggling her eyebrows at me and smiling. I shook my head, and waited for the portrait to close before I turned to face him.

"How'd you get the cloak back?" Albus asked immediately.

I'd been waiting for this. "She gave it back."

"No she didn't. Noel wouldn't do that."

"Well she did." I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Noel wouldn't do that. She wouldn't give it back without us paying a price."

"But she did! Make us pay a price. I mean she took you. Your- Or so everyone thinks. That was her price for us."

Albus groaned. "We just can't win with her."

"That's her plan." I said as we stepped into the common room.

As soon as we entered, Lily was on top of us.

"Albus! Albus!"

"What? What?"

"Albus! What happened this morning? Everyone's talking about you! And Noel."

Albus looked at me over her head. I bit my lip.

"None of it's true, Lils."

"I know, but I just wanted to know what happened." She persisted.

"Yeah Albus." James called from across the room. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Lily. Don't believe James. Haven't you learned that he's a liar yet?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts." Albus interrupted, collapsing into a chair next to the fire.

Lily huffed and disappeared up the dorm stairs, leaving the rest of us in silence for a moment.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer',

'Eh, Albus?" Fred joked, grins spreading across our faces.

Finally, Albus smiled too.

[[[[]]]

When we walked into potions on Thursday afternoon, everything seemed to start out all right. Our books were open to page 107 and I was doing what I could to help Albus and Will with their antidote to some poison or another.

I guess it might have been important to listen to that part.

"Do you think Amethyst knows it's all a lie?" I whispered to Albus halfway through the period. He peeked over his shoulder at the three Slytherins, solemn as always.

"She doesn't look like it, does she?" Albus smiled and went back to brewing.

The minutes ticked by. Potions was always the longest with Malfoy breathing down our necks. Albus told me that the potions teacher who was here when his dad went to school was even nastier than her.

I can't imagine the torture.

She usually just sat behind her desk, surveying the class with her granite eyes, as if she were looking for whom she'd want to poison first.

The majority of the time, her eyes either landed on Charlie or Rose.

Rose because she was at the top of the class, just above the professor's own son.

And Charlie because he was the most nervous in the class.

"No where near as bad as his dad was." Rose whispered to me once.

"Professor Longbottom isn't clumsy."

"Not anymore. Dad says he finally grew out of it in his seventh year."

Maybe it was the stories from his dad that made Charlie so bad at potions.

Or maybe it was the fact that he just didn't concentrate.

More often than not, I would look up and catch Charlie looking across the room. Not just into space, but at someone.

And that someone was Amethyst.

Always. He would go back to work right away when he saw me looking, but I couldn't help but wonder.

And have I ever seen her looking back?

Once. Once, I saw her looking back at Charlie.

_You're out of your league._ I've wanted to whisper more than once to him. Especially since Scorpius is sitting in the middle of them.

But maybe I'm just being negative, and maybe things will work out.

And maybe pigs will fly on broomsticks in their own Quidditch league.

As the end of class drew nearer, Professor Malfoy arose and circled the tables, collecting the students' essays.

Albus set his on his desk, and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew what he was doing. Had he rewritten the essay, different from the one I'd seen just a few days before?

Carefully, Albus unrolled the parchment, but kept it out of my line of view.

_Crap, Albus! What are you doing?_

Malfoy swept by, and collected our parchment. She stopped when she got to Albus's.

"Where is your essay, Potter?" She asked.

"Right here." He pointed to it, lying on his table.

Peering over his shoulder, I looked to see what he'd done.

On fifteen full inches of parchment, the same three words were written. Repeated down three columns.

_I hate Noel._

"I think you missed the point of this assignment, Potter. That'll be 30 points."

Groan from the other Gryffindors.

_I hate Noel._

"I don't see it." Albus shook his head, leaning over to inspect his work.

"Don't back talk me, Potter. Another ten points."

Groan.

_I hate Noel._

"It's not back-talk, Professor, I'm just merely stating that I don't see what's wrong with my essay."

"It's not an essay at all. It's what you're going to be doing for your detention tonight. Writing lines."

Groan.

_I hate Noel._

"I _thought _you might say that." Albus started digging around through his bag, pulling out yet another roll of parchment, handing it to Malfoy.

"What is this?" She asked, starting to unfold it.

"My... backup essay." Albus said.

"_Reasons Why I Hate Noel. By Albus Potter. _This is hardly appropriate, Potter."

"Well, if you're not gonna read it, then I will." Albus said, snatching his essay back from Malfoy.

"Some people are likable. Some people are loveable, but there are also people who are just downright loathed. Noel Ambrosia set foot in this school six years ago. She joined the Slytherin house during the famed Sorting ceremony, and made a reputation for herself. She is loved by her 'friends' and despised by the rest. Noel is just one of those odious people who the rest of humanity is unlucky enough to know because of her self-righteous manner, her all powerful position, and her demeaning followers."

Albus continued, every face in the room turning a different color.

Groan.

_I hate Noel._

"_That is it!"_ screamed Malfoy, snatching the parchment from Albus when he was only halfway through his second paragraph. "You will not disrupt my class in this way!"

"Hey!" Albus took it back. "I was just getting to the good part."

"That'll be 40 more points for this, Potter!" Malfoy stormed back to her desk as the bell rang.

But no one moved.

We all sat stock still, catching flies, as Albus continued into his third paragraph. This one mentioning Amethyst.

The girl's face turned crimson as he continued reading, speaking of things that I hadn't been at school for, but was guessing Amethyst had never wanted to again be repeated in public.

As Albus finished his closing remarks, silence rang through the dungeons like church bells.

No one had moved, and it was at least ten minutes past the bell.

Finally, Malfoy came around her desk and grabbed the parchment. Albus held onto it though, and a tug war broke out.

Everyone jumped when the parchment ripped down the middle, half held in Albus's hand, half held in the professors.

"Look what you've done!" Albus said, looking lugubriously at his half of the essay. "This was the best essay you were ever going to get!"

"That's another ten points! And you're going to be rewriting the essay to my satisfaction." Malfoy took the other half of the essay from Albus's hand. "This is going to the Headmistress!"

"Stop it!" I had finally had enough of just sitting here, watching Gryffindor slide down into last place of the house cup tournament. "I know he's acting like an idiot, but stop taking points! Give him as many detentions as you like, but stop punishing the rest of us for something we didn't have a part of!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

Everyone held his or her breath.

Groan.

_I hate Noel._

"You will not address a professor with that tone of command. Another 15 points from you Jackson, and you'll be joining Potter here for detention tonight at 4:00."

"That's in like... three hours!" I collapsed back into my seat, knowing my protests would be futile.

"That's not my problem." Malfoy swept back to her desk, falling with a swoosh of robes into her chair. "Class dismissed."

Groan.

_I hate Noel._

Once everyone had defrosted, we started filing out of the dungeon, the Slytherins and other Gryffindors sprinting from the room, leaving Albus and me behind.

Numbly, I trailed behind him, wondering how it was possible that he was still on his feet, how he hadn't melted through the floor in embarrassment.

The other side of the hallway was a rippling sea of green, looking back at us with nasty grins spreading across their faces were the Slytherins.

As Albus and I rounded the corner, the green sea had been replaced with scarlet. Their grins replaced with rage.

The whole of Gryffindor house was crammed into the potions hall.

An ambush.

"Something must be wrong with the point counter." A burly seventh year said from the back.

"Why's that?" Albus asked, completely unfazed.

"Because it says that Gryffindor house is negative 30 points."

The house broke out in a storm of complaints, everyone talking over everyone else.

Every nasty word directed at us, I realized.

"You've lost us 205 points since the first Quidditch match!" Someone said when the arguing died down a bit.

"205? I only remember 185…" Albus looked genuinely confused.

"Except for the fact that Allison skipped classes today." Even Adelaide was angry. "So she lost 20 points for that. And that was more than kind of your fault."

"Oh." At last, Albus was speechless. "Well I wasn't the only one. Thalia lost 15 points too."

Or not.

Squabbling broke out again, and everyone was pushing forward. Pushing us back, trapping us against the wall, but I hardly noticed, I was too busy screaming at Albus.

"Well, thanks for throwing me under the bus, buddy! What the hell was that?! I was standing up for the house! Something that you seem to not care about anymore!"

Groan.

_I hate Noel._

The noise was becoming deafening, the mass of people crowding around us unbearable.

"Okay everyone, quiet. Shut it! Shut UP! EVERBODY SHUT IT!" I finally screamed, commanding the attention I had the night before in the common room.

"I give you every right to be pissed with him. I am too. He's been reckless and stupid, and not thinking for the best of the house. I'll be the mature one here," I looked pointedly back at Albus, "And apologize for both of us. You'll all be happy to know that we were both assigned detention tonight, and I'm sure Malfoy will give us more than our share of hell. Now, back to the common room before someone else catches us down here and takes more points."

The way they all ran, you would've thought that the devil were on their tails.


	18. Punishment, the Future, and No Fear

**Another chapter! Not many people have been reviewing lately... makes me kind of sad. Please R&R! I can't thank you enough!**

18. Punishment, the Future, and No Fear

Nothing made me feel better like a Hogwarts meal.

The way the mashed potatoes melted in my mouth like cotton candy, the perfect tenderness of the steak. Every dish, everyday, cooked to perfection.

Unfortunately, tonight though, I would not be going to dinner.

I would be stuck in detention with Malfoy, all because Albus had taken everything out on the class in front of the worse teacher.

Can someone say stupid?

I could barely look at him, let alone talk to him as we made our way back to the dungeons.

"Your face looks a lot nicer when you smile."

I had to refrain from punching him in the gut and then engulfing him in a hurricane.

"And your face will look a lot worse after I rearrange it." I threatened instead, scowling even more.

Albus was quiet the rest of the way there.

Malfoy was waiting for us, her stone eyes narrowed, her hands clutched in her lap.

Albus and I sat down at the tables she'd indicated for us, on opposite sides of the room.

Handing each us a small scroll of parchment, she said, "You're behavior in my class today was unacceptable. Your punishment for this evening will be to write the words, 'I will not disrupt class'.  
Surprised at how small the sheet she had given us was, I looked up at Albus.

He was already looking at me.

Malfoy looked angrily between us. "Well get going!"

I bent my head quickly, and dipped the quill Adelaide had lent me into the ink.

My first thought was to write everything as quickly as possible, but then I figured she'd just force me to do it again because it would be sloppy.

So I made every letter perfectly.

By about the fourth line, my hand had memorized the words, and I was able to do it without looking, let alone thinking.

My mind and eyes began to wander.

Malfoy sat behind her desk, writing something, probably to her husband.

Will had told me about the Malfoys. And the Blacks. Melantha Malfoy was some distant relative of the Blacks, supposedly the largest family of dark wizards, all supporters of some yahoo called You-Know-Who.

I tell you; sometimes I just don't understand wizards.

Anyway, Melantha married Draco Malfoy, and tell me I'm wrong, but it seems like they were already related.

But that's not the point. Supposedly, Scorpius looks just like his dad, same white blonde hair and grey eyes.

Trying to figure out the wizard bloodline, I hadn't realized that I was out if parchment.

My inky quill slipped across the desk, and my first thought was that I hoped she didn't make me clean that up as well.

Luckily, she zapped it away with a flick of her wand, but then also added six more inches to the end of my parchment.

"Keep going."

This continued for Albus and I for the next three hours.

Feeling was lost in my fingers first, then the rest of my hand, then my forearm, and finally my entire arm.

I started hearing Albus's stomach growl at about 8:30.

Mine followed soon after.

At 10:30, I had four feet of 'I will not disrupt class' trailing off the desk.

At 11:00, when I ran out of parchment, Malfoy killed me.

Not literally.

She didn't give me any more parchment; instead she came and slapped a bucket down, getting slime all over my five feet of parchment.

_Ouch. I worked so freaking hard on that and you ruined it with one swipe!_

I kept myself from saying what I wanted to, and instead asked, "Now you're expecting me to clean your chamber pots after I just killed my hand?"

Albus snorted across the room.

"Very funny, Jackson; however, you won't think it very funny after I'm finished with you. You too, Potter," she said walking over and slamming another rotting bucket on his table.

For the next three hours Albus and I had to get down on our hands and knees.

Literally.

Scrubbing the dungeon floors and underneath the potions desk was no prize.

Kids left even more disgusting stuff under these desks than the ones at home.

By 2:00, Albus and I were cleaning the floor with our faces, and Malfoy was snoring behind her desk.

"Are we done?" Albus yelled right in Malfoy's ear, waving the slimy sponge before her face.

Malfoy snorted awake. "Get back to work!" she growled habitually.

Then she yawned, looking up at the clock.

"That's enough for tonight, get out of my sight!"

Albus and I dropped the sponges and left before she could change her mind.

[[[[]]]

"I can barely keep my eyes open long enough to walk three steps," I complained to Albus.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled, stumbling along beside me.

"I can't believe that witch!" I said angrily, "I'm going to fall asleep in class tomorrow. She kept us out till two freaking a.m.!"

"Yeah, I think I can see the sun coming up over there…" Albus looked wistfully out the window towards the mountains.

"I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to…" I stopped.

Albus didn't notice I wasn't with him for a few paces, and then he stopped and turned back. "What's up?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone coming…" I looked back down the hallway.

"Probably Malfoy," Albus said, continuing forward.

I shrugged, only thinking about the bed waiting for me up in Gryffindor tower. I was just about to continue, when I heard it again, this time closer.

"Albus, get behind here!" I whispered, pulling him behind a statue with me.

"Whaaa-!" I clamped my hand over his mouth, cutting off his question, and dragging him the rest of the way into concealment.

Just in time too, as our dads turned the corner and walked past, conversing in low tones.

We both stared wonderingly after them.

"What do you think they're-?"

I put my finger to my lips to silence him, and we listened as they continued down the hall. I heard a large door closing just beyond our line of vision.

Waiting a moment, we sat as still as the statue we were hiding behind.

Then I was in motion, completely unaware of how tired I had been moments before.

Albus followed as I looked up and down the corridor before sneaking out from behind the statue.

We crouched before the door Percy and Harry had disappeared through, pressing our ears against the cool wood.

"Is there an immediate danger?" McGonagall was asking.

I peeked through the keyhole, and could just see everyone, seated in a circle: My parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom, Chiron and Grover, a black man in dignified robes, and… Rachael Elizabeth?

"What's the minister doing here?" Albus breathed, looking in after me.

"What's Rachael Elizabeth doing here?" I asked, answering his question with a question.

"There is no danger as of the moment," my dad answered.

"Prophecies can take years, if not a millennia to be fulfilled," Chiron said from his seat in the fake wheel chair.

"I have a feeling this one will be coming true sooner than later." Was it just me, or was Rachael Elizabeth looking right through the key hole?

I leaned back, looking questioningly at Albus.

"What are they talking about?" Albus mouthed. I just shrugged, looking back at the assembly.

"What were the words again?" Shacklebolt asked.

Rachael Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but mom got there fast.

She looked thinner, her blonde hair a little more flat. Looking at her, I realized how long it had been since the last time I'd seen her.

She stared into space, and I could see that look in her eyes. She was thinking, strategizing. I listened intently to the words she said in the silence, trying to memorize as much as possible.

_ "Two races separated by time,_

_ Both are needed to make this rhyme._

_ A war I see, with no end in sight_

_ Shall be our future if they don't unite._

_ Though many have doubt_

_ They'll band together throughout._

_ For a son of the scar and daughter of sea, shall_

_ Hearts entwined_

_ Make the last verses rhyme._

_ But that's the end, and this_

_ Has just begun._

_ As fire burns 'cross oceans blue_

_ Her body's found in a bloody hue_

_ She lives, she walks _

_ But her heart won't beat._

_ Their choices made in the summer's heat_

_ A betrayer or two will come to light_

_ At the darkest hour of the darkest night_

_ And in a place where the sun won't set _

_ A hero takes his final breath_

_ As a life for a life_

_ And a death for a death."_

The last tones of her voice faded into a ringing silence, as everyone inside the empty classroom thought, stunned.

"Well, let's figure out what we already know," Rachael Elizabeth said diplomatically.

They began discussing, but Albus and I pressed our faces harder against the door.

"_Two races separated by time_," Rachael recited.

"Obvious," Hermione looked at Ron, whose face screamed that not a word of what had just been said was obvious. "The demigods and wizards." she answered contemptuously.

"Well in that case," Ron said, "_A war I see, with no end in sight._ We have to come together soon or this war is going to be endless. That doesn't sound good, mate," he said, turning towards Harry.

"No," Harry said, pacing, "_Though many have doubt, they'll band together throughout. _Could the Wizengamot finally come through? We've been persuading them to tie the ends on this alliance between the demigods and wizard. They just haven't agreed."

"I will put a word in, telling them how important this issue is. Something, or someone, will have to change their minds." Minister Shacklebolt put in.

"We can only hope." Percy recited the next lines, "_For a son of the scar and daughter of sea, shall hearts entwined, make the last verses rhyme. _Could it be Thalia?" My stomach dropped as he said my name.

I felt Albus looking at me, but I kept my eyes trained on the assembly.

"You did say that she's been spending quite a bit of time with your son, Albus, didn't you?" Grover asked, turning to Harry.

Was it possible to feel someone's face turning red next to yours? Because I think Albus's just did.

"Only from what I've been hearing from Neville," Harry responded, and the congregation looked at Longbottom.

"Well, she does leave with him… usually. Arrive. They come close with the others in their year, but always next to each other."

"So the daughter of the sea," Percy continued, cutting Harry off as he opened his mouth, "we don't know of any other girls related to my father. She's the only plausible explanation."

"And a son of the scar," Ginny said, "Harry's is the only one they could be talking about, right?"

Everyone looked to his forehead, where the lightning bolt still was.

"Possibly," Harry said, shrugging, "But maybe I should remind you that I do have two sons."

Neville laughed. "I don't think James has much of a relationship with Thalia."

I tried not to look at Albus, but in a way, his eyes forced me to. His gaze met mine, and I had a strong feeling that the prophecy was about us. It made sense, in a way. Why I'd felt so… attracted? Was that the right word? Thinking about the last couple months, I knew it was, even though I was a little embarrassed of the thought. But I wasn't just falling for him because of this, was I? Because it was all planned out? That's not how I wanted things to be. I didn't want it to be because we were forced to for the good of the world. Not that I wouldn't want to save the world, but that would just make it all feel… arranged.

But then again, maybe that was the point.

Not sure of what I was seeing in Albus's green eyes, I turned back to the key hole, not wanting to get more confused.

"_As fire burns 'cross oceans blue, her body's found in a bloody hue. She lives, she walks, but her heart won't beat. Their choices made in the summer's heat." _Neville repeated.

"I'm afraid we won't know that until it happens." Rachael Elizabeth said, her eyes downcast.

"_A betrayer or two will come to light, at the darkest hour of the darkest night." _Ron said. Everyone looked around the circle. "We'll all have to be on our guard. The darkest night, that could be the first day of winter…"

"_And in a place where the sun won't set, a hero takes his final breath, as a life for a life, and a death for a death." _Annabeth's voice trailed off yet again into a ringing silence. Ginny was looking up to Harry, Percy looking down to Annabeth.

_In a place where the sun won't set. _I know where my mind went to right away, but no one else knew about that…

This was, by far, one of the most disturbing lines. A hero- could it be my dad, or Albus's?- was going to give his life for someone else's. Whatever the future held, whether it was the immediate or not, sounded a lot worse than lost points and detention.

"Well, I guess someone's going to die…" Neville said, rather unhelpfully.

Ginny and Annabeth looked down, and Hermione bit her lip.

"Thanks, Neville." Ron said, grabbing hold of his wife's hand.

They were silent again, and Albus and I sat frozen, not sure what to think.

"We should go." Albus mouthed, the people inside started to stand, talking about when they would meet next, what to do in the meantime.

Albus and I hurried around the corner, just as the heavy wooden door was being pushed open.

We were silent as we made our way up to the Fat Lady.

For a moment, I wasn't as worried about what hoops Noel would put us through the next day, or how angry everyone would be with us when we lost more points.

I was just worried about the future, and what it might hold.

[[[[]]]

"Hey Thalia," I opened my eyes to see Evelyn's face two inches from mine.

"Ah!" I said groggily, feeling like I'd finally fallen asleep twenty seconds before.

"Are you planning on joining us?" She asked, smiling, "There's five minutes left of breakfast, not to mention that Longbottom is expecting you _on time_, unless you want detention of course."

I groaned. "You're kidding right?" I asked as I fell out of bed.

"You wish." She said, disappearing down the stairs with everyone else.

Albus and I stumbled into Herbology just as the bell rang, eyes half closed, mouths half open.

I tried to stay awake, I really did. I could tell Albus was too, but every time I tried to focus on what Neville was saying, my eyes would cross and my head would fall in the pot of dirt in front of me.

Not going to bed till 3 a.m., and then not eating since lunch the day before can really catch up with you.

"…Thalia?"

My head jerked up at my name. "Huh? What?"

I could tell that his mouth was moving, and that he was asking his question again, but his words were just a big bowl of mashed potatoes in my ears.

"Are you going to answer the question, Thalia?"

"Um… yeah." My head bobbed forward again.

"So…? Your answer…?" He prompted.

"Uh… that one plant that we studied that one day that one time that I don't remember right now."

"Thalia, I think you misunderstood the question."

"Yeah? Well, let me know… when you think of something." I laid my head back down on the desk, faintly aware that everyone was laughing.

"Let's ask Albus," Neville turned to him. "Albus?"

Albus's head jerked out of his hand as he snorted awake. "I know the answer!"

"Really?" Neville asked skeptically.

I was still trying to think of the plant, "D… dd… Dd…Umm…"

"Yes," Albus blinked his eyes rapidly, "It's devil's snare."

"YES!" I jumped, making Albus start. "_That's _the one! I knew it started with D…"

Albus turned to me for a high five, but we both missed. Bad.

His hand clunked on the way down, after we'd both missed each other by a landslide, and knocked the pot of dirt off the table, just as I fell forward off my stool. In sleep deprived eyes, the pot swam thickly through the air before landing on Albus's head, showering us both with dirt.

I sat up straight quickly in my chair, and tried in vain to feel embarrassed. Unfortunately, when you're tired, even your emotions go numb.

"I meant to do that." Albus's speech slurred.

Neville laughed with the rest of the class. "I'm sure, Albus. And the question was who you were going to have filling in for seeker for the next match. We Gryffindors are very relieved to hear that a plant will be taking us on our way to victory."

The bell rang and we tugged our slow working minds out behind us, following the rest of the class up to the castle.

[[[[]]]

Maybe if it had been a day when they were practicing spells, it wouldn't have been so bad.

But it was the theory portion of the lesson in transfiguration, and I was ready to die.

I tried to take the notes, but my eyes kept falling shut.

Finally, I gave up and laid my head down on the desk next to Albus's.

The drone of Professor Corner's voice was a sweet lullaby as I closed my eyes.

[[[[]]]

_The sweet smell of dead leaves, sifted through the air around me, and I knew where I was before I opened my eyes. _

_ I smiled into the sand and looked up, ready to see the picturesque serenity of Half._

_ My smile faltered and sank off my face like a rock in water._

_ Half, my Half, had changed. _

_ It was no longer summer in my paradise. The green leaves had rotted away to form a blanket under foot of decaying brown waste. The branches of my majestic olive tree were brittle and black, looking as if the whole trunk would disintegrate with a single touch._

_ The sun still shone, but now with a glaring iciness that you could only find in the bitterest of winters._

_ The night side was barely recognizable. The tree looked so miniscule, so insignificant against the raucous black sky._

_ I lay down on the water, no longer glassy and still, but restive and wandering, white-capped waves crashing around me._

_ It saddened me, to see how something so beautiful, so pure, had been brought down to nothing. All beauty, all innocence, lost to the battles and wars of the person it belonged to._

_ Was this place a reflection of my heart, my soul, my very being? Or was it a projection of what might come to be? Something that had once been full and lively lost and fast becoming this dark, empty, desolate place._

_ Either way, I wasn't about to let it happen._

_ Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked out into the distance._

_ The ocean stretched on for an eternity, but as I looked closer, I saw something else spanning along the horizon._

"As fire burns 'cross oceans blue…"

_The words of the prophecy swept their way back to me, and I watched in wonderment as the waves of flames licked and stretched their way ever closer._

_ The storm was coming, but this wouldn't be just any storm._

_ It was going to be a firestorm._

[[[[]]]

The bell rang and my head jerked up. Had I really slept the whole class? If I had, I felt even less rested than I had when I fell asleep.

"Potter, Jackson." Professor Corner was sitting at his desk, arm crossed sternly.

"Can I see both of your notes today? If I am not mistaken, it looked as if you were not the most productive today."

I looked down at the parchment I'd been taking notes on. About three bullet points were scribbled in shaking handwriting, slanting down the page.

Albus's didn't look much better.

I yawned as I followed Albus up to the professor's desk and laid my notes before him.

"Just as I thought." he said, inspecting our parchment. "Ten points from each for not paying attention. You're lucky I don't take more for sleeping."

This had to be the longest day in existence.

[[[[]]]

Did he know I wouldn't object, that I would follow him because I was so tired and didn't want to be harassed by Malfoy for an entire period either?

Maybe he really did think it was the end of classes for the day. I rather doubt it.

Whether it was planned or not, instead of collapsing into a stool in the dungeon, we collapsed onto a couch in the common room, neither of us having the energy to make it all the way up to our beds in the dormitory.

When I woke up, I wasn't surprised that I'd fallen asleep on Albus, wrapped in his arms.

I was surprised; however, to see the seething faces of the entire Gryffindor house looking down on us.

I scrambled off the couch and Albus, but he just stretched, yawning.

"You _skipped_ potions."

It wasn't a question. I couldn't tell who said it, but it sounded a lot like Allison.

"I was tired." I said, trying to make it sound like a plausible explanation.

It didn't go over.

"Yeah, so are we. Tired of you two losing us points like it doesn't matter! And maybe it doesn't for you, but it does for us!" Someone else yelled.

"Lay off guys," Albus said, finally sitting up.

"You lost 20 points each for skipping class today," Adelaide said, jabbing her finger at him. "And if _you_ don't lay off soon, then we're going to go to the headmistress."

Many nodded their heads, shouting 'here, here'.

Albus's eyes were hard, an icy green as he looked over the crowd in front of us. I was waiting for some profound words, something to get them back on our side, but his lips stayed locked.

And then he was gone, running out of the common room, and then they were all staring at me.

I smiled weakly. "Um…"

And then they were dispersing, shaking their heads, and giving me nasty looks.

It was all I could do to keep from throwing up the little lunch I'd eaten. Then I was running, from the common room, away from all the eyes. What did they want? What could they possibly want from me?

Running down a staircase, up a staircase, back and forth, into a dead end and out. I ended up in Longbottom's office, clutching a stitch in my side, breathing quickly.

"Thalia?" he stood up and came around his desk to my side. "What is it?"

The words were out of my mouth before they were processed. "Where's my dad?"

Was I running to daddy like a scared little girl? I hope not. It's okay to go to your parents sometimes… right?"

Neville led me out and into the hallway immediately. "We'll go ask Professor McGonagall."

[[[[]]]

Noel was falling, down into blackness.

She gasped, her eyes flying open. Her breath came in short gasps.

The green flash filled her vision as she thrashed underneath the blankets, throwing them off. She stood up on shaky legs, and crossed the dorm to the window, a pitcher of water sitting below it.

She filled a glass, and brought it to her lips.

She froze before the liquid could reach her tongue.

Slamming the glass down, she ignored the girls that stuttered in their sleep around her.

She sank down to the floor in a heap, her robes creating a curling sea around her. She gripped her face in agony, feeling the pain and anguish resonate through her bones.

Noel forced the tormented monster down, down, back into the cold empty box that had once been her heart.

Peter was the only one who had the key to it, and even the thought of him couldn't ease the wretchedness she felt tonight.

It was worse tonight, worse tonight than usual.

Noel clawed at the scar on her throat unconsciously, almost forcing it open once more. It wouldn't be the first time.

The greenness faded a bit as she opened her eyes.

Why must she watch them every night? She cringed as the scene flew through her mind again. The spells flying, the roof crumbling, the eyes emptying of all life. She bit down into her fist until her knuckles bled to keep from screaming.

His face ripped it's way into her vision, the face of every person's savior, but the face of her undoing.

She couldn't think his name with out the acrid taste of sin passing over her tongue.

Maybe when she was younger, she had been afraid. Afraid of death, and the dark, and monsters.

She was not afraid of death. She had to no one to lose.

She was not afraid of darkness. Darkness came from within, and it was easily controllable.

She was not afraid of monsters. Not anymore.

The Green-eyed Monster.

Falling back into bed, she lightly closed her eyes.

Fear had turned to anger with years, and knowledge had emerged from it.

The Green-eyed Monster was a nightmare to her four-year-old self.

It was ammunition to the sixteen-year-old.

[[[[]]]

"Are you sure about this?" I asked hesitantly, gripping the handle even tighter.

"C'mon Thalia!" They screamed from the bleachers.

"I'll catch you if you fall!" James yelled from above, circling on his own broomstick.

"You've got this, Thalia." Albus said, standing next to me, patting my shoulder.

"What did I get myself into?" I muttered to myself as I pushed off the ground.

It was my first day of Quidditch practice. Saturday brought forgiveness, and everyone was on speaking terms again.

I lifted up into the air, past the point where James was.

Everyone screamed and clapped from below. I smiled.

Albus gave the thumbs-up from the ground. James and Albus were both suspended from the next match, but where James could still have his broom, Albus could not.

"Okay, try moving forward, Thalia!" James yelled up to me.

I imperceptibly tilted the handle down, and shot forward. The wind whipped a scream from my mouth as I hurtled forward. I tried to turn, but was going to fast, and flew off the end of the broom.

"I got her, I GOT HER!" James yelled, zigzagging back and forth. "Or not…" He said as I flew past him.

I tried to summon some water or something to cushion my fall, but I was falling to fast.

"OOF!" The breath whooshed from my lungs as I landed in Albus's arms, knocking us both to the ground.

"Okay, I guess you got her!" James called down.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, standing up and brushing off my pants.

I went to pick up the broom I was borrowing from the school, an old Nimbus 2000.

Taking off again, the screams and hollers of encouragement made their way up to me. I tried moving forward again, pulling a left, this time successfully.

But it was only the beginning.


	19. Fireworks, Messages, and Music

**Thanks for the reviews last week, guys! Let's keep it up :)**

19. Fireworks, Messages and Music

"Good luck, Is." Oliver said, giving his girlfriend a hug as she came out of the locker rooms dressed in her Quidditch robes. "Ravenclaw can totally beat Hufflepuff," Isabelle said with a smile.

"I hope so," Violet said, propping her broom against her shoulder.

"I _know_ so," Isabelle grinned again.

"I'll see you after," Oliver whispered into Isabelle's ear, "I'll be rooting for you."

"Come on. We better go or Skye's going to slay us," Violet gave Isabelle a look and Isabelle murmured a goodbye to Oliver.

They kissed briefly, and Oliver ran off to get a good seat in the stands.

Isabelle and Violet walked into the changing room, determined looks on their faces.

[[[[]]]

The Quidditch match had been a disappointment. Hufflepuff hadn't shown up, not that she'd expected them to.

It was Monday night, long after she was supposed to be in the dormitory.

But Noel wasn't afraid of rules anymore. She played by her own.

She crouched down, feeling herself transform, the claws protruding from her fingers, the fur covering her body instantaneously. It wasn't painful… anymore.

As a panther she could hide in the shadows where no one could find her. She could tell her secrets without being heard.

Slipping through the front doors, she was on the prowl, every step bringing her closer to the forbidden forest.

She'd only missed a couple nights this year, against her will of course.

As she entered the forest, her eyes narrowed, and she was on her guard. Her instincts led her straight to the spot where Peter always waited for her, every night, without fail.

He smiled as she crawled into the small clearing, knowing her solely by the color of her eyes.

"Why must you always insist on making a dramatic entrance?" Peter asked as he knelt before her, rubbing a silky ear between his fingers.

Noel opened her mouth, a small mew emitting, and placed a paw on Peter's shoulder, pushing him down onto the almost frozen ground. She loomed over him, her touch light as she nuzzled his head.

Even in her disguise, Peter thought she was beautiful. He closed his eyes as she shed her Animagus form, melting into him.

She smiled as she kissed him, forgetting for a moment about school, about her dreams, about what would happen tomorrow.

All that mattered was that Peter was with her now, and it didn't matter if they were sitting in a forest, or in a castle, because where he was, her heart was there also.

[[[[]]]

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stared out the window again. _What was that?_

"Adelaide," I called across the dormitory, "Do you see that?"

She groaned, turning over in her sleep, mumbling something unintelligible.

I turned back to the window and watched as the dark shadow disappeared into the forest.

_What was it?_

[[[[]]]

"So is anything new at Hogwarts?" Peter asked as he lit a flame from his wand, Noel leaning into him.

"Mm," she leaned her head against his shoulder, "they started the dueling club again."

"Really?" He asked, playing with the flames in front of him.

"Yeah, it was a waste of time. I wasn't going to go but they all made me."

"Oh, it must be so hard to be popular." Peter smiled.

"It is sometimes!" Noel laughed.

They lapsed into silence for a moment.

"They started the dueling club when I was in school." Peter stared ahead into the flame. Noel took his hand and wrapped her fingers in his, brushing their entwined hands against her cheek.

"It didn't last very long," Peter continued, "We had that incompetent Professor Lockhart that year. What an idiot. Draco and Harry dueled. It was a disaster. I was in my third year." His thoughts skipped around, as Noel knew they did when he was thinking about back then.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, "At least that was more exciting than tonight. All they talked about was what everyone already knew."

"What you already knew, you mean." Peter corrected her.

She shrugged and nestled closer, watching the crescent moon make its way across the sky.

"I forget how much older you are." Noel whispered after a moment.

"I've carried my age well, haven't I?" Peter asked jokingly, but she knew better.

Closing her eyes, Noel rested her face in his chest, taking in his scent: evergreens, time spent in the forest.

"You're timeless to me." She said, almost asleep.

Noel felt Peter look down at her, and then kiss the top of her head.

[[[[]]]

The second Hogsmeade weekend flew by in a blur. There was much to be eaten and discussed. But all too soon, it was back to school, and Tuesday was another installment of the dueling club.

The first time I went because I didn't want to be stuck in the common room by myself. But this time I'd heard that they were actually going to have people dueling.

"We will be starting brackets today." Augustine said, gesturing to the clean blackboard, "You will each partner up, dueling with someone in your year. This will continue through the next two meetings. The winner will pair up with the winner of another group, until there are only two standing. Questions?"

No one raised his or her hand.

"Alright, let us begin, myself or professor Malfoy will be around to assist you."

Adelaide and Rose, Henry and Albus, Will and Charlie, Violet and Isabelle, Oliver and Jack, Allison and Evelyn, and Fred and James.

I watched on the sideline, waiting for someone to come out on top.

Rose, Albus, Will, Violet, Jack, and Allison all moved on.

And Fred and James got themselves disqualified.

Somehow.

Their names were written and scratched out on the board as the duels continued. I watched as Noel's name continued farther, and farther across the board, at an increasing speed. It seemed as though the winners who were paired with her became increasingly less skilled. She looked bored, as if she wasn't even trying. I think that scared everyone the most.

"That will be enough for tonight," Augustine said, as she stepped up to the podium, side stepping a rogue spell. "We will continue after Halloween, in two weeks. Goodnight to you all."  
We were just leaving, but of course we couldn't go anywhere without Noel putting her two cents in, in other words, tormenting us. "You made it farther than I thought you would, Albus." Her group of followers sneered, as if she had just said something hilarious.

He was going to ignore her, but Albus just couldn't let her get away without a retort. She was just beginning to glide away when Albus spoke up, "You seem to underestimate my abilities."

"I'm afraid there's nothing to underestimate." She smirked.

"Do you want to find out?" He took a step toward her.

She smiled. Why did he always give her what she wanted? "Dueling club. I'll make sure we're the last two standing."

"Noel, you don't control everything." Albus had his hand on his pocket.

"How would you know?"

I pulled Albus away before the duel broke out in the hall.

[[[[]]]

A letter came from Sarah and Seth Saturday morning at breakfast. I ripped it open as Penny flew away after getting a piece of toast from Albus.

Thalia,

Happy Halloween today! Seth and I are dressing up as the front and back of a centaur. We're going to see what Chiron says. He just got back a couple of days ago actually. No one knows where he was, kind of just left and came back. All very secret. I'm sure Tyler knows because he's a counselor, but unfortunately there's no way in Tartarus that I'd be able to get anything out of him. There's something going on though. The Hunters have been around a lot more than usual. No one says why though. They come for a day and then leave. Anyway, how're things going? Anything interesting? And sorry for not writing in forever. It was Seth's fault. Just kidding, we'll write back sooner this time!

Sarah and Seth

Hey Guys,

I'm not really sure what British people do on Halloween, or wizards for that matter. Your costume sounds great, I'm sure Chiron will love it. And actually, I kind of stumbled along something. Might have something to do with where Chiron's been. I don't think putting it in a letter is the best idea. I swear though I'll tell you next time I see you.

Thalia

Later that night, we all made our way down to the Great Hall. The hall looked magnificent, the tables were already laden with food, even more extravagant than a regular day. Hundreds upon hundreds of pumpkins were suspended from the ceiling, all with a different face looking down on us.

Once everyone had taken his or her seats, McGonagall stood at her podium. "Welcome to the Halloween feast," she began, "Enjoy."

And that was all. She took out her wand, and waved it across the ceiling, lighting the candles inside the jack-o-lanterns.

We were about to turn to our places when sizzling sounds broke out.

Everyone looked around, confused. Then we looked up.

Every pumpkin above our heads was making a cracking sound, smoke pouring out of the mouth and eyes.

A few people screamed, but most of us just stared up in amazement, as the best fireworks show broke out.

Every color exploded over our heads, in shapes of dragons and goblins and ghouls.

It had to go on for at least five minutes, the fireworks lit up the dark ceiling above.

Finally, the last firework exploded and everything lapsed into silence. Everyone continued to stare up at the empty ceiling, a few people sporting piece-of-pumpkin hats.

Then Fred and James exploded into applause, "WOO! YEEAH!"

The rest of us started to break out of our stupor, clapping slowly at first, and then bringing it to a deafening roar.

"That turned out better than we'd planned!" James and Fred yelled down to us, all grins.

Albus threw his head back in laughter, and the applause began to die down a bit.

McGonagall stood back up, and restored the pumpkins back to their shining glory in the air above amidst renewed waves of applause.

She smiled a rare smile, and motioned to the tables.

We dug in.

[[[[]]]

The next week went by as slow as physically possible. With essays and Quidditch practice filling up my nights, I had no time to think twice.

Albus and I stayed out of trouble for the most part. We went to our classes and did our homework, and only lost 5 points for talking when the professor was.

I was so exhausted after staying up all night Wednesday writing an essay and I couldn't wait for the weekend.

Finally when I woke up, it was Friday.

I grabbed some robes and bolted for the bathroom.

I grabbed the door handle just before Adelaide.

"You suck," Adelaide grumbled, still not quite awake.

"Why, just because I can run faster," I replied, smirking.

Adelaide opened her mouth to retort, but I slammed the door in her face before she could say anything.

One good thing about the Hogwarts showers is that the hot water never runs out.

Luke would like it here.

By the time I got out, I couldn't see the other side of the room through all the steam.

My hair was dry as usual.

I was standing in front of the mirror wrapped in my towel, brushing my hair, when there was a pop.

I looked over to see an Iris message, Sarah being the sender.

"Thalia! Oops!" Sarah smiled sheepishly, "Oh sorry."

"I'm so glad to see you finally," I said.

Seth jumped into my line of view, "What did I miss?"

"Hi Seth," Sarah pushed him jokingly. "Nothing idiot. If you could see you wouldn't be here."

"Dammit."

I laughed, "So how are you guys?"

"Same old, same old," Seth said waving off my question. "Skewer a couple of monsters, fire a few arrows, it's all the same."

"We just want to hear what you've been up to. What did you want to tell us?" Sarah questioned.

The girls outside began banging on the bathroom door. "Thalia! Hurry up!" Everyone yelled.

I looked back at the Iris message, "Okay, I'll make it quick. There's a prophecy. They think I'm part of it. Chiron was here, talking to the wizarding minister about the prophecy and the alliance they want to form. Between the half bloods and wizards. They aren't getting enough support from the ministry, the wizarding government, I guess. Rachael Elizabeth made the prophecy for the demigods, but they're not sure who made it for the wizards."

"I think we know." Sarah said, glancing at Seth.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"The Hunters have been here more than usual. We don't know anything for sure," Seth began, "but I don't think they'd be here if it wasn't about something big like a prophecy. I think they're here so much because one of them made the prophecy."

"But who?" I asked, trying to ignore the angry voices outside the door.

"Z." Sarah said without hesitation, "She's been going into the Big House more than any of them. Even Thalia, and she's Lieutenant."

I nodded slowly, thinking it over. "Let me know if anything else comes up. I'll do the same."

And I sent my hand through the mist, cutting off the message.

I finished getting dressed before leaving the bathroom. Opening the door, an army of angry faces glowered at me.

"Are you guys wizards or what? You could have just said alohomora, and you'd have been in." I said, shrugging and pushing past them all and into the common room.

[[[[]]]

The last dueling club came, and I was more than worried that Noel would keep her promise to Albus.

It continued, the names erased and rewritten, magically by an invisible hand.

They were down to the final four, Albus and a fifth year, and Noel and Ryder, a seventh-year Slytherin who was more than interested in Noel.

Needless to say, she was less than interested in him.

No one could figure out why.

True to her word, Ryder and the fifth year both lost their duel.

Albus really did look like he was about to lose, but the fifth year inexplicably forgot to deflect a jinx headed straight for his head.

Very suspicious.

Augustine summoned Noel and Albus onto a makeshift stage, high enough so everyone could see them.

Noel and Albus positioned themselves on either side of the stage. Bowing was mandatory, but neither of them wanted to take their eyes off each other for fear of foul play.

Although that was inevitable.

I was already hyperventilating by the time the first curse was fired. Of course by Noel.

They dueled, seeming evenly matched. The curses flew back and forth, but nothing was fatal.

Yet.

Somehow, Noel didn't seem to be trying yet, she still looked bored.

Unfortunately, Albus already looked strained.

After about three minutes, Noel was ready to be done. She sent off about seventeen different curses in rapid fire. Albus barely had time to put up a shield charm before they hit him.

Noel stood back, and yawned as the spells assaulted Albus's shield.

Finally they died, and Albus was about ready to send another curse, but Noel was, of course, ahead of him.

She spoke quietly, but her words rang though the silence in the hall, "Expecto Patronum."

The Hufflepuffs' faces paled as the panther burst forth from her wand, sprinting ahead and crushing the remnants of his shield charm, pouncing on him, crushing him against the stage.

Everyone stood with mouth's open, not moving an inch as the panther stared down into Albus's face, it's teeth bared.

Silence.

"I believe we have a winner." Augustine made her way up to the stage.

Only the Slytherins cheered.

"As a reward," Augustine shook her head, as if she were about to puke, "Slytherin house will be awarded 25 points."

Silence.

Noel smirked, looking over the crowd with her icy eyes, daring someone to challenge her.

No one did.

With an almost imperceptible flick of her wand, the translucent panther stood, leaving Albus, who was breathing heavily, still not daring to move.

Instead of disappearing, the panther began to stalk around the room, Noel concentrating on its every movement.

It surveyed every person in the room.

Probably deciding who would make the best lunch.

Obviously, it had to stop in front of me.

I didn't move, I didn't flinch, I didn't step back as it walked up so that it was only two inches from me, its teeth a centimeter from biting into my leg.

I could feel the crowd inhale, but I didn't take my eyes from the patronus in front of me.

Silence.

Was it about to attack?

I could feel Whitewash pulsing over my heart. I could reach her in .9 seconds, I'd been practicing, but would I have even that much time?

I looked down at the panther.

Probably not.

Albus was standing on the stage now, his wand pointed at Noel, waiting for her to signal to her pet to strike.

But what good would that do?

Fortunately, I didn't need to worry.

"Miss Ambrosia," Augustine interrupted, "would you mind?"

Slowly, Noel turned her head to face the professor, almost threateningly. "Why, does it… scare you? Make you uncomfortable?"

"Not me," Augustine continued without hesitation. "But some of the other students seem to be a bit…" Right on cue, one of the first year Hufflepuffs fell in a dead faint.

I think it was the one who waddled.

Sighing, Noel flicked her wand, and the panther disappeared.

Silence.

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed the show." Noel said, clearly dismissing everyone. She gracefully jumped off the stage and continued out the hall, a path clearing before her, her followers following in her wake.

The crowd started to disperse, whispering quietly at first, and then louder.

I pushed though everyone and onto the stage where Albus still sat, staring stonily at the spot where Noel had last been.

"Are you all right?" I asked, kneeling next to him.

"Are you?"

I nodded. "Something needs to be done about her."

"Tell me about it."

[[[[]]]

Violet wasn't sure what everyone had planned. Her birthday was Wednesday, and everyone was smiling at her whenever she passed.

Not everyone of course, only her friends in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

All she knew was that she and Jack had become very good friends since the cold weather hit at the beginning of October. He would wait for her at the end of classes, help her find books in the library, and be very close by in the common room, not to mention during Quidditch.

She'd always liked him, but his popularity had made her nervous, until now. He was finally noticing her, and she couldn't help but have a feeling that this birthday was going to be very special, and that everyone was in on it.

The 11th came, and classes were normal. Shouts of Happy Birthday were received in the hall, and a mischievous grin came with Isabelle's hug and present in the morning.

"What have you got planned for tonight, Vi?" she asked.

Violet shook her head, "If I'm not mistaken, I'd think that you had something planned."

Isabelle laughed, "You're so paranoid, Vi. But also right. You'll just have to wait though, I'm certainly not ruining the surprise."

Violet told herself it was nothing big,

She was working on an essay that evening, sitting by herself. Isabelle had gone out with Oliver, and Violet had nothing better to do until she got back.

Was she spending her birthday the way she'd planned? Well, she hadn't really planned anything, so how could she be disappointed?

Violet picked up the letter from her mum and read it again. She seemed to be doing well. Violet was happy. She was always worried about her mother, even though she told her not to be.

She was halfway through her essay, and it was getting late. _When would they be back?_

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her homework, someone came and tore the parchment out of her hands.

"Hey!" she said, grabbing for it.

Jack held it up, a smile on his face. "What are you doing homework for?" He asked, and ripped the essay in two.

"Jack!" Violet said, grabbing for the remnants of her work.

"It's your birthday, VI!" Jack said, pushing the pieces away before she could repair them. "Worry about it later. C'mon, let's go."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"But-" She insisted.

Jack rolled his eyes put his wand to the paper. "Reparo."

The two ripped halves sealed themselves back together and rolled into a perfect scroll. "Now will you come with me?"

Violet sighed and smiled. "I guess."

"What are we doing here?" she asked as Jack stopped in the middle of the hall, and pushed open the door of an empty classroom.

"We're going to your birthday party."

The room was lit up with fairy lights; flowers spiraled up the walls and across the ceiling. Stars hung above, and colors splashed across the ceiling and floor.

Violet looked around in awe.

"I can't take all the credit." Jack said, closing the door as he stepped into the room behind her. "Everyone helped."

"It's beautiful." Violet laughed as a fairy landed on her shoulder, her tinkling voice filling her ear.

"Here, sit down." Jack led her over to a chair made of flower stems and petals. "It's sturdy." He said when he saw her look.

She sat down, "Just a minute." he said, disappearing for a moment.

Violet looked around the room again. It felt good to know that there were so many people who cared about her.

Jack came back with a small instrument in his hand. Violet waited in silence for him to say something.

But then he began to sing.

He had a lovely voice, a baritone, and it streamed melodically with the strumming of the instrument in his hand.

Violet smiled and laughed.

Jack finished with a chord, and held out the last note.

"Did you write that?" she asked after she'd finished clapping.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"That was great. I didn't know you could sing. Or play the…" she trailed off.

"It's a ukulele," he informed her, "my parents have a particular liking for muggle instruments."

"Well, I think it's wonderful." Violet said, coming to stand in front of him.

"I think you're wonderful." Jack said, unexpectedly.

But Violet didn't skip a beat, even though her heart was, "And why's that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You aren't afraid to be who you are. Around your friends, or even strangers. And your hair…" he pushed her bangs back from her face, "Did you know purple is my favorite color?"

"You like me because of my hair color?" Violet asked hesitantly. She tried not to laugh.

"'Course not. I like you because you make me laugh. And forget about everybody else who's usually around me."

"I thought your favorite color would have been blue. You know, because of your name…"

"Ironic, isn't it?" he asked, setting his hand on her back, "that blue makes purple."

Violet waited, and relished in the fact that Jack Blue was kissing her. On her birthday.

She smiled and opened her eyes as he pulled away, eyes questioning.

"What would you do if I told you that this was my first birthday party?" Violet asked, the words slipping out before she could stop them.

Jack paused for a moment. "I think I might kiss you again."

And he did.


	20. Victories, Wants, and a Mini Cooper

**Another chapter! Please keep reviewing! :)**

20. Victories, Wants, and a Mini Cooper

Quidditch became my life.

We practiced every night and Albus came and watched.

Jealously.

I was getting increasingly better at flying and I could almost find and catch the snitch now.

"Thalia!" James cried out as the tiny golden ball practically landed on me.

"Oops." I replied as I made a grab for the snitch and missed.

"It's okay. Let's try again," he said, releasing the bludgers throwing the Quaffle to Roxanne. "Try to pay attention this time Thalia."

I tried to concentrate, but Albus stood below watching my every move. His eyes were narrowed, and his head moved back and forth with my every move. I tried to remember all the things he'd told he over the past weeks.

And then I saw the snitch and all other thoughts went out the window.

I sped after it, fingers outstretched. I was getting closer, closer. Vaguely aware of cheering below, I smiled as I finally caught it.

And then I was in free fall.

I didn't even have time to scream as the bludger hit me, knocking me off the broom.

I tried to figure out which way would be best to land. Landing on my feet would mean breaking my legs... I was just going to have to hope that someone would catch me.

"Thalia!" Albus yelled as the gap between the ground and me closed from 75 feet to 20.

Everyone turned in slow motion to see me land in Albus' arms. The force of my fall knocked us to the ground, forcing the breath from my lungs. I lay on top of him, gasping for a stitch of oxygen with one thought in mind. How do I always manage to end up in these situations? Finally, I was able to inhale, and I slightly opened my fist to show Albus the glittering gold object still fluttering inside.

He grinned up at me, "You did it!" he whispered.

I nodded, smiling as well. All of a sudden, he was off the ground and pulling me up and into his arms. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, my legs wrapped around his waist. He just kept whispering, "You did it, you did it!"

"Ahem." I looked over Albus's shoulder to see the rest of the Quidditch team standing a bit behind us, James, Fred, and Roxanne smiling, Henry, Will and Evelyn with their eyebrows raised, Allison with her arms crossed, being the one who had interrupted.

Albus immediately dropped me to the ground, and I watched as he ran in the direction of the castle.

I stood in the middle of the pitch, and examined the snitch in my hands.

"Why do they always run away?" Allison asked with a shake of her head, coming to stand beside me.

"I don't know." I sighed, letting the snitch flutter out of my hands and back into the sky.

I grabbed my broom of the ground and shot back into the sky with Allison.

Practice ended late and when we got back to the common room, Albus was nowhere to be seen.

[[[[]]]

Noel sat, stone faced at the table. Everyone around her was eating breakfast, laughing and making fun of the Ravenclaws that they were about to beat.

"Why don't you eat something, Noel?" Catrina asked, piling some eggs and bacon on Noel's empty plate.

"I never eat anything." She said, turning her nose up disdainfully.

"Yeah, why is that?" Dex asked, sitting across from her, trying to talk through a mouth full of sausage.

Noel scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well, you see, the smell of failure, it takes away my appetite." She examined her nails, looking pointedly in the direction of the three other house tables.

The students around her were silent, looking for a cue as to how to respond. Noel curled her lips into something vaguely resembling a smile, and the others burst into laughter.

"Ha, Noel, you're funny." Catrina leaned forward, trying to catch her breath from laughing.

"And I try so hard." Noel said.

As if she were really trying.

[[[[]]]

I looked over my shoulder to see Noel's brood break out into laughter.

"Albus, why are they laughing?" I asked him as he sat down next to me.

Albus looked over his shoulder as well, and narrowed his eyes. "Hey Violet!" he called two tables over.

Her purple head swiveled around to face us.

"Why are they laughing?" Albus yelled, nodding towards the Slytherins.

"Noel just said she doesn't eat because the smell of failure is overwhelming in the great hall." Violet replied.

Albus shook his head. "You have to beat them today, Violet."

"I'll do my best." She smiled before turning back to Jack, who was sitting next to her.

"You know," James said, sticking his head in between us, "the funny thing is they think she's joking."

Fred squished in at the table beside me, "But she's really not."

[[[[]]]

Unfortunately, Ravenclaw didn't beat Slytherin as needed, even if it wasn't expected. Even though they'd tried their best, Ravenclaw still lost by 150 points. In their defense, their seeker, Violet was almost knocked off her broom by a nasty Slytherin beater. In her attempt to keep hold of her broom, Violet hurt her arm in the process, and wasn't able to keep up with Noel in the hunt for the snitch.

Ravenclaws' loss only strengthened James's need to win the next match, even if it was only against Hufflepuff.

"If we lose…" he was constantly muttering to himself at every second of the day and night.

The week between Ravenclaws' match and ours was endless. I was constantly and forever on the pitch, perfecting my technique. I wanted the match to come, so it would be done with, and the embarrassment that was more than inevitable would be behind me. But at the same time, I liked being on a broomstick up in the air. I liked playing with a team.

At camp, we were all loosely connected, but still playing by ourselves, not really as a team, not like in Quidditch, where every player was a vital organ to the whole functioning body.

The morning of the match was sickening. It seemed like the first day of school again. Everyone was looking at me and pointing.

"You'll be fine," Albus tried reassuring me as we walked down to the great hall. "My dad swallowed the snitch his first game, but he still caught it."

I was reminded of Sarah's 'reassuring words' before my first game of capture the flag. And then how my first game had gone.

Maybe I'd get lucky again.

In the locker rooms, I was trying to pick up on how to put all the parts of the Quidditch robes on.

It wasn't going too well.

Albus was snickering on the bench, watching me fail at life.

He was happy, because whether I lost it for everyone or not today, his punishment from the summer was finally up, and he'd be getting his broom back at the end of the match.

"You gonna help me or not?" I finally snapped at him.

Albus laughed again and shook his head, barely able to contain himself.

"Fine," I shook my head, and turned to Rose, "would you help me?" I asked, throwing my words in Albus's general direction.

"Of course, Thalia." Rose said, putting the guards on the opposite way I had been trying to, "that's what friends are for." She said, picking up on my game.

"Well, at least there's one nice person in here, Albus." I could hear him laughing again.

"All right everybody shut up." James was at the front of the locker room, ready to herd us out onto the pitch. My stomach did an unscheduled flip-flop.

"I'm not big on pep talks. So here's the deal: go out there, win. Celebration in the common room to follow. We lose; I kill you all. That is all I have to say."

We started filing out of the locker room.

"Thalia," Albus walked out the door with me.

"Let's go!" Fred yelled back to me, as he and the team continued to the pitch.

"She'll be right there!" Albus waved them off.

"Albus we really should go…" James muttered, standing at his side.

"I'll catch up, all right? Violet and Isabelle are saving seats for us, I'll be right there."

James shook his head, "Go get 'em, Thalia." he smiled, turning to me, punching my shoulder.

"Yeah," it was all I could say.  
Albus watched him disappear into the stands before turning to me.

"You remember what I told you?" his eyes were piercing. I decided this wasn't the best time to be funny.

"Everything."

He nodded. "Good. It's only Hufflepuff, but don't get cocky."

"It sounds like you are."

I watched as he bit his lip, not looking at me.

"It's only a game Albus," I trapped his face in my hand, forcing his eyes to mine. "Just know I'd rather be in the stands watching you any day, than have it the other way around. But I'm not going to let you down."

Was that a smile on his face? Maybe? "I know," he said before pressing his lips to my forehead.

My stomach fluttered a bit, at his touch and the increase of noise in the stands.

"Now go," he pushed me towards the pitch, his smile widening now. "I'll see you after."

Fred shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, Louisa Macmillan, before the game. The whistle blew, and bludgers and snitch were let loose.

I lost sight of the snitch almost immediately, but sped up above the rest of the game as planned.

I tried concentrating, I really did. But everyone was yelling. James, Albus, Violet and Isabelle being the loudest. Adelaide, Rose, Charlie, Jack and Oliver following close behind.

We were up 10-0, then 30-0.

30-10.

30-20.

40-20.

And so on.

Scores were gradually getting higher, but still there was no sign of the snitch. And I really was looking for it.

I did like Albus had taught me, I tried faking the Hufflepuff seeker out by diving, and it actually worked.

Then it was there! A little flicker of gold up near the Gryffindor goal post.

I was on it like ketchup on fries. I really want a hamburger.

But forget about food now! I was racing for the goal posts, the cold wind rushing past my already chilled face.

"Sorry, Henry!" I screamed in an afterthought as I took a sharp turn around the goal post, almost knocking him off his broom in the process.

Hufflepuff's seeker, Booth, was chasing after me, whether he'd seen the snitch or not, I wasn't sure.

My breath puffed in a cloud in front of my face, and my fingers stretched to breaking for the promise of victory before me.

Booth came up on my right side, a greedy light shining in his eyes. He was ready to win.

And like I was going to let that happen.

He was gearing to ram into me, to push me out of the way of snitch.

Suddenly, the snitch pulled to the left, just as Booth ran into me. Instead of pushing me away from the win, he practically pushed me into it.

My hand clasped around the golden ball, trapping it in my grasp.

I smiled, when I heard Booth let off a long, low slew of profanities, most of which I didn't know, and didn't really want to learn.

I zoomed for the ground before Booth could hit me, and landed among my team and the thunderous cheering from the crowds.

Albus and James were the first onto the pitch, pushing through the crowds and up to me, hoisting me onto their shoulders before half of the Hufflepuff team was even on the ground.

"Gryffindor wins!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. "Gryffindor wins with a fantastic catch from demigod Thalia Jackson!"

Everyone was screaming below me, and I smiled, looking up into the stands. The only ones not celebrating were the Slytherins of course, but even the other Hufflepuffs weren't such bad losers.

Longbottom and McGonagall were celebrating as well, screaming and smiling with everyone else. Then McGonagall realized what she was doing and stopped jumping, her face turning back to stone as she smoothed out her robes. I laughed as I started to ride the waves of the crowd beneath me back up to the castle.

For a moment, I felt like I actually belonged.

[[[[]]]

There was a celebration, just as promised. Everyone was celebrating, everyone was happy.

But none more so than Albus.

"You did it, Thalia!" He ran up to me again, holding yet another glass of butterbeer out to me.

"I did it!" I screamed again, just as surprised as he was.

"And guess what!?" Albus screamed over the din of the music.

"You get your broom back tonight!" I was jumping up and down with him, spilling more of my drink than I was drinking.

When the portrait hole opened, Albus was at the door before McGonagall had even stuck her head through.

"Doyouhavemybroomprofessor?"

I was rolling on the ground laughing; he was acting like a kid in a candy shop.

"No, I just came up to tell you that you were assigned a detention this afternoon." McGonagall sure could be a killjoy.

Albus stopped jumping. "FOR WHAT?!"

Finally McGonagall smiled, "Can't I have a joke, Potter? You have no detention, I just came to bring your broom back to you."

Albus was running around the common room like a mad man, "I'VE GOT MY BROOM BACK! I'VE GOT MY BROOM BACK!"

He ran up to me, shaking me by the shoulders, "Thalia, I'm getting my broom back, _I'm getting my broom back!"_

"I know, Albus, I can hear." But I couldn't stop smiling. "Well, not anymore." I said in response to his yelling.

"All right, Potter, I think that's enough celebrating."

"Yeah? I saw you celebrating in the stands this morning!"

McGonagall couldn't even keep from smiling. "You saw nothing, Potter."

"Whatever. I saw nothing as long as I get my broom back!" Albus was jumping again.

"I guess it's time…" McGonagall held out the Flame runner to him, "Don't make me take it away again." She smiled at Albus's face as he finally held his broomstick in his hand again.

"Good night, all." And she disappeared back through the portrait hole.

I grinned as Albus did a victory lap around the common room amidst cheers and whoops from the rest of the house.

He sped past, his hand outstretched, and I jumped on the back of the broomstick as we zoomed out the open window.

Waving to the victorious party below, I slung my arms around Albus's waist, and we rode off into the sunset, the snow just beginning to fall.

[[[[]]]

"Congratulations on the win today."

Rose's smile was plastered to her face. "Thanks."

He pulled her close, and her face almost broke when she tried to stop grinning like a fool.

Even where they were, she could still hear the echoes of the Gryffindor's party she'd left behind.

Rose tried not to think too hard as they talked. She lay next to him; her fingers entwined in his pale grasp, her red hair a brilliant contrast to his.

She told herself she shouldn't be here, that it was wrong for everyone she knew, everyone he knew.

But as she looked at his face next to hers, she couldn't think of one reason why she wouldn't want to be right where she was.

He loomed above her, his eyes searching, a look only she could get from him. "What are you worried about?"

She took a deep breath, wondering why it was only around him that she couldn't get the words right. "Do you ever feel like… like we shouldn't be here? Like we shouldn't be doing this?" Rose was almost gasping with thought of what he might say.

He touched her face, her hair, her lips.

Rose squirmed under the pressure of her beating heart against her chest.

"All the time. When I'm with her, and when I'm not." He finally answered.

She let go of the breath she'd been holding as he kissed her.

Rose tried not to cry as she touched his face, afraid of what she wanted for herself, and how that would impact every other person she'd ever known.

[[[[]]]

Amethyst was opening the portrait hole, when somebody grabbed her wrist, whipping her around, away from her escape.

"Where are you going?" The hard face of Amethyst's sister coldly looked down on her.

"Why do you care?" Amethyst struggled, but to no avail.

"Because you're my sister, why would I not care?" Noel asked exasperatedly.

"Well, it's none of your business." Amethyst narrowed her eyes.

"Of course it's my business," Noel increased the hold on her sister's wrist, "I promised mum and dad that I'd take care of you." Noel growled through gritted teeth.

"That was a long time ago. I can take care of myself now." Amethyst's fingers curled into a fist.

"Only a child would say that." Noel yanked on Amethyst's arm, "Now tell me where you go every night."

Amethyst inhaled sharply, "I don't know Noel, why don't you tell me where you go every night that you're not in your dormitory."

Noel flinched back immediately, loosening her grip only an inch. "That is completely irrelevant."

"Really it's not," Amethyst yanked her hand free, knowing she'd won, for now. "You're my sister, and when you're ready to tell me, maybe I'll tell you as well."

Amethyst reached for the handle of the door and stepped out into the empty corridor.

"This isn't the end Amethyst Adele. I will find out, whether you tell me or not." And Noel closed the door in her sister's face.

"No you won't." Amethyst whispered to the closed door.

"What happened?" he asked as she ran up to him, practically collapsing into his arms.

Amethyst inhaled, fighting off another wave of tears. "I'm all right." She said shakily, leaning her head against his shoulder slowly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wiping the stray tears from her face.

"It's just… I think Noel's onto something."

His hand froze, turning to stone against her skin. "What should we do?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Only you can stop this, Amethyst." He brushed his hand across her cheek.

"What if I don't want to?" she looked up into his face. It was always so open, so trusting. Filled with everything she'd never had, what she'd come to want most of all.

He sighed. "I'll trust your decision. You're the one who would be hurt the most by this, in the end. Just know that I only care about what's best for you."

She closed her eyes and smiled, kissing the hollow of his throat, where, thankfully, no poisonous mark was drawn.

[[[[]]]

Plans for Christmas where in the air.

All the Weasleys' and Potters' were going to the Burrow: the name of the house where their grandparents' lived. Albus invited me to come spend the break with him, but to keep awkward questions to a minimum, I was to go under the pretense of Rose inviting me.

Like we were fooling anyone.

My parents were going to be meeting us there later, and Luke was going to be side-along apparating with Harry soon after.

Everyone was checking out of school early, not caring anymore about professors or homework, only Christmas trees, and the presents hopefully waiting beneath them.

The only thing I was a bit bummed out about was the fact that I'd be missing the feast and decorations that were already being put up around the school.

At least 12 giant Christmas trees were set up around the great hall, decked out from top to bottom in loads of lights and ornaments.

Even the suits of armor were dressed up in Santa hats and garland.

A list was sent around the great hall the week before break. "Place your name in the appropriate column, indicating whether you will be spending the holidays here at the school, or at your own homes." McGonagall announced.

The fact being that half of Gryffindor house was either a Weasley or a Potter, half of Gryffindor house signed up for spending the holidays at home.

Adelaide was going home to spend the break with her brothers and sister.

Henry and Will were also going home, as was Allison and Charlie, but Charlie and his parents were going to be visiting the Burrow over the break as well, so we'd be seeing him sooner rather than later.

Violet and Isabelle were going to be going home for Christmas, but then meeting up with Oliver and Jack halfway through break.

Isabelle was especially excited to go home for her sister's birthday, who would be turning a year old on the first of the new year.

"Oh she must be so cute!" I smiled when Isabelle told me about Grace.

"Yeah, she is! Do you want to see a picture? My parents just sent me one a few weeks ago."

"It's not moving," I pointed out, handing the photo back to Isabelle. The infant in the picture had a shock of dark hair, and Isabelle's emerald eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm muggleborn..." Isabelle smiled, slipping the picture back into her robes.

The three weeks leading up to the break passed quickly, filled with the hustle and bustle of packing and last minute plans.

Finally, it was the 20th of December. Time to leave. We boarded the Hogwarts Express, headed back for Platform 9 ¾ in London. Squishing into a compartment with everyone else, I watched as Hogwarts faded into the distance, knowing that in the short time I'd been there, it already had a place in my heart.

[[[[]]]

Noel knocked on the door and waited.

She could hear his footsteps creeping closer.

The door creaked open, and she could just see his eye through the slit.

"I won't bite," she muttered, smiling as the eye she could see widened. "Now, you going to let me in?" She asked as the snow swirled around her, white blonde hair pulled back from her face in the wind.

Peter flung the door open wide. "What are you doing here?" he asked, eyeing the trunk she dragged in her wake.

"What, you don't want me here?" she asked, her bottom lip jutting out in a fake pout. "I guess I can always go back up to the school... And spend Christmas all by myself... Alone... And make you come see me out in the snow... Where it's cold... When we could be here, in front of the fire... Where it's warm..."

"All right, all right, I get the point." Peter ushered her in, hoisting her trunk through the door with little to no effort.

He pushed the door closed, locking it.

"How'd you swing this, Noel?" Peter asked immediately.

"I don't even get a hello?" Noel whined, sitting on top of her trunk.

"Hello Noel. Now how did you bend the rules to get here?"

"Well," Noel idly drew a circle on the trunk, "I might have told the school I was going home, and the Ambrosias that I was staying at school." She shrugged.

Peter crossed his arms and leaned against the door behind him, shaking his head, "And how do you know I don't have plans over the holidays."

Noel rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on, _Peter. You know it's not nice to lie."

"Seems like it works for you though," he pointed out.

Noel shook her head. "Mm mm…. Not necessarily lying, more... creative truth telling." She smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to pretend I'm not happy that you're here." Peter sighed.

"I knew it." Noel stood up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a dainty kiss on the end of his nose. "Merry Christmas." she whispered.

Peter kissed her lips, "Let's go get you unpacked."

[[[[]]]

When the train came into the station, we said our goodbyes to the others and wished everyone a merry Christmas.

Harry and Ginny Potter were waiting for us on the platform, smiling and waving. Lily was the first to run forward, hugging her mother and then her father.

Harry clapped Albus on the shoulder, and then gave him a hug as well.

"Good to see you again, Thalia." Harry said to me. I nodded and smiled.

Once everyone had gathered all their things from the train, Ginny and Harry led our large

group out to the car, way in the back of the parking lot.

We were quite a sight: the twelve of us pulling our oversized trunks behind us through the busy station, half of us toting owl or cat cages as well.

"Now, where'd I put the car?" Harry clicked the car horn button on his key, and the blast sounded from behind us.

"Um, are you sure this is the right car?" I whispered to Albus when we stopped in front of a red mini cooper parked in the last space in the lot.

Albus could only smile at me.

"Okay, everyone, trunks in the back." Ginny popped the hatch, and I watched everyone pile his or her luggage in.

"Thalia, c'mon, throw me your trunk." Albus took it from me, and threw it on top of his.

And slammed the door.

"How did that all fit?" I asked as we squeezed into the last two spaces in the cab of the car. "How do we all fit?" I asked as an after thought, noticing that the fourteen of us were all sitting comfortably in the smallest car known to mankind.

"Thalia," Albus turned to me, he practically had to yell in my ear to be heard over everyone else. "We're wizards. We're perfectly capable of packing a few trunks and people into a car."

I decided to let the subject slide.

The snow flew past the window, and I wondered what the Burrow was going to be like. I was about to enter the first wizarding household I'd ever had the chance to visit.

The drive was long, and eventually we left the city behind us, continuing into the countryside.

"You're going to love it, I just know it." Albus seemed pretty excited. I smiled. I guess I was too.

"We're almost there now." Harry looked in the rearview mirror at me after about an hour and a half. "Everyone's so excited to meet you, Thalia."

"There it is!" Lily squealed excitedly, pointing out the window.

Everyone squashed his or her noses against the glass, trying to get a good view.

We were coming up to the crest of a hill, snow-white fields expanding on either side, blending into a line of green pine trees in the distance.

The mini cooper continued over the hill and down the other side. I could see it, there in the distance.

A tall building, towering at least three or four stories high, stood in the middle of one of the fields, a welcoming stream of smoke curling out of the chimney. As we got closer, I could see that many of shingles were peeling, and the whole structure was leaning to one side, but it looked as if it were loved through and through.

Harry slowly turned into the driveway, and I read the sign coming up to my right.

"Welcome to the Burrow, Thalia." Harry said, parking the car before the house.


	21. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 1

**Hey everybody, Merry Christmas! Since i'm on break now, I'm going to have more time to write, so I'll be putting a part up maybe every couple days for the next week or so, so don't forget to check back! And review :) Think of it as my xmas present :D Enjoy!**

21. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 1

The fourteen of us piled out of the car, glad for the cold blast of fresh air. One by one, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, and finally myself grabbed our trunks and things from the back and began stuffing ourselves into the already filled-to-brimming Burrow.

Upon entrance, I was assaulted by the smells of a home cooked meal, the never-ending hum of people talking, and the warm browns and reds of the paint on the walls and the furniture displayed haphazardly around the living area.

As soon as I was inside, I was being called from every which way and corner of the house.

"Thalia! Bring your trunk this way!" I could hear Lily calling me, waiting at the end of the staircase.

"Thalia! You're staying with us! Come this way!" Another, I think Dominique, called from the opposite way.

"I thought we were staying out here!" Rose yelled above the bustling mass of people. I couldn't see over everyone's heads, all the aunts and uncles it must've been, to decide which way I was supposed to be going.

"Oh, for heavens' sake!" A plump woman of about seventy years started walking my way, shaking her flaming red head, setting her hands on her hips.

"It's a wonder any of you have brains with the way you're talking now!" She yelled at her grandchildren.

She walked up to me, holding a wooden spoon in one hand, and stuffing her wand into the pocket of her apron with the other.

"Come with me dear," She said upon reaching me. "I'll show you where you'll be able to set your things down. I swear, I did my best to teach them their manners, but none of them ever seem to listen. Not that it matters anyway, they'll do what they please, won't they?"

I nodded mutely, as I followed her through the house, past the many people, and out a back door through which we had to stoop to get through.

"I hope this will be all right." She was saying, leading me through a frosted garden. "There just isn't enough room for thirty-four people in the house. We had to improvise. I hope it will be all right."

I dragged my trunk along in my wake, following her as we left the garden and continued a ways out into the snow until we'd reached a small congregation of four tents, set up with a little light glowing from the inside of each.

"You kids will be staying out here. You'll be able to divide yourselves up, just as long as I don't have to hear anything in the morning. I know how they love to argue sometimes." She looked back at the house. I turned and saw that everyone else must have finally gotten the memo and were starting to bring out their things as well.

I looked back at the tents. I wasn't sure if one would be able to hold one person comfortably, let alone three.

"Well go on in," she smiled next to me, her eyes sparkling. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll have some tea for you when you come back in, to warm yourself up. If you need anything else, dear, you just come right along and ask someone. We're all very happy to have you for the holidays." Unexpectedly, she crushed me in a hug. It was very nice of her.

"Thank-you ma'am." I smiled as she pulled away.

"Mrs. Weasley, dear. Rose's grandmother." I nodded as she started making her way back up to the house.

"C'mon, Thalia!" Rose jumped up to me, dragging me into the closest tent with her. "I'm just so excited for Christmas, aren't you?"

I froze when I entered the tent. Lucy pushed their way past me and into the tent as well.

I realized that we wouldn't have had any problems fitting all twelve of us into one tent, let alone three.

Rose turned back to me and smiled, dropping her trunk onto one of the bunks. "You like it, Thalia?"

"Wow," I muttered to myself, looking up at the impossibly high ceiling of the tent.

[[[[]]]

We tramped though the snow towards the house, the sky starting to darken. I was introduced to everyone over dinner: a delicious meal of pasties and pies, with a treacle tart for dessert, all made by Mrs. Weasley.

"Mm, my favorite!" Harry exclaimed across the table, reaching the dish.

"Now, tell me Talia," Mr. Weasley turned to me. He'd insisted on sitting next to me at the table to talk to me.

"It's Thalia, Grandpa," Albus corrected his grandfather. Albus sat across from me, Rose on my other side. Albus's foot rested on mine, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," Mr. Weasley patted my shoulder, "Not as young as I used to be, unfortunately. Now tell me, Thalia. You say you're from the Demigod world?"

I nodded.

"And you've been in the muggle world, yes?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess I live there. Usually."

"Now, in this demigod camp of yours, do you use hair dryers?"

I giggled, glancing a Albus for a moment, "Well, I never really needed to use one, but I'm sure my friend Sarah does…"

Mr. Weasley continued asking me questions throughout the remainder of the meal. He was fascinated with the muggle world, and how it meshed with my world at camp.

As the last of the dishes sped off for the kitchen to be washed, Bill, Ron's eldest brother, raised his glass in a toast.

"I would like to toast to our family gathered here again for another Christmas together. To Albus's birthday tomorrow. And to Thalia, joining us this year. May the rest of her family travel safely, and join us soon."

The entire table raised their glasses in unison, and drank to Bill's proposal.

I looked over the rim of my glass at Albus to see him already looking at me. Casting my eyes, down, I set my glass back on the table and turned to talk to Rose.

All the while, I was acutely aware of Albus's foot still resting on top of mine. Slipping mine out from underneath, Albus jerked his leg away. I didn't meet his eyes, and he quickly turned to talk to his Uncle Percy next to him. Which was a bad idea as Percy started talking about his work.

I could see Albus falling asleep before my eyes.

Laughing, I yelled down the table to Roxanne.

[[[[]]]

We stayed in the house until the moon was long in the sky. Filled with good food and drink, everyone was perfectly happy to sit before the fire, remembering old times, and stories of the 'good old days' told mainly by Ron and George.

One by one though, the adults started to make their ways up to bed, dropping hints for us to make our ways outside. Finally, when Lily and Hugo fell asleep on the floor, we decided it was time to go out to the tents.

Waking up the younger ones, we began the trek out to the circle of glowing tents waiting just beyond the garden.

I wasn't going to complain, but couldn't they have put them just a little closer to the house?

Ducking through the tent opening, Rose, Lucy and I collapsed onto our beds, glad for the warmth in the tent.

"Hey Thalia," Rose whispered to me from above, "What'd you get Albus for his birthday?"

The truth? I'd racked my brains a thousand times over and couldn't think of something original and not cliché. I hadn't come up with anything yet, and his birthday was tomorrow.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." I told Rose instead.

She shook her head and yawned, "Well, I'm sure he'll like it, coming from you." And with that, Rose turned over under the covers, and within the next few minutes, I heard her breathing even out.

Lucy hadn't said a word to me the whole time. I don't think she liked the fact that I was not, strictly, supposed to be there, being a demigod and all. She was very particular about following the rules, and making them up as she went along, just like her father, so I was told.

I half-drifted off to sleep, listening to the wind and snow as it whistled past the walls of the tent.

Then I could hear something else other than the wind, voices coming from the tent next door:

"So what do you want for your birthday, Albus?" Fred asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't know…" Albus stuttered, trailing off with a yawn.

"Probably Thalia." James said, laughing.

Fred erupted into laughter. I heard James grunt as the pillow hit him that Albus had chucked at him.

I turned over in a huff.

"Shut up, you guys." I heard Albus growl before I hid my head under the pillow, trying to block out the sounds of their voices.

Of course, it didn't work.

It didn't make me happy that Albus and I were the laughing stock of the family. I didn't understand what was going to happen, and this prophecy didn't help matters. That it was already predetermined that Albus and I would save the world was annoying. I wanted to make my own decisions. I wanted us to make our own decisions.

Suddenly, the walls of the tent seemed much too close, the ceiling so much lower.

I slipped off the bottom bunk and into my shoes, out the opening of my tent and into the right next to it.

James, Fred, and Albus had finally fallen asleep. I silently walked to the side of Albus's bed, careful not to stub my toe on his trunk sitting at the end of his bed. I rummaged around next to it, trying to remember right where I'd seen it this afternoon… Ah!

I picked up the Flame Runner, and propped it over my shoulder. I was just about to leave again, wrapping my jacket tighter around myself, when Albus muttered something behind me, sitting up a bit.

Frozen, I tried to blend in with the darkness. I'm not very good at camouflage.

"Thalia?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing?"

"Um… It's a dream," I walked over to make sure Albus laid down again. "Go back to sleep." I whispered, brushing the hair away from his face.

He sighed, closing his eyes. I started to back away when he opened his eyes again, "Is that my broomstick?"

"Um…" I was glad for the darkness, so that he couldn't see me blush, "it's whatever you want it to be. It's your dream."

And I backed out of the tent before Albus could respond.

Jumping onto the broom, I kicked off the ground and into the air. The snow slapped my face and bit at my nose and cheeks, but I hardly noticed. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I'd know when I found it, I was sure.

Not sure of how far I'd flown, I dove down a bit, peering through the sleet for a landmark. Then I saw it, a lake, black and churning in the dark night. I landed on the bank, squinting back and forth, but I couldn't see any indication of the lights aglow in the burrow from either way.

Stuffing the uneasy feeling in my stomach back down, I hid the Flame Runner in the snow and dove into the waves.

My eyes adjusted instantly, and the cold didn't pierce my body in the slightest. I swam deeper down, breathing normally, watching as the fish and creatures swirled around me. I disentangled a little green fish that got caught in my hair.

"Thanks dear!" it spewed as it spiraled off in a whirl of bubbles. I smiled and swam farther on; glad to be back in the water.

Finally I reached the bottom and settled down on a little bed of sea grass. It waved at me, swaying in the moonlight that shined still all the way down here. The water was clean and sweet in a way that only I could feel.

I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling my hair sway slowly above me. Without meaning to, I drifted off, breathing in time to the currents flowing around me.

Waking up a while later, I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I just knew that the light that shined from above the surface was quite brighter.

Pushing off from the bottom of the lake, I broke through the surface in less than a few seconds, completely dry.

It had stopped snowing, and the new fluff sparkled like diamonds in the rising sun.

I had to dig quite a bit deeper to find Albus's broom, but when I did, I was back in the air and streaking back in the direction I'd come, searching avidly for any sign of the burrow, a stream of smoke, anything.

Then I could hear my name.

"THALIA! THALIA!" I saw them, a few people a little below me, flying in circles, yelling my name.

"Sorry guys," I said, stopping in the air next to them. James, Harry, and Ron all looked at me.

"Where were you?" James asked accusingly.

"Um…" I fidgeted with the handle of the broomstick beneath me. "I was…" Inspiration came then, "I was just getting Albus's birthday presents."

The three of them looked at me doubtfully. "Well, you better get down there, everyone's freaking out." James nodded towards the house beneath us.

Landing on the ground, I realized that by everyone freaking out, James had meant mainly Albus.

Not that anyone else wasn't worried, but the moment I landed, Albus came streaking out of the house, running into me with enough force, that the breath was almost knocked out of me.

"Thalia! Where have you been?! What'd you do that for? Telling me it was a dream! Are you insane!" He wrapped me in his arms, almost to the point of suffocation.

"I'm fine." I gasped. "Just fell asleep." I slipped my note into his back pocket as everyone else started coming out of the house. He looked at me then, pulling away for a moment.

I just smiled and leaned into him, "Happy Birthday, Albus." I whispered in his ear.


	22. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 2

**Really, really sorry I haven't posted an update in forever! Please keep reading though, I'm trying to get back on track**!

22. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 2

Albus didn't take his eyes off me all day. I think he was watching me to make sure I didn't disappear again.

The day was still a lot of fun though. I didn't really have time to think about last night or what I had planned for tonight. I caught Albus looking more than once at the note I'd slipped in his pocket when he thought no one else was watching.

Mrs. Weasley's cake was delicious, a three-tiered masterpiece of sugar glaze and sprinkles. Everyone presented Albus with their gifts, and I was able to get aquainted with all the other Weasleys I hadn't had a chance to meet the night before.

All too soon though, the evening was over and the adults were sending us back out through the snow and into our tents.

"Hey can you do something for me quick?" I asked Rose as we stomped into the tent after wishing Albus a last happy birthday.

"Of course," she smiled.

[[[[]]]

Albus met me at 12:30 in the cover of the trees a little father behind the circle of tents, carrying his broomstick, just like my note had told him to.

I ran up to him, jumping into his arms and kissing him full in the mouth. Just like the cheesy movies. I heard his broomstick fall with a thud in the snow, forgotten for a moment.

Finally, I pulled away.

"Was that my birthday present?" he asked quietly. I grinned.

"Oh no," I raised my eyebrows slyly, "there's much, much more."

I could see his eyes grow wide in the moonlight as he looked down at me; I loved the reactions I could get from him.

I laughed at his face, "Albus, you're such a guy. You're not that lucky this birthday, nice try."

He shook his head, laughing, "You're so mean to me, Thalia."

I laughed, bending down to pick up his broom from the snow. "I try my best. Now are you getting on or not?" I asked, slinging my leg over the broom handle.

"Wait, you're driving?" He asked sounding a little too surprised.

"Uh, yeah, unless you want to walk." I countered.

"Well, I'm kind of scared now." He said, but took a step closer.

"Hey, I won us a Quidditch game. Meaning Gryffindor House, us, not… us us. Never mind. You want your present or not?"

"Well, I would've been able to play in that match had I not been suspended."

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"And I wouldn't have gotten suspended had I not met you."

"Oh, so now you are blaming me," I shook my head, and kicked off the ground with a backhanded smile.

"Thalia! Wait!" Albus started running after me as I rode higher into the air, then looped back and landed in front of him.

"I knew you weren't really gonna make me walk." Albus hopped on the back of the broom, looping his arms around my waist.

Before I could retort, a voice flew over to us with the wind.

"Albus, is that you?"

Our heads whipped around to see Rose standing in the tent doorway.

"Uh…" Albus trailed off.

"Who's that with you?" Rose asked, squinting though the dark.

"Um…" Albus started again.

"It's a dream." I spoke up, elbowing Albus in the ribs.

"Ow! Uh… yeah. It's… it's whoever you want it to be."

Rose nodded as if this were the most sensible thing in the world. "Well, in that case, good night Scorp."

And she disappeared back inside the tent.

I sat there for a moment, my lips frozen together. "Did she just say Scorp?" I asked Albus over my shoulder.

He looked just as numb as I was. "I don't know. Let's just go, we don't have all night."

[[[[]]]

After a few minutes I found the lake I'd slept in the night before. Landing on the bank, I made sure to bury and mark where the broomstick was.

"What are we doing here?" Albus asked, slightly shivering.

"It's your birthday present." I said simply.

"Okay…"

"Right!" I jumped up from the snow, brushing off my pants. "Ready?"

"For what?" Albus asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

I didn't answer his question. "Do you trust me?" I asked instead.

"Uhhhh…." I don't think it's a good sign that he had to think so hard. "Ye-es?"

I laughed, "Well, you shouldn't." And I pushed him into the black water below.

He made a very nice sized splash, and I dived in gracefully behind him.

Albus was thrashing in the water, trying to find the surface.

I swam up to him, grabbing his arms, a trail of bubbles floated up to the surface.

I formed a bubble, encircling us in a waterproof circle of air, which only Albus really needed.

He hadn't seemed to notice though, Albus was still trashing around, trying to break the bubble, which he couldn't do, turning a bit purple in his struggle to hold the air in his lungs.

"Albus you're okay now!" I grabbed his arms, "Albus, breath. You can breath now."

But he didn't seem to hear me, so I did the only logical thing. I kissed him again, pinning his arms to his side so that I wouldn't get hit.

He calmed down immediately. "That's better." He said after I'd pulled away, smiling like he'd just won a war.

I rolled my eyes, "Gods, you're such a child."

"But you love me anyway."

"Uh huh." I mumbled noncommittally.

[[[[]]]

I held Albus's hand and together we moved our little bubble through the water. The freezing water didn't pierce our barrier, and the fish around us looked with wide eyes as we swam by.

Finally, we made it to the little rock cove I'd found the night before. It was obvious we weren't the only magical people who had been to the bottom of this lake. The cove was filled with candles, some tall, some short, some held in rusting candelabras, some just propped against the rock wall.

Our bubble was big enough to fill the entire cove, so when I went around to light the candles with the matches in my pocket, they didn't go out.

Albus looked around with wide eyes. Wow was all he could say.

I went back to stand next to him as the last candle flickered aglow. "I thought so too."

The flickering glow of the candles lit up the dark water so that even Albus could see easily.

"Here," I grabbed his hand and pulled him down so that we sat across from each other on the lake floor. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the small wrapped package and handed it to him.

"Socks? You got me socks?" Albus said looking confused as he threw the paper to the side, flipping my present over and over again in his hand.

"Yeah. Why don't you try them on to make sure I got the right size," I said smiling.

Albus uncomprehendingly glanced at me, his fingers poised over his shoelaces. I gestured to his new socks again. "Go on. They're not going to bite."

"I'm not so sure about that." Albus said, finally starting to untie his shoes "Is this some prank? Did Fred and James put you up to this? First you steal my broom and scare me to death this morning, and then you bring me out to the middle of nowhere, and now you give me socks."

"Ah. Not just any socks though. Blue socks."

"As opposed to…?"

"Well, white of course. No one wants white socks on their birthday when they could have blue, do they?"

Albus stared at me as if I had a wrackspurt dancing on my head. "You are so weird."

"Who me? Did you just figure that out, genius?" I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed, but hesitated as he began putting a sock on his right foot, "Hey, I think there's something in this one…"

"Really?" I asked, leaning forward on the pretense of looking at the sock, but really I had my eyes trained on his face.

"What…?" He shook the sock off and out fell into his hand a small, pocketsize, leather-bound book.

He looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, open it," I said, smiling again.

Haltingly, he turned back the cover, displaying the first page.

It was my drawing of Hogwarts reflected in the Black Lake.

"Do you remember," I began as he started turning each page, slowly examining each drawing, "at the beginning of the year when I told you I was going to draw a hundred pictures of Hogwarts?"

He didn't say anything, just continued to mutely turn each page.

"Well, I finished them all. All colored and everything. I added some from the summer too," I added as he laughed at seeing the first drawing I'd done of him. When he'd almost gotten run over by the cab, the first time I'd seen him.

"Rose was able to shrink it when I was done so you could keep it would be easier to carry around."

I trailed off, suddenly not sure of myself anymore.

"Do you like it?" I asked quietly as he shut the book, staring silently at the cover.

Still, he didn't say anything. I was starting to get a little worried. Had I done something? Had he really been expecting something else?

Thankfully, I didn't have to worry. All of a sudden, his hand was on mine, his mouth was pressed to mine, and any worries in my head swam away with the fish outside our little cove.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I smiled.

[[[[]]]

We wasted away the rest of the night, lying in the middle of our bubble, talking about anything and everything that crossed our minds.

I've heard though that the time you enjoy spending isn't really wasted, so in that case, I don't regret a single second.

All too soon, we had to start heading back. Neither of us wanted to, I think we both could've stayed under the water the whole next day as well.

Slowly, we started to make our way back up to the surface.

"Wait Thalia," Albus said, grabbing my arm before I could start our ascent.

I turned to face him.

"Tonight was great, I just wanted to say thank you."

I shrugged. "It was the least I could do, you've done a lot for me."

Albus shook his head as if trying to clear it, "Thalia, I…" He trailed off, I leaned forward, waiting for his next words, but they never came.

An awkward silence settled over us, and I broke it with the first thing I could think of.

"First one to the broomstick gets to drive home."

We both started dashing around like kids. I snuck out of the bubble, leaving Albus far beneath me, as he struggled to make the ascent in his bubble.

Pulling myself over the bank, I fell into the snow, scrambling through the sudden onslaught of cold for the broomstick buried not far away. I was far ahead, starting to dig where the X marked the spot.

Almost there! I smiled as I saw the handle poke out from the drift, but my smile vanished as Albus's arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. He was laughing, and I screamed, laughing even as he threw me back into the water.

By the time I was able to get back onto the bank, Albus was about to kick off.

"Hey!" I screamed, "You just gonna leave me here now?"

Albus paused for a moment. "I don't see why I shouldn't…"

"Yeah? Why's that?" I asked, already starting to shiver a bit from the biting cold.

"You cheated!" He yelled back.

"Did not!" I called back, trudging closer though the drifts.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter," Albus said, smiling, "I beat you anyway."

"Oh… right! No, I _let _you win because it's your birthday." I laughed.

"Ha, fat chance. Technically, it's not even my birthday anymore, but if you have another present for me…"

"You wish," I said, walking up and hopping onto the back of the broom, slinging my arms around his waist and pressing my frozen face into the back of his jacket.

"Hey, I never said I'd give you a ride home." Albus said jokingly.

"Hurry up, Birthday Boy, I'm starting to get hypothermia."

"As you command, your Highness." Albus and I laughed again, and then we were speeding back to the Burrow.


	23. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 3

A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 3

Since there was no possible room to have anything but a sprig in the house, we set up the Weasleys' Christmas tree outside in the middle of the circle of tents.

When I woke up the morning after Albus's birthday, everyone was bundled up and stringing pixie lights on the impossibly tall pine tree Bill and Charlie Weasley had found a few days before.

"We should have the Christmas tree outside every year!" Audrey, Percy's wife, exclaimed as she sent a red ornament whizzing up to the top of the tree with a flick of her wand.

"Except for the fact that it's so bloody cold!" Ron complained, turning and wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Oh, Ronald, you're such a complainer!" Hermione said, smiling as she zapped a flame into a jam jar and handed it to Ron.

He held it thankfully, and gave his wife a long kiss, forcing a face onto Hugo that made me laugh as he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

After I was dressed, I joined them all to finish decorating the tree. It was one of those clear winter days when the sun shines just right and makes the snow sparkle beneath your feet.

"Now for the finishing touch," Mr. Weasley said, pulling the gold star out of a box near his feet. With a flick of his wand, the star flew up to the top of the tree, perching itself on the highest branch, glittering in the sun just like the snow.

"Wow," a voice said by my shoulder, "that looks great!"

I looked around to see Luke standing next to me, smiling and staring up at the tree.

"Luke!" I screamed, hugging my little brother like I hadn't seen him in forever.

And really, I hadn't.

"Thalia!" He gasped, "I still need to breathe."

"Ah, forget about that," I said, not pulling away but loosening my grip a little, "when did you get here? I didn't even know when you were coming."

"About two seconds ago." My dad answered for Luke, coming up behind us with my mom, Harry rounding the corner of the house and joining Ginny next to the tree.

"Dad!" I smiled, jumping into my dad's arms like I hadn't seen him in forever.

And really, I hadn't.

"How've you been Thal?" My dad asked, grinning.

"I've been good, actually." I smiled too.

I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them until they were standing in front of me. When was the last time I'd seen them all together? I couldn't even remember.

"Thalia," my mom's voice wriggled its way between my dad and I, forcing us apart.

"Mom," I tried to sound like I was as happy to see her as I'd been to see my brother and dad, but I think my voice just came out in a strangled mumble.

When she hugged me, I had the feeling that I wasn't the only one remembering the last real conversation we'd had, if you could call it that.

"I'm glad we'll be together again this holiday," she whispered into my hair.

I just nodded.

"Well, Thalia, you gonna show us around?" Dad asked finally, breaking what had turned into an awkward silence.

"Yeah, of course." I said, walking to be on the other side of my dad, slinging my arm around Luke's shoulders.

Everyone had disappeared into the tents by now, and was starting to wrap presents.

I guided my family around the property, and we talked about what had been happening since we'd been together last.

Luke had stayed at camp all winter with the rest of the year-rounders. When I asked how Sarah and Seth were, he said he didn't know. He didn't talk to them much.

"Tyler says hi though." He mumbled, rubbing his hands together for warmth. I stumbled in the snow, hoping my face wasn't giving anything away.

I didn't comment, and I was glad I didn't have to. Dad started talking then.

The four of us walked around the rest of the afternoon, finally heading back to the Burrow when the cold became unbearable and the smoke rushing from the chimney indicated that dinner was almost ready.

As we made our way inside the house though, I realized that neither mom nor dad had mention even syllable about their work at Hogwarts or the prophecy.

Not that I had expected them to.

Over dinner, I introduced everyone to my parents and Luke, though mom and dad already knew half of them from Hogwarts.

It was amazing how quickly they all got talking like old friends, Luke to Hugo and Louis, my parents to Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

I forced myself not to think about my mother or the fact that they probably had a million other secrets they were hiding from me again. I just turned and started talking to Roxanne and Rose next to me, enjoying the meal and trying to pretend like I had not a care in the world.

Just like the rest of the people around me.

[[[[]]

The next day was a whirlwind of last minute preparations Christmas Eve the next day. Wrapping presents, baking cookies with Mrs. Weasley, decorating the rest of the house with Fleur and Victorie. I realized at about noon when I was sitting in the tent with Rose that I still didn't have any presents for anyone.

Not good.

I found my dad sitting with Bill in the living room, talking over a glass of eggnog.

"Hey Dad," I said, walking up to him.

"What's up?"

"Do you know where the closest muggle town is?" I asked him.

"I barely know what a muggle is, let alone where a town of ones is." He joked.

"Ha. I need you to take me there. I don't have Christmas presents for anybody." I told him blandly.

He set down his glass, and stretched his legs. "You definitely are my daughter," he said, standing, "It's a good thing you came to me, I don't have gifts for anyone either."

I laughed. I had guessed this would've been the answer.

"Don't tell your mom though. I don't even have something for her." Dad started walking for the dining room where I could hear Harry talking to Charlie and Ron. "Now let's go see if we can get the keys to Harry's sweet ride."

[[[[]]]

_Welcome to Two Rivers._

That's what the sign said as Dad and I drove the mini cooper through the streets of the town Harry had told us about.

We found the Target just off the main drag, and made our way through the icy parking lot and through the doors.

This was the first time I'd been in a store like this since the beginning of the summer I thought.

"Okay, here's the plan," Dad said, whipping a cart out of the corral. "I'm going to find something for your mom. You… go do what you need to do. I'll meet you back here in an hour."

I got the feeling that we were heading into battle.

"Good luck Dad. See you on the other side."

He smiled and started walking into the store.

"Wait, Dad!" I called after him; he turned around. "What do you want for Christmas?"

He thought for a second. "For you and your mom to get along."

I laughed sarcastically. "Ha-ha, that's a good one. When I said what do you want for Christmas, I meant something material. We're a cheap family here, we either buy something or Santa skips the house that year."

Dad laughed, "True enough. All I want for Christmas are some socks, I think. Socks are very nice."

I raised my eyebrows. It seemed like shopping had already gotten to him. "Okay, Dad I'm on it."

He wheeled the cart around and with a final wave disappeared into the store.

I shook my head and took a cart as well. Starting down the first aisle, I realized why I'd missed my Dad.

We're too alike.

Halfway through my hour, I had gifts for almost everybody, and I was starting to realize something else.

My mom and I were too different.

[[[[]]]

When I woke up the next morning, everyone was already out of the tent and inside the house.

_Perfect_.

I found the rest of the wrapping paper Rose had left over in a corner and got right to work.

One thing I'd realized a long time ago: I sucked at present wrapping. And it didn't help that I had no patience for it.

About two hours later I was only halfway through my stack of gifts, and it looked as if a wrapping paper machine had exploded in the tent, now sending bows and ribbons raining down from the ceiling.

I sat in a sea of paper, popping a few M&M's at two-second intervals.

It was unfortunate that Albus decided to walk in right when I was in the middle of wrapping his gift.

"AHH!" I screamed, throwing myself over his half-wrapped gift as he stuck his head through the door of the tent.

"AH!" He jumped back out at my scream. "Jeez, Thalia! Don't do that!"

"Well, I'm wrapping your present, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, really can I see…?" Albus slowly started back in.

"NO!" I laughed, against my will.

"Well, we were just wondering if you wanted any breakfast or something." Albus stayed on the other side of the canvas wall.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll be in in a little bit." I answered, pulling off a piece of tape that was way too long, but not bothering to break it in half.

"Okay, well, good luck with finishing that in there." Albus said as he started walking back to the house.

I looked around at the rest of the gifts I had to wrap and the mess of paper cascading in heaps around me. "I'll need it." I muttered to myself, pulling out another M&M.


	24. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 4

**Starting to get back on ****track... hopefully :/**

24. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 4

The dinner Mrs. Weasley had prepared for that night's Christmas Eve dinner was fit to even make the house-elves of Hogwarts jealous.

The food was almost gone, and everyone was leaning back in his or her chairs, content with the day.

Most of the adults had a goblet of fire whiskey standing in front of them, and the stories were just starting to flow.

I sat between Rose and Albus, laughing as Ron and George brought back every story they could think of from their own Hogwarts days.

"I remember that one time," James broke in, having snuck a few too many gulps from his father's glass, "when I walked in on Teddy kissing Victorie at the beginning of second year."

I saw Victorie and Teddy looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes, faces a bit pink. Teddy had arrived yesterday, and I was wondering if anyone else had noticed that they had become inseparable.

Ginny laughed, bringing her glass up to her lips, "You are _still_ just like your uncle."

"Are you saying this as a bad thing?" Ron laughed as well.

There was a round of laughter from everyone at the table, and then Teddy stood up, letting go of Victorie's hand as he did so.

"I have an announcement to make before you all get any more drunk." He looked down at Victorie, who smiled, and then he looked across the table at Bill and Fleur.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase here," Teddy said, "I'm engaged to be married to-"

"Who is it!?" Dominique squealed across the table.

"Me, stupid." Victorie narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Oh," Dominique sat back in her chair again, "I was hoping he'd found someone better."

Was I the only one feeling some sisterly tension?

"Well," Teddy tried to direct the attention away from the awkwardness, "that just about sums it up! Now you can all go back to drinking."

The entire family burst out in excited chatter.

"Wedding!" Lily jumped up, wrapping her arms around Teddy, her red hair flying, "I'm just so excited!" She squealed, kissing Victorie on the cheek.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together, "Another wedding! I just love weddings!" She got up and walked around her husband so she was standing next to Teddy. "I just love you so much, I'm so happy for both of you!" She pinched Teddy's cheeks, turning them pink in her excitement. "It should be here! After all it was where her parents were married, and-"

"Thanks Gran," Teddy smiled, patting her arm, "We'll have to work the plans out soon."

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Weasley beamed, "of course, yes." She came back to sit in her chair on the other side of Albus. "I just love weddings. First it was Bill, then Percy and George, and Ron, then Ginny and now Teddy! Before you know it, Albus will be next!"

Albus did a spit take. "What!?"

I'd done the same thing, "Ah… Mrs. Weasley…" I laughed uncomfortably.

"What about me?"

Sometimes I wonder where we would be without James's timing.

"You're not taken yet dear," Mrs. Weasley patted his hand comfortingly, "don't worry though," she smiled.

Albus looked at me out of the corner of his eye, his ears pink.

"Thalia," Luke kicked me under the table, "what just happened?"

I tried explaining to him how Teddy was Harry's godson and how he had just announced his engagement to Bill's first daughter, but I don't think he got it.

"Teddy," Hermione stood up now, trying to make her way over to the couple, but being a bit tipsy, she tripped on a chair leg and almost lost hold of her glass half full of alcohol. "Whoop!" She swayed a bit, grabbing hold of Teddy's arm to steady herself. "Oh, sorry love," she whispered in Ron's ear, wiping a bit of fire whiskey out of his hair, hiccupping as she looked back up at Teddy. "I just wanted to come over here and tell you congratulations, and that I knew it! Just for the record, I knew it!"

"Yeah, that's cause she's _naturally_ smart," Ron mumbled into his glass.

"What was that, dear?" Hermione bent down to him again, but Victorie just laughed and pulled her aunt's hand into her own. "I'm glad that you're happy with me. It means a lot to me. And just for the record, I always knew you were naturally smart."

Hermione patted her niece's cheek, "You're very sweet." Slowly she noticed that all the drink had spilled from her goblet, "I think I may need some more… something happened to what I had left!"

Teddy smiled and pulled her back into her chair, "I can help you with that," he said, taking the bottle of fire whiskey and pouring more into Hermione's glass.

Eventually, the adults started tripping their way to bed, and us kids started for the door heading outside.

"You need to get to bed early!" Mrs. Weasley called, chivvying us from the table, "or Santa will just skip right over this household, do you hear me?"

She was certainly back to her normal self.

Albus rolled his eyes at me, but walked a little closer than he normally did as we walked out the door.

I looked back, and could just see Harry standing with Teddy and Victorie, the last ones at the table. Harry had his arms around Teddy, hugging him in that way men have. But it was sincere, and even from here; I could see that something in Harry's eyes that I had learned meant he was thinking of his past. Victorie's eyes were shining as she looked up at them from the chair she still sat in. The Christmas lights strung up around the kitchen gave off their glow, and I felt like Christmas's spirit was smiling down on all of us.

Normally I wouldn't have, but tonight seemed special. I waited until everyone was far enough ahead of us before I slipped my hand into Albus's. His fingers wound tight around mine, and I buried into him against the wind.

I was afraid of right it felt.

[[[[]]]

"Thalia!" Lily jumped on the end of my bed, "Guess what today is!" she screamed, jumping up and down, shaking the bed.

"Uhh… let me think about this as I go back to sleep." I yanked the covers back over my head.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Lily shouted, pulling the covers off of the bed and me.

"AHH! You little-" I curled in a ball, trying to conserve heat. I bounced off the bed and tried wrestling my blanket back from her. "Aren't kids supposed to learn how to sleep on Christmas!? It's like 6:30 in the morning!" With a final pull, I got my blanket back and collapsed back onto the mattress.

"Not me!" Lily laughed, jumping back onto the bed with me.

"It's 9:30, Thalia, stop complaining." Rose's head came into view, almost smacking into mine as she looked over the edge of the bunk above me.

"Thalia, get up, Albus is here." Lucy called from across the tent.

"What, where?" I bolted upright.

"He can't come in here! I'm changing!" Rose squealed from above.

"Gotcha." Lucy poked her head around the corner; a mischievous glint in her eye that I'm sure had never crossed her father's face. She must have gotten it from her uncles.

I fell back onto my pillow, "I hate you. You all suck."

Then we were all laughing.

[[[[]]]

"If you don't hurry up, you're gonna miss breakfast." Rose said, standing at the mouth of the tent, looking back at me as I brushed my hair.

"I'll be up soon. I'm almost ready."

Rose smiled and left with Lucy and Lily.

Immediately after they were gone, I dove for my trunk, digging Albus's present out from the bottom. I'd hauled everyone else's gifts into the Burrow the day before, but Albus's no one else could see.

Feeling like I was on a secret mission, I made my way to the tent across the circle very stealthily. I even walked the long way around the big tree. All the lights were on, and even in the sun, they glowed brightly. The star on top sent glitters of gold over the already sparkling snow.

I stuck my head in the door of Albus's tent. He was the only one there, as I had hoped. I smiled as I noticed the blue socks he was putting on.

"Nice socks." I said, stepping inside.

He looked up, startled, and then smiled as he bent down to tie his shoe. "They're my favorite socks."

"Only because they're not white." I said, sitting next to him.

"Right. Only because of that."

Silence.

"Merry Christmas, Thalia." Albus finally said.

"You too." I pulled the package out of my jacket pocket. "I have something for you."

"For me?"

I just shook my head, smiling, and shoved it towards him.

"You couldn't give this to me with everybody else's gifts?" he asked, turning over the poorly wrapped present in his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "It would only give them more reason to tease you. Or… us."

Albus nodded, and I watched him rip the paper open. It fluttered to the ground, and Albus held the wooden box in his hands, looking at me questioningly.

"Well, open it."

Undoing the clasp, Albus looked at what was inside. Then he looked back at me, eyebrows raised in confusion.

I smiled. "They're called Hershey Kisses. They're a kind of muggle chocolate."

Albus looked up quickly at me, then back down at the contents of the box in his hands. "Kisses?"

I punched his arm, laughing. "See why I didn't want to give them to you in front of everyone else?"

Albus laughed as well, setting the box of chocolate aside. "I have something for you too."

He left for a moment and came back with a tiny, perfectly wrapped box.

Figures.

"I don't want to ruin your wrap job." I said, looking at him as he sat back down next to me.

"It didn't take me long. I'd rather you have what's inside."

"Didn't take you that long?!" I couldn't hold back my surprise. And envy. "Yours took me about an hour!"

"And it still looked that crappy?" Albus joked, smiling in that sideways way he had.

He laughed as a stuck my tongue out at him, "Just open it."

And I did.

Pulling a small velvet box out of the paper, I opened it with slightly shaking fingers. I could feel Albus waiting for my reaction.

I took out the ring inside, my breath slightly catching. It was beautiful, a golden color that shined as I held it in the dim light. Turning it over in my hands, I saw the tiny leaves engraved around the perimeter.

"I thought the leaves would remind you of that Half place you told me about that time when we were in Central Park." Albus whispered.

I nodded, feeling somewhat mute. That had been the first thing that had crossed my mind when I saw the tiny details.

"Do you like it?" Albus asked quietly. He sounded worried, though I wasn't sure why. How could I not like it?

I turned a bit so that I was facing him. I held out my hand with the ring in it to him. "Can you…" I forced myself to look into his face, his eyes.

His fingers barely touched mine as he took the ring from my hand and placed it on the ring finger of my right hand.

I looked at it for a second, holding my hand up, smiling. "I'm… not sure what to say."

"How bout thanks? I did just get you the best Christmas gift you've ever gotten."

I dropped my hand, and he covered it with his own.

"Okay, thanks."

There was a silence again, but it was far from awkward.

"So…" Albus turned and picked up the box of Hershey kisses next to him, "Do I have to, like, cash these kisses in when I want them, or what?"

I laughed, taking the box and setting it down between us.

"I think the first one can be free." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

[[[[]]]

After breakfast, everyone gathered and squished him or herself into the living room. I don't see how it was possible, seeing as two-thirds of the room was filled with presents.

The explosion of paper was almost immediate, and I sat next to my parents and brother, watching everyone else as they opened their gifts.

"Thalia! This is great!" I laughed at my dad as he pulled out the blue socks, filled with blue skittles, M&Ms, starbursts, and any other blue candy I could find.

"What is with you getting everybody blue socks?" Albus asked me, as he came over.

"I only get blue socks for the people who matter." I said, relishing in the look that my mom gave me as she pulled out the cookbook I had gotten her. Albus snorted behind me.

"I thought you might like it, cause it's the only thing you don't know how to do. Cook." I said innocently.

I realize that Christmas is probably the one day of the year when I should and could make amends with my mom.

But what's the fun in that?

"THALIA!" James and Fred came over, slapping me on the back. I saw that they had opened my gift to them. Muggle joke supplies, including whoopee cushions, which I'm sure everyone would hate me for within the next 24 hours.

Of course I was grateful for what Albus had gotten me, and that the Weasleys had taken me in so completely, but I was feeling a bit unloved by the fact that I hadn't gotten one gift from anyone but Albus. Including my parents.

Luke looked up at me confused as he opened his gift from me: a TV cleaning kit.

"Uh… Thalia?"

I laughed at his face. "Sorry, they didn't have anything for knife maintenance at Target."

Finally, the last gift was ripped opened. Everyone sat in the middle of his or her mound of new presents. Everyone that is, except me. My one gift was on my hand.

"Hey, wait… what is this?" George yelled in a cheesy voice, out in my direction. "Could it be? A last present? But for whom?"

"What's the tag say?" Immediately Lily was next to him, reading the sticker. "Thalia!" Her hair whipped around her face as she turned to look at me, "it's for you!"

It was a big box, long, and not very wide. I made my way up to the front of the room, wondering whom it was from. At least someone else hadn't forgotten about me.

I took off the cover of the box, setting it aside, and dove into the paper and packing peanuts. My hand just brushed something at the bottom, and I looked up quickly. "Who is this from?" I asked excitedly.

"Surprise!" Everyone in the room chorused as the last piece of paper came out of the box and my very own broomstick came into view.

I couldn't hold back my excited scream as I pulled the broom out of the box and into my hands. I looked at it, hardly believing what was in my hand.

"What kind is it?" My dad yelled. I looked for the gold inscription on the handle and couldn't believe what I saw there. "A Flame Runner 470!?"

I saw Albus's mouth drop in surprise. Obviously he was as surprised as I was.

"How did you guys do this? Oh my gods thank you so much!"

"We all put in for it, combined we had just enough." My dad came up and gave me a hug. "Merry Christmas, Thalia."

When I turned away from my dad, I looked over at Albus. "Albus, now I can beat you!"

His mouth was still hanging open. He turned around to face his dad, jokingly complaining, "You got her a 470! Her! I'm your family! Your flesh and blood! And you get her the newest make?"

I laughed. "Jealous much, Albus?" I started walking for the door. "C'mon let's go for a ride."


	25. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 5

**Thanks to ToeWalker for reviewing the past couple of weeks :) enjoy!**

25. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 5

"Merry Christmas, Noel." She didn't open her eyes right away. Instead, she let him guide her hand up to his face.

Being here for the past five days, Noel couldn't imagine a better place to spend the holiday. Everyday when she woke up next to Peter, she was sure about something for once.

"Do you have plans for us today?" She asked quietly, opening one eye.

"If you count sitting on the couch and doing absolutely nothing all day as plans, then yes." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Those are the best plans." Noel smiled into his hair.

They lay there for a while, not saying anything. Every once in a while, Peter would lean over and kiss her lips, or her hair, or her neck.

Noel inhaled sharply as his fingers accidentally pulled at the scar on her throat.

Peter looked up at her quickly, "Did I hurt you?"

Noel closed her eyes, trying to forget the freshly remembered images that came to her every night. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Usually Peter didn't press these things, but when he did, he was insistent.

Noel sighed and wriggled out from underneath him and the blankets. She stood up, pulling her hair up and back from her shoulders as she stretched, back to him.

She heard Peter move, and then his hands were on her hips, his fingers splayed across her stomach. She could feel the warmth from his fingertips through the thin fabric of her nightshirt.

"How did you get that scar?" Peter asked quietly after a moment.

Noel placed her hands over his, "We've been over this."

"You never told me." He whispered, his hands moving up her sides and onto her back.

"That's because I don't want to talk about it." Noel felt his hands move up to her shoulders, down her arms.

"Maybe I can help."

"You can't help. Talking would only reopen the wound." She sank back into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"But maybe I could heal it."

"It's in the past. I don't talk about the past." Noel looked him square in the eye, and slipped her hand around his neck, her fingers twirling in his hair.

"Maybe you should." Peter reached behind him, taking her hand and laying it on his heart.

"Why should I? I don't see you talking about your past."

"That's because there's nothing to talk about." Peter sighed, looking away.

Noel sat up, forcing his face to hers. "The only person who can heal this scar, is the person who gave it to me."

Peter narrowed his eyes at her, "You're talking about revenge, Noel. That's not leaving things in the past."

Noel pursed her lips, leaning towards him, wrapping her legs around him so that every inch of her was up against him. "I don't want the past to come to the present." She whispered against his lips. "I don't want to kill. I just want to cause pain enough so they remember the past. So that it's not forgotten." Peter's hands crept up her back, drawing slow circles, making her forget for a moment what she had wanted to say. "I don't want to kill." She bit his lip, her heart beating faster. She could feel his doing the same, "This person has enough scars. I just want to reopen them. Make the pain unbearable. Watch as the blood pours out, onto my hands. I want to be responsible for their suffering, as they were responsible for mine."

Peter breathed out, watching her eyes; every emotion that flew through them. "That's your plan? That's what you're always thinking about? Someone else's pain?"

"That my pain will become theirs. I want them to remember that night as much as I do. I want them to remember every detail. Every moment that has been killing me slowly for the last twelve years. I want them to remember me. My face." Her hands tightened on his back as she felt the words spill out of her. She spoke so softly, so fervently, it was hard for Peter not to think that she was killing him. That he was the person she wanted to kill. That he was the person these words were for. "I want them to remember my face every moment from now to the end of time." She continued, "Because it may not be the last thing they see. But it will be the last thing they remember when they finally leave this life."

Peter tried to figure out the look in her eyes. She was breathing quickly, her chest rising and falling as if she had already driven the knife home. Sometimes Peter thought he knew her, and then he realized that he never would. He would love her forever. But in that time, he would never figure her out. Never understand her.

He opened his lips against hers, but then closed them again. Was he afraid of her bloodlust? No, it wasn't meant for him. But the way she held him right now, her words that coursed through his mind like the blood through her veins, he knew she was more than capable. Of causing the pain she wanted to, and of causing someone else's life to end. Even through she said she didn't want to, he knew she was more than capable.

Then he thought of something else. They both knew, sitting there that he would do anything for her. It wasn't a question of just his life and death. There were so many worse things than dying. In her plan, was he a part? Was he a part that did more than just stand behind her?

"You said you won't kill," Peter whispered, watching intently for any change in her eyes. Her lips were soft against his. "But what about me? Will I?"

She kissed him then, long and soft. They fell back across the bed, and Peter barely caught her response.

"I don't want to kill."

[[[[]]]

"Boo." I jumped up onto the top bunk the next day, making Rose jump. I laughed. "Gotcha."

"Give me some warning!" Rose said, suspiciously stuffing her parchment she had been writing on under her pillow.

I looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What was that?"

"Potions essay."

"We didn't have a potions essay." I said.

"We did, you just weren't listening as always. Too busy talking to Albus."

I commanded my face to not turn any shade of pink, mostly because it was true. "Then can I see it?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm tired of letting you cheat."

Rose jumped down from the bunk. "Didn't you come in here to tell me it's time for dinner?"

I jumped off the bed next to her. "Oh yeah, dinners in ten." I stopped. "Wait a second."

Rose turned and looked at me. "What?"

"Ha! I knew it! Wasn't an essay!" I turned and started back up to the bunk.

"Wait! No! Stop!" Rose ran and dragged me back down to the floor.

"Who were you writing to?" I asked her.

Rose made a face at me, knowing she'd just given herself away. "Someone."

"That's not an answer." I told her.

"Oh yeah?" Rose pointed to my hand. "Where'd you get the ring?"

I glanced down at it, and then back up at Rose. "Touché."

It seemed as if I was going to have to get my answers my own way.

[[[[]]]

I went back to the tent early that night. Rose was too caught up in a game of Wizards chess with her father to notice.

Albus noticed though. "You want to go for a ride again later?"

I nodded. He smiled.

Back in the tent, I went straight for the bunk above mine. I made sure no one was coming before I pulled the first piece of parchment out from under the pillow.

I sat back, reading the words written in Rose's neat handwriting. I could feel my eyes getting progressively bigger as I reached the end of the page.

Then I was frozen. My fingers clasped on the parchment, my eyes locked on the last words of the letter.

Why had I just read this? Why?

[[[[]]]

"Thalia, you coming?" Albus poked his head inside the tent about an hour after everyone had gone to bed.

"Oh, yeah… I'm coming." I said, rolling and falling out of bed. Still being in my clothes, I grabbed my broomstick leaning next to my bed and followed Albus out.

Even in my state of frozenness, I still thought that was a wonderful phrase: my broomstick.

We kicked off from the snowy ground and into the sky.

Flying around for a while, I tried to forget about what I had seen earlier that day. It was quite difficult.

"C'mon, Thalia, what's wrong with you tonight?" When I didn't answer him right away.

"What?"

Albus circled around me, but I was too numb to follow his lead. And not just from the snow and wind.

"Where are we going to?" He asked, flying up in front of me.

I didn't even have to think. I smiled and then shot off into the darkness. Albus followed right behind.

We landed by the same lake as we always did, burying our brooms and jumping into the water. Albus didn't even hesitate anymore.

I didn't say anything as we swam for the grotto. Albus noticed.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Albus asked as we swam through the opening and into the cave we had sat in on Albus's birthday.

"Nothing's wrong." Even in my ears it sounded unconvincing.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Do I even need to tell you that that was a pathetic lie?"

I lay down on the floor next to him. "I don't think I should tell you."

"So there is something to tell." He sat up excitedly.

"Not to you, though." I bit my lip. Should I tell him? I wasn't sure if I'd be able to not tell anyone though.

"C'mon… please? At least tell me who it's about."

I scrunched up my face, having a war with myself. "I can't tell you. I'm not even supposed to know."

"But you do. So tell me. Does it affect me?"

"Ahh… sort of…?"

"Thalia, c'mon. I can read you like a book. You're dying to tell someone. And I'm here so…"

Why? Why was he always so right?

"It's about Rose." I said as quietly as I could, hoping by some miracle he wouldn't hear me.

But of course he did.

"Rose? Okay well now we're getting somewhere. What about Rose?"

I tried to say it in as few words as possible. But even those were enough to get a look of pure unbelief from Albus.

"Are you sure?" He asked me when I was done.

"Well, it was there in writing. I don't know how it couldn't be true."

There was silence for a moment.

"Show me." Albus said then.

We were out of the water and onto our brooms before I had come to the conclusion that I was probably the worst friend in history.

[[[[]]]

"Stay out here." I told Albus when we got back to the tents. "I'm just going to go in, get the letter from under her pillow, and come back out."

"She keeps it under her pillow?" Albus asked doubtfully, "How are you going to swing that?"

"Well, the tooth fairy does it all the time right?" I asked.

"You do know the tooth fairy isn't real, right?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How can you say that? Wizards aren't supposed to be real either, you know."

Albus rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten."

[[[[]]]

"Okay, I got it." I said, stumbling into the Burrow's kitchen with Rose's letter in my hand.

"Good job." He said, sitting down at the table with me.

"The letter I read wasn't there, she must've already sent it, but this one was." I smoothed it out on the table in front of us, and began to read:

Rose,

I miss you. How are things at the Burrow? I meant to write sooner, but this was the first chance I had. I hope you had a good Christmas. I know we talked about this earlier, and you said no, but I think that it would be best if I were to tell my parents. I know you probably won't be able to, but I hope you might do it for us. I think I'm going to tell Amethyst soon as well. It would be best for her and you and I not to be playing this game anymore. I know you wanted me to tell her sooner, and now I know that you were right. I hope you believe that I'm trying to do what's best for us. I really do care about you, and I can't wait to get back to school to see you again.

Scorpius

Albus is just as frozen as I was. Then he starts trying to form sentences. "What? What the… How? How in the hell did… this is unbelievable! What is she thinking! Wait till… no, you know what? Wait till I get back to school. That little piece of… he's gonna get the shit knocked out of him."

"Woah… Albus, calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM!"

"Albus, shut up! You're gonna wake somebody…"

Right on cue, we heard the footsteps on the stairs. Not knowing what else to do, I shoved the letter down my shirt, and started looking around the kitchen with Albus.

"We're making oatmeal." He whispered to me, as Fleur walked in.

"What are you two doing up?" She asked. Her hair was mussed up from sleep, and it was honestly the worst I'd ever seen her. She still looked like a million dollars though. Why couldn't I have been blessed with the ease of a veela's good looks?

"Oatmeal." Albus mumbled, looking in another cupboard, "Found the brown sugar!" He said, turning to me.

"We ate the oatmeal this morning." Fleur looked at him suspiciously. "You battled Dominique for the last bowl."

"Oh yes, well I guess we'll just have to make something else, Thalia. Sorry to wake you, we'll be more quiet."

Fleur shook her head. "You better," was the last thing I heard her say before she turned and left the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Albus asked, collapsing back into a kitchen chair.


	26. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 6

**Sorry it's been so long again, guys. I really am trying. Another chapter in a couple days again... if everything stays on track. Please review if you're not too mad at me :P**

26. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 6

Adelaide felt her hair get pushed out of her face and she opened her eyes, "Good morning. I'm on my way to work," her mom said, kissing her forehead.

Adelaide's mom opened the shades and let the light flood in. Adelaide groaned and put her head under the blankets. Her mom chuckled, "Bye, dear."

After a few minutes, Adelaide poked her head out from under her warm sanctuary. She pushed the blankets aside and grabbed her bathrobe. Prying the window open, she took a deep breath of the cool winter air. She slowly walked down the hallway, like a bear coming out of hibernation.

"What took you so long?" he dad said jokingly.

Adelaide paused to glance at him before sitting in the seat opposite. She looked at Lucy, her younger sister, eating next to her, before she scooped some eggs and toast onto her plate. She watched her dad reading the paper and drinking his coffee as she ate.

When Adelaide had finished eating, she told her dad that she was going to go to Charlie's next door for a little bit. He barely looked up, intent on reading the Daily Prophet, but grunted his approval and mumbled something about maybe starting to take Christmas decorations down.

She walked down the hallway a little faster this time; got dressed even faster than that. Adelaide looked at herself in the mirror before pulling her long hair back in a loose braid. Putting on her red coat and black boots, she felt like Santa as she grabbed her burlap sack filled to the brim with presents, heading for the front door.

She called a farewell to her dad and Lucy, and started out into the snow. Adelaide knocked on the door of the Longbottoms' house. "You don't need to knock, dear. We've been neighbors for long enough, it's okay to just walk in," Luna said, opening the door with a faint smile and a tilt of the head.

"I know," Adelaide smiled, "I just have some presents to give Charlie."

"He's in the basement right now, trying to find some mittens that fit," Luna replied sweetly glancing at Neville as he came around the corner to stand next to her.

Charlie trudged up the stairs next to them, holding a thick jacket, a blue hat and scarf, black boots, and mittens that were way too small for his hands. Charlie dropped everything when he saw Adelaide burst into laughter.

"Not funny," he said, grinning.

"Do you want some tea or something, Adelaide?" Neville asked as Charlie bent down to gather everything he'd dropped.

"No thanks, professor."

"You were always a polite one, but you don't need to call me professor here," Neville responded, walking down the hall to give her a hug.

"Oh, okay Mr. Longbottom," Adelaide smiled. Neville shook his head, and kissed Luna as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Charlie gestured to the sack Adelaide was holding, "Those all for me?"

"You wish. I want you to take them to the Burrow and give them to everyone for me. I think there might be one in there for you though."

"Yeah, we're just leaving in a bit. You want to help me finish packing?" Charlie asked looking back at the pile of winter clothing jumbled in his arms.

"No, I'm good. We have… company coming, and I think my dad wants me to take down Christmas decorations," Adelaide answered, looking out the front window towards her house.

"Say hi to your dad for me," Neville called to her from the kitchen.

"I always do!" Adelaide called back to Neville. "Have fun at the Burrow for me," she said to Charlie with a smile before opening the door and starting back into the snow.

She smiled as she walked towards home, towards the person who had just arrived: Henry.

[[[[]]]

Isabelle had had enough. From the moment she'd stepped in the house on the first day of break, her father had avoided her like the plague. _Which he very well thought she had, _thought Isabelle bitterly.

But she was done with it now. At least for a few days. Carefully, Isabelle wrapped a few days' clothes and essentials into a bag and tied it to the end of her broom. Tiptoeing down the wide hall, she slipped into her sister's nursery, leaning over the edge of the crib and kissing the forehead of the angelic face sleeping inside.

Her father was still awake of course, downstairs in his study, but Isabelle was smart enough to take the front door instead of the back, eliminating her risk of him catching her.

Skittering down the stairs, she left the note for her mother, telling her where she'd gone, on the breakfast table. Of course, Isabelle had talked the matter over with her mother already. To which she had said yes. Both of them knew Isabelle's father would have been against it, and Isabelle was more than lucky to have her understanding mother on her side in moments like these. Isabelle didn't look back as she mounted her broom outside, kicking off of the snowy ground and into the air with Puck fluttering at her side.

Isabelle began to leave the country behind, and saw her father's mansion fade off into the distance as the lights of the city spanned out before her. The buildings began to grow taller and closer together as Isabelle neared London, steering herself towards the apartment building that sat not three blocks from St. Mungo's.

Dropping altitude, Isabelle landed in the alleyway next to the apartment building. With the undetectable extension charm on her bag, Isabelle was able to stuff her broomstick into her bag, so as not to get any strange looks from muggle passerby on the street beyond.

It was early morning, about three o'clock, and Isabelle was ready to get into a warm place, even if it was just the lobby of the building she stood in front of. Blowing into her numb fingers, Isabelle started up to the third floor, avoiding the lobbyist's disconcerting look.

The building was rough, so different from the palace of crystal chandeliers and plush carpets she had left behind. The paint was peeling and the floor creaked with every step Isabelle took. The light was dingy and the carpet was musty, but it was the only thing the Daniels' could afford after the divorce and restraining order.

Isabelle pause in front of the door, number 334. She sighed. It made her sad that Violet and her mother, the nicest people she knew, were forced to live in a dive like this, when her own father owned a mansion and half the corporations in the country, and didn't have time for his own children.

Violet threw the door open before Isabelle could knock. "You're here!" she squealed, her purple hair flying around her face, her grin electric enough to light up the whole of the city around her.

"Well, of course I'm here!" Isabelle closed the door behind her and gave her best friend a hug. "Do you think I'd miss it?"

Violet drew away, her smile widening, if it were possible. "There's someone here for you," she whispered.

"Oliver!" Isabelle said, jumping into his outstretched arms. They kissed. Isabelle felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I'll give you some alone time," Violet said winking at Isabelle.

"I missed you so much," Isabelle whispered as they locked fingers and walked into the shabby living room.

"Hey guys. Why don't you have a seat? I'll get you some tea," Vi's mum said, standing up and walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh no Amelia let me do it. You've been working, I'm sure," Isabelle insisted, noticing the dark circles Violet's mother had gotten from, undoubtedly working overtime, at her new job as a nurse at St. Mungo's.

Amelia Daniels smiled and hugged Isabelle on her way to the bedroom, "It's nice seeing you again, dear. As always, if there's anything you need, just ask."

Isabelle nodded and walked into the cramped kitchen with Oliver. The linoleum under their feet matched the cabinets, and the cabinets matched the rest of the apartment.

Isabelle filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. She turned around and leaned against the counter, Oliver standing in front of her.

Silence hung over them for a couple of minutes before Oliver pulled something out of his pocket.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a smile, as he gave her the neatly wrapped box.

Isabelle gasped as she opened the present. Inside was a locket. I love you was written across the front. Isabelle looked at Oliver, who was smiling, watching her face.

"Open it," Oliver said, motioning to the locket.

She pried it open, beaming from one side of her face to the other. "Oh, Oliver," she said, her emotions clearly written on her face.

"I love you Isabelle," Oliver said, leaning forward, taking the locket from her hands. Isabelle turned around and lifted her hair so he could fasten it around her neck.

"I love you too," Isabelle said and she turned back around, closing her eyes and leaning into him. When they finally broke apart, Isabelle gave Oliver his present. The teakettle whistled, and Isabelle and Oliver poured the steaming brew into mugs.

When they reentered the dimly lighted living room, Isabelle realized that Violet wasn't alone.

"Hey Isabelle! What took you so long?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Oh I don't know. It's not like it's snowing out," she responded sarcastically.

"It's not?" Oliver said, playing along.

"Well let's just see," Violet said pulling apart the purple curtains

That's right, purple curtains. What a shocker.

Violet walked over to sit on the floor next to Jack's chair. Isabelle grasped Oliver's hand and they sat down around the table, facing Jack and Violet. The four of them began talking like an eternity had passed since the last time they'd been together. As she watched the sun come up, Isabelle smiled, glad for the family she had sitting around her, wishing that time could stay frozen in a moment like this.

[[[[]]]

"Dad?" Draco's blonde head jerked at the sound. He turned around, setting down his paper, looking across the room to where Scorpius entered and sat across from him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"About?" Draco narrowed his eyes as Scorpius rubbed his hands together, not looking up to meet his father's face.

"About a girl." Scorpius replied matter-of-factly.

"What about this girl?" Draco asked, shifting in his chair ever so slightly.

Scorpius looked up, right into his father's face. "About her coming to stay with us during the Easter holidays."

Draco coughed, noticing that Scorpius had decided to ask this when his mother was out of town for the weekend.

"That seems like a ways in advance, Scorp." Draco tried to sound like he wasn't considering it, but the truth was, Scorpius had always been worried more about his grades than anything else, and it was good to see that he actually had the remnants of a life.

"I'm not looking for an answer today, I just thought I'd ask you so you and mum could talk about it." Scorpius reassured him.

"All right, Scorp, I'll think about it."

Finally, Scorpius smiled and stood to go. Draco picked up his paper and the cup of tea the house elf had just rushed to his side. Just as Draco took a sip, he realized he didn't even know whom this girl was.

"What's her name, this girl?" Draco asked, teacup still in hand. He turned in his chair a bit so he could see Scorpius, who had stopped in the still in the doorway. "Do I know her?" Draco clutched his cup tighter when Scorpius didn't respond right away. He shuffled his feet against the granite floors, not looking up right away, and Draco prepared for the worst. Could it be that idiot, Pansy Parkinson's daughter?

"What's her name, Scorpius?" Draco asked again, enunciating each syllable as if he was talking to a young child.

After a pause, Scorpius looked up and met his father's gaze. "Rose Weasley," he muttered solemnly, but the room was so quiet that his words were magnified.

There was an echoing crash as Draco's teacup shattered against the floor, and Scorpius dashed out of the room before Draco could say anything else.

[[[[]]]

Here she was again. It was the same room. The same people were in it. The same curses were fired. It always ended the same way.

And there was nothing Noel could do about it.

She had lived through it once, why was she forced to endure it every night after?

Everything was always in slow motion, which made it all just that much more painful. The door she and Amethyst were cowering behind exploded as the red jet of light hit it, and the splinters went everywhere, cutting their arms and legs, and slicing a particularly large gash on the side of Noel's throat.

Noel screamed in agony like she did every night, but every night no one heard her.

The blood was flowing, and the noise of shattering glass and half-remembered screams echoed through Noel's pain-crippled brain. Then there was silence, replacing the sounds of battle, but almost just as loud. Noel scrunched her eyes shut, trying to prepare herself for what she knew she could never be fully prepared for. Feeling the shadow of her sister's hand clasped between her fingers, Noel whimpered into her hair, just as his green eyes of the monster found them. The eyes seemed to light up the room, a vibrant green, eerie and poisonous. Then came the whispers, "Noel? Noel… Noel." She turned away, trying to forget the silky, somewhat shaking voice, but the words slithered through her ears and around her mind, sawing at the strings barely holding together her heart. "Noel…?"

Then the voice came in screams. Why? "Noel! Noel!? NOEL!"

There was a rush of wind at her side, and a steady hand clasped her forearm, bringing her spinning into darkness.

Someone was shaking her shoulders, leaning over her face, desperately screaming her name. It took her a moment to realize that the house and the monster were gone. That it was only Peter in the room with her, that the wound on her throat had faded to a memory, and that her face was stained with her own tears.

"Stop crying," he whispered, "Please, Noel, just stop. Stop crying," he pleaded, wiping the tears that silently streamed down her cheeks.

"I was there again. Just like every night. But it was worse more tonight than others." Noel stared straight ahead at the wall, drawing in a hiccupping breath. She couldn't bear to look at Peter's face. He tried to meet her eyes, but she just looked away.

"Is that why you were screaming? You were whimpering like someone was about to kill you. Noel, what is going on?"

Noel looked down at her hands, pale fingers folded in her lap. "He killed my parents." She whispered, finally looking up at Peter. "And I relive it every night. Every damn night I see my parents crushed and blown into nothingness. Every. Damn. Night."

Peter just sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting.

Noel looked away from his imploring gaze and sighed. "I guess it's time I finally told you."

"If it's too much… you don't have to."

"No. No, you should know. I was stupid not to tell you before." Noel sat up, and turned away from him. She didn't want to see his eyes when she told him the truth.


	27. A Very Weasley Christmas- Part 7

**The last part of Christmas... finally :P Let me know what you're thinking :)**

27. A Very Weasley Christmas-Part 7

The Longbottoms' made it to the Burrow two days after Christmas. I guess this had been planned for a while, but I didn't know that they would be arriving already until I walked into the kitchen that morning in my pajamas, surprised to see a woman with incredibly long blonde hair spaced out before the open window above the sink.

"Hello dear," she said to me, still not looking away from the window. Her voice was airy and soft, like cotton candy.

"Um… hi." I said, trying to back slowly out of the house, covering up my pajamas with my coat.

"Well, hello Thalia!"

"Professor?" I stammered, wide eyed as Neville Longbottom strode into the kitchen to stand next to the woman at the sink.

"Please, Thalia, I'm here as a friend. Call me Neville."

"Yeah, okay." I coughed, knowing that would be difficult.

"I see you've already met my wife, Luna." Neville set his hand on the woman's shoulder. She turned around at his touch, and smiled as her eyes fell on me. "Yes, I've met Thalia. She's just as wonderful as Charlie made her out to be. Perfectly not normal." Her glittering eyes were a light blue, like the sky in spring. I wondered if I should be offended by what she just said. Then I remember the way Violet talked about her, like she was the best person on earth, and I realized she'd probably just given me a great compliment, despite the bedhead.

"Yeah," I smiled at them, taking a seat at the table as Luna handed me a cup of tea, "that's me. Completely not normal."

Luna laughed, an easy laugh that made me smile as she sat down next to me, "You seem lovely dear, but you seem to have an unusual amount of wrackspurts built up in your ears. Does your brain feel particularly fuzzy today, dear?"

I looked confusedly over her shoulder at Neville, who was leaning casually against the stove with his cup of tea. He just smiled and shrugged, and I turned back to Luna, looking her straight in the eye, "You know, my brain has been feeling a little more fuzzy than usual. Do these wrackspurts have something to do with it?"

"Oh yes, dear." Luna answered smiling.

Just then, everyone started filing into the kitchen, fighting for a seat at the cramped table. Mrs. Weasley came bustling in, hugging Neville and kissing Luna on the cheek, "It's so wonderful that everyone could make it this year!" She kept exclaiming.

Albus came in and discreetly took his seat next to me as he always did. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Where's Charlie?" I responded.

"Did you miss me, Thalia?" Charlie ran in, taking the seat across from me.

I laughed, "I didn't really have time to miss you _that_ much." I rolled my eyes.

Charlie shook his head, "All I'm hearing is, 'yes Charlie, yes I did.'"

Fleur and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley set the food out, and breakfast commenced. It was delicious, as always. What else could I expect?

We weren't halfway through the meal when there was a clicking at the window. We all looked up to see a large tawny owl sitting in the pane, a small note tied to its leg.

Lily jumped up to open the window, letting the owl swoop into the kitchen.

"That's probably the results from my new project at the Ministry," Percy stood up, ready to take the paper from the owl.

But instead of flying to Percy, the owl landed with a crash on Charlie's plate of eggs and bacon.

Albus and I were staring at him along with Percy, who's eyes narrowed a bit as he slowly sat down. One person at a time, the chatter trailed off, and everyone's eyes found Charlie, his fingers trembling slightly as he reached forward to unknot the string securing the note to the owl.

"Who's the letter from?" James asked, breaking the fragile silence settling over the table.

"Just… from… Will." Everyone knew it wasn't. Not from the way Charlie stuck the note under his plate.

I kicked Albus under the table and raised an eyebrow at him. The interrogation would begin immediately after breakfast.

Everyone slowly went back to his or her meal, unconvinced of Charlie.

Rose had been the only one who hadn't looked up once.

[[[[]]]

"We have to celebrate New Year's tonight since Isabelle is leaving tomorrow." Violet came out into the living room, collapsing onto the couch next to Jack, making a face at Is.

"Hey, well I want to be home for Grace!" Isabelle defended herself.

"Well," Violet elbowed Jack in the side, grinning, "I guess it just means we get to celebrate twice."

Jack smiled back, his eyebrows raised as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Whoa, whoa, okay!" Oliver yelled from across the room. "I don't really want to celebrate by watching you two make love on the couch," he was laughing though, pointing back behind his head, "the bedroom's back there."

Amelia Daniels's voice came screeching out from behind the closed bedroom door, "Occupied! This room is currently occupied! And will be as long as I'm living here! If anyone does anything of the sort I will personally barge in and cut off whatever I can find! Remember, I'm a certified nurse! And it will hurt!"

No one could stop laughing, but Violet's face was particularly red. "Mum! Oh my gosh, I thought you were sleeping!"

"Darling, I was sleeping till I heard that!"

Gasping for breath, Isabelle grabbed Oliver's hand and beckoned for Violet and Jack to follow.

"We'll leave you to it then, Mum!" Violet called back into the apartment before closing the door.

"Don't have too much fun!"

"No promises," Jack whispered in Violet's ear when they were halfway down the stairs.

[[[[]]]

"Thalia," Albus knelt down in front of me, taking the glass from my fingers.

"Are you proposing to me?" I asked. I think I'd snuck a few too many glasses of Fire whiskey.

Albus squinted at me, smiling, "Sure Thalia. Would that make you happy?"

I fumbled for the glass on the table next to me, but Albus moved it out of reach.

"Are you here to sweep me off my feet and out onto a broomstick?" My speech was a little slurred.

Albus shook his head slightly, "Not exactly. I'm here to sweep you off your feet and up the stairs."

My vision cleared a bit, and I squinted at him, "What? But everybody's down here!"

Albus waved his hands a bit, looking around to make sure no one had noticed my slightly loud outburst. When he was satisfied, he turned back to me, a mischievous glint in his eye, "Exactly, Thalia, everybody's down here."

I gave him a look, "You know what I mean."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Thalia, they're all so drunk, they don't even know you're drunk. They're not gonna know you're gone."

"How reassuring." But I took his outstretched hand anyway, and let him lead me up the stairs.

I didn't have trouble walking up the stairs, but when we entered the dark room, I couldn't see two feet in front of me. And then I tripped.

"Thalia! Are you okay?" Albus rushed forward, but I could tell he was laughing. I laughed too.

"I don't think I've ever been this drunk before," I told him as he helped me up.

"Thalia," he said, "You're hardly even drunk."

"Well… like I said, I've never been this drunk."

Standing up, I wrapped my arms around Albus's neck, facing him. He kicked the door closed behind him, faintly smiling.

I jumped up, my legs wrapping around his waist, and we collapsed onto the bed, faces barely apart.

My heart sped up, and I could see his face in the dark, his hair slightly ruffled.

I closed my eyes, and-

"Wait!"

"What?" I was slightly disoriented, and my head fell back onto the bedspread.

"Wait just one second," Albus told me, pulling his hand up to his face to check his watch.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's not midnight yet." He told me.

"So? What time is it?"

"11:59. We have to do this right."

"Oh my gods!" I said exasperatedly, but really, I was laughing.

"Patience young grasshopper." He told me, and then fell silent for a few seconds.

I looked up at the ceiling, then back at his face.

"Okay, we're good." Albus said, setting his arm behind my head. "Happy New Year, Thalia."

And then he kissed me.

It wasn't one of the more innocent kisses we'd shared, let me just say. My back arched at his touch, and his lips were soft but harsh against mine. I must admit I kissed him back for all I was worth, a kiss that promised something more, but ended all too soon.

"Happy New Year, Thalia," he whispered again, this time in my ear. I mumbled something incomprehensible, and he kissed me again before we made our way back down the stairs and out to the tents.

I crawled into bed ten minutes later, staring blankly up at the ceiling, wondering what had just happened, because every time, things just felt a little bit different.

I fell asleep in the early morning of 2021, wondering what the New Year would bring, and feeling like I'd left something up in that bedroom in the Burrow.

[[[[]]]

"Happy Birthday my little angel!" Isabelle whispered in her sisters' ear. Grace giggled and put her finger in her mouth. Her brown hair swirled around her face as she looked back and forth from the couch where her mom sat, and where Isabelle sat on the ground in front of her.

"Da-da?" Grace asked looking around frantically.

"He had to go to work today," her mom replied looking up from the letter she was writing.

"He's always working!" Isabelle complained. Every time she was at home he was gone. It was like he planned to work every day she was home so he wouldn't have to see her except at dinner.

"He has a company to run and maintain, Isabelle," she scolded

"Yeah, but whenever I'm here he works late and is never home. Is it like this when I'm away?"

Her mom shook her head, "I'm sure things are hectic because it's the beginning of the year and there is much to be done. Christmas is finally over and it's busy."

"Yeah, whatever. So what are we doing for Grace's birthday?" Isabelle asked.

"I have to go to work for a few hours. You're going to have to watch her."

"Yeah, that figures."

"Isabelle! Stop being so negative! I'll just be gone for a bit," Alice Taylor knelt down before her daughters, catching Isabelle's chin in her hand, "and then I'll be home, and we can celebrate."

Isabelle totally blew her mom off and picked Grace up.

Alice sighed, leaning back on her heels as Isabelle stalked up the staircase with a laughing Grace in her arms. Alice called a farewell up the stairs, which echoed around the silent house and back to her. Again she sighed, and left for work.

As soon as the door closed, Isabelle fell against the wall at the top of the staircase, a small smile brought to her face as Grace began playing with the necklace around her neck.

A typical day on Christmas break.

Isabelle decided that this should be Grace's best and first birthday ever, as it was her golden birthday, so she baked a cake, just the way Grace liked it, marble, with vanilla frosting. They played around on the ground until Grace fell asleep on Isabelle's lap with her purple blanket.

Isabelle brushed a piece of curly hair out of Grace's face and gently pressed her lips to the baby's nose.

Grace looked like a true angel, with her perfect hair around her face and her peaceful eyes closed. Her gentle breathing made Isabelle happy; just seeing and being with her was joyful. It almost made her not want to go back to Hogwarts; she wanted to stay here and be with Grace.

A few hours passed before Isabelle, not wanting to wake her sister, moved. She almost fell asleep too, as she thought about life in general. How happy she was at Hogwarts and with her sister; and how hectic her life was. Isabelle couldn't wait to see Oliver again. She had just seen him a couple of days ago, but it felt like an eternity. But going back to Hogwarts and seeing Oliver again also meant leaving Grace. She felt like such a bad person because Grace would grow up by herself, always wondering why she never saw her sister. And Isabelle's parents, mostly her dad, said they weren't going to tell Grace about Isabelle being a witch because they wanted a "normal" child. She wished that she could be a wizard and continue her education, be here with her sister, and do everything her dad expected. But she couldn't have both lives.

"Id?" Grace opened one eye sleepily.

"Yes, my sweet angel?" Isabelle kissed Grace's forehead.

Grace rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and crawled out of Isabelle's lap.

They walked into the kitchen where the cake was cooling. "Ca-ca,"Grace said pointing at the pan on the counter.

"Yeah, I guess you can have some," Isabelle smiled. She cut a small piece for Grace and some for herself. She put Grace in her high chair and gave her the cake.

Isabelle should have known that it was a bad idea, but she gave it to her anyway. She watched Grace's face meet the cake and burst into laughter.

Isabelle's mom walked through the door and into the kitchen. What she saw made her laugh; her daughters sitting at the table covered in cake. Isabelle's head whipped around, as she saw her mom standing in the doorway. Mrs. Taylor picked Grace up and spun around. She cradled her baby, kissing Grace repeatedly. Before she knew it, Isabelle's mom's face was covered in cake too.

"Grace Brooklyn!" Isabelle's dad screamed when he walked into the kitchen not five minutes later. The one day when he gets home early and his whole family had cake all over their fingers and faces. There were dishes scattered throughout the kitchen, and Isabelle and her mom were still laughing at Grace.

"Isabelle! Alice! What happened here?" he screamed again, scanning the room.

"What'd you mean?" they answered in sync.

"I mean, why is this place such a mess?" he practically screamed yet again, grabbing a napkin and wiping Grace's face and hands.

"I made a cake for Grace's birthday," Isabelle said shrugging.

"I just got home, and you shouldn't be yelling. It's Grace's first birthday. You should be happy." Isabelle's mom made her point when Aidan said sorry and kissed Grace.

"Happy Birthday," he sighed as he began doing dishes, mumbling to himself the whole time about how wizards are so irresponsible.

"I'm sorry dear," Alice said, steering Isabelle into the living room. "You were very sweet today," Alice gave her daughter a hug, "you're father will learn. Someday."

Isabelle couldn't meet her mother's eyes.

Alice pursed her lips, "Run along upstairs now. I'll start making dinner in a bit."

The night passed quickly. Dinner was silent as always, and Isabelle excused herself from the table before the meal was finished. She went up to her room and closed the door. Opening her trunk, she grabbed a roll of parchment, her quill and her ink.

Isabelle began to write, pausing here and there to dip her quill in the ink. She was writing to her boyfriend, Oliver. Puck, her small, mischievous, owl, was sitting on the windowsill, waiting impatiently to be let out. Isabelle sighed, opening the window, "Come back soon, and you can take my letter to Oliver."

She smiled as Puck hooted and flew away into the snow, which covered his tan wings and made him completely white.

Beginning to write again, Isabelle didn't hear the door creak open. Cocking her head at the shadow crossing the room, she put her quill down. "Yes?" she said, knowing exactly who would enter her room without knocking.

"You were very irresponsible today," Aidan Taylor walked in and straight to the side of her desk. He was a tall man with brown eyes that had the potential to laugh, but more often were serious and unfeeling.

"Oh yeah. And it's been lovely spending the holiday with you as well," Isabelle replied sarcastically.

He said, "I will have none of you tongue this night or any other. I am very disappointed, and with good reason. You are supposed to be the responsible one here, watching her."

"It's just because I'm a witch isn't it? That's why you're always so hard on me. That's why you're never home. Because you're disgraced by me, ashamed!" Isabelle said raising her voice as she finished.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead paused. He stuttered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Isabelle mumbled.

Her mom poked her head into the room, "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, we're just talking," her dad said before Isabelle could say anything.

"Okay." Isabelle's mom backed out of the room and they listened to her footsteps fade as she walked down the stairs.

Aidan began as soon as he was sure that his wife was gone, "Isabelle Rose. I love you more than you could imagine. You don't know what life is like; owning a business and having everyone look up to you. I have to set a good example."

"Yeah, you're being such a role model right now. Yelling at Grace on her birthday and now yelling at me. That's showing what kind of parent you are," Isabelle cut in.

"You have no right to talk to me like that or tell me what kind of person I am. You have no idea what I go through to provide for you and your sister. I love you both very much," her dad said, his voice shaking with rage and love.

"You don't know what my life is like; having a dad who couldn't care less about you or what happens to you!" Isabelle shrieked at him, holding back tears. She ran out the door and streaked down the stairs, tears running down her cheeks.

She heard her mom call after her, but she didn't care. Isabelle ran into the snow in the direction of the barn. When she got there her hair was covered in snow, and she was freezing, but hardly realized. Isabelle rubbed her eyes and walked over to the stable where her horse stood, watching her. When her father gave him to her. That was the one time she was sure that he loved her. And now…and now…

"Come on. Let's go." She opened the gate and hopped on his back.

The black horse trotted out of the stable and into the few inches of snow already on the ground, the white fluff matched the star on his forehead. Isabelle tucked her head into her chest and grasped him around the neck.

"Giddy up Storm!" she screamed against the whistling of the blizzard. He galloped into the wind as the moon shone brightly against the blackened sky.

She watched as the warm glow of her father's mansion receded into the distance as she and Storm sped for the other side of the horizon, chasing the moon and starts, racing the wind.

Isabelle's tears were no longer on her face; the wind had dried them at first touch.

Isabelle rode with Storm for what felt like hours, when she finally admitted to herself that it was time to go back. Storm trotted back into the stable, huffing and snuffing, stomping his hooves. Isabelle slipped off his back and opened the gate. Storm walked to the corner, lying down. Isabelle followed and closed the gate behind her. Sitting down next to him, she traced the outline of the star on his head.

"I love you, Storm," she whispered, forcing herself to not let any more tears flow. There were, surely, more unfortunate people out there, on this cold night. Storm nuzzled her other hand, his breath crystallizing in the sudden contrast between the cold and warm. The snow that covered her began to melt as she curled up next to him, setting her head on his chest so that she could hear and feel his heartbeat. It was comforting and steady.

Isabelle didn't mean to fall asleep, but she did.


End file.
